The Undecided of Earendil
by ElfPrincessLarien
Summary: Caniel, a child of Earendil, has to choose which life to lead Elf or Mortal. Her decision darkens when elves become the bad guys, her thirst for power grows with an offer from men of Arnor, Legolas tries to steal her heart, and the Valar grow impatient.
1. The Daughter

_The Undecided of Earendil_

_By- Larien_

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

The sun began to rise above the high slopes of Rivendell. Off in the distance the waterfalls, constant and gentle, sprayed mist over the high treetops. Rainbows glimmered in their early shower, casting rainbow hues on the birds that flew too close. The elves in their dwellings were quiet and serene; a trait even though common to elves, was now a result of waking. The bridges passing over the small creaks were mostly barren, and they dripped early dew onto the flowers below. The gestures of the morning were unobtrusive and pensive. Yet each action was deliberate and just as beautiful as the tall statues who stared blankly at the complied buildings of Imladris.

In this early bliss only one maiden passed outdoors, quietly humming to herself. Her hair shimmered like gold in the wind and her pale skin gave her blue eyes a rather piercing glare; a glare which was not often softened to the inhabitants of Middle Earth. In her slender hands she held a book which she scanned, tossing each page aside as though she had read it all. It was an old book and the girl's mind raced as she looked over each page, reminding herself of all the little details she was going to need to know later. She rounded a corner and slowed her pace, brushing aside a lock of hair and inhaling sharply. Ahead of her was her close friend, Aragorn, laying in an awkward position on a bench under the great willow. The tree provided adequate shelter during the night but now that the sun rose the small leaves did little to conceal the glare from his tight face.

She approached him delicately and her book fell to her side, suddenly forgotten. Despite being sound asleep, his hand still brushed the hilt of his sword. In typical ranger fashion, Aragorn was not one to ever be caught off-guard. As she drew nearer, a thought occurred to her when she spied the low hanging branches of the willow. The leaves gave a soft rustle to acknowledge her presence and she grinned.

"Sshh," She prodded as she ran a light hand over the trunk and tossed her book to the side. It landed on the dewy grass with a barely audible _thump!_ And the ranger gave a snort.

Using the trunk as a brace, the maiden grabbed ahold of the nearest branch and effortlessly swung her torso up and over it until she was firmly planted atop it. Then with careful precision she stood and stepped lightly across a serious of branches until she stood on one that hung directly over the rangers' bench. She took a few precarious steps out on the branch, her arms outstretched and her toes digging into the wood as she balanced. She studied Aragorn's eyes, making sure that he was not already awake, and then with a spring of her knees she pushed down on the branch. It bobbled up and down, throwing the dew drops from the leaves onto Aragorn's face. The more she moved, the more it rained and Aragorn was soon squirming and grunting under the attack.

She giggled and then bounced harder, extending her arms to keep her balance and enjoying his discomfort. More water pelted Aragorn's face until he jumped up in frustration, half asleep and cursing under his breath. As he wiped the water away from his eyes, a laugh escaped the maiden who then teetered on the branch and had to grab the trunk to keep from falling.

"Caniel!" Aragorn called out, squinting in the early morning light. "Le carnen?" (Are you finished?)

"Im ú-garnen." Caniel smiled as she watched him fumble about in his attempt to locate her. (I am not finished.)

Just as he was stepping back to get a better look at his whereabouts, the ranger clumsily tripped over the bench he had been laying on only a moment ago causing a whole new spout of laughter to pour out of Caniel. Aragorn heaved a defeated sigh and ran his fingers through his tangled hair. He watched with little surprise as Caniel dropped from the frantic tree and landed in a graceful crouch next to him. Her smile was contagious and her eyes twinkled with the youthful fire of a thousand stars. Aragorn could no longer suppress his smile and he chuckled softly, a sound warm and most welcomed to Caniel's ears.

"The sun rises early this morning," Aragorn said quietly. "And like the morning birds, already you flitter about the grounds, twittering as you go."

Caniel helped Aragorn to his feet and brushed the grass off his shoulder. "I do not twitter but sing! It is a wonderful new day and behold! The fates brought me across the strangest man who lay asleep on a bench in the midst of an elf haven."

Aragorn's eyebrows rose with sarcasm. "Naturally the only thing to do then, is to awaken him."

"And determine why he is sleeping where he is and if he is friend or foe," Caniel finished, sitting down on the bench and looking up at him innocently.

"Ah ha," Aragorn sat down next to her, craning his next to scan the horizon. "And you discovered that this man who lay asleep was awaiting the arrival of an old friend who is said to be arriving sometime today. It has been a long while since the two friends have talked and the man was overly anxious." With a moan, Aragorn arched his back in discomfort. "An anxiousness that brought with it many aches and pains!"

They both shared a quiet laugh.

"Who is this friend that you speak of?" Caniel asked after a moment.

"His name is Legolas of the Mirkwood Realm. Son of King Thranduil, and loyal companion to the house of Elrond."

"Is that so? Then why I have I not seen him here before?"

"Legolas is a traveler. He does not take to the idea of staying put for very long. He wants to explore, and fight, and see all off Middle Earth…"

Caniel turned abruptly to face Aragorn. "He is a fighter?"

Aragorn nodded. "I knew you would be pleased to hear that. Yes, Legolas is an excellent fighter, one of the best around I imagine. His skills as an archer exceed that of anyone I have ever come across, and his blades equally dangerous."

"When he comes, I would much like to meet this Legolas of Mirkwood."

"To verify my word?"

"To experience it."

Aragorn smiled and shook his head. "No man would ever want you as an enemy, Caniel."

"I mean not to brag." Caniel corrected.

"You do not. If there was anyone who could present a worthy challenge to Legolas, it would be you," Aragorn looked at her once more. "This man you came across; friend or foe? You never told me."

Caniel sighed and stood to fetch her book from the grass. "I see there is no escaping it. Well then…" She picked up the book and walked past Aragorn who watched her slyly. "I would like to presume friend, but the arrogance of a mad cradling his sword in his sleep pushes me towards enemy. So neutral I remain. Perhaps another encounter of him doing something absurd will sway my decision."

"Only a desperate man would put himself into such a situation again. Not with the likes of you lurking around these halls. I guess then we'll never know."

"Namárië!" Caniel called over her shoulder as she sauntered away. She proceeded down the long corridors which she found to be slightly more active as more elves began opening their doors and windows and filed out to greet one another as the day began.

Spotting the stairwell that lead up to the library, Caniel quickened her step and took the steps by two. When she got to the top she was dismayed to find the library empty. Loose papers cluttered the desk and she set her book down on the chair as she made her way further in. A bird chirped from a rafter above and the sun supplied just enough light to cast eerie shadows on the walls. For reasons unexplained, Caniel felt her stomach churn. The library was familiar to her; she often spent her afternoons here pouring over the thousands of books. Yet now, a chill was sent crawling up her spine. The shadows were unfamiliar, the books of no comfort. The chairs sat restlessly, creating caverns of black behind them. The wind howled mournfully in her ear, and she whirled around at the sound of a creak behind her. There was nothing there.

It was so quiet; a quiet that she should've been comfortable with, but wasn't. Something was out of place, she thought. Why wasn't there anyone here? As if to answer her thoughts, a soft footstep resounded behind her. She froze in her spot, her limbs numb, paralyzing her in her spot. The footstep was followed by another, then another, until she could hear the person breathing right behind her. They reached out a hand and laid it gently on her shoulder. She inhaled and held it, every instinct screaming at her to run, but she was stuck.

Then the man spoke. "Caniel?"


	2. Facing the Decision

_The Undecided of Earendil_

_By Larien_

**Chapter Two**

* * *

_Some history on Caniel:_

_She is the youngest child of Earendil, which makes her sister to Elrond and Elros. As of now, she is living life as a human, but with exceptional elf-like qualities. Therefore, one could count her among the Dûnedain, but in actuality, she only has yet to choose which life to lead. The story takes place in the Third Age 2980. In other words, Caniel is about 1980 years old, and Aragorn is 49 years old. As for Legolas' age, it is arguable since Tolkien never actually states when he was born. And to avoid controversy, we will just assume that Legolas is older than Caniel, but I will refrain from actually applying an age._

_Again a response is most encouraged when you are through, and thanks for reading!_

* * *

"Caniel? Ce maer?" The man behind her asked softly. (Are you well?)

Caniel exhaled slowly and turned to face her brother. She could not recall the last time she had felt this relieved seeing him, and a sheepish grin escaped her. "Han iston. Mas bennich?" (I think so. Where did you go?)

"I was attending to other matters," Elrond smiled and walked past her to pick up the book she had set down. "I see you've studied?"

"I see you haven't," She indicated his book tucked under his arm, the bookmark placed back a few chapters.

"I have read this book many a time," Elrond responded indifferently. He gestured to a chair where Caniel rested momentarily, watching her brother pace in front of her. He was not often one to sit down.

"What troubles you, muindor?" She asked softly. The solemn expression on his face was darker then he usually wore it, and the creases on his forehead pursed like fissures in the earth. (brother?)

"Nothing that will concern you for the time being. But you will know soon enough."

Caniel studied him a moment longer, disappointed at his answer but not really surprised by it either. It was part of Elrond's character; to provide short and vague answers to questions he, himself, hadn't solved yet. As much as he valued her opinion, Elrond found more solace brooding over most matters on his own and Caniel and learned at a young age that pestering him wouldn't get an answer any faster. The best thing to do was to wait, no matter how intrigued she was.

"Are we to continue, then, with our studies? I am so very excited to learn about the dwellings of torogath," Caniel said with blatant sarcasm. (Trolls)

"Fascinating as it is, we are having a visitor today who will take the place of you lesson," Elrond mocked her sarcasm before picking up a quill and etching some notes on a piece of parchment, his brow dipping even further and his mind clearly elsewhere.

Caniel had half a mind to read it over his shoulder, but instead she stood and meandered her way onto the balcony, which overlooked the entrance to Imladris. The whole of Rivendell was awake now, along with every tree, every flower, and every bird. Passive singing could be heard off in the distance carried by a soft breeze that tickled her face as she leaned against the rail. Down below she watched as familiar Elves passed back and forth, mingling amongst the buildings and exchanging quiet words. Farther down the road, Caniel spotted Aragorn as he emerged from a group of Elves, looking comically out of place and yet being welcomed as one of their own. He nodded to a passing female elf, and then was immediately distracted by another elf, whom he opened his arms for in greeting. This elf was different from the others and he rode up to Aragorn on a beautiful black stallion, catching the eye of all those he passed.

Caniel figured this was Legolas, whom Aragorn had spoken so highly of. She watched with mute interest as the elf slid off his horse and embraced Aragorn in a friendly hug. The horse was led away as the pair exchanged quiet conversation in elvish, and then quite suddenly Aragorn threw his head back with a laugh and ran off to fetch something. Caniel continued to watch as the elf scanned his surroundings, his silver outfit and golden hair glimmering in the sun; a sight almost blinding next to his pale skin. Caniel cocked her head and rested it on her hand. He looked quite young, despite the years of unspoken wisdom hidden amongst his features. Most elves carried this aura about them, but Legolas had something else that caught her attention...a certain quiet charm and playfulness...

Lost in her thoughts, Caniel was caught completely off-guard when the elf met her gaze. How careless of her to let her mind stray while staring pointedly at him! Immediately she averted her gaze to a building on her left, but when she sensed his eyes lingering she slowly began to lose focus on the bricks. Despite her earlier embarrassment she allowed her eyes to be pulled back to him. There they locked and a smile spread across Legolas' face. She smiled back, a sudden feeling of intoxication dictating her every move. The edge of mischievousness she caught twinkling in his eyes numbed her senses and erased her awareness of the world around her. They drew her in, bringing her down from atop the balcony and swallowing her instantaneously.

"Caniel! Our visitor has arrived."

Caniel spun around, snapped out of her trance by the approach of her brother. At his side stood a bearded old man wrapped in a gray cloak, his eyes shielded by the brim of a wizard's hat.

"Gandalf!" Caniel exclaimed, rushing to embrace the wizard who opened his arms to her. "Mae tolen! Guren linna le cened!" (Welcome! My heart sings to see you!)

Gandalf studied her face when she pulled away, his eyes twinkling with the joy of seeing her again. "Rhau gîn vain palan-híla, pen dithen." He smiled. "It's been far too long!" (You're beauty shines far, little one.)

"It has. What brings you to Rivendell?"

He cast a glance at Elrond, and when he received the approving nod, he lowered his voice and took Caniel's shoulders in his hands. "News, Caniel, from the Valar."

"The Valar?" She stuttered, her smile suddenly replaced with a frown of confusion. "News for me?"

"Come, there is much that needs to be explained."

Caniel and Elrond followed the wizard into the library where he planted himself in one of the few crafted chairs. Caniel took a seat opposite him and folded her legs uneasily, inhaling the scent of ancient parchment and moldy bindings. Elrond stood himself off in a corner where he could easily see her reaction, while still hearing everything the wizard had to say.

"The day has come," Gandalf began. "For many years we have toiled with it and only now, as the Valar's impatience reaches a peek, the time has indeed arrived. The decision is now on you, Caniel."

"Avo chenion," Caniel said, looking in concern at the men around her. Gandalf pulled his out his pipe and lit up, taking a very deliberate inhale. He was silent for a minute as puffs of smoke escaped from the sides of his mouth, and then he paced to the window where he continued to smoke in silence. Caniel fidgeted. "Gandalf?" (I don't understand.)

When he turned to look at her his eyes were full of compassion. "My dear Caniel. Do you remember how we met?"

She smiled. "I have not heard this tale told in a long while, though my memory holds it fresh as if it were only yesterday. We came to Middle Earth together from the West. The Valar had sent you along with four other Istari. My parents had placed me under your care en route to Rivendell so that I my join with my brothers and grow up in the world they knew to be so beautiful."

"Indeed," Gandalf exhaled more smoke and carefully removed his hat, his knobby fingers running over the frayed edges carefully. "That was roughly around the year 1000. And while they did send you to reunite with your brothers, there was more reason for them sending you back. You see the Valar function under a careful set of laws, one of which states that no man is to walk the lands. Your father was the first and only exception to that rule."

"And he was lucky that his cause was noble and his intentions fair," Elrond added from his spot in the shadows. Caniel was taken aback by the great sadness she now saw etched all over his face, but she wasn't given a moment to question it before Gandalf had picked up the story.

"_Lucky_ doesn't even begin to credit his fortune. But he was spared, as was your mother, and henceforth allowed to dwell in the lands of the West, but never again to return to Middle Earth to seek out their sons."

Caniel turned her attention back to Gandalf, letting her eyes linger a second longer on Elrond, hoping to grasp the meaning behind his expression. "And what does this have to do with me, wise one?"

"Many years later you were conceived, without prior blessings of the Valar. Being a half-blood you were born as a human, one that did not have the Valar's graces to set foot upon their lands."

"But I was only a child!"

Gandalf shook his head ruefully. "But a human nonetheless. In fear of the wrath wrought by the Valar, your parents placed you on the ship that was to sail to Middle Earth with the five Istari. It is there I found you and promised I would see you reunited with your brothers, should they still live."

"Anirach eas?" Elrond asked, finally emerging from his shadow. "You were to be raised by us here in Middle Earth. Learning not only the ways of the elves, but also the common knowledge. Elros was to educate you in the ways of humans so that when this time came, you would be able to make your decision." (Do you understand?)

"I do understand," Caniel said slowly, averting her gaze to the floor where she seemed to stare beyond the painted tiles. The realization of who she was, and what she was meant to do cluttered her mind with a frenzy of possibilities. A ton of led dropped on her shoulders should not have felt heavier then the weight she felt now. After a moment's silence, during which she felt as though her mind might explode, Caniel looked up and asked tightly, "What lies upon my decision that this should be such a concern to the two of you?"

Elrond and Gandalf exchanged silent looks, and then Gandalf heaved a sigh and took a step towards Caniel.

"You're abilities Caniel, being a half-blood, enable you as a human to have exceptional elf-like qualities. Your sight, hearing, life span, and physical abilities are beyond the normal man. But if you were to choose the life of a human, the consequences could result in you loosing much of that ability. Whereas choosing the life of an elf could only enhance those abilities."

"_Could..._" Caniel mumbled, not meeting the eyes of the wizard. "Does that mean it is not certain?"

"Nothing is certain," Elrond sighed, folding his arms across his chest.

"There is yet more to be explained," Gandalf continued. "In choosing the life of a human, you'd spend the rest of your days, which would become numbered, in Middle Earth, never to return to the West."

"That is not such a horrible fate. Middle Earth is all I've ever known."

"No. No, it is not a horrible fate. You're right." Gandalf smiled. The wrinkles deepened around his wise eyes, which searched for Caniel's as he knelt down to face her. His hands clasped hers gently.

"And if I were to choose the life of an elf?"

"Then there is a chance of you being able to return to the West with me, when our time comes, to meet our parents," Elrond replied.

"A chance?" Caniel wailed looking to her brother. "Was it this uncertain when you were to choose?"

"No. But I was not born in the West."

"You see Caniel, I don't know if the Valar will allow you to return. After all, as a newborn, you broke one of their most cherished laws." Gandalf clarified.

"But I had no control over that," She said quietly. "And I would be elf if I were to return. Surely the Valar are forgiving?"

The pain in her eyes was so profound that Gandalf could no longer bear to look at her. He stood and placed an absent hand on her shoulder.

"Of course they are. That is why we are not to make any rash assumptions just yet."

"But you must realize the consequences of your decision, should they turn against us," Elrond said pointedly. "Should you choose elf, and then be rejected from the Undying Lands, you will be faced with eternity here among men. Once the elves have all gone, only you will remain."

"It is a lonely fate indeed," Caniel stood up, and absently straightened her dress. At that moment she wanted nothing more than to cry, but she blinked back the tears and clenched her jaw, looking away from the mess in front of her to the trees outside. "The decision seems already decided. Though losing my Elven traits would be a great loss, the life as a human faces a lesser sentence in the long run."

"Nothing is decided. Not yet," Gandalf said, leaning back on a desk and once again inserting the pipe back into his mouth.

Caniel nodded numbly and began walking towards the stairs, where she disappeared without another word.

"Im prestannen oshon," Elrond said quietly, collapsing into a chair rubbing his forehead wearily. (I'm worried about her.)

Gandalf couldn't agree more and silently wished that he could change the fate of such an innocent child. He felt a heavy guilt accumulate in the pit of his stomach as he watched the human girl, whom he counted among his own, cross the yard and dissolve amongst the trees. "We knew this time would come, and it would not be easy."

"What if she does not make the right decision? What if the Valar reject her? I cannot bear to leave my own sister behind. If only I could sway her decision…or better, the Valars."

"There is little we can do right now," Gandalf looked to the wise elf whose posture sagged as he buried his face in his hands. "Avo 'osto had, Elrond. She will be all right." (Don't be afraid, Elrond.)


	3. Cupid's First Arrow

_The Undecided of Earendil_

_By- Larien_

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_Feedback drives me! If you recieve even an inkling of enjoyment from any one one of the chapters, please share it with me!_

_

* * *

_

Tears escaped Caniel's eyes as she made her way through Imladris. The trees extended their branches towards her in sympathy, while the birds fell silent in her wake. Her eyes kept to the ground and passing elves glanced curiously before continuing on their way, oblivious to the decisions weighing on the lone human girl. She continued walking, unaware of their stares and seeking the first place of solitude she could come across. That's what she most desperately desired; a place to be alone. The thought of returning to her room had crossed her mind, but getting there meant retracing her steps through the busy hallways and her mood did not lend itself to dealing with the other elves right now.

Off in the distance, through the thicket, she recalled a clearing she often spent days reading in. It bordered a small pond where a creek settled to let its fish jump around, and large boulders surrounded it providing for convenient reading lounges. Caniel quickened her pace, wiping the tears from her eyes and swerving around the large tree trunks until she neared the brush. It was tall enough that she could just barely see over the top. Beyond it, though, she could feel the warmth of the sun penetrating the canopy of trees like nature's own spotlight, and fields of green stretched far ahead. Just as she was about to clear the tall grass, she heard a _whoosh_ and then a dull thump, followed by a consecutive number of other "whooshs" and "thumps." Curious to this vaguely familiar sound, she parted the reeds in front of her and peered into the field where her eyes fell upon the silver clad back of an elf.

His hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and its golden strands lay over his quiver full of gold-feathered arrows. Ahead of him, quite a distance away, was a small target. Caniel was amazed, for she could barely make out the colors on the target and yet his arrows all lay within the very center. As he skillfully strung his bow time after time, never missing a beat or a bullseye, Caniel slowly stepped out of her hiding spot to observe more clearly. When his quiver lay empty on his back, he undid the strap and let it slide to the ground, stretching his back and swinging his arms back and forth across his torso. Then, sensing the presence of another behind him, he looked over his shoulder and beheld the maiden he had gazed at earlier.

Caniel blushed at her unanounced appearance, but quickly regained her composure as she sauntered a few steps towards him. "Gen suilon" (I greet you.)

Legolas smiled slyly. "Athelich?" (You again?)

Caniel froze. "Excuse me?"

Legolas noticed her pause, and he laughed heartedly. "I saw you earlier. Overlooking Rivendell from Lord Elrond's balcony I think it was?"

"So you did," Caniel smiled, relieved that his earlier statement had been nothing more then a jest. "Caniel enneth nîn." (My name is Caniel.)

"Legolas enneth nîn," Legolas put his hand to his heart, bowing his head slightly as he introduced himself. (My name is Legolas.)

"I have heard much about you. From Aragorn."

"I'm surprised you got him to talk," Legolas laughed, shifting his quiver with his foot and looking to the ground.

Caniel smiled. "Am man theled gen sí?" (Why are you here?)

Legolas looked back up to her. "I was about to ask you the same thing."

"I often come by here to read," Caniel replied. "Or to collect my thoughts in silence. You're the first elf I've seen here in a while."

"Just brushing up on some archery."

"I noticed!" The two shared an awkward laugh, and then Caniel nodded towards the target. "That's quite a distance to be shooting..."

Legolas noticed her squinting, unable to see what he saw so clearly. Was she perhaps not an elf? But what would a human be doing in Rivendell? He let his eyes run over her slim figure, starting at her feet and working up to her eyes. He didn't fail to notice the way her maroon jacket, embroidered in gold, was tightened around a small waist and with a revealing low neck. Her arms were slender and her legs stood sturdy, yet graceful in her maroon leggings and knee high elven boots. Yes, she was built as an elf would be, but there was one thing missing; the pointed ears. He stared at her rounded ears for a minute, utterly baffled.

Caniel noticed his stare and shifted awkwardly under his scrutiny, wondering whether to look at him or not. Part of her wanted to warn him off from looking at her in such a way, but then he looked her in the eyes, she felt the familiar sensation from the balcony; the feeling of floating on air...of flying and free-falling all at once...She closed her eyes and no sooner had she done so that Legolas stopped probing.

"Caniel, are you human or elf?" He asked quietly.

"Im firen. For now, anyway." She smiled slightly. (I am human.)

"Avo chenion," Legolas' brow furrowed. "What do you mean by 'for now?'" (I don't understand.)

"I'm a half-blood," She explained reluctantly, a hint of red tinting her high cheeks. "My mother was an elf, my father was human. I have yet to choose which life I'm to lead."

"Ai!" Legolas stepped towards her with a smile and clasped her shoulder. Caniel glanced down at his hand curiously. "You're mother; who is she?" (Ah!)

"Her name is Elwing."

Legolas' eyes widened. "Your father is Earendil?"

"He is."

"Then you are sister to Elrond!"

Caniel laughed awkwardly and nodded. "Yes. And Elros; rest his soul."

"Na i 'aer a in elin! This is a meeting indeed!" Legolas exclaimed. (By the sea and the stars!)

Caniel smiled, slightly baffled by his exclamation, but she remained quiet. She felt awkward just standing there, disturbing his practice, yet she couldn't bring herself to leave. His smile was contagious, and he seemed eager enough to continue asking her questions. As long as he continued the conversation, Caniel figured it was okay that she stay.

"So you are human and you speak fluent elvish?"

Caniel nodded. "Pedin í lam edhellen." (I speak Elvish.)

"Manen?" (How?)

"Sen maren." (This is my home.)

"This is such an honor and a pleasant surprise at that!" Legolas laughed, slipping a toe under his quiver and tossing it up to his hands. "The fates are tricky that I should behold the only daughter of Earendil on a day like today."

Caniel shook her head, wondering why he was making such a big deal out of her. Frankly, she was more excited to meet him; the Prince of Mirkwood and much sought after elven warrior. As he trotted over to the target to retrieve his arrows, Caniel sat where she was, extending her legs in front of her and leaning back on her hands, letting the sun warm her face. It wasn't quite the solitude she had hoped to find, but something about the elven prince intrigued her and with such high recommendations from Aragorn, she figured his company might prove to cheer her up. When Legolas came back, she opened her eyes and studied him.

"Ce anu vaen cû," She nodded at the skillful craftwork embedded on his bow, which he held firmly at his side. (You are a skillful bowmen.)

"Le hannon!" He smiled back "It is a favorite past time of mine." (Thank you!)

"Han isto. I've never seen such precision!" (I don't doubt it.)

"Are you an archer, then?"

"Hardly. I much prefer one-on-one with my blades," Caniel admitted as she shifted in her position to get the sun out of her eyes.

"Ai! Blades are my second choice, but my heart sings at the feel of a well-strung bow," Legolas replied. Then he crouched down to better look at her, a mischievous smile on his lips. "Garon nau. What say I teach you a little archery? Should you ever find yourself in battle the skill would come in most handy." (I have an idea!)

Caniel laughed aloud. "My dear Legolas! The chances of me seeing battle are slim, and I don't intend to increase that chance by knowing more skills then is healthy!"

Legolas shared in her laughter and picked at the grass below him, absently plucking it and throwing it back to the ground. After a moment he tried again. "No harm would come of it..."

Caniel picked up her own handful of grass and threw it at grinning elf. "Han isto." (I don't think so.)

"Am man theled ú-guro?" (Why not?)

"Because!" She sighed dramatically, unsure of what to say next but not wanting to hurt his feelings either. He lowered his gaze and gave her the best puppy-dog-eyes she had ever seen. It was hard to hide her smile after looking into those baby blues and she giggled despite herself. "Legolas…"

"Avo 'osto nad. Gao estel ned nin." Legolas' grin spread and he quietly extended his hand to her. (Don't be afraid. Have trust in me.)

She raised an eyebrow at him apprehensively, but took his hand and let him help her to her feet. She dusted herself off and took the bow from him, still regretting the idea but unable to turn him down. He stepped lightly around her and immediately began demonstrating how to stand while at the same time correcting her fingers. Once he had adjusted her into an adequate stance, with the arrow gripped delicately between the bow and balanced on her finger, he ran to the target and moved it a few paces closer. Caniel shook her head at him, but he ignored her embarassed pleas and stepped to the side.

"Iuitho i philin!" He said, leaning back on a boulder and smiling to himself. (Shoot!)

Caniel released the arrow, keeping her eyes steady on the target ahead like he had told her. She watched in surprise as the arrow hit the target close to center bullseye; an achievement she had not expected to gain after only one shot. With an incredulous look on her face, Caniel dropped the bow to her side and looked over at Legolas, who looked equally impressed. He barked out a laugh and clapped his hands together, coming to her side.

"Mae coren!" He grinned. "Try it again!" (Well done!)

Caniel nodded then proceeded to get herself into the same stance he had shown her only moments ago. If she was careful, she just might be able to repeat that incredible shot and impress him further! With incredible focus she balanced her weight on both feet, aligned her arrow to feel the feathers slide between her fingers, and pulled on the bow.

"Tired vaer," Legolas noted, watching her carefully replace the stance. (Looking good.)

Caniel swallowed hard and tried to ignore the fact that he was watching her so closely. Her attention needed to be on the target at hand...balance, align, pull...

With a snap of her wrist she let the arrow fly, landing its mark right above the other arrow. It took all her self-control not to jump with excitement, but she couldn't help but beam. At least she had hit the target and avoided making a fool out of herself. Legolas shook his head, still astounded at her success, and clapped her on the back.

"Mae coren, Caniel! I'm surprised how quickly you caught on!" He said and she grinned up at him. "Soon, you'll be in demand for the front archery line of every army in Middle Earth!" (Well done, Caniel!)

"Sûl tôl o nîf gîn!" Caniel hit his arm lightly with an embarassed roll of her eyes. "But thank you, just the same. It is a wonderful craft, is not?" (Much wind pours from your mouth!)

"It is." Legolas agreed, rubbing his arm in feigned pain. "But there's one last thing that will help you. Take your stance."

Caniel once again took up the bow and realigned her feet, when she suddenly became aware of him standing directly behind her. She inhaled sharply and held it as he wrapped his arms around hers, clutching the bow and her hands in his own. His mouth rested just below her ear so that every breath he took warmed her cheek and sent shivers racing down her spine. Legolas felt her tense under him, and smiled quietly to himself. She was undoubtedly enjoying this as much as he…

Sliding her fingers farther back on the string and bringing the bow closer to her cheek, he guided her with soft murmurs and gentle encouragement. Then backing away slowly, he looked at her stance once more before giving his approval.

"Good."

Caniel blinked and released, so caught up in the moment that she almost forgot what she was supposed to be doing. It wasn't until the arrow had penetrated the bullseye that Caniel snapped back to reality and shot a knowing grin at Legolas. With a new saunter to her step she handed him the bow and continued past, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she did so.

"You did it," He smiled slyly at her fliratous gesture, eyeing her as her hips swayed confidently and her grin broadened.

"Thanks to you," Caniel glanced over her shoulder and noticed his smile. Suddenly she felt sure that his little lesson was more of an excuse to get close to her, rather than teach her anything. Not that she was going to call him out on it; she had rather enjoyed his close proximity anyway.

"It was not entirerly me, but your talent that helped you," He replied, dropping the arrows back in the quiver and slinging it over his shoulder. He took a few quick strides to catch up to Caniel but she had already paused to wait for him. As he approached he noticed that the sky darkened with the setting of the sun, and the lights from the buildings were slowly illuminating. Dinner would have already been served. "It is late." He observed quietly, hesitant to release Caniel from his pressence.

"It is," Caniel agreed, looking to the sky. "I must retire for the night. Le hannon, Legolas." (Thank you, Legolas.)

"Sa gell nîn. Garo elei vaer Caniel." Legolas sang in a low voice, his eyes glimmering and his hand reaching for hers. He kissed her knuckles sweetly, never breaking eye contact, and she was grateful that the dark hid her blush. (It was my pleasure. Sweet dreams.)

With a final smile, Caniel carefully began picking her way back through the brush. "Caun nîn, Legolas." (Sweet dreams)


	4. The Alone

_The Undecided of Earendil_

_By- Larien_

Chapter 4

A/N

**-Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews. It means a lot to me.**

**Cilmesse- **Seeing as though you appear a bit confused, I'll try to answer some of your questions to the best of my ability:

I never said Elros was there to meet Caniel; _Never_. In Ch. 2 Elrond says that Caniel was "to be raised by us in the ways of Middle Earth. Learning not only the ways of the elves with me, but also common knowledge. And Elros **_was_** to teach you in the ways of humans so that when this time came, you would be able to make your decision." Elrond never says that it ever happened, only that it WAS to happen. And when it talks about her being sent back to meet up with her brothers, her parents did not know if they were alive or not. Therefore, nothing in the story ever says that Elros was or is alive.

Okay, yes I realize that Earendil was a half blood, but when Caniel was born, he had already chosen the life as human and Elwing as Elf. Therefore her saying that her father was human isn't entirely inaccurate. So I don't believe it is fair of you to bash on things like, "being a Tolkien fanatic" and "reading all I can" because obviously I've read enough to know about the decisions made, even though I have yet to read EVERYTHING. If that's what you think I was saying, then you are sorely wrong. Had I read everything I would've said so. Don't presume so much.

Had you read the A/N before Ch. 2, it might explain things a bit more. Or had you read Ch. 2 more carefully, it would clear up a lot of things. Unlike, say Arwen, Caniel was born with a predominant human side to her. Yes, she lives longer, has the build of an elf, and still has some enhanced abilities, but she still has many traits that are human. Therefore they call her "human child" because of her likeliness to humans (which is almost more than her likeliness to elves.) One could attribute this to her parents; for she could have easily gotten more human blood then elvish blood. Tolkien never really explains genetics; therefore I'm allowed to presume what I wish in a fanfiction story.

I could tell you why she needs to make this decision now, but that would give away the whole story. Patience is a virtue, and there've been subtle hints such as Gandalf saying, "The Valar grows impatient." And all that will be explained later. As for confusing, I've gotten to three chapters! Give me some time to build a plot! As for the romance; it's there, live with it. It won't be the driving force (Legolas/OC or anything) but it will be there to add some twists and to keep an audience that follows Legolas romances. The thing with Fanfiction is getting an audience and that requires being creative with unheard of plots and giving them things that they want, i.e. Legolas.

Thanks for the message and let me know of further thoughts. Hopefully I've cleared up a few things and the story is less of a shame...

* * *

Morning came bright and early for Caniel, and she wasted no time living it once she was actually moving. But getting to that point was not easy, and many quiet minutes were instead spent lying on her back gazing at the ceiling. Warm rays of fresh morning light streaked her face, and cool gusts blew the sheer windowpanes and chilled her skin. Thoughts swirled through her mind; the decision, the coming day, but most vivid was the elf Legolas. Should she close her eyes and plunge herself into dark dreams she could not shake the feeling of his embrace. Delicate yet deliberate like the shell wrapped around the snail. It's so thin, so light, yet it has it's purpose there and with pride it says to all who approach; I protect. How was it that one embrace, one so simple in all manner and quite lazy, could plant so much into her thoughts?

Eventually she dressed, choosing a blue velvet dress that draped along her arms to her knees, and the train trailed behind her. The waist was tied with a silver beaded belt, giving the illusion of one stuck in with the stars. She felt dark, mysterious, and it showed. Upon looking, one could not discern her eyes from the silver stars dangling around the rich material that fit her so well. It was stunning, yet she cared not. Never did she give much for appearance; after all it was worth very little and to spend one's life worrying about it only blinded them to the true concerns, the true beauty elsewhere.

Stepping onto the balcony of her bay of houses, she scanned the dwelling smothered by a thin coat of fog. It lay delicately over all that rest, which at this time was most of Rivendell. Like a white sheet perfectly molded to furniture it lay, and yet it wove its way around her feet clearing a path as she descended the stairs. Ahead, she could not make out the trees that she was so accustomed to being greeted by each morning, save for the very desperate tops. Birds were not so chatty this morning, most keeping to themselves, afraid of disturbing the chilling peace. The doves, though, perched on their rails, also searching for the trees, as they hummed to themselves. A slow moaning in their throats that followed Caniel as she found her way to her brothers bay high on the cliff.

Upon arriving, she knocked delicately on the framed door before pushing the carved branches out of the way and stepping into her brother's home. She found him leaning on a rail over looking the back and when she approached, she sensed his deep meditation and chose instead to make herself comfortable while he let his mind wander. As she sat she played with a series of candles next to the chair she was rested upon. Letting her fingers swirl around and through the flame, she watched with mild amusement as it danced around, warming her skin and letting drip away the melted wax. Soft footsteps approached behind her and she turned to see the darker complexion of an elf, Arwen. Caniel smiled at the friend and stood to greet her.

"Am man theled gen sí?" Arwen asked as she embraced Caniel with a smile. (Why are you here?)

"I'm sorry, I came to talk to your brother, but he appears busy."

"Ce govannen hí veren an uir. Baren mar gîn." She replied indicating the chair as she sat across from it. (You are always welcome here. My home is your home.)

"Is anything new with you lately?" Caniel asked, taking a seat. "It has been a spell since I have last visited with you."

"Nothing new." Arwen sighed. "Not as the sun rises and sets each day. I dream of new happenings, of something interesting to cross my path, though none as far as the eye can see. What with you? Not often do I meet you this early to converse with my father."

"Decisions that need to be made. Questions that seek answers. All that Elrond is most good for." Caniel smiled. "He is a wise advisor, and it is a point now that I need is wisdom more then ever."

Arwen smiled, smoothing out the velvet of her yellow dress. " Would you care for something to eat? I imagine you did not yet dine this fair morning?"

Caniel shook her head. "I'm not hungry in flesh only in mind."

"I wish I knew what it is that troubles you, Caniel. It has been long since I've seen you in a state like this!"

"Ah, it is a state sung by the poets."

"So it is either love or death. You're eyes show dreary therefore it cannot be love. Death then? Do you come fumbling in here to proclaim yourself dying? Is that the world's new jest?"

They both shared a quiet laugh at this.

"But come now, if you're not to share this troubling let us forget it for a while. Let us take a walk like we used to and leave the troubles behind us. I'm sure we'll find something of amusement to last us the day." Arwen insisted, standing again.

"But what of Elrond? I need to speak with him." Caniel asked, casting a glance at her brother who was still frozen in his position.

"You will have time later. As for now, he is already lost in his own mind and from experience he will not find his way out for a while." She laughed, with a quieter voice. "Come, let us have some fun."

Caniel looked once more at Elrond then followed Arwen out the door. Outside the sun had indeed continued to rise and Caniel could not stop herself from inhaling a large amount of the morning air. Quietly she followed Arwen through a maze of steps and walkways. Nodding to some elves as the past, she heard Arwen singing quietly to herself as she led.

"A Bereth thar Ennui Aeair! Calad ammen i reniar mi 'aladhremmin ennorath." (O Queen beyond the Western Seas! O light to us that wander amid the tree-woven lands of Middle-earth.)

Caniel smiled as Arwen turned her head slightly, her song stopping in its tracks. Her dark eyes followed the shadow of her friend, awaiting the conclusion of the song. So Caniel sang,

"A Elbereth Gilthoniel! I chin a thûl lín míriel..."(O Elbereth Star-kindler! Your eyes and breath are like shining jewels...)

"It has been long since we've sung that together." Arwen laughed softly, rounding a corner.

"So it has. That was once our favorite song." Caniel agreed running her fingers over the fine engraving on the walls of the housing she passed. Its smooth surface ran under her fingers as would glass and when she looked up her eyes squinted at the reflected colors bouncing off the glass of a large building ahead. She had not been in this part of Rivendell many times before, for she did not know many of the people here. Though she did not fear it here, she did not neglect the slight prickling of uneasiness in the back of her mind. Perhaps it was only because she did not seem familiar here?

"Arwen, where are we going?" Caniel asked softly as started up a winding case of stairs in a corner. The building to which it wove was no larger then the other buildings, it only stood higher on the cliff. Branches of trees bounced their shadows off its many windows, causing a rather dim feeling. It was a feeling not often felt in the land of Rivendell.

"We are visiting a girl that resides here. Often I come by to check up on her, for she is unlike any I've met before."

"I do not understand."

"She, like yourself, is a half-blood residing under my father's care."

"That is not so unusual." Caniel said, somewhat defensively.

Arwen just eyed her when they arrived at the top. "She does not talk, Caniel. We do not know why. We can only presume it's because of tragedies she experienced early on in life."

"What happened to inflict so much pain upon her?" Caniel asked.

"She watched as her parents were burned along with their village from atop a horse." Arwen said sternly. "Wild men."

"From where?"

"We do not know. The few who survived the tragedy say they appeared as ghosts from the North. Some venture to say that they came from the lost realm of Arnor." Arwen shook her head sadly. "They disappeared after that, and we have not discerned yet who they are."

"That's horrible." Caniel said. "I cannot imagine living through such a happening. And she does not talk?"

"No." Arwen said. "I do not know of which she speaks- I can only guess it is the Westron tongue, for she seems to have taken to Aragorn."

"Aragorn knows of this?"

Arwen nodded. "Often he comes by to visit with her, for he once knew of her people. She at least acknowledges his presence. I often wonder if it is because they are both alone… I myself have often tried to talk to her, telling her I too am of mixed blood. But she does not seem to take to me the way she takes to him."

Caniel smiled sadly. "Aragorn has a way with people. Nay, with all things, it seems." She paused for a moment straining to see through the dimly lit windows. "Why have you brought me here?"

Arwen only shrugged. "Today is a day I often come by. And I thought it would interest you. For you, like Aragorn, have a way with people, and I had hoped that maybe she would open to you as well. But be warned- her appearance suffers for it has been long since she has come out into the daylight. Her mind and body dwell in darkness and sorrow. Father fears she dies from a broken heart."

"Has she chosen then?"

Arwen shook her head. "She is only young; a child in our eyes. And it is difficult to choose when one does not speak, though I venture not impossible. But it appears she has taken on many characteristics of the elves, so perhaps she has. It is difficult to say. But when she came, already Elrond sensed more elven blood in her then human."

Caniel nodded. "Let us go then. I much desire to speak with her, and be of what help I may."

_-Sorry the chapter was rather short. I'll try to have the next one out soon, and it will be longer and more interesting, I promise! Ae al-dhambeth tôl o le; ú-narn tôl o nin! _(If no review comes from you, no story comes from me!)


	5. The Unspoken

_The Undecided of Earendil_

_By- Larien_

**Chapter 5**

**A/N-** First off, thanks again to all the people who read and message.

Just as note, though, I'm not into the whole Legolas/OC thing. Legolas is to fall in love with Caniel, not necessarily Caniel with Legolas. And just because there's a bit of romance doesn't make it bad. Actually for what's in my head, that slight compassion is necessary. Now, it's not going to be multitudes of romantic scenes after another, actually the romance will be quite subtle (take Finding Neverland for example) but it's there for those who like it, and for those who don't, I won't make it a major thing. As for myself, I'm going to commandeer a ship, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder, and otherwise pilfer my weasley black guts out. (Argh! Disclaimer: That was from Pirates of the Caribbean. Not me.)

* * *

**Crecy-** Thanks, sorry it took so long to update! 

**Aimee-** I'm glad you like it!

**Navaer-** Thanks for messaging. I really do respect and appreciate you're opinion. I do agree that the whole Legolas/OC thing is really overrated, and I haven't been planning on making it out to be that way. It's really all a big balancing act, I guess. Please let me know of future thoughts.

**Legolaslover77-** Thanks again for the review! I'm glad you enjoy it.

**Cilmesse-** I stand corrected.

**Vicangel- **Thanks!

* * *

Arwen slid the door open; its hinges creaked with great effort as it revealed to them a rather large and empty room. A bookshelf immediately to Caniel's left was coated with dust, yet its books each were clean and glimmering in the sun shone through the high rafters. The windows, all bleak and dark, let little light in and dust swarmed in the air as they made their way in. The crafted rugs on the ground were dull in color and the few pieces of furniture sat unused against the walls. 

In the joining room, Caniel could hear the faint voice of man. It was lively yet low, and it sang with tender tellings. Arwen looked at her over her shoulder before leading her also into the room. This room was much like the other, but with much less dust. Even so, the surroundings appeared shriveled and abandoned. It looked as though no one lived here at all. Had it not been for the candles lit on the table in the far corner, Caniel would have been convinced no one did. It was so quiet, aside the hushed voice, as if the very dead, buried far off, were lingering here. And if not dead, tamarisk shadows lingering in memories coating the walls. Her own breath seemed shallow and dispersed as if it were forbidden that anything living should be here.

Caniel stopped short, despite the fact that Arwen had made her way in. Shaking the feeling from her, she closed her eyes and took a few more steps and saw who the man was and what elf he coaxed with the story brushed on his lips. Aragorn did not turn to acknowledge them, nor did his telling stray or vary in pace as the two approached. But more concerning to Caniel was the young elf that watched Aragorn with such intensity one might easily take her for nothing more than a painted statue. Her delicate nature and small body gave her somewhat of a frail appeal, and her skin white as snow clung to what was left of her bones which shown almost visible through the sheets. Hair as long as the vines from the willow and gold as the coins on which stained her people's lives caressed her back. Though it was bunched and uncombed in appearance, it shimmered in the darkness, and rested easily around her ears. But the most catching feature, which was buried deep into the fine chisel of her skull, was her amazingly big, blue eyes. As lifeless and void as space they gazed. Yet somewhere hidden deep within the dark caverns, Caniel sensed a great intensity and alertness that though strong, was prevented from emerging in the shallows visible to others. Perhaps it was the great sadness that came with seeing her. Or the immense loss one plundered as they looked upon her pathetic appearance. Either way, Caniel immediately became engrossed by her and longed to dig out her deep secrets and longings.

As Aragorn finished his story, he closed the book quietly and smiled to her. The young girl let only the faint etch of a smile nudge her lips, but her eyes remained anon and empty.

How futile it all seems, Caniel thought, _to try to open a diary with no key._

, Caniel thought, 

Aragorn stood, his eyes still tender as he looked to the two women behind him. Gently he laid the book on the table and took a few steps towards them.

"Suil. Mudannen lû ann na narn hen." He said quietly. (Greetings. I have toiled long on this tale.)

"Melin narn lîn." Arwen smiled. "Ce coren?" (I love your story. Are you finished?)

"Im" Aragorn sighed. (I am.)

"Gen cenin, avo nuitha hi drenared!" (I beg you, don't stop the tale now!) Arwen touched his arm slightly then picked up the book.

Caniel averted her gaze from Aragorn who had started speaking again, to the elf maiden who had also shifted her eyes from the ranger to Caniel. Like spyglass they probed her, gazing deep into her eyes. Enchanting they were, as if they could read her very thoughts. The rest of the room dimmed and faded as Caniel looked to the girl. When she tried to move her eyes, she couldn't. They were plastered to the others with such a soothing sensation. It was not alarming, just soothing…just needed. As if she were pleading to be looked at and read the way she was doing it to Caniel. But when Caniel attempted to search her eyes, she was struck with utter terror and in an instant had to look away, breaking a bond so tight, she felt winded. Her mind replayed the images she had seen in her mind as she gazed at the floor now. Flames, flesh, and metal all collided in a horrible nightmare rigged with the screams of mothers and the cries of children. Teeth gnashing and claws scrambling to grab hold and tear clouded the scene. Ancient history destroyed and an entire people lost with a swift current of evil that arose and disintegrated like a giant wave. Her insides churned over and her breathing quickened, Caniel dared to glance back up at the girl whose gaze remained fixed on her.

"Caniel, I have failed to introduce you to Sírdhem." Aragorn said suddenly, snapping Caniel from the trance she had been so steadily fixed in.

"Where are my manners?" She said quietly, trying to regain her composure. "It is a pleasure meeting you Sírdhem. My name is Caniel."

She offered a smile, but to no avail. Not as if her expectations had been raised since the brief vision, for the girl simply continued to look at her blankly. Caniel wondered for a moment if she had indeed heard her.

"Caniel is half blood like you, Sírdhem. She is a good friend of mine." Aragorn coaxed her.

"I would very much like to come visit you again." Caniel said, using more force behind the smooth words she spoke. Perhaps, all she needed to do was probe further. Summoning what will power she had, she let her words flow from her while relaxing her thoughts. If her hope was fulfilled, she would receive some sort of answer from the young girl. "Ae han anírach, im sí gen nesto. Garo estel ned nin." (If you wish it, I'm here to heal you. Have trust in me.)

"We do not know if she speaks elvish, Caniel." Arwen said sighed quietly.

Caniel didn't acknowledge the elf, only continued to watch Sírdhem intently. Sírdhem's gaze remained fixed and blank as she looked to Caniel. Aragorn shook his head sadly before standing and rubbing his neck in disappointment.

"You have my permission to visit as often as you want." Aragorn said after a moment of awkward silence. "It would do her good to see others."

Caniel's brow ruffled as she refused to look elsewhere until she received an answer. No one could remain this silent. More moments of silence passed, the two loners, the two girls who had more in common then either realized gazing at each other intently. Neither giving in, neither bothering to give existence to anything else in the world at this moment. The other beings in the room simply watched in silence at the inner struggle the two dealt with, within each other's mind. No bird chirped, no wind stirred; only a faint ticking of the old clock drumming steadily along with the pounding of the sun on the enclosed building. Time itself seemed to beg to continue, but neither girl budged.

"Please." Caniel breathed, not purposely, out loud. She didn't know whom she said it to; herself or Sírdhem. While her will remained strong and ever alert, her mind started to get the best of her. It warned Caniel of the awkwardness enclosing around them, the passing day, the constant minutes ticking with nothing being accomplished. Her mind urged her to stand and give up. Let the girl live in silence if that's what she so greatly coveted and kept too. Her will argued back, and told her to have patience. But weariness took over and the placement of the situation got the best of her.

As she began to stand in defeat, the frail person in the corner, illuminated by only a small light now emerging from a crevice, nodded her head.


	6. May it last

_The Undecided of Earendil_

_By- Larien_

**Chapter 6**

_A/N-_ Teitho enni! I beg you to continue messaging me on the story. I really only write this in hopes that the readers are enjoying it. That is the true masterpiece; when a writer crafts interest in the readers. So PLEASE message me with thoughts, good, bad or the other. Even if it is to say you've been reading it. I just truly enjoy hearing from you all. And I mean it when I say, "Ae al-dhambeth tôl o le; ú-narn tôl o nin!" Le hannon. (Write to me!) (If no review comes from you; no story comes from me.) (Thank you.)

* * *

**Legolaslover77-** I thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading and messaging me this whole time. Because of you I continue writing. I'm glad you enjoy it and I look forward to hearing from you again. Thank you again and enjoy!

_**Faer nîn veren; narn hen natha ann ( My spirit is joyous, this tale will be long!)

* * *

**_

There was a moment of utter silence that followed the nod. Caniel did nothing but stare at the girl in amazement, as did Aragorn and Arwen. Each one more astonished then the other. If a pin had fallen, the sound would have echoed like an explosion. The very air seized to exist and briefly befallen the girls' expression, Caniel swore she saw satisfaction. As if this were how the atmosphere should remain in this small room around her.

"It is well then." Aragorn was the first to break the enchanting moment. With a heavy sigh, weighed with relief and astonishment, he looked to the women who had not yet taken their eyes away from Sirdhem. "You are welcome here when it suits you."

"I am most appreciative." Caniel smiled at last. She looked once more to the girl, half expecting a smile now that she had received a nod, though none shown on the vacant face.

"Things are settled then for now." Arwen said, turning on the group and making her way to the doorframe. "It is late, and Sirdhem must grow weary with our constant presence. We will leave you now to rest, Sirdhem. I thank you for the visit and look forward to the next coming."

Caniel looked to Aragorn, as if for an okay to go. Briefly, she debated staying and going against Arwen's word. But the solid nod from Aragorn assured her it was indeed time to go, so with a final look to the girl, she too turned and followed Arwen out the door. Outside seemed fresh and new. The air was more crisp and alive then it had been in the desolate building. The breeze was inviting and the sounds of water, leaves, and birds were a relief after the many moments of stillness inside the dwelling of Sirdhem.

"I don't understand how one lives in there, with nothing that is alive." Caniel said after a moment, as the three made their way back into the central part of Rivendell.

"It is lonely and bleak." Aragorn agreed.

"The fates are most unpredictable that she should nod to you, Caniel." Arwen mused, her eyes focused on the ground. "I have never received so much as a glance."

"Does this trouble you, my friend?" Caniel asked.

"I only wish that there were some way to figure her. She is so secluded, so surreal that I find myself completely baffled. As if it were one mystery that, unlocked, would only reveal a thousand other mysteries." The elf sighed. "I do not understand her."

"We have toiled long on this matter." Aragorn said, putting a comforting hand on the shoulder of Arwen. "And as evening draws, let us turn our minds to other matters."

"Such as?"

"Such as what we are to consume for dinner." He laughed. "It has been long since I've eaten."

Caniel smiled to herself as they made their way round a corner and up a flight of stairs.

"I do not know as to where my father is eating tonight, nor do I know of what he will eat."

"May I suggest a meal of our own?" Caniel chimed in. "It is a lovely night for relaxation and friend."

"Indeed it is." Aragorn mused. "And a home cooked meal is a meal not readily turned down."

"We can cook together and make a grand feast, as we did when we were young." Arwen laughed. "Remember? Poor father was always subject to enjoying our fine entrées."

"Fine they were. Fine with strange assortments of food that would never, on occasion, go together." Caniel laughed along. "I imagine it was a horrid sight for dear Elrond when we brought him our trays."

"Perhaps the idea is not so grand after all." Aragorn joked.

"We have learned much since then." Arwen tugged at his shoulder playfully. "And you can not deny this meal now. Caniel and I will cook dinner, and you will be in charge of everything other then the food."

"I thought my only job was to eat the food?"

"And to enjoy it." Caniel added.

"Of course." He smiled. " If you will excuse me then, there is much to do. I will gather our friends and expect to see a feast presented at the dawn of this hour. Until then, good fortune and fair cooking!"

With that, Aragorn left Caniel and Arwen and sauntered down the hall in the opposite direction.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" Arwen laughed quietly.

"Have you no faith in us?"

"In us, yes. But in our food…"

They both shared yet another laugh and eventually found their way to the large home of Arwen. The sun sat low in the sky as they cleared the food from the cabinets and laid it out for further inspection. Sheer windowpanes blew gently with a warming breeze and the house smelt of the many assortments of flowers littering ever inch. Arwen filled a jar full of water and let it boil over a small wood-burning stove. Caniel separated the vegetables onto a marble counter and began slicing each one delicately listening the singing that echoed through the window from the surrounding areas.

"The weather favors us." Arwen smiled taking a spot next to Caniel and grabbing a ripe tomato. "It is a wonderful night for a dinner party."

"Indeed it is." Caniel said.

"I wonder whom Aragorn will invite."

"Not many I would wager. He is a man after all, and his enthusiasm only travels so far as his stomach." Caniel jested. "Therefore, should he be aching for a meal, his company which he would share it with will be few in number."

"How true." Arwen laughed, letting slide the tomato slices into the big bowl that sat shared between them.

"I do hope he invites the visiting elf, Legolas." Caniel mused quietly to herself.

Arwen looked over to her friend, whose gaze remained fixed on the salad being torn. Something familiar was etched onto her face; a look Arwen was accustomed to seeing in the mirror at times. Searching the chiseled blue eyes, Arwen swore she saw a hint of emotion being censored by Caniel's willingness to remain vacant. But it was there, like a fine shell buried along with sand, only visible to those accustomed to its features and whereabouts. _It_ being a certain curiosity; a certain hopefulness. Arwen sensed the wistfulness in those words spoken and in the eyes of the human, it was inevitable.

"You find favor with Legolas?" Arwen asked with a sly grin.

"We met." Caniel mumbled, moving to grab more things to keep her mind on. Wishing to slit her throat with the knife she carried now, the last thing she wanted was for Arwen to think on her last statement. How foolish of her to let something like that slip! Had it even just been the thought of visiting with him simply because she was curious, Caniel knew that Arwen would look past that into something more romantic. It was her way and her jest to hold over Caniel's head.

"You met?" Arwen chided. "I'm glad. I was hoping that perhaps you two would cross paths."

"I more or less crossed his path." Caniel smiled to herself, recalling." I stumbled upon him practicing his archery."

As an after thought she added, "Although it really wasn't practice at all. His aim was perfect. Perfect. With every shot…"

Arwen turned to fetch the water, smiling inwardly at the daydreamed look on Caniel's face. Yes, no doubt she had taken a turn for him like so many others. Arwen had seen it many times. Though, knowing Caniel, the actuality of anything coming from the emotions now stirring within, was slim to none. Arwen knew all too well that the human was nothing short of a free spirit and was most accustomed to hiding her emotions and running her own path. Legolas was a temporary disturbance, but be that as it may, Arwen knew within the week, she would not hear that name from Caniel's lips again.

"He is a very skilled archer. The finest, they say, of all elves." Arwen agreed when she had turned around. "Tea?"

"Yes please."

Caniel handed her a glass, noting the sly smile on her face. Indeed she had thought on it, but to her relief nothing more was said of the archer. In fact, the meal was finished mostly in silence, excluding the small words they exchanged back and forth while they passed around the fruit dishes and meat platters. Within the hour, cakes and rolls, meat and fish, fruits and salads, and the wine were all set out on a long table lit with candles and littered with an array of orange and pink flowers Caniel had picked last minute from the back. The settings matched the tinted sky with its setting sun off in the distance. The trees surrounding the area were turning shades of dark blue and black as their branches settled to the quiet hum of doves and rustling of squirrels, which poked about curiously. No bug was to be found and the grass was soft and moist under Caniel's feet. Arwen had just finished setting the plates along with the silk napkins on the table when Aragorn came round the house, in a seductive silver outfit and his hair hanging brushed against his ears.

Formal as he was, Caniel smiled to herself at the proud sword still hanging by his side. Never would he touch ground without it. And yet, it would appear odd and not like him to have it missing; it completed the look.

"My stomach leaps at the sight of this marvelous dinner!" Aragorn praised opening his arms wide to the table of food. "Along with it my mouth waters, eyes tear, and nose run wild. I can hardly wait to calm them all."

"Hopefully you have brought with you others whom will share in this calming?" Arwen asked, straightening and walking towards the ranger.

"What if I were to say nay?"

"Then so too would I say nay to you're sharing in this meal."

"Well then I have no better answer then yes. Your brothers are on their way, along with Glorfindel and Legolas."

Arwen looked to Caniel when the last name was spoken and was not surprised to see her busy herself inside once again. She shook her head, laughing quietly.

"What is it? Have I not brought enough?" Aragorn questioned.

"You have done well, Aragorn. It was not you at whom I shook my head at." The elf reassured.

"Then who?"

"It is not of importance, only a jest. Now come, sit and await your company. I have still to prepare myself for the arrivals." As Arwen approached the doorframe she turned to him once more. "And the food is not to be disturbed until I return, or your sheath will be stained by the blood your sword will carry."

"From me?" He laughed deeply.

"From you."

Aragorn laughed once more at the warning and Arwen smiled quietly before moving into her bedroom where she found Caniel starring blankly into her closet. Its doors were spread open to reveal a wide assortment of flowing dresses of every style, color, and appeal. She planted herself next to Caniel who failed to notice her new companion.

After a moment of starring into the closet, Arwen turned to her friend.

"It's not all that interesting, you know. The closet."

Caniel turned to her in wide-eyed innocence. "Excuse me?"

Arwen laughed. "My dear Caniel! Do you not admit to gaping at my closet like a dream struck little girl just now? Surly it is not the dresses that cause you to gape, for you have seen this before. Then what is it? What in those clothes do you find worthy of gaping over?"

Caniel smiled sheepishly. "I wasn't gaping, only envisioning. I had hoped to borrow one, and I was simply envisioning myself in the dresses trying to decide which best suits me for the night."

"Since when have you given care to your appearance?" Arwen asked as she descended into her closet picking at the dresses.

"Never." Caniel admitted. "But is it a crime to want to look decent for dinner?"

"For Legolas?"

"Arwen please…"

"I know." Arwen raised her hand to silence the flabbergasted girl. "Forgive me. It was all in fun."

"As long as that is how it remains." Caniel nodded.

"Of course." Arwen pulled out a brown dress that Caniel immediately moved to get a better look at. "What of this one? Brown has always been to your liking. And it looks as though it should fit."

"This will suffice." Caniel took the dress and within no time had slipped it on and wrapped her hair into a loose bun. For extra flair, she wrapped a braided headband through the bun and around her forehead.

The dress itself was simple; long and dark brown. Its sleeves draped to her knees but at the elbow, a gold ribbon tied around her arm and the sleeve opened to reveal a soft gold underneath. The neck was a high collar that slit down the front just below her collarbone. And at the waist another gold ribbon tied and draped down her front. It was very much to her liking, and she found herself wondering why Arwen owned such a dress. It was not her style nor color, but since it was opportune for the moment, Caniel didn't ask questions.

Moving out of Arwen's quarters, the two women found their way back to the garden where the other guests greeted them. Glorfindel was seated next to Aragorn in an outfit of assorted blues. Elrohir stood talking to Legolas at the head of the table in an outfit of greens and Legolas in a jacket extended to his knees of maroon with gold embroidered vines and buttons and maroon leggings that were met with the usual boots. His hair was pulled partly back in the regular fashioned braid and in his hand a glass of wine was being poured by and anxious Elladan who was dressed in a fitting black and silver tunic and leggings.

As they emerged, they were launched into greetings from the twins and Aragon stood to compliment them once again on the looks of the food and their outfits. When she had said her hellos to Glorfindel, Caniel found herself facing Legolas once again who smiled warmly and bowed his head ever so slightly to her.

"Caniel guren linna le cened." Legolas smiled. (My heart sings to see you Caniel.)

"Gen suilon, gen hannon a tholed." Caniel joked. "I seem to remember you from somewhere. Gen iston?" (I greet you. Thank you for coming.) (Do I know you?)

"Indeed you do. We met before, and not all too long ago." Legolas replied smoothly taking a step towards her.

"It was only a short while ago, wasn't it?" She mused. "Manen gen?" (How are you?)

"Fair, as always. Nothing of interest. What of you?"

"I have to admit, I haven't been practicing my archery as of late." She smiled.

"Im dem anle!" (I am sad for you)

"Hopefully that will change with time. Gweston han cerithon." (I swear I will do it.)

"Han aníron." He agreed with a smile. "Le anu vaen cû." (I desire it.) (You are a skillful bowman.)

"Le hannon."

Legolas only smiled then looked to a glass of wine on the table. "Aníral halph?" (Do you care for a drink?)

"Aníron halph." (I would like some drink.)

Legolas handed her the glass before holding his glass to hers. "What shall we drink to?"

"To the meal?"

Legolas shook his head after a moment. "To this friendship. May it last."

"I can drink to that." Caniel smiled slightly before allowing the warming contents to glide down her throat. The fuzz tickled her lips and the taste was bitter sweet yet relaxing. The actually affect of the alcohol did very little just yet, but the drink was enjoyable nonetheless.

Legolas watched her take a swig of the wine. It was not done as gracefully as an elven woman would normally have it. He smiled when he notice that she had taken a large drink indeed and cocked his eyebrow at her.

"You drink as though you've done it as a sport."

Caniel studied him for a second, and Legolas didn't miss the grin that etched at her lips. "Why do you say that?"

Legolas shrugged, leaning back against the table. "You take a rather large drink of such a strong wine, and yet the affect seems little."

"It is little."

"Indeed." Legolas noted. "Hence my notation. Only one accustomed to drinking as a sport would be able to handle it and keep a straight face."

Caniel averted her gaze to the others, who were engaged in their own conversations. Once again, he was reading her like an open book. And try as she may, the grin continued to grow on her face. "Perhaps. Once or twice."

Legolas nodded sharing her grin. "I hold it not against you."

Caniel looked to him again. "What?"

"I find it all rather amusing actually."

"Do you?" Caniel retorted playfully. "And have you partaken in such events, master archer, that you would see this often?"

This time, Legolas thought to play along with her game so he only smiled devilishly. "Perhaps…"

Caniel caught on and they shared a quiet laugh when Arwen turned to get their attention along with her brothers who were busy admiring the food. "Telo, medo, a sogo e-mereth! Baren mar lîn." (Come, eat and drink of the feast! My home is your home.)

Launching himself into the nearest chair, Aragorn was the first to catch a platter of food, while the other company was not far behind; the twins nearly knocking over a candle due to the abrupt sitting next to Aragorn. Once everyone had settled, the food was passed and the feast began.

* * *

_A/N-_ Please do message me this time around. The messages were few in number last time and I will not continue if the reviews do not continue. So please, let me in on thoughts! Le hannon! I look forward to speaking with all of you! 


	7. Wine and vision

_The Undecided of Earendil_

_By: Larien_

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**Oliverlover- **Thanks for the message; I'm so glad you enjoy the story. I'm also glad the personality of Legolas is likeable for you, and in this chapter, we see a little more conflict with his character as well. Thanks again!

**Legolaslover77-** Thanks again for the review, as long as you are enjoying it, I will continue writing it.

**Kim-** Thanks for the review, and I promise things will pick up. I'll throw in the first twist this chapter, and the next one will have more. Let me know of future thoughts!

* * *

**_A/N- _**Thank you to all who responded to the last chapter. It meant the world to me and for that I continue writing. For those who are waiting, I promise this chapter picks up. I took a week to think out the story and I've come up with what I hope will be a satisfying plot. And it is in this chapter that the first couple of twists will be thrown in. So, thanks again and please continue the messages, even if you just tell me you've been reading. That's all I need to know. Although suggestions, comments, and all the above are encouraged as well. So, with no more gilding of the lily, I present chapter 7. Enjoy!

* * *

During dinner, the group ate their meal quickly. Their laughs echoed throughout the night as they exchanged quiet tellings and jokes. Come dessert, Caniel was sure she had yet to eat this much in her life. Leaving a conversation with Glorfindel, who sat across from her, (Legolas on her right, Arwen on her left and Aragorn across from Arwen. The twins were on either side of Legolas and Glorfindel.) she joined Arwen in the kitchen to bring out the delicately served bowels of dessert. But when she found her niece in the kitchen, she was surprised at what she saw.

"Into mischief again are we?" Caniel mocked as she sidled up next to Arwen who was quickly pouring in a mixture into two of the bowels. "My aren't we in trouble."

"These are going to my brothers." She said quietly, not taking heed to Caniel's presence. The liquid appeared clear and thick as she stirred it in with a chocolate sauce that had already been placed on the other deserts.

"And what, forgive me for asking, are you doing?" Caniel laughed.

"It's a wine, a really strong wine." Arwen turned to the girl. "My father once had it for dinner and they both broke out into the worse case of hiccups." She stifled a giggle as she turned to pour it. "I'm curious if that will happen again."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Then it's a good thing I'm not a cat."

Caniel smiled, then picked up the other trays and walked with Arwen back to the table. There they presented the desserts to the anxiously awaiting men who started eating without hesitation. With a brief look at Arwen, who only smiled, Caniel sat and began eating hers slowly.

"These are excellent." Glorfindel remarked. "The best I've ever tasted!"

"I'm glad you like them." Arwen nodded. "I add a secret ingredient…"

Caniel took to her napkin to hide her smile, and Legolas looked at her curiously.

"Do you choke?"

Caniel only shook her head silently before taking to her dessert. Aragorn watched her questioningly before looking to Legolas who only shrugged. In the back of his mind, a voice told him something was up. But despite the warning, he let the matter go and eyeing both the women one last time, he sighed and continued on with his dessert, though this time rather hesitantly.

Arwen watched out of the corner of her eye as Aragorn picked carefully through his dessert, to which he had suddenly become suspicious of. It made her smile inside knowing that she had already made him paranoid. Just then, a loud hiccup echoed through the group from the end of the table.

"Excuse me!" Said Elladon, rather embarrassed.

Elrohir let out a laugh at his brother, who wiped his chin with his napkin. But as he laughed, he too let out a hiccup. Slamming is hand over his mouth, he looked in wide-eyed innocence at the others.

"At least I'm not alone. " Elladon finished this statement with another hiccup.

Arwen snorted into her spoon as the hiccups commenced, and after a few minutes, Caniel was shaking in her chair, trying to control her laughter. Aragorn, Legolas, and Glorfindel watched with befuddled amusement as the twins hiccupped more loudly each time. And following each hiccup, Arwen turned giggles into coughs and Caniel buried her face in her napkin. Eventually, the hiccups were nonstop and Caniel and Arwen had completely lost control, the tears streaming, as they laughed heartedly at the situation.

"Well, I find it amusing, but I didn't know it was that funny." Legolas commented to Aragorn. This caused Caniel to snort with laughter even more.

"I know what you mean, Legolas." He replied, watching with mild amusement as the elf pat Caniel lightly on the back as she choked on her laughter. Arwen next to him, had laid her head on the table, buried in her folder arms, and was shaking as the laughing ensued.

"Th-is-is-nt-fun-ny!" Elrohir tried to say in a series of hiccups.

At last, Aragorn laughed slightly at the pathetic look of the elven brothers. Legolas and Glorfindel as well, both held quiet smiles.

"I actually feel rather sorry for the poor boys." Glorfindel said after a moment. "I wonder what caused it so suddenly?"

He looked at Legolas who nodded to Aragorn. They all figured it had been the girls. But by the confused looks on the twin's faces, _they_ had not yet figured it out.

"Arwen? Do you know what could've happened?" Legolas asked.

"Of course not!" Arwen smiled, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Why would I know?"

"Because perhaps you did it?" Aragorn hinted smugly.

"Outrageous." Arwen said half-heartedly. She knew they all knew anyway, but that didn't mean she would admit to it any sooner. She looked to Caniel whose face was red with laughter and then to her brothers, who were both sipping water trying to calm the wild hiccups. Indeed it was a joke well played, she thought.

After dinner the group had settled into Arwen's living quarters around a nice fire where the stories and laughter continued. The twins eventually got their hiccups under control and by the time the sun had set and they had finished their tea, the group said their farewells for the night and dispersed.

While he was making his way out, Legolas spotted Caniel walking in the same direction he would take to get to his house. Trotting, he caught up with her and slowed to walk beside her. In the moonlight, her delicate features stood etched and slim, and he couldn't help but admire her beauty.

"Do you really think you can walk away from that party without any reprimanding?" Legolas asked as he approached her. "Aragorn is more forgiving then I."

"Whatever do you mean?" Caniel smiled, looking to the elf.

"I mean, I have yet to hear what you and Arwen put into those desserts that caused such mass havoc during dinner."

"Oh that." Caniel shrugged. "It was all her doing, I just happen to walk in on her putting it in. From what I could tell, she just mixed a very strong wine with the chocolate. Apparently they had drank it once before and the same thing happened."

"Fortunately you weren't around to laugh." Legolas stated.

"It was all in good fun." Caniel said defensively. "Besides, I saw you cover a laugh or two."

"I don't think so."

Legolas smiled down at her as they rounded a corner. He watched as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ears; her human ears. He was baffled how such a human half-blood could still carry such an elf look to her. He had only seen a small handful of undecided half bloods in his time and there were few who could've passed as being elves (Arwen being one). And those were half bloods that were more elf then human too. Perhaps it was she was raised by the elves? Or perhaps she was just a beautiful human too. Either way, watching her delicate movements made him wonder what would change, if anything, if she were to choose elf. He didn't think it would be possible for her to get more beautiful. So then should she choose human, would she loose that beauty? It would be a shame, he thought, should it happen that way…

Caniel noticed the awkward silence and tried to think of something to say.

"Are you here for long, Legolas? I know you do no live here, so then how long is your stay?"

"As long as I wish." Legolas said. "The real reason I came was to visit Aragorn, for it has been long since I've seen him. And my feet grew weary just staying at my homeland so I left. Just to get out."

Caniel nodded. "I wish I could just leave."

"Can't you?"

"No." Caniel shook her head. "I've-"

Her sentence fell short as she suddenly became light headed and fell against the nearest wall. In a single instant a vision had engulfed her; screaming. Horrible screaming and clawing of a girl. She was struggling and screaming for help in the elvish language. From what she needed help was not clear. The vision simply showed her, eventually emerging clear as Sírdhem, struggling with great effort and screaming with all her being as large hands took hold of her fragile arms.

Legolas grabbed Caniel's arm as she fell against the wall.

"Caniel? Caniel!"

Wrapping his other arm around her waist to keep her up, he brought her quietly over to a bench where they sat. Her hand was pressed against her forehead and her eyes were shut, but she mumbled in elvish and remained conscious as he held her in a sitting position.

"Caniel, can you hear me?" Legolas asked softly, trying to understand what it was she mumbled. "Caniel, im Legolas. Lasto beth nín, tolo dan nad calad." (Caniel, my name is Legolas, Listen to my voice, come back to the light.)

At this her mumbling stopped and her eyes slowly fluttered open. Legolas took her hand and kept his other hand supporting her back. Her breathing was hard as she took a moment to remember where she was, and with a look to Legolas, her memory refilled with the events of the night.

"Are you all right?" Legolas asked softly.

"Sírdhem…" Was all that she whispered with wide eyes.

"What?"

Caniel suddenly stood up. "Sírdhem! I must go to her!" Without a second thought and with a brief glance for which way to go, Caniel took off down the steps and started off, in what she hoped to be, the direction of the girl's home.

"Caniel wait!" Legolas called bounding after her. He had no worry of catching her, for he was light on his feet and with a quick leap over the balcony and a few quick strides he caught pace with her. "Caniel relax, it was just a vision."

He grabbed her arm causing her to slow.

She glared at him. "Someone is hurt, I need to go to her."

With that she took her arm away and continued her sprint. Legolas didn't hesitate to follow even though he had no idea where they were going. From what he could tell they were headed to the deepest part of Rivendell where he knew very few elves. It was darker here, and the streets were less clear as he ducked the branches she threw out of the way, and leapt over the stone piles that littered their crossing. At last they arrived to a house that sat silent and dark atop a hill. He stopped for a minute to look at it, but was soon to follow Caniel who bounding up the steps. The building seemed abandoned; no lights, no sound, and everything seemed untouched. Legolas stopped behind her as she knocked feverishly on the door.

"Caniel," Legolas sighed as she studied the door.

"Sírdhem? Sírdhem, it's Caniel! Are you all right? Can we come in?" Caniel listened but of course heard no reply. As she went to open the door anyway, she noticed the handle sat a little crooked on its hinges. Her first thought was of a break in, but then she recalled never actually seeing the handle before, as Arwen had been the one to open it. Pushing it to the back of her mind, she quietly opened the door and made her way in.

"Sírdhem?" Caniel continued to call quietly.

Legolas followed her wearily. "Caniel are you sure we should invite ourselves in like this?"

Caniel nodded. "I know her…sort of." She added.

Legolas hesitated only a moment. "That's reassuring."

Caniel glanced over her shoulder, meeting his gaze with a sly smile before continuing towards the room where she had last seen the silent girl. Emerging into the dimly lit corridors, she was relieved and slightly wary when she saw Sírdhem sitting in her same chair with a book propped slightly open on her lap. It was not a book Caniel recognized and she made a quick scan of the room, looking for anything that would seem out of place. But there was nothing.

"Nothing." Legolas sighed, also scanning the room then letting his eyes rest on the girl. "Who is this?"

"Sírdhem, it's me Caniel. Do you remember? I was here earlier." Caniel asked softly taking a step forward, studying her dry features carefully. Nothing about her seemed aroused, her hair was naturally tangled and her eyes wide, but that was nothing new. Caniel suddenly realized how rude she actually had been to just walk in.

"I'm sorry for coming in on you like this. " She said, kneeling in front of her. "But I had a dream, a vision that something had happened to you. I wanted to make sure that you were all right."

Sírdhem studied her for a second before looking up at Legolas who still stood awkwardly behind Caniel. Caniel looked behind her and smiled to the elf, whose eyes were locked on Sírdhem, with a look that was similar to the one Caniel had worn earlier that day. "I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce my companion. Sírdhem this is Legolas from Mirkwood. He's visiting his friend Aragorn, of whom you know."

Sírdhem's eyes fluttered once again to Caniel at the mention of Aragorn's name. Caniel was pleased that at least she seemed to understand what was being said.

"A pleasure to meet you Sírdhem." Legolas said softly bowing slightly.

To no surprise, except for that of Legolas, the girl said nothing only starred.

"So, is everything okay? Nothing is bothering you or has bothered you?" Caniel asked quietly, figuring she would explain the matter to Legolas later.

The girl just continued to look on quietly and then after a moment of studying the two visitors, she simply returned to her book in her lap. Caniel sighed and stood up, taking a second more to look over everything. Nothing, absolutely nothing had been moved. The candles had burnt still, letting the wax hang lazily over the edges and the curtains had rested with the breeze no longer around to disturb them. Had her vision been of reality, there would've been a struggle and things would've been moved. Or so Caniel figured.

"Come." Caniel said at last to Legolas. "We will leave you to your reading. Good night."

With that she trudged out of the house and down the steps, Legolas close behind her. Though she did not want to admit it, she felt slightly embarrassed, to say the least, for dragging Legolas all that way for nothing. But the vision had been so strong! And so real, surely it was a sign of something…

Once they had made some distance Caniel turned to Legolas, who had until this point remained quiet.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"There is nothing for you to apologize for." Legolas said, smiling at her in the moonlight.

"But there it." She insisted resting herself on a near by bench. "I must have scared you with the sudden vision and then to drag you all the way to her house…it just doesn't settle with me that nothing actually happened. It was too real…"

Her sentence trailed and Legolas couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Sitting next to her, he looked her in the eyes.

"You did scare me with the vision, but who wouldn't have been?" She laughed quietly at his remark. This gave him a little more reassurance so he kept going. "And bringing me here…I would've done the same thing. When something like that happens, one does not easily brush it aside. Your actions were justified and you need not fret. I understand."

She smiled back at him, glad that he was in fact so understanding.

"Have you talked to Elrond about these visions?" Legolas asked her. "They seem pretty…unusual."

"How so?"

"They are so strong, so real, from what I've heard. That is not like a normal vision which comes and goes without much detail." Legolas shrugged looking up the stars. "It just seemed like something one might be a little curious about. Especially one that is not an elf."

Caniel couldn't help but cringe at the remark. How she hated being "classified" as a half-blood. As far as she was concerned, she could pass as either human or elf, and why it mattered what she was, was of no concern of hers. Just the thought of being an outside classification made her squirm, for Caniel wanted nothing more then to be accepted. To be thought of as a normal person, not an undecided "thing."

Legolas suddenly felt the disturbance in Caniel next to him and averted his gaze to find her looking solemnly at the ground.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. "I did not mean to offend you."

Caniel shook her head. "It's all right. No one ever does."

Legolas smiled sadly standing and offering her his hand. "You must hear remarks like that a lot?"

"Indeed I do." Caniel took his hand and he helped her up. While they were walking she pondered the decision facing her once more. "What would you choose?"

"I'm sorry?"  
"If you had to choose between being human or elf?"

Legolas pondered this for a moment. "I do not think I could say, as of now. For living my life as an elf has allowed me all the graces of elfhood. Therefore my opinion is biased towards the life of an elf."

Caniel nodded. "The elf life offers wonderful gifts. But along with it comes a price."

"Immortality." Legolas looked to her.

"Immortality." Caniel agreed. "I know not that I would want to live forever. Perhaps if I had something worth living for I would think differently…"

This caught Legolas off guard. "What is meant by that?"

Caniel shrugged.

"Surely there is something worth living for?"

"For now. But not for eternity."

Legolas ruffled his brow, the news greatly troubling him. How was it that one could say that? One especially so gifted with family, talents, and friends?

"What about your family?" He offered as they began a climb up the stairs. "Surely living for your brother and parents means something?"

"I know not my parents." She replied. "And Elrond does not need me. And that's not being selfish either; it's just the truth. He knows the truth of death- that it is not man's curse, but gift. He would not mourn, nor would I expect him to."

"What of your friends?"

"Aragorn is bound to that fate. And Arwen…I can not say for sure, but from what I sense, she too will be tied to that fate."

"I'm sorry, I don't understand." Legolas questioned, stopping to look at her. "Arwen has chosen human?"

"Not as of now."

"Then why would she?"

"Aragorn."

This news caught Legolas by surprise as well. He knew that Arwen and Aragorn got along well, but never to that extent. Surely living in the other realm was impairing his ability to keep up with what was happening with the ones he cared about.

"Well then, if those are not of a concern, wouldn't one live just to live? To enjoy Middle Earth and all its splendor?"

"Should I choose elf, then I would not live here. Rather in Valanor, which I'm sure is just as beautiful…" Caniel sighed. "Which brings about another issue. I love Middle Earth. I can't bear the thought of leaving the only thing I've ever known and been comfortable with. That's one of the advantages of being human; I can spend the last of my days here."

Legolas shook his head sadly. "It is a confusing series of pros and cons, this decision you face."

"I know." Caniel agreed as they continued walking. "That is why I do not know what to do…I feel so lost."

Legolas smiled quietly. "You are not lost. You are in Rivendell, walking towards your home where you will rest quietly for the night."

Caniel shared the smile eyeing him quietly.

"You are here with friends and family- all people who care for you greatly. You are not lost Caniel. You just haven't decided where to go."

They walked in silence the rest of the way, just enjoying each other's presence. Caniel turned over all that had been said a thousand times in her mind. So much of it made sense, but that only made the decision more difficult. Legolas on the other hand, was just surprised how much he was enjoying the company of this girl. She was head strong and free spirited, as were most humans. Yet there was such a grace and wisdom, possessed among the elves that she too carried. He had never met someone so intriguing before. Had he not been afraid of being rude, Legolas would've continued their conversation, indulging in all her secret wants and desires. Her dreams and ambitions; her previous life and oncoming struggles. He wanted to know everything about her. It was like she was a giant puzzle just waiting to be put together. To be delicately taken out of the box, piece by piece, and placed together to form one grand picture so beautiful and strong that the whole world would forever admire it. And when all was finished, he wanted to stand back and admire it, as would an artist, taking in the intricate details that he hadn't looked for when originally piecing it together. The shape and color, the lines and curves…and then to run his fingers over the finished piece, letting trail his fingertips into the crevices and trace the crafted features…

Legolas suddenly snapped back to reality. They had stopped walking and Caniel had turned to look at him questioningly. In his mind, he realized the great length of disturbing detail he had let his imagination go to. The puzzle had actually become Caniel herself, and he felt his insides knot at the recollection of thoughts that had just overwhelmed him without any warning. Why was he thinking so openly about fine matters like that? He hardly knew her! Yet looking at her standing in front of him, the girl warped in moonlight gazing at him through those mysterious eyes under dark lashes, it made perfect sense. Why wouldn't he piece together the puzzle? And admiring it in the end, feeling every inch, was slowly becoming more of a desire, a want. A need.

_Stop it!_ He ordered himself again. What was wrong with him?

"Is this where you live?" The elf somehow managed to choke out the words, as he tried to regain his composure.

Caniel had apparently noticed his slightly befuddled appearance for she laughed quietly. "Indeed it is. Are you all right?"

"Of course." Legolas finally felt himself pull together and he stood taller and cockier as he looked at her slyly. The next words rolled of his tongue more confident then he actually felt, "Are you?"

Caniel was thrown by the question. Of course she was okay. What was he talking about? "Yes."

Legolas only let a smile inch across his lips as he took one-step closer, careful not to get too close, but enough.

Caniel's first reaction was to step back in surprise at the hinting gesture. She didn't like the look on his face, and she suddenly felt her insides turn and her nerves jump to high.

"Are you sure?" He breathed in an audible whisper.

The next words tumbled in distortion, and the fear she felt was evident on her face as she tried to respond with what confidence she had left. "Yes…I'm fine…I mean…yes…I'm…. fine."

Legolas laughed low in his throat and Caniel felt trapped as he started to lean closer. Legolas himself didn't have a clue what he was doing. In fact, in his mind, he was screaming at himself to stop, but nothing was functioning. His limbs acting on their own, his words were not of his liking. All that was pulsating through him now was to close that gap between Caniel and himself. Surly she would not object. His mind raced, trying to control his actions as the distance slimmed more and more, and to his surprise, Caniel did not back away any further, only stood where she was, frozen in time.

At last he was closing in, his lips only millimeters from her own. He could feel the heat of the moment, her breath quick and erratic on his cheek, the frustration and confusion he felt stirring within her; within him. And yet there was excitement and longing in the both of them. So close now, 2 millimeters. He could taste it, and almost feel the touch of her soft lips against his own. 1 millimeter. A surprised gasp escaped her lips as she felt the sensation of the moment whirl around her, and the heat tickling every end of her body. He was so close. So close and yet…


	8. Greatness never achieved

_The Undecided of Earendil_

_By- Larien_

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**Oliverlover**- Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I couldn't resist!

**Kim**-So do you want them to kiss?Lol.:) Thanks for the review!

**Legolaslover77**- Will they kiss? Lol, thanks for the review once again. I'm glad you enjoy it!

**Lizbug98-** Thank you so much for the review! No they were not all posted in one day, but I'm glad you're reading it!

**RockFee-** I have no idea how I ended it there, I think my fingers just stopped moving! Thanks for the review!

**Luthien-** Thank you for the review, I'm glad you like it. Is the elvish accurate? I try to make it as accurate as possible (it's one of the reasons for writing this story really). And I'm working with the romance to please everyone. Thanks again!

* * *

**A/N-** Thanks to all the reviews. I apologize to those who don't like romance. And I apologize to those who don't like cliffhangers. Hopefully the rest of the story makes up for it. Also, thanks again for all the messages, they make my day. So, I'll keep this short and please continue messaging! Le hannon!

* * *

The ride was long and weary, so much water everywhere she looked. On the distant horizon sat the home that she left; the home she was not allowed to call home, and the home that held those who bore her. For days and days they sailed. For how long, she could not guess. The entire time she was entertained by the wizard Gandalf who fed her, cleaned up after her, and somehow kept her from crying the entire journey. Which way were they sailing? East. At least that's what the other wizards said. They're discussions were very clear unlike the original trip. They were vivid. Like the time, the plans for once they arrived, and some talk of her. The five wizards were fond of her; at least they didn't seem to object to her coming. The grey was most keen on entertaining her, though the white and brown were friendly and had their share of time with her. They sang her songs and told her fascinating stories beyond her recollection. It was a pleasant ride.

Upon arriving on shore, they began to walk through lands of unknown territory. Across hill and valley, mountain and shore, they continued. Gandalf had volunteered to carry her, therefore her days went by with keen observations pointed out by him and lessons she was too young to care about at the time, but now found fascinating. But while the rest of the journey was disillusioned and flew by like a whirlwind of images, she eventually found her way to Rivendell where the wizard said his bitter goodbyes and left her to the care of her brother.

Caniel opened her eyes and stared at the softly lit ceiling draped with vines and sheer curtains. The dream felt like it had lasted months. In fact, she was readily sure she had just finished the journey that was so fresh in her mind. How was it that she should have such a vivid dream? And of something that _had_ happened? In the dream, she had not been the child Caniel. Rather an outsider, the wind, just watching herself and the wizards. Listening to what they said, watching where they traveled, just reliving it outside of herself. Yes, that had indeed all happened, but how she had come to dream it and how she could prove it was beyond her. Rolling herself out of bed, she grabbed her robe on the chair and tied it around her white nightgown. (The gown itself was gorgeous- a silk elven material with a v-neck and draping sleeves, while the rest fit snug around her figure. The robe too was exquisite- purple velvet with a neckline to match that of her nightgown, and sleeves that draped with the gown. It tied down the front like a corset and let itself lay open in front once it reached the waist.)

Once it was tied she fetched herself a goblet of juice and walked onto her balcony taking a deep breath. The calming scent of the morning dew awoke her senses and suddenly made her mind keener to all that was going on. The sleepiness left entirely. Trying to gather her thoughts, she started to think back on the dream, towards the beginning of the night. The night! How could she forget the night walk with Legolas? No, it was definitely an unforgettable night. She smiled at the awkward situation they had been put it. In her mind she replayed over and over the events- when he had leaned in to kiss her, slowly and steadily. And he had gotten very close, so close Caniel swore she had actually tasted the kiss before it was ever delivered. Not that it was delivered. Not one second too soon, Gandalf had emerged down the corridor, causing Legolas to pull back and Caniel took the opportunity to take several steps backwards towards her door. Why she had suddenly lost all defenses and had become so terrified was a mystery. Granted, the situation _was_ sudden and she was entirely taken by surprise. Not to mention she was not even remotely ready for something like that. In fact, she wasn't sure she would ever be. Whether she actually had any feelings for the elf wasn't clear yet to her. Sure he was handsome, kind, and overall very appealing, but she hardly knew him!

But she needed not fret over the situation, for Gandalf just so happened to be headed down their way and as he passed, he smiled warmly to Caniel, wishing her a good rest and nodded to Legolas who had regained much of his composure. After he had left, Legolas simply nodded politely to Caniel, the devilish grin replaced with a rather sweet yet sly smile, and mumbled a sweet good night in elvish. Yes, he knew how to make the girls weak, but that didn't mean he would make _her_ weak. In fact, she rather resented the suddenness of it all, and hated being weak and scared in the eyes of others. She was stronger then that, and she didn't need someone to prove it otherwise. Promising herself to hold to the oath, she swore to stand strong, should it happen again, and tell him exactly what he needed to hear; she was not ready, nor did she need this kind of relationship. And he was not to force it upon her again. She would not have it.

Then again, Caniel thought, she couldn't deny the thought of the kiss was somewhat pleasant…or slightly more then pleasant. For some reason, she actually found it rather desirable. It was a feeling she had never experienced with anyone else before. Like it was something she needed, and not just wanted. Of course, coming from someone so attractive, why wouldn't it be feasible? No, it wasn't just because of his looks. When he had advanced, though she had been scared, she didn't entirely back away from it. In fact, she realized now she had wanted it and had invited it in the end.

She shuddered at the thought and took another sip of juice. That was one predicament she didn't want to get wrapped up in again…although, if it was Legolas she was to get wrapped up in…

She laughed wearily at her wild imagination and swallowed the rest of the juice in one swig. "You are crazy, Caniel. And your thoughts are going to get you in trouble."

Making her way inside, she set the goblet down and started to braid her long hair.

"He's just an elf." She sighed glancing to the mirror. "Another foolish little boy. You're better then that."

And with that, he left her mind for the rest of the morning.

* * *

Elrond sat quietly in his chair as the wizard paced in front of him. He had not seen Gandalf in such a state since he couldn't remember when. Gandalf smoked his pipe feverishly filling the room with the warming scent of pipe weed and causing the pillars to be etched in a brim of smoke as the sun tried to break through it all. His gray hair had been somewhat tied back and into his ruffled beard he mumbled in an undistinguishable tongue. Elrond watched silently where he sat, being summoned by the wizard who had mention inviting one other guest. Pacing in front of the elf, Gandalf's mind was a race of thoughts countless in number and conceivable reasoning for everything that had happened.

After a moment Elrond smoothed out the blue velvet robe he wore and stood to face the wizard. "Gandalf? What troubles you?"

Gandalf continued pacing for another moment gathering what remained of his scattered thoughts, before turning to Elrond with a weary look in his eyes. It was look of desperation; of longing to solve a great mystery that had sprung from the sands of the wizard's soul, long kept buried from the world abroad. It was a scared, almost confused look that Elrond had never seen cross the eye of a wizard before.

"Gandalf?" Elrond repeated, himself becoming troubled over the frantic look.

"I had a dream…a vision last night in my sleep." The wizard told him finally in a low controlled tone. "It began as a trip. My trip with the other Istari to Middle Earth from the West with the child."

"Caniel."

"Indeed." Gandalf nodded. "It was a very accurate, very detailed account of the trip. It had everything. The conversations and songs. The lessons and plans. The directions and foretellings."

"Dangerous stuff to be so openly thinking." Elrond noted.

Gandalf nodded more violently. "This I realize. But it continues. That dream dispersed, it ended. But what worries me is in a brief vision I saw Caniel, grown Caniel, striking down someone, an elf from what I could tell. I only saw the back. But it was enough. She was furious, more anger and hatred then I could've imagined possible. And her strikes were deadly, and accurate."

"I did not know she fought." Elrond mused.

"Of course she knows some combat skills. You cannot expect her not to pick up something when you leave her with a ranger." Gandalf laughed sarcastically. "But this was more then she could've learned from a ranger. Even one so skilled as Aragorn."

"With what weapon was she skilled? Sword?"  
"Blades."

"A deadly weapon. Most often chosen by the more aggressive fighters."

"You see my concern then." Gandalf continued. "When I awoke, I felt drained. My mind was weary and stretched. As if all night long I had been connecting with another. I felt as though I had been locked into deep meditation, breaching another's mind. All night long."

"Are you sure?" Elrond asked sternly. "If what you say is true, you may have given valid information to someone in their sleep about the Valar!"

"I know. I know." Gandalf sighed. "The night's dealings are more troublesome then I could've imagined."

"We have one advantage." Elrond mused. "The person to whom you communicated this all to will not have remembered it unless they were to awake in the middle of it." He sighed. "Granted, there are many who do not sleep the whole night through therefore it may have been revealed."

"If information like that were to fall into the wrong hands…" Gandalf rubbed his forehead with his palm, closing his eyes wearily.

"And you have no idea who you sent it to?"

"None." Gandalf looked to the ground. "And though this is not guaranteed guess, I have a feeling it might have been Caniel. After all, the dream was focused around her."

"Then we should call her here immediately!"

"I have sent someone to summon her." Gandalf said. "But we must watch what we say, Elrond, as not to give away more information then what might have been revealed."

"I do not understand."

"If she remembers it, then she will not have seen the whole thing. Therefore, we should not speak of the dream directly until we know what she's seen." He sat in a chair out looking a tall window. "If she has not seen the fighting, then I will not tell her. Playing with the future is a tricky business, one I do not intend to get caught up in."

"Nor I." Elrond agreed. "But what if she saw a moment of it?"

"It was merely a dream. Nothing more." Gandalf answered. "But perhaps we should pry as to any anger building within her. For that, I fear, is what leads to the attack. Fear, anger, sadness, lost. Any extreme in those emotions will be a sign as to who she attacks and why."

"You are wise, Gandalf. And I trust your word." Elrond said after a moment. "Yet, I am still deeply troubled by the affairs."

"Me too, my friend. Me too."

* * *

Caniel approached the building quietly, after changing into a rather casual red dress, sensing within her the troubled minds of her brother and Gandalf. Why they would call for her so early remained a mystery and she started searching events that they would be concerned with. She had not done anything wrong, in the sense that she had avoided getting into mischief with her brothers and Aragorn as of late. Her studies had been completed days ago, and as far as she knew, she had not missed any important meetings. Perhaps they had heard of her vision and were going to inquire about it. The possibility was great for perhaps Legolas had told Arwen who had in turn told Elrond…but so quick and early?

"No happening is left unsaid." Caniel laughed, relaxing as she opened the door and found the wizard pacing and Elrond sitting sternly in a chair.

"Caniel." The wizard greeted her with a smile and warm embrace when she entered. Breathing in, her lungs filled with the scent of his pipe.

"Aur vaer" Caniel greeted the both of them. "May I inquire as to this early arrangement?" (Good morning)

"Indeed you may, but not before a few inquiries of our own." Elrond said, standing from his chair and indicating it to Caniel. As she sat, she found herself in a familiar situation with the two. It was as if the days past were replaying. She could only hope that should it be news from the Valar, it was slightly less depressing.

"First, how did you sleep last night?" Gandalf said, before Elrond could speak again.

Caniel smiled. "Fair enough. Although, I had the most peculiar dream Gandalf. About our travels from Valanor, do you remember? They were very detailed and very long. As if I were reliving it again. Only not in my child self. Rather as an observer. It was most obscure…yet enjoyable nonetheless."

"Did you? Did you indeed…" Gandalf looked to Elrond who raised his eyebrows, to which Caniel did not miss.

"The teachings you and the other wizards used to tell me, and the stories. I heard them again." Caniel continued, watching their reactions carefully. "I'm glad I did, for at least now I understand them. Although I feel like I've already been trained in the ways you described. Do you remember them Gandalf? The stories and teachings you shared to pass away time?"

"I do." Gandalf muttered. "As if I only told them yesterday…"

"Caniel what happened at the end of the dream?" Elrond asked.

"What actually happened, of course; I arrived here. There was a little more- obviously saying good bye and then. But it was then I awoke. Why?"

Gandalf only grumbled into his pipe as he leaned against the windowpane and stared into the distance. Elrond took hold of a glass jar and poured himself a glass of water that he sipped carefully, his eyes focused intensely on nothing in particular. Caniel sighed and watched the two of them with bemused interest. Apparently this had become a new hobby of theirs- to sit and look concerned and concentrated on something they would not speak to her of.

"If you don't mind me asking, I would very much like to know what is going on." Caniel said.

"There is nothing in particular going on." Elrond answered shortly.

"Well then, would you mind explaining why then you called me here? And if you dare tell me it's nothing, I might just have to strangle you brother. For the look on your face says otherwise. And I'm sick of being treated like a child." She stood and glared at her brother, her temper getting the better of her. "I deserve to know what's happening just as much as you do."

"Caniel…" Elrond sighed. "This is nothing that-"

"That I should be concerned with I know. It never is!" Caniel threw her hands in the air. "And when will it concern me Elrond? One might think that since I'm always involved in your little conversations, if not to help then to give information, that perhaps I'm just slightly concerned with the matter! Why is it that you do not trust your thoughts with me?"  
"It's not that I don't trust you Caniel."

"Then what is it, older brother?" Caniel said, lowering her voice. "That I'm not decided? I'm just a freak who doesn't belong, is that it? I don't have the graces of the elves; therefore elven matters are not matters of my own? And being more human makes me weak, scattered, divided? I cannot allow this. I'm as concerned as you and if I'm not to be, then you receive no word from my mouth."

At this Gandalf turned to look at her, after keeping his quiet and his gaze out the window. His eyes were compassionate and soft, and weakened her anger immediately.

"Of course you're concerned Caniel, or I would not have called for you. It's just that the decisions we are faced with are decisions of our own." Gandalf said quietly. As he approached her she sat once again. "And so you do not feed into this anger, I will tell you what is on my mind. I had the same dream you had last night Caniel. The vision of our sailings and journey here. Very vivid they were. I haven't had one so vivid since I don't know when. My concern was however that they had been transferred to someone else. For when I awoke, I felt strained and stretched, as if I had spent a long period of time with someone else's mind. That mind Caniel, was yours. I did not know this at first, mind you. But after some deep thought, I could only guess that since the dream revolved around you, that perhaps you had received it as well. And alas! You did."

"I fail to understand, wise one." Caniel said. "Why is this such a concern?"

"The first concern of ours has been erased in that we were very fortunate to have you receive the dreams. You see my dear Caniel, had anyone else received them, they could have very well received information that could have been used for evil purposes. The dream, as you well know, was most accurate and vivid in every detail. Everything we said was distinguishable. The location of Valanor and information on the Valar was all revealed. As well as information on the Istari tasks. Thankfully, only you now know it. There still is concern however that the information could be obtained from you."

"You are thinking I would tell?" Caniel asked. "Gandalf you know-"

"I know you wouldn't on purpose nor deliberately." Gandalf cut her off. "But there is still a chance, Caniel. There is always a chance. It's important information that cannot escape into the wrong hands, you realize this?"

"Yes."

"Then you understand my concern. But I trust you Caniel. As does Elrond." Gandalf concluded resting his hand on Caniel's shoulder.

"You need to promise us, though, that any further visions are reported immediately." Elrond said at last. "We need to make sure this doesn't happen more then it already has."

Caniel nodded, thinking back to her vision with Sírdhem. That was a vision unlike the dream she had received, but it was a vision nonetheless. Contemplating telling the others, she thought of what their reaction would be. Perhaps they would just look more concerned then they already were, or lecture her with the dangers of visions. Or maybe for once they would say it's a common occurrence that she need not fret about.

That would never happen.

Gandalf studied the girl for a while, as she gazed intently at the floor. From the look on her face he could tell much was on her mind, more then what they had already discussed. Truly he felt pity for the girl. She led such an abnormal life, no matter how normal they tried to keep it. Why strange occurrences always seemed to penetrate around her was a mystery, but Gandalf felt pity either way. He just wished there was something to be done to give her the normal, carefree life she deserved. Perhaps it was partially his fault. After all, it was his teachings that she was brought up with since birth. Her skills were where they are because of his careful training. He never meant to make her exceptional; he just took her as his own, not even thinking twice about the fact that she was merely human with some elven blood. Yet she took to them and proved to be far more skilled then most full-blooded elves. Her knowledge was endless, though if she had spent as much time with her studies as she did with her drawings (to which she was very keen on always doing), Elrond would not still be tutoring her.

Gandalf smiled quietly despite himself. Yes, he had taught her well. The stories she knew were endless, and her thoughts, he figured, were as complex as any Istari. There in was the mistake. She had been raised as a wizard in a human girls body. Try as she may to reach the level of him, since that's what she had been taught to do, never would she feel complete simply because it wasn't possible. Her thoughts may be complex, but she may never actually solve them. Gandalf's smile disappeared as the full weight of her situation hit him. She would forever be greater then she could achieve and therefore never be content to settle for less. Greatness was and still is all she knew. And she _was_ great, as far as a half blood goes. Even so far as an elf goes. But never enough. Her teachings were too much, and the guilt now piled itself on the wizard's shoulders.

Leaving a mental note to mediate on the situation later, Gandalf turned his attention to her now.

"Something troubles you." He said quietly, forcing her to look up at him. "You've had more visions."

She nodded slowly, deciding since he probably already knew there was no reason in hiding it. "Yesterday, during the evening hours, I was struck with a terrible vision. It was real, as if it were happening right in front of me. I felt weak, almost faint, as it happened. And it was quick, so fast that I felt I didn't catch everything in it. But it was strong anyway. And terrible."

"What did you see?" Elrond asked.

"I didn't see at first. I only heard screams. Horrible screams from a girl. I've never head screams like that before. They pierced blackness like a shrill note from a flute, only terrified and desperate for help. No, not a flute. A broken flute perhaps. There was nothing beautiful about it, nor soothing. Just ear piercing and blood curling. And then there was clawing from the girl. She was desperately trying to free herself from the grasps of a man, who had rather large etched hands. She fought hard, scratching, tearing, and always screaming…then it ended. At least, that's all I remember."

"Who were the people? You?" Elrond asked again.

"No. I do not know who the man was, for I could not make out his face. But the girl…eventually came clear as Sírdhem."

Gandalf shot a concerned look to Elrond, who had his hand to his lips. Both of them seemed stilled as if their very worse nightmares had been realized. The air seemed to seize and everything sat silent. Caniel actually shuddered at both the silence that followed and the recollection of the vision.

"Thank you Caniel." Gandalf said quietly standing.

As he walked past Elrond, he replaced his pipe and they locked eyes for a minute, both feeling the others concern swelling. This was something to be worried about, for not only were visions normally unclear and pleasant, but to have something so brutal and strange happen to Sírdhem was just baffling. Settling himself against the windowpane once again, Gandalf let himself drift into deep thought.

Elrond had just sat in his chair, rubbing his temples quietly and Caniel had just poured a glass of water to calm her nerves when a loud thumping shook the room. From outside, a great clatter of feet and shouts could be heard. A man's voice cursed as two other voices scolded away. More tumbling was heard as the struggle neared the doorway, and Gandalf quickly grabbed his staff and Elrond stood immediately to face the doorway. Caniel only inched back towards the sword hanging on the wall, her glass shaking in her hand. Another curse from the ruff voice of the first man when the door was thrown open.

Following the thud of the door, a man was shoved through, falling to the ground with yet another thunderous clap and laid groaning at the feet of Elrond...


	9. Everyone watching

_The Undecided of Earendil_

_By- Larien_

**Chapter 9**

**

* * *

**

**Gemini969- **Thanks for the review!

**Kim- **I'm sorry they didn't kiss. But read the a/n, i'm sure you'll be pleased! Thanks again for the review!

**Legolaslover77-** Don't worry, read A/n and you'll be happy, i hope. Thanks for the constant support.

**Elvnchic9-**Thanks for the review! Sorry about the cliffhangers You'll discover who it is soon enough, and I'm glad you asked about Sirdhem, for she is important. Can't tell you why just yet, but keep reading and you'll know! Lol. Thanks again for the review.

_

* * *

_

**A/N**- Sorry to all those who I've disappointed with the lack of the kiss, but it had to be done! (Just as a little foreshadow- I typed a chapter last night, that is romance up the wazoo, for all you romance extremes. For those who don't like it, it's an extra chapter for those who do and really isn't all that important to the over all plot. I'm not sure when I'll stick it in, but it's coming, so you can all relax.) Also thanks once again for the messages; it's nice to see the reactions everyone has. (As another hint, the faster and more messages I receive, the faster more chapters will be posted.) Thanks again, and now with the story!

* * *

The man that squirmed on the floor was large- his shoulders protruded from his thick neck, and his arms were very fine and etched with scars and veins protruding predominantly through out. His clothing was different from that that was worn by the elves in Rivendell- chain mail rattled underneath thick brown traveling clothes lined with fur. A leather belt tied at his waist was equipped with knifes, a sword, and a compass. His pants were a rough material with thick boots that tied up to his knees. He was without a doubt a traveler, but an armed traveler at that.

He looked up to Elrond with a mix of anger and uncertainty. His dark brown eyes showed small under bushy eyebrows and thick brown hair dangled ruthlessly everywhere. His lips parted through thick assortment of beard gasping for breath as he propped himself up on his hands, which were worn and large. His arms were exposed, except for the thick bands around the upper arm and thread tied around his wrists. A tattoo on his inner forearm was that of an eagle tearing at the eyes of a serpent and on his other forearm, Caniel winced at the deep claw marks running up his arm.

"Get up!" The elf Glorfindel commanded, nudging his heel with his bow. The other elf, Caniel did not know.

"Elf scum!" The man barked, spitting behind him. Glorfindel simply moved his leg out of the way.

"Who is this?" Elrond asked in a commanding voice.

"He refuses to give us his name, Lord Elrond." Glorfindel said. "He was found prowling our boarders, and when we asked for him he fled."

"I was hunting!" He shot at Glorfindel. "I'm a lost traveler and I was looking for food." He looked back to Elrond, his eyes blazing. "Is that so wrong?"

"No, but why then did you flee the elves?" Elrond asked sternly.

"I did not see them nor know who it was that called for me."

"We made ourselves visible to you." Glorfindel responded.

"I thought you were going to hurt me."

"Did we have reason to?"

The man grumbled in an unknown tongue to Caniel hanging his head. His fists were clenched at his sides, and one of his wounds had been reopened letting trail new blood to the floor.

"Release me." He said at last. "You have no need to keep me here."

"If it were all a misunderstanding I would." Elrond said. "But I still do not fully understand. You were out hunting when the elves called for you?"

"Yes."

"And you ran in fear that they would hurt you?"

"I feared that it was goblin scum, not elves."

"There are no goblins here!" Glorfindel said defensively. "Not within a hundred miles!"

"And when they made themselves visible, you continued to run?" Elrond silenced the offended elf.

"No, I stopped." The man grumbled.

" When we told him to come with us, he tried running again." The other elf said.

"Lies." He yelled, turning on the elves, which in a flash had drawn their bows and aimed carefully. "I did not run again." He lowered his voice.

"Then what did you call moving quickly in the other direction?" Glorfindel remarked.

"Why did you fear them so? And what is your name?"

"You don't need my name, and my fear is that of my own."

Elrond looked to Gandalf who raised his eyebrows. The situation did seem suspicious but to keep a man locked in a jail cell with no actual conviction was wrong. So Elrond tried again.

"We need not be enemies here. This very well may have just been a mistake. If so then I will gladly release you and even have these elves escort you to where it is you need to go. But I shall first like to know your name and the reason you did not so easily compile to their wishes."

"You elves think you're masters of all." He said through clenched teeth, glaring at Elrond. "You think you can just boss everyone around all the time don't you? You can't even let a man hunt in peace without taking him hostage and imprisoning him. Keep your noses out of business that is not your own."

Elrond sighed, rubbing his forehead wearily. "Be that as it may, the situation is too suspicious. For that reason, you are to be kept here. We shall provide you with shelter and food, but until you answer our questions, you are to be kept within Rivendell. Understood?"

The two elves nodded, and took his arms.

"I hope my children find some food on their own then." He scowled as he was being led out the door. "With my wife working to pay for the house, they'll have difficulty providing for themselves. Maybe some kind elves will imprison them too…"

Caniel looked to her brother as the door closed and Gandalf set his staff aside. She couldn't help but feel guilty at the decision her brother had made. The last words of the man had dug deep into her and she wondered if he was just a traveler. His appearance told so, but his attitude stated otherwise.

"Brother, do you think-"

"I know not, Caniel, what to think." Elrond cut her off, slouching in a chair. So often he gave the appearance of a worn man, weary with too many decisions. "Too many things have been arising as of late. Things that I cannot explain."

"Caniel, why don't you excuse us for some time. And if any more of these dreams or visions arise, do tell us immediately." Gandalf smiled quietly gesturing the door.

Given her brother's circumstances, she decided that it would be best to leave them alone, so she nodded and took her leave.

* * *

Elrond eyed him quietly.

"I need you to watch her. If I know my sister, these visions, should they continue, will not become known to us again. That's why I need you to keep an eye on her. She needs to be taken care of. There's no telling what these vision may lead her to do."

"She is very strong willed."

"And will not easily be persuaded, I understand this. But I think you can easily get her to open up. She will not think that you have any connection to us at all."

The other man sighed and looked out the window. "I do not know if I like this idea of spying on her."

"It is not spying." Elrond corrected, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You're just informing us of all that is going on with her. For she is nervous now, and these strange happenings have made her weary of us. She feels she is a burden and therefore hesitates to reveal the information we need to know."

"You have the gift of foresight, can you not also see these happenings?" He asked.

"Not the ones she has told, and my sight has been distorted as of late. These concerns are diverting my attention making it almost difficult to see things that need to be seen."

The other man paced past Elrond and crossed his arms over his chest. He did not like the request; to him it seemed too much of an impeachment of privacy. But the argument stood to reason, and he had to admit that the circumstances were abnormal.

"You are asking me to go against all that I have been raised to respect." He said momentarily. "You are her brother. And a noble elf. I feel it wrong that you should stoop to something like this. And I…I am a respected warrior and elf. And friend to her. I do not want her discovering this and loosing that respect I have gained. I am not a spy."

"I'm not asking you to be." Elrond said. "I'm asking you to be a friend and help her. Help us. She needs someone to do this, for she cannot bring herself to do it. We need you to do this."

Elrond watched the elf quietly as he pondered the situation a moment longer, before nodding his approval slowly. Elrond could tell he still did not approve, but he was grateful to have him do it anyway.

"Thank you." Elrond said, patting him on the back. "You should find her in the stables, for she often spends this time there."

As the door closed, Elrond watched out his window as Legolas walked away, still obviously pondering the situation. His pace was slow and his eye kept to the ground below him. Sighing, Elrond took a glass and filled it with water before making his way to his daughter's house where he intended to have the same conversation.

* * *

Caniel approached the stable where the familiar scent of horse and hay filled her lungs. The usual stable boys were around, shoveling and picking as they did. As she passed they stopped to wipe their brows and nod politely then return to their work. Making her way inside the first barn, horses neighed quietly, some scrapping their hooves against the floor anxious for a ride. She let her fingers trail across the noses of some until at last she arrived at the stall where a beautiful white horse stood tall and proud. She was gorgeous and of the finest breed. Her body was muscular build but she was slim and graceful too. A simple riding horse with the energy of a racer. Caniel had picked her at birth and had named her Aníron. The horse upon recognizing Caniel's scent walked to the door and let her pet its' nose gently.

"Mea carnen, Aníron, mellon nín." Caniel said quietly opening the door and stepping next to the horse that moved aside reverently. "Ready for a ride?"

The horse neighed, exited, and pulled the string that hung loose over a hook, free and handed it to Caniel. She smiled and untied it from the horse then started to work at applying the saddle. The saddle itself was nothing short of extraordinary- silver with white vines etched around its sides. The stirrups too were silver, matching the silver plated hooks and clasps. The horse shimmered like a star when she was saddled and Caniel took great pride in the horse. Just as she was finishing, Aníron took a couple quick steps back, grunting and neighing nervously.

Caniel took the reins and touched the horse gently.

"Man le trasta, Aníron? Man cenich?" She asked. (What troubles you Aníron? What do you see?)

The horse only continued its frenzy into a corner and Caniel looked to outside the stall where upon her eyes were met with a larger, stronger standing black male horse. His décor was entirely in gold, his mane shimmering and long and his tail moving violently. The eyes were dark and mysterious and his build was that of a racer and a fighter. But on top was a gentler sight, cocky though in nature. Legolas smiled at Caniel, that same cocky smile, and rubbed the neck of his horse.

"What do you think?" Legolas asked.  
"He's big." She said, stepping forward. "Beautiful, but big."

"He isn't mine, although he seems to have taken to me. I was looking for a horse in the stables back in Mirkwood for my journey here. They were just starting to break him in when I took him."

"You took him wild?" Caniel marveled. "Daring."

"Indeed. But he's settled quite a bit." Legolas shrugged.

"And his name?"

"I know not." Legolas sighed. "I cannot think of one, for his personalities are endless. Not that he needs one, he answers to a simple whistle when I need him."

Caniel stuck out her hand to touch the nose, but the horse grunted and threw back his head threateningly. Aníron didn't like the gesture and moved next to her master, letting out a warning buck and whinny, before eyeing the new horse cruelly.

"I don't think she likes him." Caniel laughed. "And I don't think he likes me."

"Sedho mellon nín, hodo, nuitho I 'ruith!" Legolas reprimanded the horse he rode who grunted some more, but settled anyway. "I'm sorry. He has yet to learn manners. And what is this horses name, who stands tall and fair as the lady who rides it?"  
(Rest my friend, lie still, stop the wrath!)

"Her name is Aníron, and she is mine since her birth." Caniel said proudly stroking the horse soothingly.

"She approaches him as you me." Legolas laughed, watching the grim look the horse was giving his horse.

Caniel also laughed. "The horses are well suited to their masters."

"Well are we to sit and talk then? Or let us ride while the day is still fair." Legolas said nudging his horse forward and opening the stall for Caniel. "Will you join me?"

Caniel studied him for a second. "I will."

Straddling her horse, she nudged Aníron to follow behind Legolas' horse, to which she did not steadily take to doing. So the first chance she got, she trotted up next to Legolas, casting grunts in the direction of the other horse that, on his masters command, remained quiet and did nothing in return.

"He listens well." Caniel marveled.

"And yours has quite a temper." Legolas smiled.

"She is protective."

"Rightly so."

Caniel looked at him curiously as they made their way down a trail lined with trees that branched overhead like a giant canopy. "What does that mean?"

He shrugged. "Everyone should have a protector."

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"My bow."

Caniel smiled and ducked a branch. The sun was warm and fresh on her face and the breeze whistled a lovely tune throughout the forest. Birds chirped their higher notes as squirrels jumped overhead causing leaves to rain around them. At one point during the ride, Legolas leaned over and picked something from a taller bush, to which Caniel couldn't see. Then he smelled the white flower before leaning and placing it in Caniel's hair, tucked behind her ear. She smiled, though her horse whinnied and moved farther away.

"It seems she's take a great disinterest in me as well." Legolas laughed.

"Honestly Aníron. Settle down." The horse tossed her head but moved back to her spot close to Legolas. Almost obnoxiously close to the point where their legs were touching. Legolas and Caniel laughed at her horses' stubbornness and the other horse simply whinnied, begging to show up Aníron. Smoothing out her red dress Caniel looked stunning on the horse that matched the flower placed in her hair. She did not ride sidesaddle for it was too lady-like. But the dress was gorgeous yet simple nonetheless and Legolas admired it for a moment, locking away the image for later viewing.

"I wanted to apologize." Legolas said suddenly.

"For what?"

"For last night. For what I almost did. It was not my place, and I'm sorry."

Caniel didn't know what to say. It was a sweet apology, but it hadn't since crossed her mind. Suddenly it became very awkward between them. Both thought back on the previous night, about their thoughts and actions. What they did do, wanted to do, and didn't do…both came to the same conclusion; that it would've been nice. But Legolas was keener on it. Caniel, on the other hand, felt stubborn and tried denying it.

"There is no need to apologize Legolas." She said finally.

"I just don't know what happened. That's not like me." He looked at her. "And I wanted you to know that."

"I think we were just caught up in the moment." She said carefully, watching her words. "The conversation led to one thing, which in turn led to another. Maybe it was just the air?"

They both shared a laugh, then another awkward silence.

"But there is no need to apologize." She repeated. Caniel didn't know why she kept saying it. Perhaps it was the part of her saying that it would've been nice and accepted. That it was something she wanted.

"Would you have taken it?" Legolas asked, abruptly.

"Excuse me?"

"Would you have gone through with it?"

Caniel choked on her air, baffled as to the question.

"I don't…I don't…I mean I just can't say…" She swallowed hard. "Why?"

Legolas shrugged. "I guess I'm just curious if you feel at all the same way I do."

"Which is?"

"That bond." He looked to her again. "I've felt a connection with you ever since we met. Maybe it's just me, or maybe there's truly something there. I just want to know if you feel it to?"

Caniel thought about this. Yes, ever since she saw him she was attracted to him for reasons she could not explain.

"I don't know." She said at last.

Legolas was not satisfied with the answer, but let it go anyway. He could tell she was hesitant and that her emotions were askew inside of her, but what was actually predominant he could not tell.

The rest of the ride went relatively quietly. They talked occasionally, about her studies and workings around Rivendell. About his travels and life in Mirkwood. At one point they even discussed life beyond Middle Earth and Valanor. But mostly they just enjoyed the ride sharing laughs at the weird cracks their horses pulled. Eventually they rounded the corner to head back to the stables, after about an hour of riding.

"Want to race back?" Legolas asked.

"What?" Caniel smiled looking to him. "A race?"

"Yes. Last one back has to make dinner tonight."

The devilish grin had crossed his face again and she was sucked into his charm. Not to mention showing off Aníron's skills as a racer was appealing to her as of now. Anything to impress the other elf.

"All right. Start cooking my lord."

And with that she raced off…


	10. Rules and regulations

_The Undecided of Earendil_

_By- Larien_

**Chapter 10

* * *

**

**Elvnchic9- **Hmmm, who is the man? Lol, you'll know soon. Probably the next chapter. It might not be exact, but you'll find out more about him. Glad I got you guessing though, that was my goal:) So thanks for the review!

**Legolaslover77-** Thanks for the review! I'm gladyou liked the horses, for that was a completely random occurence! Oh well, at least it wasn't a waste! Thanks again!

**

* * *

**

**A/N- **Hey all! I'd just like to say that I'm in a pickle, for I know where I want this to go, but it's just a matter of getting it there. So please let me know how I'm doing thus far, for I'm concerned that I'm loosing some people. The next few chapters, hopefully, will start heading in the direction I want them to. Also, I'm trying still to balance the Legolas romance, so if there are any thoughts, ideas, or comments, let me know. Every review is greatly appreciated, so thank you all for reading. You're input means the world to me. Le hannon!

* * *

The horses took off at an amazing pace, one that would rival the great horses of Rohan and smite their masters pride. Whether it was the unruly training and skill of the riders themselves, or the chance to show up the other horse that drove the horses so fast, was a toss up. Through the trees, swerving in and out and ducking the branches, they raced. The road was nothing to be kept to. Leaping over a log, Caniel laughed at her horses' aggression, feeling the presence of Legolas right behind her. His horse was snorting loudly, taunting Aníron as he too leapt the great log acting as a barrier to them going any faster. Legolas urged his horse faster, kicking his sides and smiling as the wind whipped behind him and feeling the adrenaline from his horse catch on to himself. He felt invigorated and energized as the branches combed his skin and left run marks on the horse fine fur. Bringing up the side of Caniel, he looked over to her and shared her competitive smile. 

"I didn't know they could run this fast!" Caniel said, as her horse swerved another tree.

"I know!" Legolas laughed, being launched over a divot in the ground.

"Noro lím, Aníron," Caniel whispered in her horses ear. "Stick to the road."

Legolas watched her murmur in the horses ear and he smirked. If she wanted to play that way, then so would he.

Veering his horse deeper into the woods, much to the dislike of the horse, he probed him faster making the ducking of the trees more treacherous. He knew ahead the road veered and they would end up ahead of the turn. Birds scattered at the rugged horse plowing through their domain and small animals ran from their burrows to avoid being trampled. Legolas could almost scrape the trees with his legs as they dodged them, but both were invigorated and both found renewed energy when they finally emerged onto the road and no sight of Caniel could be spotted.

"Come on now," He breathed. "We're almost there."

The continued to race ahead on the road when Legolas noticed the marks of horses' hooves on the ground ahead. Then the thought struck him; had she already been through here? He contemplating taking another forest road, when he also realized that the tracks could be from their ride earlier. Slowing his horse, as to not be mistaken, he studied the tracks just to be sure. Indeed they were from earlier, for they were fitted the wrong direction. Then he strained his hearing for the sound of a horse ahead of him, but none could be heard. Not from ahead anyway…

Caniel saw the elf stopped in the middle of the road and nudged her horse even faster. They hadn't gone as fast as they should have, earlier on the road, but she was thankful at least that Legolas was still within reaching distance. Legolas suddenly realized that hooves were approaching and glanced behind to behold the sight of Caniel racing towards him. Giving a great yell and kick, his horse bucked then took off again. But too late. Caniel reached him within a couple of strides and they road side by side for many a yard.

"Nice short cut!" She said, as they turned a sharp corner.

Legolas only focused his attention on the road ahead.

"Seems to have done your horse in though," She observed.

At this Legolas looked to her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean he seems to be lacking," She smiled mischievously. "Noro lím!"

Legolas watched in amazement as she passed him once again, taking the lead by many yards. Trying to urge his horse faster, though the horse itself tried to bring back its' lead, the treacherous short cut had taken its toll and the carrier was tired and beat. Legolas rounded the corner and watched helplessly with a bemused smile as Caniel reached the barn and turned to watch him steadily make his way up to her.

"You win," He admitted, feeling his pride die slightly.

Caniel's generous smile, though, warmed his heart and lightened the situation. "You are a skilled rider. I thought I was beat."

Legolas nodded humbly at the compliment then held his hand to her. "You are a worthy opponent. We must race again."

"Is that a challenge?" She asked.

"It is a request."

Caniel nodded and took his hand which he shook reverently. But Caniel's smile faded shortly thereafter. Dropping the reins, she brought her hand to her forehead. A look of concern crossed her appealing features.

"Caniel?" Legolas edged his horse closer to her, concerned. "What is it?"

"I…I don't know," Her horse whinnied also sensing the trouble as Caniel closed her eyes, and her already pale skin whitening.

"I think-"

She didn't have time to finish the thought for her eyes rolled back into her head and with a sway, she leaned to fall off the horse. Legolas moved quickly to grab her, before she hit the ground and pulled her off the saddle onto his own horse. Her body was limp and her skin cold but she murmured ever so softly at intervals in elvish. Once he had her situated on his horse, sitting in front of him with her head back on his shoulder, he yelled for a stable boy, who took a frantic Aníron back to her stall, but not before he looked befuddled at Caniel.

Bringing his horse to a steady trot, Legolas made his way quickly through Rivendell back to his homestead. There he dismounted the horse who nudged an unconscious Caniel (whom, from what it appeared, he had suddenly taken a liken to) worriedly before heading back to the stables as his master commanded. Legolas carried Caniel into his home where he laid her on the nearest couch. Lighting the candles around the house, he took a damp cloth and set it on her head, kneeling next to her. Her eyes were closed and she still murmured, but a check of the pulse assured him that she was indeed just having another vision. He only hoped that her dreams were more pleasant than those of late.

As the minutes passed, he busied himself with changing into more appropriate dining clothes; a dark blue robe over silver leggings and button up shirt. Pulling his hair back, and shoving some loose artifacts into a closet, he then set to preparing a cozy dinner for the two of them. As a first priority, he started a comfy fire in the fireplace and replaced the dying flowers on his table with fresh roses he selected from the garden in back. Then he heated the wood burning stove and set boiling a pot of water. Taking to the cupboards, he realized the food he had was at a minimum. With a quick glance to a still very unconscious Caniel, he ran out the door. After some time, he had brought back Arwen who had her arm full of extra food and they readily prepared a meal including a wholesome salad, bowl of fruit (which he had cleverly placed in a carved out watermelon), bread that was just being warmed, and a thick chunk of meat sizzling next to a pot of a tomato vegetable soup. Taking pride in the dinner they had conjured with the unprepared items they had in their cupboards, Legolas and Arwen continued with their chore by setting an exquisite table.

As Arwen helped pull straight the silk tablecloth, she smiled to herself. "So tell me, why are you preparing a meal for Caniel?"

"It was a bet I lost," He admitted, reaching for the plates. "We raced horseback and the winner got to enjoy a home cooked meal by the looser."

"And you lost?" Arwen smiled, arranging the tossed about roses. "That's a first."

Legolas shook his head exasperated, continuing on with the silverware.

"And was the bet for such a cuisine dinner?" Arwen asked. "I haven't seen anyone put so much care into a meal before."

"I would like it to be perfect."

"A perfectionist are we?"

"I just want her to be impressed," Legolas sighed.

Arwen's smile only grew. "Impressed? Have you taken a liking to her?"

Legolas eyed the curious girl. "Impressed by the meal to replace the shameful race I exhibited."

"I'm sure she'd be flattered," Arwen continued, ignoring the elf.

"Arwen please."

"There's nothing wrong with it, after all," Arwen placed the wine on the table, while Legolas lighted the candles. "Have you considered telling her?"

"Have you lost your mind?" Legolas smirked. "Do you really think I'm so shallow as to admit my feelings to her? Especially when they are so irrational an unruly?"

"So you do feel something for her," Arwen nodded.

Legolas stopped in his tracks, closing his eyes in exasperation. She had done it again. How Arwen was always capable of prying things from him was a mystery. She was wonderful at understanding people's emotions and reading their every move. She truly possessed a gift that Legolas made sure never to underestimate again.

"It is only a curl in the wind," Legolas grumbled. "A ripple in the water. A rock on a cliff. It is nothing lasting or true."

Arwen studied him, realizing that he was indeed very confused on the way he was feeling. Pitying him, she let the matter drop and did one last scan of the meal. Everything was perfect and waiting, and not a moment too soon, Caniel began to stir where she lay.

"I'll best be on my way then." Arwen said quietly, hurrying to the door.

"Thank you Arwen. I am in debt to you," Legolas gave her a nod, opening the door.

"I will mention nothing to her about this," Arwen said.

With that she parted and Legolas made his way to Caniel's side as she rubbed her hand against her temples, her eyes squinting in the light. Kneeling next to her, he removed the cloth and smiled gently.

"Caniel? Caniel are you all right?" He asked.

"Legolas?" She asked, looking at him. A look of confusion and that of being scared was etched into the fine features of her face. "Where am I?"

"You are safe," He assured, taking her hand. "I have brought you to my house."

She looked around at what she could see then sat up slowly with the help of the elf. He moved to sit next to her, brushing the loose hair from her eyes and supporting her with his arm.

"Was it another vision?" He asked quietly, watching her intently.

It took a moment for her to respond, but eventually she nodded her head. "Yes."

He nodded. "I'm sorry these visions keep troubling you. Was is like the last one?"

She looked at him. "In a way. But there were happenings…new happenings mixed with the old. Some things didn't make sense…others were…I guess it was all very much confusing and a jumble…How long was I out?"

"A little more than an hour." Legolas noted.

"It went fast," Caniel explained. "But I feel like it's been eternity."

"Perhaps then you are up for a meal?" Legolas smiled. "For as we agreed I have prepared a meal for the two of us. That is if you are up for it."

It was then Caniel acknowledged the appealing scent that filled the air. Roses, and roast and soup. It made her mouth water as she took the moment to recognize the scent. It didn't take long for the idea of a meal to become very inviting.

"I would be delighted to join you," She said. "For by the smell alone, my mouth waters and insides turn."

"Excellent!" He smiled and helped her to her feet. When she turned she was greeted by a beautiful table crafted with candles, roses, and wine all waiting to be enjoyed.

"Legolas this is too much!" She breathed, stepping forward to view it all close up.

"I'm glad you like it."

"But I feel unprepared. As though perhaps I should be of a more dressed up nature." She sighed, looking to her casual gown.

"You look beautiful, no matter what the apparel."

This took her by surprise and she locked eyes with the elf for a moment, the red rushing to her cheeks. Legolas smiled slyly, and pulled out the chair for her, following her every move.

"You are too kind, master elf." She smiled taking the seat graciously and placing a napkin on her lap.

"I only speak the truth." He said as he brought her the bowl of soup placed on the plate filled with meat and bread. She poured their glasses with the wine as he sat himself and with a quiet cheers and clank of their glasses, they feasted.

The meal was finished pleasantly with gay laughter from the both of them. During it, they shared in each other company with stories of old and shared songs they grew up with. Caniel found his reckless terrorizing of his father most funny and he anxiously awaited to hear of the many pranks she pulled over on Aragorn. When all was said and wine ran low, they started to clear the table, almost reluctantly. Neither wanted the evening to end.

"Sit, enjoy yourself!" Legolas smiled. "I'll make some tea."

"I can help," Caniel said, filling the tub full of water.

"I insist," Legolas took the tub from her and nudged her towards the couch.

Caniel went without further ado, rather relieved to sit and enjoy the evening. She had not felt so stuffed in a while, and the dinner she and Arwen had prepared seemed miniscule to the dinner that she had just shared in. Her stomach sat satisfied, though reluctantly fuller and fatter then she would have liked. Making her way into the living space, she scanned the room for something to occupy herself with until Legolas would provide further company.

Her eyes fell on the books lining the fireplace and she quickly did a brief and grabbed one that looked most interesting.

"You like books then?" Legolas asked, setting some dishes in the tub.

"That is an understatement," She sat and flipped through its many pages. "Wisdom within the politics; Regulations and rules of Rivendell." She read the title out loud.

"Fascinating," Legolas said with a hint of sarcasm.

Caniel laughed. "Actually, I've already read many parts of it. One of Elrond's favorites."

"You have too much time on your hands," Legolas jested. "And your brother has poor taste."

"He just can't stand anything interesting. Or funny. Or normal."

"Absurd, that one."

"Indeed." Caniel flipped to a chapter she had not read, scanning the pictures of the different buildings. "Ah, here it is! Chapter nine: Homestead policy and building restrictions."

"Do tell," Legolas continued the sarcasm.

"Actually, I've had to read it as part of my studies. Thankfully, for the time, they've resided and I've been able to set aside the pages of this book."

"How could you ever set it down?"

"You'd be surprised."

"You are a politician then, theoretically speaking?" He asked.

"I hate politics," She admitted. "Perhaps that is why I find them so fascinating. I find them to be so messed up, so crumbling and misplaced…Elves fortunately have seemed to figure it out better then most races…Or so the books say."

Legolas smiled himself as he scrubbed the dishes, his back turned to Caniel who continued to poor over the pages of the book. When he had finished, he adorned his robe (which he had taken off to avoid getting it wet) and walked over to Caniel who still sat unmoved from her positionwith the book. He sat down next to her, looking over her shoulders at the pictures of the structures and layout of the houses in Rivendell. It had never occurred to him how precise they would have to be, building them on the walls of cliffs and heightened slopes. And apparently, there was a plethora of rules to go along with how low they could be, how big, who could live where and when. With so much he was ignorant of, his thoughts turned to Mirkwood. Were there equal amount of restrictions on those houses as well?

"Incredible." Caniel said, at last acknowledging his presence.

"Hmm?" He asked, snapping out of the thoughts he was immersed in.

"You think you've heard everything…"

He nodded. He didn't need it to be explained any further. The prospect of housing rules was pretty obscure. Especially ones so strict.

"That's the elves for you, though." She sighed.

Legolas leaned back, looking very relaxed in his shimmering robe and his hair pulled back. "What troubles you about the elves?"

"I'm sorry?"

"When you speak of us, of the elves, I sense a disturbance within you. Why is it?"

She shrugged. " I don't know. I guess I just think there are some things…some rules and expectations that are, well, just plain ridiculous and, in a manner of speaking, incorrect."

"I think everyone has things that they disagree with," Legolas said.

"I suppose," She agreed. "I just sometimes find the elves rather overbearing and stuck up in the ways they think. Their views and expectations of others." Caniel mulled it over some more. "I guess what it comes down to; I think the elves think too much of themselves. Everyone should strive to be more like them, and if you're not an elf, you're not good enough. They view difference with a frown, and freedom is as they choose. Their rules are your freedom. Do you know I have never to leave Rivendell, in all my life?"

"That's a shame," Legolas said sadly, and he looked it. "There are wonderful things to be explored outside these borders."

"I wouldn't know."

Legolas chose his next words carefully. "Does this have anything to do with you being a half blood? An un-chosen?"

Caniel looked at him. Admittedly, that's exactly what this was all about. But she didn't know if she felt like shamefully saying so.

So instead she shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know. I guess that's just how I see things. But everyone's entitled to their own opinion."

Legolas said nothing more, and the matter died. Getting to his feet, he fetched a more childish book off the fireplace (he actually hadn't even known it was there, for the books stayed in the homestead for whatever visitor were to use it.). Sitting again and sliding the other book from Caniel's grasp, they began to flip through the pages laughing and enjoying the brightly colored pictures and big elvish lettering. It was a marvelous children's book. One that, unsurprisingly, Caniel had read long ago. They enjoyed it, long as it was, for they couldn't get over the cartoonish pictures of the elves, the frighteningly intensified cave trolls, and extreme quests the book told tale of. About have way through, the laughter had died and Legolas, after flipping another page, looked to Caniel who's eyes were shut and head was rested on the backrest of the couch.

Smiling to himself, Legolas set the book down and grabbed a blanket from a nearby chair. After placing it on her, and moving her ever so slightly so that she lay more comfortably, he blew out some of the candles and left her to rest.

Not long thereafter, she awoke due to the sudden rain that had started to pat gently on the roof. For a moment, she could not remember where she was, but then the surroundings became familiar and she smiled, noticing the blanket wrapped around her. Standing quietly, she replaced the blanket and made her way to the door where she meant to open it quietly. But a voice from behind startled her.

"You're free to stay," Legolas said sleepily. His hair was down now, and he had apparently just awaken andthrown a long black, thin robe over his bare chest and silver leggings he still wore from earlier. "The rain is hard, and if you don't wish to get wet…"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to awaken you." Caniel apologized, noting his sleepy appearance.

"_You_ didn't wake me, per say," He corrected. "I just sensed you when you awoke."

Caniel smiled, feeling her insides turn at him being so keen to her movements. But then she noticed _him_ and stood silenced for a moment by the sight before her eyes. A voice in the back of her mind was arguing with the movement of her eyes as they lingered on his chest which, typical of most elven combatants, was chisled and muscular..

_Do you realize what you're doing?_ The voice told her. _You're starring! He has eyes, he can see you! _

But her eyes remained. That is, until he laughed quietly, bringing her back to her senses. "Are you still awake?"

Her eyes immediately worked their way back up to his, and the pink rose to her cheeks. "Yes…I mean, I'm awake. Sorry."

_Sorry? What are you saying? _Her mind continued to scramble. _Why now? Why did the pink have to happen now?_

"I really don't want to be an inconvenience," She said at last, looking to the door. "And it's not that far of a walk."

"Suite yourself. But you're no inconvenience," He yawned again. "I can get you some pillows and blankets if it makes you more comfortable."

She debated the idea of staying. Yes it was easier just to stay, but she really felt like she was being extra weight. Then the thunder clapped and she jumped slightly, all to the amused humor of the elf.

"Not too found of rain?" He smiled.

"Not too found of storms, really." She admitted, more pink rising.

Legolas only continued to smile as he gestured to the couch, knowing full well that now she would stay. It bothered him none, the prospect of her staying. In fact, he had rather hoped that she would, for he found the idea of her staying there rather soothing.

Caniel smiled sheepishly, not bothering to argue with the elf further and walking to her new bed; the couch. Grabbing some fine silk sheets from a closet, and giving up one of his own pillows, Legolas made sure to make a bed fit for a queen. When he was done, Caniel beheld a bed more appealing then her own. She was just about to lie and enjoy the new comfort when she realized the elf still stood there. So this was the awkward part- saying good night.

Both stood there rather awkwardly for a moment, looking at one another. Neither knew what to do, what was appropriate for the situation. Somehow, Legolas' mind told him what to do; a simple good night was all that was needed. But there was much more that he found himself desiring again. The same desire that had penetrated him the night earlier. But it was foolish. He knew he could not have it. Would not have it. Tonight, whether it was because he was already half asleep or just more comfortable with the situation he knew what he was to do.

AsCaniel moved to give him a hug, she found a look in his eyes unlike the night before. A look of complete coolness and control. So he hadn't been expecting more. This caught Caniel off guard as he accepted her hug graciously. What was this sudden change? It was nice in a way; that was how she had wanted it. To be friends, and nothing more. So why was she feeling a hint of disappointment?

Legolas smiled sweetly when she whispered a thanks in his ear. When they parted, he locked eyes with her and brought her hand to his lips where he kissed it tenderly. Then he parted, leaving her to lie comfortably, starring at the ceiling, pondering the night. As the fire died out and the rain continued to pound a soothing melody, Caniel fell asleep clinging to Legolas' scent, which she breathed in from his pillow.


	11. The wisest of the wise

_**Please review. I've recieved one review for this chapter when some 70 people have read it. If I recieve no more reviews, this story stops HERE and NOW. So please review. In case you're wondering as well, the review sighned by LARIEN is a review submitted by yours truly, just in case any readers read the reviews. So review or no more story. Thank you!**_

_

* * *

_

The Undecided of Earendil

_By- Larien_

**Chapter 11**

* * *

**Elvnchic9-** Questions! Questions that need answering! The vision will be explained in this chapter. And you'll know more about the man in Chapter 12, so keep reading! And don't get too hooked- addiction is a bad thing...lol, thanks for the review! 

**madrone-** It means a lot to hear you've been entertained. Thank you!

**Laurelin15- **Thank you for the review and the compliment! When you get the chance to read further, let me know what you think. Thanks again!

* * *

**A/N-** Sad, only three people reviewed the last chapter and it was read by 79 people! Was it that bad? Lol. Anyway, please let me know what you all are thinking. And a thousand thanks to the people who have through out the course of the story. Oh, I'm so excited for future chapters, for I've come up with some great ideas, so the more reviews the faster I'll get out chapters. Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

Caniel awoke the next morning to the sweet scent of fresh tea being brewed. Legolas was seated in a chair opposite from her, next to the already burnt out fire, his robe tied around him and the book she had started reading the night before propped open on his lap. Taking a moment to absorb the beautiful scene that now greeted her, she shifted only slightly to better look around her. The windows were allowing streams of golden sunlight to penetrate the darkness. Soft dripping could be heard from the houses and trees as the late night storm was wearing away and leaving glimmering buildings in its wake. Inside, the flowers looked awake and bright, and the slight breeze through the curtains, which did little to deter the wind or light, was calm and inviting. Birds chirped merrily from their perches, singing sweetly of the smell of rain, which now caressed Caniel's nose. 

Breathing in deeper, her nose tickled with the strong tea, the fire in the stove, as well as the fresh rain smell. This was the perfect way to wake up, she thought. For a moment, it appeared like the average way to wake up. After all, being Rivendell, there were very few mornings that were not inviting. But this was a different morning. Perhaps she was still dizzy form the high of the night before. Or perhaps it was the reassuring sight of Legolas sitting only a few feet away. Either way, she was content with the morning and would've gladly let lay there for many more minutes, freezing everything just so she cold enjoy it. But it was not to last, for Legolas' voice echoed from around the book hiding his face.

"How did you sleep?"

She smiled quietly, wiping some hair from her forehead. "Again you sensed me awake?" Was her only reply.

"Indeed," He set the book down to look at her. "So you _did_ sleep well then?"

"You only presume. Surely you cannot tell what I am feeling."

He smiled slyly and did not answer. When he stood, she watched his expression before answering.

"I slept wonderfully. Better then I have in many nights."

"I'm glad," He said simply moving to retrieve the tea. "Would you care for some?"

"I would," she smiled, pushing herself into a sitting position and glancing over the couch as he poured them glasses.

When he handed it to her, she let it linger at her lips for a second, letting the scent sooth her, before sipping the warm drink. Legolas moved back to his chair drinking his, and sat silently for a minute. Then he looked curiously at her.

"You never told me," He began. "And perhaps it is still not time to, but I'm curious as the vision you had yesterday. The one that made you to fall off your horse."

Caniel nodded, taking a bigger sip then leaned back comfortably and looked at him.

"I'm sorry I did not tell you sooner. I was just a little shaken by the whole ordeal…but I see no harm in telling you now," She paused a moment to sip again. Letting her mind drift back to yesterday, she focused on the vision, letting all the details consume her mind once more. "It started as it did before; Sírdhem was screaming, being attacked by some man. But perhaps attacked isn't right…she was more being pulled by a man, to which she was not all too fond. He had thick, muscular arms with no sort of décor. No shirt, no bands or markings, nothing. Just two very powerful arms trying to force her somewhere. Sírdhem, as I said, was not to keen on going with him, for she was clawing, and left tree very long, deep runs on his inner forearm."

Legolas watched intently, holding his mug to warm his hands. She explained with such detail he could picture it in his mind. Whether this was good or bad thing, he could not decide. After a pause, she continued.

"Then it changed. I was standing on the balcony of this mansion, this castle It was a beautiful castle- light brick and very large with beautiful flowers and vines draped over the iron balcony railing. The view was exquisite too- large fields stretched ahead before a lake intercepted them. A lake unlike I have seen. It was crystal blue, with a few fishing boats scattered too and fro. But it was so peaceful, so serene. The fields were carefully crafted with large trees, which were fruitful and thick unlike any of the more delicate ones grown here. And in the center of the lake, in the center of all this peaceful scenery, was a group of islands. It was a very large lake, " She added, noting the surprised look on Legolas' face.

"And then the dream changed again. I was launched into this field. It was like an arena, a playing field. I was holding a staff, one end as a small net, one end as a spear. There was another man in the center with me, whom I couldn't distinguish all that well. Then, around us, there were other people, running back and forth hitting this glowing ball with I don't know what. And from the sides of the field we were on, there were two smaller fields, separated by water, where more of those large trees grew. And there were more people there. It was really fast paced and I couldn't make out much…" She smiled quietly to herself and shook her head after taking another sip of tea. "I'm sure this sounds like a load of folly to you."

"No! Not at all!" Legolas said hastily. "Actually I find it all fascinating. Is there more?"

She shook her head. "That's where it ended."

Legolas watched the ripples bounce off the insides of his cup as he moved it around, perplexed by what he just heard. The part with Sírdhem was at least something they could distinguish. But what of this palace? And this game? In all his years of traveling, he had never heard tale of such a sport. Perhaps when he related this back to Elrond, he would know.

Legolas and Caniel passed away the rest of the morning with their tea and small talk. Once the sun had risen to noon, though, Caniel said her gracious farewell, and made her way back to her dwelling. After taking some time to bathe and change, she made her way to her brothers dwelling where she was disappointed to learn of his absence. Not that it was really all that surprising, but she really wanted to talk to him, alone. As she made her way from the house, her disappointment was soon replaced with the joy of spotting a familiar hunched over, gray figure perched on a bench, leaning on his staff in meditation. She approached him daintily, and then sat next to him. After a moment, he looked up at her with a warm smile.

"Guren linna le cened, Caniel." He said quietly. (My heart sings to see you Caniel.)

"Le suilon." She smiled. "Do you have a moment?" (I greet you.)

"Of course. Of course." He shifted in his position. "Man sa?" (What is it?)

"I just…" Caniel searched for the right words. "I've been thinking about the decision that lies ahead."

"Ah," The wizard nodded and stood. "Shall we walk?"

Handing him his staff, the two of them started down a long winding road that led them through a quieter part of Rivendell, canopied by trees and littered with flowers and statues. It was almost park like, with the benches and fountains, and Caniel found it rather relaxing and reassuring as she walked with the wizard, who stood tall though his staff aided his step. A lone elf, on a bench further inside a gazebo was playing a wooden flute quietly, which melted along with the humming of the birds. After a while of just walking in silence, Gandalf spoke.

"When I first brought you here, Caniel, I knew the decision that would someday weigh upon your shoulders. And yet I decided to keep it quiet until the time was right." He paused to smile. "I thought you would be better off hearing it on your own without prior knowledge. For fretting over something that has yet to happen only brings ones life to a halt."

"Therefore, I kept the decision quiet, and instead decided to teach you as much as I could and raise you with some grace of an Istari. For I feel that wisdom is acquired by knowledge of all things, not just that of which we are accustomed to being wise with. So I trained you from the first sailing to this very talk. I told you stories unlike any the elves could imagine. I saturated your mind with names, dwellings, and cities unlike any the humans could found. I showed you treasure, taught you skills, and accustomed you to rugged work beyond the comparison of the dwarves. Then I gave you courage; I taught you the basics of swordplay and technique. All to which you caught on very quickly I might add." He laughed, noting the keen smile on her face.

"Until we arrived to now. You have learned much, pen dithen. Enough that if you applied yourself and put it all together, your wisdom would rival your brothers'." (Little one.)

"I think you stretch it there, Gandalf." Caniel shook her head with a bemused laugh.

"I do not!" Gandalf said sternly. "What you know, Caniel, is much more than you let on. I know your memory does not fail you, and I know that you have absorbed almost all of what you have been told all these years. You are wise, and powerful. That is why you are able to have such clear visions. This part of my training I overlooked. Foresight." They rounded a bend, approaching a small pond. The flute was still echoing behind them. "Many elves are capable of having foresight. And for most it is simply mistaken for a dream, and others it comes and goes without much meaning or clearness. But for those who are more trained in the ways, the higher of the elves, it proves to be a great tool when wielded carefully. But you, you have all the training necessary to receive such clear visions. You just know not how to handle them. That is why they continue to trouble you. That is why they are so vivid."

"But there is more to be told, for never before have visions been of things unremembered. Your most recent visions that I have heard tell of and that I shared in were of things your memory, though very keen, should not have been able to remember. Should not have known."

"What of the future? People do not know the future yet they see it." She asked.

"Indeed. But the future is what is to come, not what has passed. And many times visions of the future are sketchy and quick. They are just quick insights that can often even be wrong. But to have a vision of locations, directions, and one so clear of the past, that is unusual."

Caniel thought to her more recent one. Perhaps it was of the future- the mansion and game arena. It would make sense, for that part of the vision had been quick and distorted. But what of Sírdhem? Was that future? Past? Or perhaps present?

"The reason we were worried about the visions with our trip from Valanor is because it is dangerous information to be retained in ones mind. As an Istari, I am able to control what I remember, what I forget, with more ease than you. Whereas, should someone want to learn the location, they need not a map, only you, Caniel."

"But who-"

"I'm not saying someone does, but either way. It's dangerous knowledge. And why you are suddenly having such visions is a mystery to me. Never before have I shared a memory with someone. So why I should suddenly share such a valuable one with you is just obscure."

This thought trailed off into a gust of wind. After circling the pond, they continued along, crossing a long bridge from one cliff to the other. Being a rather large bridge, the amount of elves crossing it were scattered and few, and the flute was replaced by the cascading waterfalls to the back of them.

"So tell me, Gandalf. What do these visions have to do with my decision?" Caniel asked.

"Ah yes. The point I was trying to make, Caniel, is that through your teachings, your abilities instead of helping you, seem to be impairing you. I have only too late realized this mistake. You have a will to be great, a will brought up through many lessons, many teachings, and many gifts that were bestowed upon you at a young age. The trouble is, this greatness, can't entirely ever be achieved. For you still have human blood, no matter what you choose. And you have no Istari blood. Therefore, your will is to strive to the excellence of an Istar, but never will you, for your being holds you back. The decision is that much more complicated, for you are wise in what you must do, but there is something that you feel is holding you back. Something that will prevent you from acting upon the "wise" that is speaking to you. That "something" is the human in you. The non-istari."

Caniel was surprised at how true his last words were, and he could tell by the look in her eyes that he had hit something. Truly, she knew what decision should be made, but she couldn't make it. And why, she couldn't figure out. And now Caniel realized just why the decision was so difficult. At least, she sort of understood. Nothing was clear yet.

Gandalf continued. "And so, my dear child, I have given you both a gift and a curse. No matter what you should choose, the lessons and gifts you have been given will live on with you. And to the outside world, you will appear unnatural, gifted, a wizard. But an internal struggle will always reside within you. The struggle to gain more power then you can. To be greater then you can be. You are not a wizard. And the conflicts you face, you will push through as with the wisdom of an Istari, but with the mentality of a human. That's just how you are, and always will be. As for being raised in an elvish community, that only complicates matters more, for you have been raised to think like them as well. For elves think differently then humans, yet you still possess human instinct. So you have the grace of the elves- headstrong, noble, bold. And the will to be right, fair, and just in all things. And then there is the wisdom of the Istari- knowledgeable, free-spirited, driven, and skilled. And lastly, your human instinct- reckless, worrisome, busy, compassionate, and caring. All those together, my dear Caniel, are what makes your decision so difficult."

As they approached the end of the bridge, Caniel applying all that he said, Gandalf stopped and leaned on the railing. Caniel followed suit, still silently figuring all that he had said. It was confusing, for what was said was numerous, but somehow, it all made sense. She could relate to being in conflicts when all those thoughts, those instincts, kicked in and made it that much more difficult.

"What am I to do then?" She asked quietly. "How is one so torn between three worlds to choose the right path?"

"You are not torn, pen dithen." Gandalf smiled reassuringly. (Little one) "All those make you who you are. They are just the many aspects that make you so powerful as one whole. Apply them all and see what you get. The right decision will be appeasing to it all. Worry not what the outside world tells you. Do what suits Caniel, and no one else. Make the decision based on what you have learned, what you feel, and what you want. No one asks for anything more. Decide what to do with the time that is given to you." He said sternly, yet his eyes continued to smile at the girl.

"Thank you, pen hael." Caniel smiled, embracing him in a hug. "Your words bring much comfort to my heart." (Wise one)

"I know the decision is not yet clearer to you," Gandalf said, as she took a step away. "But now you know what I am thinking of the whole situation."

She nodded, turning to leave.

"And Caniel!"

She turned back around.

"Should any more visions trouble you, do tell us immediately. This is a matter not taken lightly."

Caniel felt a twinge of guilt and debated telling him the vision she had had the night before on the horse. But upon deciding that the wizard had enough to deal with, and the vision was mostly of the future anyway (which he had said was a frequent occurrence anyway), it was left unsaid for the time.

"I will."

"And Caniel? " He stopped her again.

"Hmm?"

"Hold tight your friendship with Legolas."

This came as a surprise. "Why?"

"For it's not everyday one looks at another the way he looks at you…"

With a wink, the wizard turned and left Caniel standing stunned on the end of the bridge.

* * *

As dusk approached, Legolas having just finished his dinner, moved to again join companionship with Aragorn. They had spent the whole day together after Caniel had left him. The two had busied themselves with a day full of fishing and boating on the near river, and then Legolas helped Aragorn to finish chopping the firewood for his home. The day had been passed leisurely with many laughs and memories replayed. It had been a long while since the two had spent time together and Legolas was feeling more relaxed and cheery as he made his way down the path to Aragorn's house. 

It was a house much like the other dwellings in Rivendell, but it was tucked back in the cliff, setting it higher. Yet the backyard was carved lower in the cliff, like a spacious cave tucked between the house and cliff. As he climbed the stairs to the front entrance, he could hear familiar laughter from the back. He moved into the house, not bothering to knock, and treaded through its rugged décor. It was furnished with dark woods and blue patterns, unlike the lighter yellows and reds of his own dwelling. It held the more traditional human feel to it, yet many traits, like the numerous candles and carefully crafter bookshelves and walls, remained apparently elf.

Upon the kitchen table were assortments of cups, a cocoa mix, and warmed water in a kettle. There was also a bowl of fruit that had been picked through and in a tub opposite the table sat, soaking in water, the dirty dishes of Aragorn's dinner. The back door to his balcony was wide-open letting wash away the muggy air inside the darkened house, and showed many lawn chairs and flowers. A dark haired elf sat with her back to Legolas, watching over the rail at the activity below. On the table next to her was a plate with the picked fruit from the bowl, and her braids blew gently in the breeze as the pink sun cascaded soothing rays around the scene.

Legolas picked a grape from the bowl before walking up to Arwen to see what she was so adamantly watching. Below on the grass, Aragorn in a loose red shirt tied with a black belt and his hair pulled back, was battling sword to elven blades with Caniel. He laughed heartedly at her threats as they swung back and forth in a quick, paced fight. Caniel was in loose tan pants with slits running up past her knee allowing for free movement, and a white peasant shirt that blew loosely around her torso and gave the illusion of a petal being blown from the flower. Her hair was braided and pinned around her head, and her smile was etched across her flawless face as Aragorn threw some difficult moves at her, which she parried effortlessly.

"Legolas! Come, join us!" Arwen exclaimed, looking up to him and gesturing to the chair on the other side of the table.

"Thank you." He smiled, taking a seat and chewing the sweet grape. "What is going on?"

"One of Aragorn's lessons." She laughed. "He offered to teach Caniel a new move he recently discovered, and that turned into a duel to see who was the better blade handler."

"Of course." Legolas smiled, looking down to the two again. "Who's winning?"

"Neither." Arwen rolled her eyes. "Caniel is better at attacking, but Aragorn's better at parrying. So they're matched."

"Interesting; that she should battle with blades instead of a sword." Legolas commented, watching as Caniel pulled a brilliant string of attacks.

"She fights with nothing else. A sword, she claims, restrains ones freedom of movement. Aragorn, though, argues that it has a more powerful attack."

"I use both, but my bow is my true companion." Legolas thought out loud.

"I use none. " Arwen laughed. "If I can help it."

They watched as Aragorn was forced to bend backward, in a limbo like position, making his torso parallel to the ground as Caniel swirled the blades above her head in an aggressive attack. Then using his hands to launch himself upwards, Aragorn soon threw a couple thrusts, to which Caniel avoided by gracefully maneuvering her body into twists and tucks, unlike any Legolas had seen.

"She has her own fighting style." He said to Arwen who nodded passively.

"She takes lessons and makes them her own. She knows her strengths and plays on them. It seems to work." She added.

Suddenly, Aragorn swung hard, and Caniel used her blades to catch his sword and guide it to the trunk of the tree she stood by. The move dug the blade deep into the trunk, and Aragorn laughed aloud.

"You have a partner? I was not informed!" Aragorn raised his hands to her blades in defeat, his sword sticking out of the tree.

"I thought you'd like that one." Caniel said, her breath erratic.

"Indeed. Your attacks are beyond comparison. But you have much to learn of parrying." Aragorn jested.

"Oh?" She breathed. "How so?"

"For example, Legolas up there might just do something to distract you-"

Caniel had turned on these words to look up at the balcony. "Legolas, hello! When did you arrive?"

"Not too long ago-"

Aragorn had suddenly pulled his sword from the tree and held it to Caniel's throat. She gave an exasperated sigh, realizing her foolish mistake, and dropped her blades.

"Very well. I understand." She said.

Aragorn laughed again and stepped back, allowing her to retrieve the weapons. Legolas and Arwen laughed at the situation, and Arwen even applauded the moment quietly.

"This is fun." She said to Legolas quietly. "They do this every so often."

"I imagine it goes on for quite a while. After all, they both have that competitive edge to them."

"You guess right. But it always is in good fun."

Legolas turned back to the couple on the ground, who had engaged in a friendly demonstration. Aragorn was positioning Caniel for a parry and she cooperated most willingly, eager to learn all she could. After he had shown her the stance, they maneuvered it many times slowly before they resumed the fight. Legolas watched intently as Caniel demonstrated a more focused fight, careful to throw in new parries and working on the blocking more so then the attacking. Through out the fight, many more mishaps occurred, sending the group into fits of laughter, such as when Aragorn had gotten too cocky and swung too hard tripping himself, causing Caniel to get a good pin on him. And then Caniel had pulled off an amazing stunt when she had used the tree to launch herself over Aragorn when he had forced her to back up. Legolas laughed harder then ever at the look that came over the rangers face as he realized Caniel had just flipped over him. As the dawn passed and darkness overcame the dwelling, the group found themselves rejoined on the balcony. Aragorn had started a cozy fire in the yard, and filling four mugs with a chocolate drink, they sat back to laugh the night away.


	12. Orbelo

_The Undecided of Earendil_

_By- Larien_

**Chapter 12**

**

* * *

**

**Elvnchic9-** Thank you for the review! In all honesty, I write this chapter for you. So I hope you enjoy it, and keep the reviews coming.

* * *

**A/N-** **_This will be the last chapter should the lack of reviews continue._ _I write for the readers. If none read, then there is no point in writing. So if you want it to continue, please review. I know that there is more than one person capable of reviewing, so if 70 people bother to read it, then 70 people can drop a quick line. So PLEASE review, or this is the last chapter.__

* * *

_ **

The day was young, and though it was bright and new, time seemed to slow down. For some reason, being tired had become inevitable in the dwellings of Rivendell, and all that were not still resting in their beds, were wearily trudging through the trees, who, themselves, rested their branches, hanging them low in the faces of the cross eyed elves. One girl in particular, was more tired then the others, and with more reason as well. Caniel had spent the better part of the night with her fellow companions; Aragorn, Arwen, and Legolas. Never before had she laughed so much and felt so full from drinking a simple cocoa drink. But the night had lasted long and by the time the sun started to shine, they had only just finished their twenty-fifth round of drinks. Saying their farewells, they had each retired for the remaining portion of the night, but to Caniels utter disbelieve, her sleepiness had only settled for a few hours before she was awake and moving again.

Perhaps it was her younger nature that kept her awake, for many of the younger inhabitants of Rivendell were awake in full, running about playing in the fields. Apparently even the teachers had slept through their lessons. Caniel dodged a game of chase, heading in a direction only her feet cared to go. Her dress was of unusual nature, rather dull in color and simple in appearance. Indeed it rather reflected the shared atmosphere of the elves. The dress was dull silver, almost gray, that hung rather low in the front, exposing more of the girl then she normally would have allowed. But today she did not care. Around the waist was tied a simple black sash that matched the black ribbon tying her hair into a bun. And around her neck, a turquoise flower embedded in tarnished bronze leaves dangled lazily. Tucking a piece of loose hair behind her ears, she let her fingertips caress the round edges of her ears. Again the thought of being undecided and the decision lying ahead racked her brain. Not that it did any good, for Caniel's mind, instead of thinking anything through, decided to continue sleeping, allowing for little thoughts that remained incomplete and of no help. Ascending some steps, her feet weighing heavily with each step and her nostrils struggling to inhale the heavy air, she started along a narrow strip of older dwellings. It was a bit more alive here; the inhabitants were busy inside the open windows and more children were about. Rounding a corner, Caniel's stride was disturbed only a moment as she adjusted one of the straps of her dress, and then continued forward, in the direction of loud voices.

As she followed the sounds, which she could make out to be that of males, her step quickened, eager for anything alive and interesting. Soon, though, she found herself filled with disappointment as she approached a group of four elven men who appeared around her age, laughing in front of a weathered house. Still curious as to what they found amusing though, she continued towards them. At a closer glance, she noticed stones in their hands, and as if to confirm her suspicion, one of the elves, with a hearty laugh, tossed the stone at the door. It hit it with a dull thud and was followed by three other stones that ricocheted off windows and door panes.

"Man gen carel?" Caniel asked, snatching one of the stones from an unsuspecting elf in mid throw. (What are you doing?)

"Hain avo huilannam, i neithannen aran vîn, im taur vîn." One of them replied coolly, watching her. (We don't welcome those, who have wronged our king, into our forest.)

"Brannonn?" She asked, mildly confused. (King?)

"We heard what that human scum said in the face of Elrond." Agreed one of the other elves. "Why he is allowed to live, I will never understand."

Caniel looked to the house. "That man is residing here?"

"Indeed." The elf that had lost his stone to her picked up another. "Though he does not deserve to dwell in such a spiritual place as Rivendell."

"Especially as punishment." The others agreed.

"Gen fuion. Sûl tôl o nîf gîn." Caniel retorted, again snatching the stone away in mid-throw. (I am disgusted with you. Much wind pours from your mouth!)

"It is true and you are wrong to come and disturb us." The brunette of the group stepped forward to face her, but she stood her ground.

"And who are you to disturb this man?"

"He has brought evil upon us."

"You have no proof!"

"He is a wicked man who will not confess." The elf retorted.

"Either way, he has not been proven guilty of any crime. Therefore it is you who have been caught in the crime and are the only guilty ones here!" Caniel threw her hands in the air.

"And this man will escape like hundreds of others who cross our boarder because of naïve compassion shown by the likes of half bloods like you!"

Caniel felt the red rush to her cheeks with this last statement and her fists balled at her side. Knowing he had gone too far, the elf averted his gaze to the ground, while the others stood silently, unknowing what to do.

After a moment of awkward silence, Caniel spoke in a low voice. "Bado, echado veleth orch." Each word was spoken slowly and through gritted teeth. "A avo delo hí." (Go make love to an orc.) (And don't come back.)

When the elves remained silent, taken aback by her harsh words, she took a step away. "Ego o chened nîn!" (Be gone from my sight.)

Then she turned and started up towards the door of the man's house. As she started the few steps, the brunette elf spoke. "Nin goheno-" (Forgive me-)

"Avo bedo!" She cut him off with a quick glare. "Ae in noer o lam gîn nin maltha, gen annathon naeg dheleb." And with that, she knocked quietly on the door, before entering and leaving the shamed elven men in silence. (Do not speak!) (If the flames of your tongue touch me, I will give you horrible pain.)

Inside the house it was clean, untouched, with the same humid, dead air that consumed the outside. Everything seemed placed perfectly, as would any elven house, though the one difference that immediately came to attention was stilled air due to the closed windows. Not one window was open, and all the shades were pulled allowing for faded light to etch the rooms, which appeared quiet and alone. But Caniel could faintly hear the rough breathing of a man in a side room. He did not seem upset, only content to remain in the room even though there had just been a knock on his door. Caniel stopped for a moment, wondering what it was she was to say. Truly she had only entered the house to escape the pitying stares of the elves. And now, as she stood frozen in the entryway, she realized that her purposes had led her to disturb a man with whom she had no company for.

"If you're hear to deliver more rules, let's hear it and be done with it." The gruff voice echoed through the halls, causing Caniel to leap in her spot. She took few more steps forward in hopes of spotting where he might be residing, but saw nothing.

"Well? What have you got to say, elf? Are you just going to stand there and taunt me with your pathetic games? We may not hear as well as you, but we can still hear a knock." His rambling trailed into a series of grunts and harrumphs about the elves, and Caniel, taking a deep breath, started down the hallway to the open door where she assumed she would find the man.

With his back to her, he wore the same tattered clothes he had before and he was seated at a desk, his head propped up with one hand and he seemed to be starring at a piece of parchment in front of him. Caniel wondered what he might be reading, but couldn't find the courage to move her feet once she reached the doorframe. His hair hung in clumps around his shoulders and on the arm that supported his head, Caniel made out the scratch marks she had noticed earlier, thick and bleeding slightly, apparently infected from mistreatment.

The man suddenly turned his head to look at the girl in the door. Caniel sucked in a sharp breath as he studied her for a moment, his eyes dark and emotionless, then a small smiled twitched his lips and with a "Hump!" he returned to whatever it was he was reading.

"They sent a woman to do their dirty work this time? Bloody cowards." He mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Caniel asked feebly stepping into the room, but only slightly. "Who is 'they?'"

He turned to look at her again. "The other elves of course. The same ones that come every hour to make sure I'm not causing mass havoc amidst the city."

Caniel didn't know what to say, so she remained awkwardly quiet. The man looked her over again; she seemed petite in size, at least, she was smaller then the rounder women of his city. And her features appeared flawless, untouched, as most elves did. But he also saw some familiar features; chiseled hands that were clearly accustomed to handling swords and other handy works. Determined eyes and pursed lips, a look he often saw in the politicians of his country, or the wealthy and powerful. And then there were the ears. Rounded ears of this girl clearly stated that she was indeed human…at least it should mean that.

"You're not an elf?" He asked gruffly.

She looked to the floor, uncomfortable at the fact that he was starring at her ears. "No. Not really. I'm undecided."

"Huh?"

"I'm half elf, half human." She replied.

"Oh." He rubbed his head wearily, closing his eyes. "And what business does a half blood have in an elvish community? Or better, in the house of one of their hostages?"

"You're not a hostage." The words slipped before she could think them over.

"Am I?" He opened his eyes with a bemused smile. "And this is your lords palace I suppose?"

"You're just here until-"

"I know, I know." He sighed, rolling his eyes. "All you elf scum keep reminding me every time you come."

"But I'm not an elf."

He cocked an eyebrow at this defensive statement and then smiled, revealing a gold tooth. "What's your name?"

"Caniel." She said. And finishing her last thought she added, "The other elves only remind you of your sentence for they want to set you free."

The man let out a series of critical laughs and turned back to his paper, picking it up in his hands. "Is that so?"

Folding the paper, he placed it in his pocket and stood to face her, towering well above her height and stepping forward to shake her hand, his boots clumping loudly on the wooden floor. "I'm Balrant."

He shook her hand gruffly and she tried remembering back to her lessons, trying to place a meaning with the name. "If I'm not mistaken, it means-"

"Powerful course." He finished, stepping back. "It's not that great of a name, but I guess a name means little really."

Caniel smiled quietly to herself. "A name can do much actually. A simple name in history holds much nobility, even should the person be deceased."

"A name can also bring joy to a persons heart." Balrant added, stepping back with a thud.

"It can also rack fear in a heart." Caniel said quietly, looking at the desk.

"So it can." Balrant studied her face carefully, wondering to the meaning behind these words. But she said nothing more so he decided to further the conversation. "So, Caniel, what brings you here? What message did you bring me?"

"None actually." Caniel confessed, looking up to him. "I just happened to be strolling when…Just thought I'd visit I guess."

"You stopped those elves from throwing stones at my door. Why?" He asked, moving back to his chair.

"You saw?" She asked, stunned.

He nodded and indicated a different chair to which she sat. "I just didn't see any reason for it. Elves are supposed to be polite and show compassion. All of which they were not. It was out of line."

"And yet the half blood is the one to show compassion." He mused.

Caniel shrugged. "It's only decent. For anyone." The last words were said with a blatant edge to them.

Balrant leaned back in his chair. "If you're referring to the way I spoke in front of what's his name,"

"Elrond."

"Sure. Anyway, that is not how I normally am. It was just frustrating and I was angered by the rough and unfair treatment I was being dealt. I didn't do anything you know. I've committed no crime." He added, looking at her through stern eyes.

Caniel sensed the sternness behind his words, and she felt as though what he said was true. But how was she to trust a man she had only just met. "The events which took place, how you were found…it was all pretty suspicious." She said after a minute.

"Isn't it possible for a person to be in the wrong place at the wrong time?" He asked nonchalantly.

"I suppose."

"I tell you, Caniel. I was doing exactly as I said."

Caniel leaned forward and said quietly, "For my own curiosity, would you mind retelling what happened?"

He hung his head slightly. "I've retold this many times."

"Please?"

He sighed and looked to the ceiling, as if to recall a speech long since rehearsed. "I had started traveling from my home town in the north. I was to finish a trade deal with a man in Bree. I was to meet him at the Inn, the Prancing Pony, in Bree. But along my way, I was caught in bad weather, which frightened my horse. Bucking me off and running away, I was left to wander in the direction I could only hope was Bree. But having the map stowed on my horse along with my other belongings, I eventually got lost and wandered to these boarders. Of course I had not had food in a while so I simply went hunting and while I was doing so, I heard voices calling me to stop where I was."

"Not knowing where I was, I feared the worse and fled from the voices. Then the elves made themselves visible and told me to go with them, and they would not say where nor why. Fearing the sentence that lied ahead, I tried fleeing again."

"Sentence?" Caniel asked.

"I figured I had done something wrong to be picked up by these elves. Obviously I had trespassed on elvish land, but I wondered if hunting there was punishable as well. So, fearing the worse punishment and still needing to get to Bree and back to my family, I fled."

Caniel nodded. It seemed reasonable, though why one would fear the elves so much was stunning to say the least.

"Have you told this to the other elves?"

He nodded grimly. "And still it is not adequate. They don't understand why it was I fled the second time. They say they do not understand why I feared punishment by the elves." He harrumphed quietly. "As if elves are not feared. What rubbish."

"Actually that's what struck me as funny as well." Caniel smiled sheepishly. "Why do you fear the elves so much? Never before had it struck me that outsiders thought elves had such harsh punishments for stuff so feeble as trespassing!"

"You'd be surprised then." He straightened up a bit. "My people are most fearful of elves. Many times we have tried for alliances with the elves, but have been turned down for some reason or other. And stories from our elders have been passed down of the doings of the elves. I guess it's just a fact that elves are strict, feared creatures."

Caniel's eyes had widened upon hearing this and she leaned back in her chair. "This is most disturbing. So many others view the elves as noble and beautiful and fair. To hear of a race so misinformed about the elves is-"

"Misinformed?" Balrant asked. "We see what we see Caniel. Others see what they see. What may be fair in their eyes is not so fair in our eyes. What you view as guilty, we view as innocent. Everything has two sides. Everyone views things differently. I thought the elves would have figured that out by now."

Caniel nodded passively, chewing intently on her fingernail, thinking hard about it. Somewhere inside her, she figured she had known that all along. It had just never really clicked, not until she actually met the thought with living proof.

"Have they determined when you will be freed?" She asked eventually.

Balrant shook his head dismissively. "When they choose to believe the story I suppose."

Caniel stopped chewing her finger a moment and debated her next question. Deciding that it did no harm in asking, she said quietly, "What was that piece of parchment you were reading earlier?"

He smiled quietly, almost dreamily, as he looked at her. "It was a letter I wrote to my wife and children. I thought, should I ever get out of here, I would send it to her right away. Perhaps from Bree. In any case, it's just to let her know I'm alive and well."

"You could deliver it from here." Caniel offered.

"Nah." He waved his hand in the air. "Knowing these elves, they'd probably have to read through it to clarify my story. No, it will just have to wait."

He stroked his beard momentarily, before leaning forward looking intently at Caniel. "You don't happen to know about a sport called Orbelo, do you?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I guess not." He leaned back disappointingly.

"Orbelo? What's that?"

"It's a sport from where I come from. The most famous sport really. Almost all the northern cities have a team for it. I played it when I was younger. But I've grown too old and slow for that kind of sporting. But I still like to keep up with the games. Fascinating game, Orbelo."

"Tell me." Caniel probed, thinking back to her vision of the fast game in the arena. Perhaps this would explain something. "I love to hear of new things."

"Really?" He asked somewhat surprised. "All right then. We have the time I suppose. Actually, I'm surprised you've never heard of it. I suppose the elves don't take much interest in it…Anyway, it's a very fast paced game played on and island. Actually there are a total of five islands. All together they're called the arena. The three in the middle, the middle of those three being the longest, are called the crux. The two slimmer islands on either side of the middle of the three are called the terra firma."

"So there are three crux, the middle being the largest."

"Right. And in that center crux, is a marked circle called the core."

"And on either side of the center crux is a slim terra firma."

He smiled. "You got it! Now there are a total of six players on each team. One man from each team goes to the right terra firma and another man from each team goes to the left terra firma. So you have one player from each team on each terra firma, and they're called the trackers. Now, on the terra firma are groups of trees grown only for this game. They're very large, very branchy trees and they're grown in groups of two. Each terra firma therefore has ten groups of trees, a total of twenty trees. And from each group of trees is hung a sort of turquoise ball. Or orb as we call it. Hence the name."

"Now the trackers are equipped with two daggers, and their objective is to get down the orbs from the trees and toss them into the main playing field, or the crux. The only way to get the orb down is to chop its vine, hence the daggers. But the two trackers must start with the first group of trees and move to each group in order. Once they've gotten an orb, they move it with their hands, feet, whatever. The opposing tracker can get it by means of stealing it with hands or daggers. Eventually though, their objective is to toss the orb to the master in the core of the crux. If the tracker can toss the orb to the master of their team successfully, that team is awarded one point."

"Now the master is one of three other players who are called centers. The two other centers that aren't the master are called raiders. The centers main domain is the three cruxes. The raiders are equipped with two rackets each, and they move the orb by means of hitting the orb back and forth to each other, it can't touch the ground, and eventually hitting it into the goal in the end crux. The guard who is equipped with a long staff, that at each end is a small net, guards the goal. Then there is the goal line and all the rules and whatnot. But that's complicated and we don't need to get into that."

"So what does the master do, if the raiders do the playing and scoring?" Caniel asked, remember back to the vision.

"Ah the master. The mast must stay within the core as the game is being played, and they're equipped with a staff; one end as a spear, one end as a small net. They're the only ones who can catch the orbs from the trackers. Once they catch the orb they toss it to the raiders on their team. The thing is, the raiders may play only one orb at a time, and the masters may only handle two. When I say handle, I mean the masters can only use their nets to control the orbs." He clarified for Caniel who looked confused. "Once the raiders score their orb, a new one may be tossed in. Meanwhile, the masters can fight each other with their staffs for the orbs, but staying within the core. Once all the twenty orbs have been scored, the masters have free range of the entire arena. Their new objective is to battle each other, forcing the other either into surrender or into the water. If one of the masters is killed first or severely injured beyond playing, the game is called and standing master earns another twenty points for the team."

Caniel cringed. "Sounds brutal."

Balrant shrugged. "That rarely happens. Normally one is forced into the water."

"It sounds fascinating though." Caniel mused. "I can see why one would be interested in it."

"Perhaps one day you'll be fortunate enough to see a game." He smiled.

Caniel thought if her vision was at all accurate, she _would_ be seeing one, if not playing one. The thought made her shudder, as she could not picture herself in the position of such a game. Even though the thrill did peak her curiosity, the actual game itself seemed like a handful and only for the very skilled.

"Sounds like things are finally waking up out there." Balrant noticed, nodding towards the window, which curtains were parted slightly.

Caniel strained her ears and could faintly hear the sound of children laughing. And there was also different laughter intermingled with it. A familiar, older laughter.

"Do you mind?" She asked Balrant as she headed to the window.  
"Go ahead." He shrugged.

Parting the curtains more, she gazed out into the street where a group of about ten elven children were running about, mostly in circles around a tree in the middle of the road, and over a bench. And on the bench sat an amused elf, wearing a dark green outfit and tunic with a long yellow robe draped around him. His hair was pulled back in the traditional braid and his smile widened as a child tagged his knee with a loud shriek. With a laugh, he jumped up, removing his robe, and ran after the child. The giggles and shrieks of the children filled the air as Legolas trod after them, pretending to tire after a few minutes of "running." He finally grabbed a small boy, picking him up with a laugh and swinging him around. The boy's smile stretched from one ear to another and when he was set down, he started after a young girl who was making faces from behind the bench.

Legolas watched the game with a quiet smile, occasionally cheering on a child. No sooner had he attempted to sit that another child, a red haired girl, started after him. Taking a deep breath, he moved swiftly around the bench, but two boys there jumped him, clinging to his back and dragging him to the ground without much of a fight. Caniel laughed quietly to herself as she watched the boys take him to the ground, and him eventually just standing, picking them up by the waist. They struggled hard, laughing and kicking, trying to get down from the elf's grasp. He only laughed harder as he brought them to the bench and set them down.

Still smiling to herself, thoroughly enjoying the scene, Caniel failed to notice the presence of Balrant who had moved beside her.

"Your husband?" He asked quietly, watching Legolas.

She looked to him startled. "I'm sorry, what?"

"That elf. Is he your husband?"

"Oh, no!" She laughed sheepishly. "Not at all! He's just a friend, that's all."

"I see. Are you sure?"

Caniel looked to the man who only smiled slyly.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I recognize that look. I've seen it before." He said, moving back to his chair and retrieving the letter from his pocket.

"What look?" Caniel looked back out the window, trying to hide her flushed cheeks from the man. It took her a moment to realize that Legolas had left and only a few children remained, sitting around.

"Oh never mind." Balrant sighed. "What's his name? This friend of yours?"

"Legolas."

"Hmmm. I've heard that name before, I think. Oh well, not important. Have you known him for a while?"

"Not really." Caniel turned back to him. He was again intently starring at his paper. Figuring this meant time for her departure, she walked back towards the door. He did not move. "Thank you for the visit."

Balrant looked back up to her with a genuine smile. "The pleasure was mine, Caniel."

With that, his attention was diverted again to the parchment. Caniel watched him a moment, again noticing the scratches on his arm. "What did you get those scratches from?"

"The fall off my horse was rather rough. Couldn't really do anything about it though, could I? Not with my supplies gone."

Caniel nodded to herself and took a few steps towards the door before turning around again. "I believe you, Balrant. I think you are just a lost traveler."

At this Balrant locked eyes with her, his being full of compassion and thankfulness. "You're not an elf." He mumbled quietly.

Caniel only smiled, unsure of how to receive this statement, then with a slight nod, she turned to leave. But his words stopped her in her tracks once again.

"Thank you Caniel. For stopping those elves earlier." She turned to face him, but he had already turned back to his paper. What he found so fascinating about it was beyond her, but he apparently found it soothing to stare at it. "They were giving me a headache." He concluded with another harrumph as Caniel smiled and made her way out of the man's dwelling.

* * *

**If you're wondering more about the game, _Orbelo_, I will post more about it on my homepage. It's actually quiet interesting once you get into it. Also, those interested in either submitting a story or becoming a staff member of my new C2, visit my homepage. It's a C2 dedicated to elven stories that have good elvish (Called The Elvish Library). No slash. Mary-sues are fine. Just well written stories with preferably some well written elvish. So with no more gilding of the lily, please, _PLEASE REVIEW_, and visit my homepage for some interesting stuff and good information. Le hannon!**


	13. The Northern Lands

_The Undecided of Earendil_

_By: Larien_

**Chapter 13**

**

* * *

**

**HyperSquishy-** Just wanted to say thank you for reading both my stories; I'm truly grateful! Yes Iagree he (Balrant)should be let go if he's innocent. But is he? Lol. Thanks agin for reviewing andbeing a great support!

**Lendielstar-** I'm glad you think my story is "cool!" Thanks for the review!

**Legolaslover77-** Thanks once again for your unending support, and I'm really glad you like the story thus far. Yes, perhaps Caniel and Legolas should get married...hmmm, there's a thought. Lol. Anyway, thanks for the reivew and I agree with the, "Come on people, review!" Thanks again!

**area54kaps**- Thanks for the review, and I'm gald it's enjoyable even though it is slightly different from a lot of the fanfictions. That was my goal; something new and interesting. Let me know of further thoughts and thanks again!

**Elvnchic9-** Yes, really. You were my only reviewer, so thanks for the continued reviews. So to answer some questions; Will Legolas and Caniel get together soon? I hope so, but they might get farther apart first. You'll understand after this chapter. Her decision, you ask? Oh I've been dropping little hints every chapter. Granted they make the decision more undecided, but there are always hints as to where she's headed. And oh yes, Legolas will greatly affect her decision. Just wait and see!

**hungry hobbit- **Hey! Nice of you to start reading and reviewing as well! I'm glad you enjoy and I look forward to hearng from you again! Thanks a bunch!

**Loony Kay- **Thanks for the review. And yes, I too can't wait until they become more then just friends. Jeez I wish they'd hurry up! Lol. Anyway, thanks again!

* * *

**A/N- **Thanks for the reviews…Wow, seven reviews for one chapter is an all time record. **_PLEASE KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING!_** As long as I continue getting reviews, so will the story continue. Which makes me excited. _'Cause here's where it gets good_. Just as a note, though, the two poems in this chapter are original, therefore should not be used by anyone else under their names. Thank you and enjoy! Faer nîn veren; narn hen natha ann! (My spirit is joyous; this tale will be long!)

* * *

"For years I walk from tree to sea, yet never on a road, thy land is free. Under willow and cloud, rain and fog, low wind dust blow and foot find log. My eyes are peeled, thy feet are sore; ears like a fox, persistent to the core. Up hill and mountain, through valley and plain, right to thy city, from shadow I came. No robe too glittered will cloth me tonight. A sword and staff will further my plight. The journey is long, longer than fire will burn. Strange creatures and people, whose tongues I've learned. Yet never a road, will my foot touch, only pebble and grass, sand and dust. Ah! How lonely is singing, grow tired do I. But the road is deceiving, you stumble less on mine. For years I walk, from tree to sea, yet never on a road, thy land is free."

Caniel finished with a slight smile, rereading the fine words to herself then closing the book allowing the shards of collected dust to once again reenter the air, creating an illumines affect. Looking to the girl sitting across from her with a slight smile edging her lips, Caniel replaced it on the table and picked up the next book. The last book was very old, tattered and delicate with its pages on the verge of tearing and the gold lined cover chipping away at its edges. The next book, however, was more in a new state with a fine red cover and gold lined pages filled with elvish script.

Sírdhem watched quietly, her hair pulled back into a loose ponytail and a black dress that was fringed at the bottom and wrinkled to resemble a pile of crunched up parchment. Still her eyes remained large and blank and her skin pale and tight, as though stretched to the thinnest around her tiny bones. It was a ragged appearance, almost sad to look at, but Caniel pushed the disturbed image from her mind and instead focused on the book in front of her.

Upon arriving at Sírdhem's dwelling, Caniel had noticed her looking placidly through the books and had offered to read to her out loud. Only giving the slightest nod as confirmation, Caniel had settled herself in what should have been a rather plush maroon coated chair, but was instead a dusty, flat chair which after a while she began to feel a slight twinge in her back. But she continued reading, in hopes that she would receive more of a response then the pale smile that continued to cross Sírdhem's face. But to no avail. At least, she thought, she was tightening their bond by reading together. If for nothing else, Caniel thoroughly enjoyed these books, and the stories and poems were classics in her mind.

Scanning the first page briefly, she began to read again her voice calm and inviting.

"Along the nights edge we dance and sing, of tales of old and bells that ring. And while we sing with merry glee, there is one fair voice that touches me. A sweet maiden with hair of gold, eyes of stars and a ring on her toe. Oh how sweet she will dance, how sweet is her song, until every man has joined along. Out into the wild, out to the sea, I follow you sweat maiden, wherever you lead. And when every man has fallen astray, I will not tire 'till by your side I lay. Fate has not failed, nor is destiny bitter; our paths were meant to cross and it is here we must hither. I have your grace and you have my love, unalike we were, like a fox and a dove. Yet we have seen past the fear, differences have shed no tear. They warned me to stay; for you another. But while we were dancing, there was only each other." Caniel sighed. "That one brings much warmth to my heart." 

She again shared an unspoken smile with Sírdhem, but when she moved her hand to turn the page, Sírdhem grabbed it firmly and locked eyes with the girl. Caniel didn't have time to react, only to look once into those deep blank eyes. As if sprung from her own body, Caniel felt as though she were falling backward through an abyss of darkness. Bracing herself was impossible for even though she felt free in the air, she couldn't bring about any movement to her limbs. At last there was light and the falling sensation came to a halt.

Looking around her, she was no longer in a room with Sírdhem. In fact, by the looks of the houses around her, she was not even in Rivendell any more. A surge of panic ran through her and she started to walk briskly down the dirt road along which sat many houses built of dark wood and straw roofs. The appearance suggested a northern colony, or perhaps eastern colony of man. Perhaps she was somewhere around Rohan. Though that thought settled her nerves only slightly, the reason for being anywhere near Rohan when she had just been in Rivendell caused her panic to remain mounted and finally she came upon a hill that caressed downward rather quickly into a deep valley where an entire village sat quietly. Smoke billowed from the identical one-story buildings and the street seemed alive, though, as she descended rather quickly, Caniel discerned it to be humans bustling from small street shops. Horses pulled rickety carriages, some just had children riding bareback. Shops with fish and berries, baskets and flowers were hustling shoppers through and the street sang with content simple laughter. The people there were not rich looking; on the contrary, Caniel noticed as she approached that even her ragged gray dress seemed fine compared to the rugged and practical clothing worn here.

Not one person seemed free of the dirt that accumulated around their shallow eyes, and the hair of all was brown streaked with sun-accented highlights. Rugged and worn was the appearance; brown aprons over faded white chemises, and corsets worn visibly and of dull appearance. The men wore loose, ranger clothing with swords and daggers dangling from each, and their hair blew in and out of their stricken faces. Yet despite the rugged appearance, the atmosphere reflected calm and alluring. As Caniel entered the village, she was surprised that no one seemed to notice her. At first she wondered whether this was actually a good thing or not, but decided she first needed to know where she was. So she walked to the nearest cart selling turquoise jewelry and asked the seller politely.

"Excuse me, sir?" The man ignored her and continued polishing a rather large bracelet in-between his rather large, chipped hands. She moved to face him on the other side. "Sir? I was curious as to…"

But she let her sentence hang as the man had once again completely ignored her and had gone to talking to another man who had just approached inquiring as to a turquoise laden belt. Feeling slightly discouraged and a bit angered, she made her way to a more approachable female selling a basket full of bread on the street. As Caniel approached however, the woman continued looking to passerby's, as though she could see straight through her.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to interrupt but," Caniel moved to follow the woman who was following a man, asking him to buy her bread. "I was wondering where I am? I'm a bit lost you see and…will you listen please!" Caniel made to grab the woman's arm, but to her utter horror, her hand simply passed through as though she had tried to grab a ghost.

It was then the realization hit her. No one was answering because she wasn't actually there. This was all a dream, a vision. But not one of her own; this was Sírdhem's doing. But why would Sírdhem have given Caniel a vision of these people? How was she able to generate a vision to begin with? And why to Caniel? As these thoughts swirled through her mind, her attention was diverted to a young girl prancing through the streets, giggling and twirling a lace shawl around her head. Following close behind was a mob of about ten boys, all of whom were frolicking and shoving each other out of the way. They wore cotton shirts all of which were smeared with mud, and pants rolled up to their knees revealing muddy feet and scarred legs. The girl seemed to notice the attention given by the boys, but continued her dance through the streets, smiling to the adults as she went. The adults glanced only momentarily before returning to their duties; some muttered a hello or grumbled something, which Caniel thought was an, "Again?"

But as she watched the girl, a predominant feature stuck out and made Caniel follow her some distance, watching intently. Her eyes were a brilliant blue, unlike the sullen brown eyes of all the others. And her hair, though also brown, held more blonde in it then the girls she passed. And it was when the girl gave a twirl, seemingly locking eyes with Caniel for only a brief moment, that she realized it was a younger Sírdhem. This was indeed no vision or dream. It was a memory.

Quickening her pace to catch up, Caniel followed the dancing mob out of the town and into an open field. It was here that some of the boys struggled and turned around, casting one hopeful glance back at the girl they had followed, and then trudging along. This continued for minutes on end; twirling, dancing and giggling through woods and fields, until at last Sírdhem paused at a lake shore to look back and find one lone boy still dancing along, flailing his arms wildly and grinning all the more. He was handsome, with thick sandy hair that he had tied back and tan skin that etched nicely under his white shirt. Stopping to breathe, but still smiling at the girl, Caniel noticed that his grin was much like one she had experience before as well. It reminded her much of Legolas', whose smile always gave him the appearance of being up to something. This boy indeed was up to something, for when he straightened, he ran to the girl who was sharing his grin and spun her around. Laughter filled the calm lake, and Caniel watched longingly as they embraced in a kiss, wrapped around each other as though there was only one of them. But this sweet moment was shattered suddenly when the earth started to tremble and though the embraced couple seemed not to have noticed, Caniel was loosing her footing. As she trembled more and more, falling onto the ground, she started to yell for the couple, who still appeared unmoved.

Her yelling continued frantically wondering why they would not part even though the ground was splitting beneath her and the sky was turning a foreboding shade of black. Not to mention the couple was no longer there and the lake swarmed up like a tidal wave and washed over her, causing her to shut her eyes with one final yell. As the coolness of the water engulfed her, the water, though loud in her ear, seemed to be echoing her name.

"Caniel? Caniel?" It said over and over again as she was being rattled.

Her eyes snapped open suddenly, and feeling very cold and weak, Caniel found herself gazing not into the blue water that was supposed to be engulfing her, but the blue eyes of a familiar elf.

"Legolas?" She asked.

It was then she noticed she was back in the room, no longer on the chair though, but on the floor, propped up into Legolas' lap. Sírdhem still sat in her chair, the book closed on her lap that Caniel had had possession of earlier. Her gaze was still blank, but her smile remained unmoved as she studied the girl on the floor. Puzzled, Caniel watched her, forgetting that Legolas was even present. Her limbs felt weak and the sweat that had engulfed her dripped off her forehead.

"Was that…" But she didn't have to say any more, for Sírdhem nodded vaguely, setting the book down.

"Was that what?" Legolas asked in a concerned voice. "Caniel what happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She said, suddenly realizing she was wrapped in his arms, her head in his lap. In her hurry to get up, dizziness washed over her and she teetered slightly, to which Legolas only held her firmer, watching with concerned interest.

"I think it's time I go." She said at last, looking once more at Sírdhem. "Thank you for the visit."

With that, she left the silent girl, and breathing in the fresh outside air Caniel felt a bit more acute and functional then she had a second ago. Legolas followed close, waiting for an explanation. But when they had nearly walked ten minutes in silence, his curiosity got the better of him and he asked out loud,

"Are you going to tell me what happened in there or not?"

To his surprise, Caniel only laughed quietly. "You sound like my brother."

"Well?" He persisted.

"I was just reading to her, that's all." Caniel said airily, waving her hand. For some reason, she felt this vision was best kept between her and Sírdhem.

"And what happened when you stopped reading?" Legolas asked, an edge to his concern.

"What all did you witness?"

"I was sent to find you and when I talked to Arwen, she said to check there. And when I arrived you were laying on the floor, from the looks of it, unconscious. Of course, Sírdhem was just sitting there watching you and when I started shaking you, you started screaming." He paused, watching the unmoved expression from her face. "Was it another vision?"

Caniel decided this was about as good as any lie, so she nodded. "I guess."

But Legolas didn't buy it. "What do you mean? If it wasn't a vision, what was it? And what happened during it?"

"Why do you suddenly care so much about my visions?" Caniel snapped. It came out harder then she meant it too.

"Since the first day you had one. And seeing as though I've been there for almost every time it happened, I figured I might have the right to keep up to date with them." He replied, with a blatant forced calm.

Stopping so abruptly that Legolas almost collided with her, Caniel turned to face him.

"It was just another vision, okay?" She said. "It's not that important."

"It is important! You're brother-"  
"Has enough to worry about, without listening to crazy dreams." Caniel finished.

"These aren't crazy and obviously mean something." Legolas said grimly.

"I don't see why you care so much, suddenly." Caniel said.

Legolas looked long and hard at her, wondering what to say. He couldn't exactly say, "I think I like you a little more then a friend, so I worry myself to death when I find you lying unmoving upon someone's floor." But it sounded lame saying, "I've been there with you for the others, and I want to be your friend." So instead he replied coolly,

"Fine. You don't want to tell me? Don't. But then don't expect sympathy when you keep having them interrupt your daily life."

Caniel took this as a slap in the face, taking a few steps back she only continued to stare at him. Truthfully, she was expecting something really sweet. Something along the lines that he cared about her or something. But instead, she discerned, he was simply curious.

"Well if you didn't find me to give sympathy, you seemed to have come a long way for nothing. " She said after a moment, turning her back on him.

"You're brother wants to see you immediately. He said it's an important meeting that you can't miss." Legolas shouted after her as she marched away, following close behind her. "And it's starting soon!"

Without a word to the elf even though he followed, she made her way up some stairs and across a bridge, thinking she'd much rather sit in her room and think then be with an overbearing brother right now. Why she had snapped at Legolas was beyond her, and yet, she felt even more frustration that he snapped back. Wasn't he the one who liked her in _that_ way? Or at least, so she had thought ever since the last advance. So who was he to bring her from a vision only to prod and get information that she didn't want to give? And then get snappish about it?

A pit in her stomach told her she had not been all that pleasant either, snapping at him after he had been so quick to help her. And what would he have done if she had told him? It wasn't that big of a deal anyway. Just a memory of Sírdhem's.

But then why did she share it with Caniel, if it was indeed just a memory? Was there something significant to it? Something more that Caniel didn't get to see? Dwelling so deeply on these thoughts, Caniel didn't even realize she had arrived at Elrond's until she was facing his doorway, knocking quietly.

The door opened, revealing Gandalf smiling and gesturing her and Legolas inwards. Inside a wild sight greeted her; sitting on the couch was a man in gold and black robes with thick brown hair that lay curly around his shoulders. Sitting next to him was a young woman who also had the curly brown hair, but it was longer and done in an exotic up-do, decorated with fine silver jewels that matched her glimmering dress and cape. Behind them stood two very firm, rather mean guards rigged with knifes, swords, bows, and whips. Opposite this bizarre scene stood Elrond, in a royal maroon and gold outfit, looking stern and regal all at the same time. Realizing her appearance must appear peasant to this extravagant party, Caniel nodded to her brother, who smiled slightly, looking pained and focused while doing so.

Gandalf nudged Caniel inward, to greet the man in gold and black, who had stood and bowed slightly before her. His smile was intoxicating and his deep brown eyes sinister and cocky. She didn't miss the quick travel his eyes made, sweeping her up and down, lingering a moment on her more-than-usual exposed upper torso. Then he took her hand and keeping his eyes now upon hers, he kissed it smoothly, letting his lips linger a moment above her skin, just so that she could feel the warm breath on her hand. Shivers racked her body, but she remained stern and emotionless, determined not to let the man see her melting.

"Caniel I would like to introduce you to Lord Aradhel. He has traveled long distances from the north seeking an alliance with the elves of Rivendell. m'lord, this is my sister Caniel."

"I have set eyes upon many beautiful woman, Caniel. But their beauty now pales in comparison to the likes of you."

Caniel thought she heard Gandalf conceal an amused chortle and Legolas grimaced from his position in the doorway, but she ignored it and smiled politely. "I'm flatter, m'lord."

Elrond continued, indicating the woman in silver. "And this is his sister, Lady Rodwen of the North."

"Greetings Caniel. It is a pleasure to meet you." The woman named Rodwen nodded curtly from her spot on the couch, and Caniel returned the nod.

"The pleasure is mine."

Elrond nodded to Legolas, whose arms were folded and eyes bore sternly upon Aradhel with great loathing. "M'lord, m'lady, this is Legolas of the Mirkwood realm. Son of King Thranduil and prince of his lands."

Aradhel either did not notice the look he was receiving from Legolas, or just chose to ignore it, for he nodded pleasantly to him, a warm smile across his face. Legolas returned the nod, but with a forced smile. And when he had turned to Rodwen, who had stood up to greet him, unlike she had done for Caniel, his eyes softened slightly and he kissed her outstretched hand. Rodwen, Caniel noticed, suddenly brightened as well, smiling and batting her dark lashes at him as she watched his every move carefully.

Elrond, oblivious to the ongoing looks being passed around started pacing in front of them, cueing them all to sit.

"Caniel, you may be wondering as to why I bring you here." Caniel did not answer her brother but continued to watch him pace. "The fact is I felt this would be a good chance for you to see what goes on with alliances and outside agreements; seeing as though you've always taken a great interest in the politics of Rivendell." He added, smiling slightly to her.

She returned his smile and nodded.

"Therefore, I will not let your presence be of hindrance, so let us commence with the dealings you bring forth Aradhel." Elrond stopped moving and faced the man sitting upright on the couch. "What brings you seeking alliance with Rivendell?"

The man seemed to hide the flash of a smile with a sigh, closing his eyes momentarily as if trying to remember, and then speaking clearly.

"The truth is, my lord Elrond, that my city and surrounding areas are being attacked on a regular basis nowadays." He said firmly. "Our defenses were fine for the first few attacks but as this has been going on for many months, I have lost many men and we are in dire need of assistance."

"And what are you being attacked by? And what is their reason for the attack?"

"Orcs, goblins, trolls. All the like." He said with a flourish of his hand as though it were nothing. "They came from Car Dûn where they have set up new quarters. My guess is however, more have taken refuge farther South in the Misty Mountains. Even into Dunland and Isengard."

"Nonsense." Gandalf said stiffly, billowing smoke from his pipe. Caniel leapt at the sound of his voice, forgetting he was standing silently in the back corner of the room. "Saruman dwells in the fortress of Isengard. No orc would dwell there without his knowledge."

"Perhaps." Aradhel replied coolly, eyeing the wizard. "Or perhaps they are in league with each other and you are just blind to it."

Gandalf gave a great harrumph, choking on his pipe. "Your prejudice against other folk more powerful then yourself blinds you to reality, my dear Aradhel."

Aradhel only nodded. "Very well. Either way they come from the South, passing through lands to the East of the Misty Mountains. I also presume that they have made dwellings around Moria."

"The dwarves would never have it." Elrond said sternly. "And what leads you to believe this?"

"Insides sources, my lord." He replied, lounging back coolly in his spot. Caniel thought he seemed right bold giving all this information to them when it indeed seemed farfetched that orcs would be dwelling with wizards and dwarves. "But the point of the matter is, they are now residing in the Mountains of Angmar, more precisely Carn Dûn, in mass numbers. And they've been snooping around our boarders for many months, and have recently started attacking my city of Nenuial and our neighbor Annúminas."

"Isn't that in the lost realm of Arnor?" Caniel asked. He nodded.

"Indeed. Our cities sit on the bank of Lake Evendim, bordering Emyn Uial and the Hills of Evendium to our West. We are also west of the North Downs." He finished.

Caniel heard Legolas shuffle uneasily behind where she sat, and decided to question him about it later. As for now, her brother once again resumed speaking.

"And why are these orcs suddenly launching attacks upon you?"

Aradhel shrugged, looking to the ground. "On this we are not sure, for they do not offer an explanation while firing arrows into my men." His sister laughed at his attempted humor, though no one else seemed to find it amusing. "My guess is they are massing around the Western portions of Middle Earth because there is much unused land, especially in the north, and if they are indeed taking orders from someone in the south, southeast, then the lands here are opportune for cornering and striking all the cities in the west."

"Where did this come from, this taking orders from someone in the south?" Gandalf murmured. "You never said you knew of them moving because it was an order."

"Oh come now Gandalf! Surly you have realized like I have that orcs are not independent. They are bred for the use of someone's foul doing. They would rather rot in the dungeons of an elf then wander the lands freely. They are vulnerable and they know it. As long as they work for someone, they're at least guaranteed rewards and the chance of not being struck down as long as they're on business."

"Unless that business is attacking cities of course." Legolas grumbled.

"Of course." Aradhel replied coolly, staring at Legolas.

"So you mean to tell me that you suspect someone in the South is breeding mass amounts of orcs and sending them to take over the boarders of the west, to prepare for a full takeover?" Elrond said incredulously.

"Something like that, yes."

"And you expect me to believe this when I have not once had any news of disturbance in our eastern boarders, nor any sightings of an orc? Let alone an army of orcs?" Elrond said sounding almost amused.

"You make it sound as though I would make this all up." Aradhel said, his voice oddly colder then it had been a second ago.

"Well, due to past events it shouldn't be a surprise I have my suspicions about you're loyalties." Elrond said, equally as cold. Caniel glanced at Rodwen, who although still fixedly staring at Legolas, looked equally lost as to what the two lords were saying.

"If you do not believe my word, send out riders to the eastern boarders of Rivendell towards the Old Ford. I happen to know that a rather large battalion of orcs is residing there just now, resting from a treacherous journey from the south. If you want verification, you shall send out spies and see for yourself." He smiled sarcastically. "If your riders are daring enough, tell them to question the orcs as to where they are headed. The news you'll receive will coincide with what I've already told you."

Elrond glared at the prince, who sat looking mildly impressed with his own information. Yet Caniel also sensed something urgent in his words. A need, almost, for Elrond to believe him. At last Gandalf spoke.

"Give a reason, Aradhel, that Elrond would sacrifice any of his people to help you?" The words were grave.

Aradhel looked taken aback for a moment, but then said simply, "If we continue to dwell on the past, we would cease to live and nothing would be achieved."

"Though I do recall loosing some lives the last time an allegiance was formed." Elrond said immediately. "The past dwells in matters such as these, m'lord. And perhaps it is you who have ceased to live, if you try to deny what happened."

"What I tell you is true." Aradhel replied sitting up straight and saying it harshly. "If you refuse to believe it, then it is only a matter of time before your city will come to ruins with the same evil."

"Rivendell will not fall to orcs." Elrond said sharply, turning to pace again. "And how dare you try to guilt me when it was at your hands that city was slaughtered because of haste in decision making."

This was news to Caniel's ears, as well, it appeared, to Rodwen and Legolas. Everything the two had been discussing made no sense thus far to any of them, except for perhaps Gandalf. But now at last, it appeared the crick in the agreement was coming out.

"That city turned on us, Elrond. They were an evil race, bitter to outsiders and greedy to anything they could grasp. They cared nothing for my people or our allegiance."

"They had not done anything wrong!"

"They would not fight! They would rather see our city to runes so they could claim the riches and move in themselves!"

"You know that's a lie formed in your head to conceal the guilt of what really happened." Gandalf said, stepping forward.

Elrond nodded in agreement. "That city stayed out of your affairs in fear of being betrayed by your people and loosing its freedom. You did not offer it any course of action on its own terms. Rather by your terms, which, I might add, were the most difficult and most promising of death!"

"Somebody has to do the difficult, Elrond." Aradhel continued, looking not the least bit phased by the accusation. "It's war. And my men were already fighting their own battles. It was for the good of everyone."

"It was a rotten deal in which they had no reason to agree to." Elrond said bitterly, facing him again. "And if that's what you have in mind for the elves, I must kindly refuse the offer."

"We fight this battle together. And if not, then we die separately." Aradhel's last words struck a silence in the room. No one seemed to move as the last words were absorbed. Rodwen still gazed at Legolas, who had taken to pace lightly behind Caniel. Elrond rubbed his jaw wearily staring at the floor. Gandalf had returned to his shadowed corner, and Caniel was uncomfortably aware that Aradhel was studying her intently.

Finally Elrond spoke. "It is not for you Aradhel, that I speak this. But for your people who I know are a fine race of men. I will send out riders to inspect this claim of yours. Should there be a battalion of orcs, as you said, I will consider your allegiance. If not, I will go to any means to ensure that you are escorted off my land and never allowed entrance again."

Aradhel nodded satisfied, not looking the least bit concerned. Caniel assumed this meant he was in fact telling the truth.

"You are most generous." He said, standing. "Oh! And one more thing I came to discuss. I have been informed that you are holding one of my citizens captive, and I have come to secure his release."

This bit of news seemed to shock everyone in the room, as it was followed by another long silence in which Gandalf and Elrond exchanged stern looks.

"The elves are not holding anyone captive, as it were." Elrond said, with stiffness to his voice. "But we are in the process of questioning a man who trespassed on our grounds under suspicious circumstances."

Aradhel smiled. "Be that as it may, this man is a loyal citizen of Nenuial and was on business to the town of Bree. But as conditions permitted he fell astray and is just a lost traveler. I can vouch that he is of no threat and I can secure a release for him…should my lord permit, that is." He added hastily at the unmoving glare issuing from Elrond.

Being angered beyond speaking and still bothered over the trust issue, Elrond turned to Gandalf to speak for him.

Stepping once again from the shadows, the wizard spoke slowly. "We are aware that this man may have been an innocent traveler. And under the certain conditions, Aradhel, we are more apt to believe his word then yours, as trust is still being forged with the royalty of your city." These words seemed to cross Aradhel's face with a wicked grimace. Gandalf proceeded without notice. "Therefore, if we find your word trustworthy, the man will be released. If all has been nothing but a tall tale, then we will do with him what we feel necessary to assure his innocence."

This time, Aradhel did not nod kindly. Instead he cast the same hard glare at Gandalf that Elrond had just issued at him. This silence though, was soon broken by a voice that had to this point remained silent.

"I volunteer to ride out and scout out the orcs, my lord." Legolas said, again causing Caniel to jump and turn around.

Elrond nodded vaguely. "Take with you a scout of ten to fifteen armed elves. Find out where they are and discover where they are headed." He noticed the shift in Aradhel's eyes and added. "You don't need to talk to them if the situation seems grave. Just watch for their departure and report back once you've learned all you can."

Legolas nodded.

"I will accompany him." Caniel said at length, getting the expected reaction from her brother.

"Caniel, you are not a-"

"Warrior, yes I'm aware." She cut him off. "But you did not say warriors needed to be taken. Only armed elves. And at any length, I'm just as good as a trained warrior, and I am here to learn how politics are run, am I not?"

Elrond could not counter these words and feeling the pressure of the eyes that had all now reverted to him, he could not deny her.

"Very well. Legolas, you are in charge of recruiting the rest. I'm sure Glorfindel would be happy to assist, should you need it."

Just as the last words were spoken, a hasty knock issued at his front door and an elf emerged, looking rather hurried as if he had just run a long way.

"I'm sorry to interrupt my lord." The elf said as Elrond made his way to face him. "But you have a visitor who demands to see you."

"Tell this visitor it will have to wait. I already have-"

"I don't think you'd want to miss this visitor, my lord." The elf cut him off. "He actually wanted to speak to Legolas as well, and he's in a dreadful right state."

Legolas looked confused at Elrond who shared his remarkable glance.

"Well then let him in, if it is so important. But my time is limited."

The elf nodded and scurried back out the door. No sooner had he disappeared that a rather stern figure walked into the room. His robes were a glimmering green that draped lazily around his muscular build. His face was pale and his eyes were a piercing blue. Around his head was a band of sliver vines that wove around long hair of white-blonde. The features on his handsome face were etched and worn, so he took on the appearance of an older elf. And his stride was long and brooding. His mannerism reminded Caniel vaguely of the elf standing next to her, who had his eyes wide at the sight of the arrival.

And it was when Legolas spoke in a surprised whisper that Caniel figured out why there was a likeness in the two elves.

"Father?"


	14. Thranduil's captives

_The Undecided of Earendil_

_By: Larien_

**Chapter 14**

**

* * *

**

**Loony Kay- **Aradhel makes me nervous too. You'll find out in this chapter why our dear ole Thranduil has up and caused chaos in Rivendell. Thanks for the review!

**Legolaslover77-** Well done, well done. You're guess of Mirkwood being attacked is a very close guess. You'll discover what's got Thranduil's goat in this chapter. Thanks for the reivew, and I hope this was posted fast enough!

**Elvnchic9- **You are right in saying things are about to get tense. In fact, I promise it. And may I say that your review made me laugh, so thanks.I like how you described Aradhel as a "cheeky idiot." That was quality. Thanks for the review and sorry it wasn't updated quicker, but I wrote it as quickly as I could!

**hungry hobbit-** I'm glad you like this fic so much! I appreciate hearing it, so thanks a ton for the review!

* * *

**A/N- **Sorry for the horribly long last chapter. But I just keep typing until I get what I need to out (See, before I actually type it, I write down what points need to be made, and then I follow that guideline.) And so far, we're a little behind, so this chapter may also be long. So _sorry_ in advance, but I hope you can all keep up. Also, **I love you reviewers!** You make me laugh with all your assumptions, and it's worth writing this just to see how many of you guess right. Not to mention, your opinions of people in the story are fantastic. So keep the reviews coming. They really do make my day. I leave you with this: Penguin!

* * *

"Father?" 

"Legolas." Thranduil replied flatly. His eyes were blazing, and his face was twisted into a forced calm.

"Lord Thranduil." Elrond bowed slightly, Thranduil doing likewise. "To what do I owe this unexpected, but most welcomed, visit?"

"I was just dropping in to make sure the esteemed Lord of Imladris was not hard of hearing nor blind." Thranduil said stiffly, his eyes unmoving where they were fixed upon Elrond's now confused face.

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand." Elrond said.

"Orcs, Elrond! Orcs by the hundreds!" He exclaimed. Everyone in the room jumped, including Aradhel who, up to this point, had remained lounging lazily in his chair. "Accumulating somewhere in the north, advancing from the south. Passing west of my woods, east of your fortress. Swarming the Anduin and residing momentarily in the Old Ford. Surly you have taken notice?"

Elrond and Gandalf exchanged worried glances, and Aradhel once again settled comfortably back into the couch.

"It may be the death of me to admit that I have not." Elrond confessed. Thranduil's mouth seemed to drop at these words, his face flushing. "I have not come across any orcs around my boarders, nor within them."

"For many weeks I have watched their progress. Where they come from I cannot say. But continuously they travel the lands, unsupervised, untamed, attacking at will and causing quite a ruckus."

"And now," Thranduil continued, stepping further into the room. "They have attacked my very own people! Elves, Elrond! The ones they fear they have dared to attack! And we were not even in position to attack! My caravan was simply passing through the Old Ford coming on the Old Forest Road, when our eyes beheld the most amazing and terrifying sight. An army of orcs consisting of at least two hundred strong. Resting, as if they were on a long journey. Each biding its time. Orcs, do you hear me? _Biding their time_. As if they were welcome to do so on such territory. Naturally I, only having a small caravan, did not have enough elves to possibly remove them, nor did I want to try. So we tried passing through peacefully." His face was twisted in anger now, and his fists were clenched at his sides. Elrond remained emotionless, though his posture- the sagging shoulders, the locked knees- too clearly indicated he was devastated by the news. "Peacefully did not come about, as it were. They attacked, taking ten of my men captive. Luckily I escaped with my other eight and made haste to gather arms to retrieve my men."

Elrond again looked to Gandalf who was puzzling over the situation, in which case, he had seized to smoke his pipe. It burned in his hand dully, and Caniel glanced to Aradhel who looked very satisfied, despite the fact that ten elves had just been taken captive. At last Elrond spoke; he had again taken to pacing in front of everyone.

"My lord Aradhel, meet King Thranduil of the Mirkwood realm. Thranduil, Lord Aradhel of the North." Thranduil finally tore his eyes away from the pacing elf to look to the human who merely nodded where he was respectfully. "Aradhel has just come to me as well, informing me of the same situation. Only that his news is of being attacked by orcs, who are massing in the northern lands." He stopped momentarily to look at the King. "I was just about to dispatch a spy party to check the situation at the Old Ford."

"No need, they will have moved on by now." Thranduil barked. "Send your troops north of the Old Ford. There they can meet them head-on, and retrieve my men."

"I said I was sending a party, m'lord. Not an army." Elrond corrected simply.

"But an army they will meet." Thranduil's voice was cold and harsh. His words were like a bitter wind whipping around, stinging your skin and causing your eyes to water. Caniel thought momentarily that the likeness she saw in him and Legolas was little now that she heard the King. Legolas was gentler and easier to listen too. Thranduil was harsh and bold. "It is an army unforgiving and hasty to fight. Send warriors, Elrond, and stop them from stealing any more lives. You have reasonable cause."

There was a moment that Elrond pondered this then said to Legolas quite suddenly, "Send for my sons. And Glorfindel as well. Make haste!"

Legolas hurried out the door, avoiding his father's cold glare as he brushed past and then the room was once again left in silence. Elrond sipped a goblet of water, and Gandalf had taken to studying the young prince Aradhel. Caniel guessed he was trying to read into his mind, but by the twisted look of concentration and mild frustration on his face, he was having difficulty. Aradhel had his head propped by one hand, his other hand swung over the couch. His sister was fiddling with a ruby on her finger. They couldn't look more out of place. After all, they were the only ones in the room who didn't seemed fazed by the events taking place, and they both looked mildly distracted; Rodwen with her ring, and Aradhel with Caniel, who averted her gaze to Thranduil who was starring emptily at the floor.

At long last, Legolas returned with the twins Elladan and Elrohir, but no Glorfindel.

"My lord Elrond," Legolas said quickly. "More troubling news has reached my ears. These two were just on the way to inform you when I intercepted them. Balrant, the man under house arrest, has escaped."

"Escaped?" Gandalf sputtered in a surprised gasp.

"Well, that is what we presume." Elladan said bowing slightly to the room.

"What do you mean my son?" Elrond asked.

"It's curious, but his dwelling shows sign of struggle." Elladan shrugged.

"You think he might have been taken, not of his own will?" Caniel asked incredulously.

The twins nodded at this, and Elrond looking positively baffled. As did everyone else; everyone, that is, but Aradhel who just looked amused.

"Perhaps the old bloke did it himself, to make you think he had been taken. When in reality, he was in fact just escaping." Aradhel suggested timidly.

"That's a lot of trouble to go through when he could just as easily left it." Elrond grumbled, rubbing his forehead, as if to extract every thought and sort it out on the table.

"Well, if he thought a kidnap would deter you from looking for him…" Aradhel let the sentence hang.

"We will look either way." Elrond said sternly. "Elrohir, find Glorfindel and send him to look for Balrant. Also find another swift warrior to search whichever entrance Glorfindel does not. Elladan, will you- we are wasting time, yes I know!" He snapped at Thranduil who tapped his foot impatiently and had started to raise a remark. "Elladan, assemble a party of no less then fifty riders. Warriors, I should say. Have them armed and with horse and ready for departure as soon as possible. Legolas," He wheeled on the other elf as Elladan and Elrohir left the building. "Find Aragorn. You two, along with the twins and Caniel- yes Caniel, and you," He said before she could question it. "Will head the party towards the Old Ford. I suggest taking them from behind, seeing as though we have not the numbers to meet them head on and we want to get away with as little damage to ourselves as possible."

Legolas nodded dashed once again from the room. Elrond finally turned to his sister, who had stood in anticipation. "Caniel, I do not agree to sending you, but since Glorfindel is busied otherwise…" She made to argue with him, but he held his hand in silence. "I want you, though you are leading as well, to obey any and every command issued from the others. They are more trained in the field then you are. Also, relay this message to them once you are assembled as I may have difficulty finding everyone; tell them that they are to secure a release of as many of the prisoners as is possible. If they can get away with the prisoners without having to face the entire army, the better. If it comes to fight or flee, flee. Got it?"

Caniel nodded.

"Absurd!" Thranduil roared. "The orcs will follow them back here! Where we are not armed, not prepared!"  
"Ah, but they will not!" Gandalf smiled. "Orcs fear the dwelling of Rivendell, or they would be passing through the High Pass to get to the north. No, they will not follow so closely."

"Now make haste, Caniel, and assemble with the others. You have proper armor I presume?" Elrond said, looking firmly at Caniel who again nodded.

"Then go. And may the Valar be with us all." He sighed, slumping into the nearest chair, looking utterly exhausted and worn.

Caniel nodded her respects and hurried to her dwelling. Along her way, many recognizable warriors were running through the corridors, arousing others who were quickly applying the glimmering armor that made Rivendell look alive with walking crystals. Changing into a camouflaged tan tunic and pants, and strapping durable, but horribly strong leather armor around her, she equipped her fine daggers and grabbed a bow and quiver full of gold arrows before rushing out the door to join the men. Gathered at the far east entrance of Rivendell, Caniel found her horse, Aníron, equipped in matching brown leather, and kicking at the ground eagerly.

Tightening the straps, just to be sure, Caniel then climbed upon the horse and stroked her neck reassuringly.

"Be patient, mellon nîn. It will be soon."

The horse grunted, but stood remarkably stiller, and Caniel made to secure her hair in a braid before nudging her horse through the mass of soldiers all readying themselves around the entrance gate. She scanned the tops of the glimmering silver, gold, and green helmets, and amidst the arrows and quivers, swords and daggers, looking for a head she knew would not conceal itself in a helmet. Soon enough she spotted Aragorn conversing to a group of elves, situating them in ranks and made her way forward.

"Aragorn!" She yelled, over the noise, which consisted of extreme chatter of elves, shuffling of metal and leather, and neighing of anxious horses. "Elrond sends a message for the heads of rank!"

And she replayed his message, which he promised to tell the others, should he find them first. Caniel was hardly surprised to see him in minimal armor; his ranger clothing being much more flexible, not to mention, easier to ride in. Smiling to herself, she turned her horse and spotted a blonde head that, even though almost every elf there could've been blonde, she knew belonged to Legolas. Moving closer, she saw he was strapping a bulging quiver full of arrows onto his back, his black stallion stilling at the sight of Caniel.

After replaying the message to him, instead of returning to his readying, he moved closer to her and beckoned her to lean down, so as to hear him.

"I know you can fight, Caniel." He said at length, looking at her squarely. "And I know this might be as easy as catching a fish. But the fact remains that we are facing an army of armed and aggressive orcs. Things could get dangerous out there."

She studied his firm features for a moment. "I know." Was all she could bring herself to say, though inside, her heart raced and her flesh had warmed at his concern.

"I-I know you know." He stammered; apparently that was not what he had expected to hear. "I just don't want you getting hurt. So stick close and… and, just don't do anything rash okay?"

Instead of being insulted, Caniel only straightened on her horse, smiling mischievously. "I'm only as rash as the next head of ranks." She remarked.

Legolas shared the grin, causing her to once again, feel her pulse race and face warm, but before he could see it, she had turned at the sound of Elladan and Elrohir's voices, who were now also preparing ranks.

Once the message had been relayed and the ranks assembled, the army of about fifty elves started out of Rivendell and into the High Pass at a steady trot. Legolas had made sure his rank was left of Caniel's, while Aragorn rode to her right, leading the largest of the ranks. Rattling metal broke the undisturbed silence of the mountains, as they trotted pass walls of solid rock, from which only a few creatures, small in size, scuttled away at their presence. After a while, Caniel and Legolas had started chatting in hushed voices, even though they were not the only ones. Surprise was not an issue, as of yet, and most of the "army" was enjoying the scenery and discussing as to what lay ahead.

"I don't trust him." Legolas said flatly. "He's a lying scoundrel and he's up to no good."

"That's bold." Caniel mused, eyeing the elf during their discussion of Aradhel. "His intentions seem fair enough, it's just his mannerism."

"His intentions, though they may be true, are backed by more then he is saying." Legolas said.

"What mean you?"

"The lost realm of Arnor has been deserted for a long time, as I'm sure you know. But I heard many years ago that wild men had settled there to form a colony. Their intentions were not clear, but it soon became evident that they did not fair well with elves, though they took great interest in half-bloods, mutants, trolls, and other evils."

Caniel hardened with his last statement. "I'm glad to see we "half-bloods" are considered among such an esteemed group."

Legolas looked at her. "I didn't put you in a group, Caniel. I was simply saying, those are the people they have taken great interest in. In fact, according to them anyway, they are breeding a city free of prejudice where anyone can live without pressure of being different, and be at peace with others who are just the same at heart, but different in being."

"That doesn't sound so bad." Caniel retorted, still angered at the earlier statement. "Perhaps the elves should take a note out of their book."

"It's not a bad thing." Legolas assured. "Unless the government has other intentions."

"How so?"

"The elves have had suspicion that the higher men of these colonies, the royalty and such, do not like the elves so much, as many of them are of Nûmenor decent and have been raised to be bitter at the elves and the Valar for taking away their land."

"But what can they do?" Caniel asked

Legolas shrugged. "I'm sure they could try to take out the elves, though that's foolish, and I would wager nearly impossible. But there is some speculation that they may try sailing to Valinor themselves. To start take-over there."

"Impossible!" Caniel almost laughed at the thought. "They would invoke the gods over such a foolish little thing?"

Legolas again shrugged. "Like I said, this is mostly rumor and speculation. Indeed the odds seem impossible that that would ever happen, and how they would do it is beyond any guess of mine." He got stern again. "But the point is, they're always up to something. They have slaughtered many villages simply because they loose trust in their alliance. Or the village failed to do what was requested of them. Or because they simply feel threatened."

Caniel didn't think these seemed like horrible reasons for taking over a city, unless of course, they actually did slaughter them. In which case, she was appalled that the elves had ever even considered an alliance.

"He seemed interested enough in you too, by any means." Legolas grumbled, snapping Caniel out of her trance.

"He was being polite with that compliment." She said nonchalantly.

"His stare wasn't polite. Didn't you notice?" He asked.

"No, I guess I didn't." She lied.

"Well, he was staring. A lot." Legolas said. "And frankly I don't like-"

He stopped suddenly, his face flushing ever so slightly in the evening sun.

"You don't what?" Caniel pushed.

"I don't think that it is a smart idea to ogle over the Lord of Imladris' sister when trying to make an allegiance. Especially when the lord is not fond of you." He lied, watching to see if she believed it.

Truthfully, he had felt very unnerved at the prospect that someone appeared as enthralled with her beauty as he did. But he couldn't tell her that. He couldn't say how taken aback, yet mesmerized by her earlier dress he had been. Nor could he be blunt and say that Aradhel had been fixedly staring at her exposed cleavage through out the entire discussion. No, she would be appalled that he had even been thinking about it. More precisely, dwelling on it, picturing it over and over again, ever since he had found her lying on Sírdhem's floor.

Caniel apparently bought it, but not happily, for a frown flashed momentarily across her lips, but then was replaced by an amused grin.

"Seeing as though you were paying so much attention, surely then you noticed Rodwen's eyes upon you?" She said coolly, watching his eyes flicker uncertainty. "I would have thought they had burned a hole through you, with the intensity she was emitting it."

Legolas only shrugged. "I noticed."

He said nothing more, and Caniel wondered if perhaps he hadn't minded Rodwen's eyes on him. After all, she was very beautiful. Not the brightest it appeared, but attractive, and flirtatious. Why wouldn't he like her? Any man who had an eye for beauty would. This thought continued to probe Caniel's mind, launching them into silence the rest of the journey.

At last they emerged from the mountains and started a steady gallop towards the north in the direction the orcs were supposedly headed. And after only a few minutes of pushing their horses through the prairie, during which Legolas continuously glanced to the east towards Mirkwood, as if expecting something to come emerging out at any minute. At last, Legolas halted his rank, and the other heads did as well.

"Do you see them?" Aragorn asked quietly, straining to look.

"Yes." Legolas answered. "They are headed indeed due North, but not at an alarming rate."

"They seem to be taking their time." Elladan agreed. "You'd think they'd be in a little bit of a hurry, after all, they do have captives."

Aragorn smiled. "All the better for us."

He turned to the army and shouted orders. "Take them at a run. Find the captives and then move out. We don't want to take on the entire army if we don't need to. So get the captives and if it comes down to fight or flee, flee back to Rivendell."

There were nods and murmur of agreement, and then Aragorn turned back around. "Shall we?"  
Legolas smiled. "After you."

Their horses started off at a rumbling gallop towards the unsuspecting orcs. When they had closed nearly all the gap between them, so that Aragorn and Caniel could now see them clearly as well, the last ranks of orcs turned at the distant thunder and sent out a warning call. Soon there were battle cries, horns sounding, and the shuffle of many orcs as they turned to defend themselves. The head of ranks, who were mounted on top of vicious wargs, turned from the front and were riding hard to meet the horses at the back. Taking a deep breath and readying one blade in her free hand, Caniel felt the rush as the elves plunged their horses into the mass of orcs.

Blades and spears, arrows and shields, were being flung around her as she swung her blade violently at an attacking orc, catching its throat. Another orc from the left made to drive his sword into her leg, but she parried it before trusting the blade deep into his chest where the armor divided. Shouts pierced the calm of the prairie as elves and orcs battled it out. Looking up from another orc she had cut, her insides froze at the number of remaining orcs that were advancing quickly. Turning her horse she saw Legolas in a fierce battle with a warg rider, who was maneuvering his vicious beast in circles around Legolas' frustrated stallion. Aragorn had abandoned his horse and was chopping up orcs left and right on the ground, blood leaking from his sword and hands.

Kicking an orc out of the way, he continuously yelled, "Find the captives!"

Caniel turned again and started scanning the crowd for any sight of elf captives. Drawing her bow, she used five arrows, each hitting their target, which had been orcs ganging up on Aragorn. Another orc launched itself at her, and she shot yet another arrow into the center of its forehead. Then she saw them, the elves being ushered by a ban of about ten orcs towards the north, on the opposite side of all the fighting.

"The captives are headed north by ten orcs!" She yelled to Aragorn, who nodded and proceeded to send out more orders.

She turned her horse amidst the fighting, kicking an orc out of the way and headed in the direction of the captives along with a few other elves, including Legolas who had heard her warning.

As she approached, the crowd of orcs got denser and her pace started to slow as she tried to push through them. But her blade was now weighed with blood as her attacks continued on, and her horse stopped, kicking and shoving oncoming orcs out of the way. The other elves, some of which had abandoned their horses now as well, were also struggling through the dense orcs. Legolas' blades moved wickedly fast, slicing three orcs on each side with each swing. He didn't even hold his reigns now, and pulled his other blade free, causing mass damage among his attackers, who now showed more reluctance to move in on him.

"Caniel!" Legolas yelled over the screams and clashing, "This way!"

He had made his way to her and had started at a gallop through a small opening in the masses, which were now preoccupied with more elves that had made their way through. She followed closely, occasionally striking an orc out of the way, when at last they reached the back where only a few orcs remained. Ahead, the captives were still being bustled by the group of orcs, and Legolas took off after them. Nudging Aníron faster, she caught up and soon had struck the first orc with the tip of her blade as it sunk deep into his back. Legolas went to the front where he took out the leader. Their odds seemed easy until Caniel saw that more orcs had abandoned the fight to get the captives, and the warg riders were now approaching with deadly speed.

As another orc fell at her blade, Caniel turned just in time to hear Legolas yell her name and a large brown creature knocked her off her horse. Hitting the ground hard, she yelled out, but seeing the teeth of the warg bearing down on her and the weight of it crushing her, she managed to bring around her blade and dig it into its neck. It yelped, sending spit flying into her face, and its claws brushed her chest, where luckily, the armor kept them from doing any damage. The rider, though, jumped off the dying warg and ran towards Caniel, who scrambled to her feet.

With a piercing yell, he launched at her, his long spear acting as both a weapon and a shield as he thrust it at her continuously and blocked her aggressive swings. At last, Caniel abandoned the swings, and used the blunt of her blade, hooking him in the face where blood started to issue from his nose and teeth. He only smiled and attacked even harder. She swung around, blocking the thrusts, which came very close to slitting her throat as she ducked one, side-stepping him to the back. But he was quick and with a quick fake to the right, he swung around left and caught his spear with her upper arm, slicing it deep. She let out a yell as blood poured down her numb arm, her left blade hitting the ground with a thud. The orc said something in a weird language before smiling sinisterly and launching himself at Caniel once again. Though in extreme pain, she twirled to the right, grabbing his spear, which he had thrust, in her unhurt arm, and pulled it from his grasp, and then sunk it deep into his back.

After watching him fall to the ground, and retrieving her blades, Caniel belted one, and then ran to the remaining few orcs who were still guarding their captives. She threw the blade hitting her target and while she ran to retrieve it, an orc ran at her, but was stopped as an arrow hit him in the face. Turning, Caniel saw Legolas with his bow drawn nod slightly, and then continue on firing at the remaining guards. As she retrieved her blade, something nudged her shoulder, causing her to spin, ready to again attack. Relieve flooded her as she faced Aníron, who had remained unhurt. But instead of climbing it herself, she pulled one of the elves from the diminished circle of orcs and told him to mount it. He pulled along another elf, and after nodding thanks, they ran back to Rivendell as Caniel had instructed. The rest of the orc army was running towards the fight, which had now moved around the captives. The elves, which still road horses, were grabbing up fellow elves and captives and galloping away from the scene. Caniel managed to kill a few more orcs, to ensure that the remaining two captives were picked up. At last she saw Aragorn swing himself behind an elf rider, yelling "Retreat!" to the remaining elven ranks. Pulling her blade from the neck of an orc, Caniel had turned to find an elf rider, when she saw a rather large orc bring his axe towards her head. With a yelp, she dodged it and ran a couple steps as more orcs swung at her.

Then quite suddenly, someone grabbed her around the waist and she was hoisted into the air. Quite shaken, her first thought was that the large orc had grabbed her, but when she found herself galloping away from the orcs on a black stallion, she realized it was an elf that had grabbed her and they were leaving the bloody aftermath. Her hazy eyes scanned the scene as they road; many orcs lay dead and trampled and to her delight, she did not see any dead elves. But her eyes continued to grow hazy and her head started to spin. Looking to her arm, which had no feeling left whatsoever, she squirmed at the sight of immense blood still pouring onto her hand and fleeing the horse as they road fast back through the High Pass.

"Caniel, can you wrap that?" A voice behind her asked. The voice seemed distant and gentle. "You're loosing a lot of blood."

She felt herself nod and she looked half-heartedly around for something to wrap it with, but with her half-conscious looking and the numbness that had caused her sight to become very impaired, she heard herself mumble, "I have…I have nothing."

But then the one of the arms that had been around her hold the reins pulled back, causing her to almost slide off the left side. Out of the corner of her eyes, she thought she saw the elf tear one of his sleeves and hand her the green fabric, which she took and wrapped tightly over the wound.

"That should sustain until we get back. Are you feeling okay?" He asked, replacing his arm around her to secure her to the horse.

But she couldn't answer. For at that moment her vision blacked out, and as her head sagged backward, resting on the shoulder of the elf who, in her mind she thought she heard grumble, "Hold on, mellon nín. We're almost there."


	15. Mellon nin

_The Undecided of Earnedil_

_By: Larien_

**Chapter 15**

* * *

**Elvnchic9- **Ooh, you noticed the "mellon" instead of "melleth!" I wondered if anyone would catch that, for it was deliberate. It will be brought up in this chapter as well. I'm not sure when someone will fess up, but I promise it to get interesting these next few chapters. And oh yes will Thranduil complicat things. That's why he's there after all, lol. Anyway, thanks for the review. And the invisible cookies! 

**Legolaslover77-** Thank you. I'm glad it's enjoyable.

**hungry hobbit- **I'm glad it's getting better and not worse! That's my worst nightmare. Anywho, Caniel and Legolas are madly in love! Where have I been! Lol. I hope they realize it soon too. Things will start looking up a little...soon. Thanks for the review!

* * *

**A/N- **Thank you to those who read, especially to those who have been reviewing (Special shout out to **Legolaslover77** and **Elvnchic9** who have been there since the beginning.) And to the rest of you, you make this story worth writing. Anyway, Chapter 15! We are on our way. These next few chapters may move rather quickly, and I apologize in advance, but I need to get going. Much will happen soon, so hold on! **Reviews are encouraged very much for this chapter for within this is where some "romance" will occur. **This one not as much as the next few, but I need to know: _to keep it, or should it go?_ And who should be with who as well. I just am really writing the romance part of this story based on opinion, so let me know where you'd like to see it go. Le hannon, and enjoy!

* * *

The sky was a dreary gray with wisps of sunlight breaking through every few minutes. The air was hot and heavy as the inhabitants of Rivendell went about their usual routines. Birds hummed sorrowful tunes as children sat in shades of drooping trees, determined to catch what little breeze there was. The air hung damp and thick, a sure sign of approaching rain. As for now, though, it remained dry and humid. Clouds billowed as far as the eye could see, and the skin of all elves felt sticky and the ground warm. It was a dreary day, but very much alive, nonetheless. 

The elves were particular in conversing with their neighbors, even though it was only noon. They pressed for details on the battle that had taken place the day before and when one ran out of information, they ran to the next house where cool drinks were served as gossip was swapped. The men in particular could be found in great numbers, drinking to their health, each boasting about kills and near escapes. Elrond and Thranduil were already deep in conversation in Gandalf's dwelling, where he too added small opinions. The Lord and Lady of the North could be found relaxing in the elaborate dwelling they had been giving; Rodwen complaining of the heat, Aradhel fanning himself with a piece of parchment as he poured over the books on the mantle.

In the dwelling of Caniel, a much different atmosphere was present as she opened her eyes from where she lay on her bed. Her first reaction was of panic, remembering the battle and worrying that she had been taken captive or had died. But her mind calmed at the feel of her silk sheets tucked around her and down pillows rested easily under her head. The house smelled of breakfast; someone had been cooking. When she went to remove a loose strand of hair from her eyes, she sucked in a painful gasp as her left arm seared with pain. Looking down, she saw a bulge in the silk gown she wore, where her arm had been carefully wrapped.

Doing a double take, she looked at what she was wearing; a pearl silk nightgown that she often wore. It was snug with loose sleeves and a v-neck cut. Wondering how she had come to be in her room and wearing her nightgown, she almost thought the whole ordeal to be a dream. But then how had she sustained the wound on her arm? Propping herself up she scanned her room- her sheer curtains around her bed had been tied back to reveal a table piled with bandages and creams sitting next to the bed. And across the room, sitting on a plush gold chair with his head propped up by his hand and his body limp in a crooked position, slept Legolas. His right arm showed where he had ripped part of his shirt to tie Caniel's arm, and the rest of him was smeared with little spots of blood, though he looked unharmed and remarkably clean. He had pulled his hair back, and Caniel caught herself staring at him after a few minutes and hastily averted her eyes. No sooner had she done so, his eyes shown awake and he sat up warily, wincing in discomfort.

"Caniel," He smiled warmly. "You're awake."

She smiled back. "As are you."

Legolas laughed quietly, and stood to stretch his back. Making his way to her bed, she moved over so he made himself comfortable sitting next to her. She couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"How do you feel?" He asked, looking briefly at her arm.

"It's just a flesh wound." She shrugged, covering the pain with the lie. "I'm fine."

He nodded. "A deep flesh wound. You lost a lot of blood. Enough to worry the nurse, anyway."

Caniel's unhurt hand went immediately to the bandages, as if to stop it from bleeding. "I was caught by an orc's spear. But no matter. It was that same spear that I killed him with in the end."

They shared a laugh before Legolas said, "You were very brave, Caniel. And very skilled out there. I, as well as most others, were surprised and most impressed."

Caniel felt her cheeks flush. "I was just doing my job."

"You scared me. When I saw that warg attack you, I thought I had lost you." He said very seriously.

She looked in his eyes, which had suddenly gotten very intense and her insides started to squirm.

"I scared myself." She said quietly. "If it hadn't been for you in the end, I-"

Legolas waved his hand dismissively. "I did nothing."

"But you did!" She insisted, taking his hand without realizing the gesture. "If you hadn't grabbed me, those orcs would've gotten the better of me. And I would've lost a lot more blood if you hadn't helped wrap it."

Legolas didn't respond at fist, seemingly stunned that she had his hand in her own. After a moment, he said, "Like you said. It was just part of the job."

Caniel felt her insides drop, as if a heavy weight had just weighed down every inch of her body. For some reason, she found that once again she had been expecting a different answer. Something sweet and enduring. And once again, she had been disappointed.

She made to take away her hand from his, suddenly feeling foolish, but surprisingly, he didn't let her pull away. Pretending to be studying her hand, he gazed at it's fine crafting, where little cuts were now scabbing over from the previous day. Then he looked up at a confused Caniel, who was searching him for some answer as to his weird behavior. He let his thumb trail over her cuts.

"We didn't lose any elves." He said briefly. "Many were injured, but not seriously."

"Oh. Good." Caniel stammered. "I'm glad."

Legolas nodded and then yawned; realizing sleep was a very inviting idea. He had spent most of the night watching Caniel, changing the wraps around her arm, and stroking her cheek gently, hoping that she would come to. When morning had come around and Arwen had arrived, he refused to leave the room, insisting he'd sleep on the chair. But the chair had proven very uncomfortable and the aches and pains in his back made it hard to sit comfortably now.

The ideal situation, he thought gazing at her sitting comfortably in her silk and down comforted bed, would be to lay next to her and fall asleep in her arms forever. It was beyond possible, he knew, but the thought was nice nonetheless. His fantisies were broken suddenly when she spoke again.

"I'm sorry, you must be tired. I didn't mean to wake you." Caniel apologized, trying to break the silence.

"It's not your fault. You can't control it." Legolas smiled.

"You still sense me?" She asked with an amused smile.

"Indeed." He replied.

"Why?"

This took him by surprise, for he had not ever thought he would have to disclose his reasons with anyone. Trying to make it sound professional he said slowly,

"I wanted to make sure if you woke up and were in pain, I would be there to help you."

"But you've sensed me before." Caniel replied, blowing at a strand of hair in her eyes. Her braid was messy and had let loose much hair around her face.

"When you stayed the night of the storm, I wanted to make sure you didn't just wake up and become frightened." He lied, brushing the hair out of her eyes and allowing his fingers to brush her skin lightly as he did so. "Which, in he end, you did. So good thing."

Caniel shivered at his touch, closing her eyes momentarily to take in the feel of it. When she opened them, he blushed and busied himself in studying a painting on the wall. His grip had loosened on her hand, but she did not move it from where it sat on the bed.

"How did I get here?" Caniel asked again. "It _was_ you on the horse, wasn't it?"

"Yes it was." He answered, nodding to the ripped arm of his shirt.

"I don't remember much from when you pulled me on the horse." She mused, thinking back. "I remember you handing me the cloth and mumbling something like, 'hold on…'"

"Hold on, we're almost there." Legolas concluded for her.

Her face twisted into a look of confusion and concentration and she stared down at the bed. "Mellon nín…" She whispered to herself.

"I'm sorry?" Legolas asked. His heart skipped at what he had thought he had heard her say. Purposely he had left those words out of his recount, for he had not meant it when he had said it on the horse.

"Nothing." Caniel said quickly, looking back up to him. "So you brought me here?"

Legolas nodded, glad she had moved on from the earlier subject. "I found your brother immediately and he sent for a nurse who, along with himself and Arwen, tended to you in here. Once they were done cleaning the wound, I was allowed to sit and watch over you for the night."

Caniel nodded silently, trying to recount more of the battle, but the images were hazy and her mind was once again becoming drowsy with sleep.

"You need not stay any longer, Legolas." She yawned. It passed to him and they laughed as he finished yawning. "You are tired and I must confess towanting more sleep myself."

"I will not leave." Legolas said firmly, but in a soft voice. He looked her in the eye. "Not until I know you will be okay."

"But I am okay!" Caniel said. "It's only an arm wound."

"Nonetheless. I stay." Legolas concluded and she figured there was no arguing with him.

Smiling warmly she tightened her grip around his hand. "Le hannon, Legolas." (Thank you Legolas.)

He smiled in return. A smile so warm and perfect, she felt herself flush again and her back prickle with shivers. She could feel his heat emitting through the sheets where he sat and as he leaned closer to her, she had no objections. For reasons unknown, she wanted this. His hand held hers as he closed the gap between them, barley conscious of what he was doing.

So close they were; Legolas released her hand and moved his left arm around her waist pulling himself closer to her frail body, careful to avoid her left arm. She ran her right hand around his neck, wanting the kiss more then ever now that they were so close. And then it happened, she felt the soft press of his lips against hers and there were no shivers, no explosions, or even urges. It was just peaceful.

She felt herself relax into him as his lips maneuvered gently around hers. His breath was warm on her face and his hand around her waist firm as he held her against him. But then the warning went off in the both of them. Caniel froze and Legolas pulled away suddenly. He didn't move away from her, only sat upright, moving his hand from her waist and staring at the ground. Caniel could do nothing but stare at him feeling utterly confused and guilty.

"I'm sorry." He said faintly.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…I mean, I just let it…I mean…" She couldn't bring herself to complete her thoughts, which were a jumble.

"No, really. I shouldn't have done it."

"It's not you!" She insisted. "I shouldn't have let it happen."

"I don't know what came over me." Legolas buried his face in his hands.

"It's okay." She said, trying to remain cool, though it was going horribly awry. "We just…it was just the moment."

"Right." He mumbled. "We're just friends."

These words cut her like a cold knife and her voice shook when she said, "Just friends, right. Just friends."

The silence that should've followed was delayed by the appearance of a familiar elf that had just walked in.

"Caniel, you're awake!" Arwen exclaimed rushing to her side. Legolas immediately stood, looking business like and serious again. Arwen didn't seem to notice the way the both of them looked.

"I am." Caniel forced a smile.

"How do you feel? Are you up for something to eat?" Arwen asked, checking her over as if looking for leaking blood.

"I'm fine and breakfast would be wonderful." Caniel said and Arwen rushed out of the room to return a second later with a tray of assorted food which Caniel indulged in gratefully. As she ate, Legolas murmured something about going to change while Arwen had pulled up a chair to the bed and started conversing with Caniel who watched sadly as Legolas left.

"You look much better. You're not as pale and you're wound isn't bleeding through anymore." Arwen observed and then turned to make sure Legolas was gone. "He didn't leave your side for minute." She said quietly.

Caniel nodded, careful to keep her gaze on her food. The passing events were still overwhelming her thoughts.

"He really does care for you." Arwen continued. "Has he admitted anything yet?"

Caniel looked up in feigned surprise. "Admitted what?"

"How he feels for you?"

"Arwen, we are friends. Nothing more." Caniel smiled quietly. She almost hoped this would convince herself, but it was proving in vain.

"But the way he acted…"

"On the ride back," Caniel interrupted in a louder and harsher voice then she had intended. "He called me 'mellon nín.' Not melleth. See? We're just friends and nothing more." (mellon nín- my friend, melleth nín- my love)

Arwen looked slightly taken aback; if not from this news, then from her harsh tone of voice. But after a minute she started conversing on the following evening in which there was to be a dinner with Thranduil and the Lord and Lady of the North that they were all invited to.

"I volunteered to help cook, along with Aragorn and Legolas. If you are up to it, I would greatly appreciate the help of a woman who knows how to cook." Arwen laughed.

Caniel agreed and finished her breakfast with warming chat. When she had finished, Arwen left her to sleep. Lying back down and wrapping the sheets around her Caniel looked to the chair where Legolas had been sleeping and was saddened to find it empty. Whether he would come back or not, she did not know. Though she secretly hoped he would.

Her wish was shortly thereafter granted, for waking her from her doze, she heard the hushed conversation between Arwen and Legolas outside her room, and soon enough he had made his way back in, thinking she was asleep. Careful to keep her eyes almost closed she watched him in a simple silver outfit, his hair brushed down and shining with a silver band wrapped around his forehead, make his way to the edge of the bed where he looked at her quietly for many moments then returned to his chair where he settled uncomfortably to sleep again. Relaxing, Caniel let her mind drift and was soon engulfed in another deep sleep.

* * *

Legolas tossed the empty coin bag back to Aragorn after fetching a great amount of food from the local baker, and set to unloading the breads, salads, and meats onto the table in front of them. Arwen had tied a brown apron around her yellow dress and had secured her hair back into a bun before scolding the two men into washing their hands. With little more ado, they soon had started preparing the meal, which, from what they had heard tell of, was going to be quite large as they were not the only ones bringing something to eat. No sooner had they started than Lady Rodwen had arrived, with another bag of food, which she happily set to work with. Looking to Arwen for an explanation she whispered hastily to Aragorn and Legolas, 

"I'm sorry. But she overheard and volunteered to help. I couldn't turn her away!"

Aragorn rolled his eyes, after having heard what a disastrous meeting had been held with the royalties of the North, but continued to smile as Rodwen helped feverishly around the kitchen.

Legolas had started slicing some meat, him and Aragorn sharing laugh at a sarcastic remark the ranger had issued to Arwen about cutting bread, when Legolas' attention was diverted to the doorway where his stomach lurched at the sight of Caniel. She had somehow managed to throw on a casual light blue dress and tied up a brown jumper over it, even though her left arm was nearly immobile.

"Caniel!" Arwen smiled rushing to her. "I'm so glad you're awake. You've come to help?"

Caniel nodded, carefully avoiding Legolas' eyes, and was ushered next to Arwen who was ripping salad. This put more distance between the elf and Rodwen, who Arwen had been patiently listening to every since she'd arrived. Relieved at last that Caniel was there to talk to, she felt no remorse in forcing Rodwen further down the counter to make room for Caniel.

Picking up a head of lettuce, Caniel started to tear, tossing in the fresh leaves amidst Arwen's half-full bowl.

"How's your arm?" Aragorn called over his shoulder.

"Fine, fine." Caniel replied.

"Good." Aragorn had turned back to the bread in front of him. "Arwen, would you be so kind as to hand me a knife? This one is rather dull."

"Don't you carry an assortment of knifes on you, Aragorn?" Caniel chuckled.

"Come get it yourself." Arwen replied. "After all, it takes a 'tough man' to deal with cutting the bread properly so I suppose it takes a tough man to get a knife, doesn't it?"

Caniel laughed quietly and Aragorn mumbled something to Legolas who also laughed. Turning around once more from his table, Aragorn pleaded puppy eyes with Arwen. She only smiled, but did not budge. Legolas, heaving an exasperated sigh, moved forward between Arwen and Caniel and tried retrieving the knife himself.

"If you need something done, you may as well do it your- Hey!" He yelped as Arwen accidentally bumped him rather hard.

"I'm sorry! I tripped!" She stammered, looking wide eyed at him, but Caniel knew better.

Tossing some salad into the bowl proved much more difficult with Legolas standing there and within a few seconds, she had managed to get much of it tossed in his hair.

"Oh my goodness!" She gasped as Legolas spun on her after reprimanding Arwen. "Clumsy me, did I do that?"

Legolas pulled a piece of lettuce out and threw it at her, smiling sarcastically. "My guess is as good as yours." He replied, shaking his head violently sending the lettuce flying in everyone's face.

Sharing a laugh, Legolas finally retrieved the knife and Caniel finished her head of lettuce. Volunteering to collect some vegetables from her garden, she grabbed a bowel and made her way outside where the muggy air immediately clung to her. After a few minutes of struggling with pulling tomatoes off the vines, she switched to uprooting carrots. This proved equally as difficult and soon sweat had formed on her brow and she leaned back on her heels, exasperated.

"That will never do." A voice behind her said softly and before she could turn to see who had said it, a figure had bent down next to her and pulled out the carrot with little trouble.

"There." Legolas tossed the carrot into the bowl and smiled at Caniel who smiled back.

"Thank you." She said, as she started with another one. "It's a tad bit more difficult with only one good arm."

"I'd imagine." Legolas pulled out two more, and then stopped to watch Caniel struggling with hers. Then he leaned over her and clasped her hand in his, pulling the carrot out with their combined strength.

Caniel felt her face reddened and turned to distract herself with the beans, which were much easier for her to pick. Legolas said nothing for a while, but contented himself with the carrots. After much working in silence, Legolas spoke.

"I wonder…how would I look with a mustache?"

Caniel laughed out loud and turned to find Legolas holding a carrot up to his lip, furrowing his eyebrows and winking seductively at her. She laughed harder, wiping her forehead with the back of her sleeve.

"An orange mustache?" She asked.

Legolas smiled and shrugged before taking a bite of the carrot and leaning back in the grass.

"I think you would look right ridiculous." Caniel said, turning back to her beans, which she had gathered in her bunched up jumper.

"Well that's not very nice." Legolas threw a clump of dirt at her, hitting her in the back.

She turned on him in an instant, throwing a bean and hitting him square in the forehead.

He grimaced rubbing the spot on his forehead. "You have good aim."

She smiled and turned back to her gathering only to be hit once again with another dirt clump. Turning around, she watched Legolas munch on his carrot, looking very cool and relaxed where he lay, and eyeing her with that mischievous, sly smile. Sighing and walking towards him until she toward over him; he watched her quietly and let out a yelp of surprise as she dropped her jumper, allowing the many beans to spill around his head and into his tunic. Standing up to shake out his clothes and grumbling with a smile, Legolas darted after Caniel who had raced off around the garden with it's large hedges and vines, some which towered over the both of them. He laughed as she swung herself around a marble column in the back of the garden, throwing a stray bean over her shoulder.

He followed closely, calling threats and jumping hedges as she maneuvered carefully around the plants. At one point, he reached another column and instead of following, darted back around a tall vine fence, meeting her head on. She squealed in surprise as he grabbed her around the waist and backed her into a column. None of it was done roughly, and he avoided her arm, for she was still laughing giddily as he held her against he column, smiling sardonically down at her.

"Think you're pretty clever, do you?" He asked quietly.

Caniel only continued to laugh uncontrollably, nodding at his feigned anger.

"What's so funny?" He continued, his smile widening. "Thought you could outrun me?"

Again she nodded tears welling in her eyes at the laughter that shook her. Legolas watched with amusement and suddenly couldn't hold it together any more, and started laughing at her pathetic appearance. Her face was red and she shook violently under his grasp, and he moved one hand from pinning her to wipe a smudge of dirt off her cheek. Caniel tried controlling her laughter, which ended up in her coughing and Legolas laughed even more. He had never found her so attractive; even though she was dirty and messy, she still looked perfect.

At last her laughter and coughing came under control and she was able to look up at him, still pinned against the wall.

"If my arm wasn't hurt," She started, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "I could get out of this."

"I know." Legolas smirked. "That's why it's so perfect."

Caniel gazed at him for a moment, before asking. "So are you going to let me go?"

Legolas realized suddenly how much he had been enjoying the feel of pinning her against the column, but instead of allowing the sudden panic that had taken hold of his insides to show, he only cocked an eyebrow.

"Let you go without a fight?" He shook his head sadly. "That doesn't seem fair."

Caniel laughed apprehensively. "Oh? So am I stuck forever pinned against this column?"

_As long as I'm the one pinning you there, yes, _Legolas thought.

"I suppose. Unless, of course, you can think of some way to make up for that dropping of beans on my head."

Caniel sighed. "All right, what do you want me to do?"

_Kiss me._

"Oh, I don't know." Legolas looked upward as if thinking.

"Well that's no good to either of us." She said.

_Stay with me forever. Never leave my sight again._

"It has to be something good." He continued, trying to ignore the thoughts racing through his mind.

"Indeed." Caniel watched him carefully.

_Marry me, that's all I ask. So I can be yours forever. So I can say I love you. Marry me. Just marry me. _

"Marry-" Legolas let the word slip before he could stop himself.

"What?" Caniel asked, looking slightly taken back.

Legolas had to think quickly. "_May_ I borrow that book in your room? The one on the history of elves in Rivendell."

Caniel studied him for a moment, searching for any truth to this random question. But he kept his face unusually calm so that she shrugged. "I guess."

"Good." He smiled. "While taking care of you I saw it and –"

"Legolas! Caniel!" Rodwen called, rounding a corner to find them standing there; Legolas holding Caniel by the waste, pressing her firmly against the column. "I'm sorry!" She exclaimed. "I didn't mean to interrupt anything!"

"No, Rodwen, it's okay!" Caniel said hurriedly as Legolas immediately released her and tried to look nonchalant. "What is it?"

Rodwen's face was flushed with what Caniel couldn't decide was anger or embarrassment. "We wondered where you had gone to. The meat's being cooked and Arwen needed the potatoes."

"All right, let me go get them…" Caniel hurried around Rodwen who lingered a moment to gaze at Legolas. Her eyes bore on him like the sun, causing his insides to swell at the penetrating glare.

"Is she your wife?" She asked smoothly, her eyes showing complete blackness.

"No." Legolas said simply, though his heart desired it more then ever.

"I didn't think so." She sighed, taking a few casual steps towards Legolas. "Do you have a wife?"

"No."

"I see." Rodwen glanced over her shoulder, as if expecting someone to come up behind her. There was no one. "I have no husband either. Though I am to be engaged to the Prince of Annúminas. His name is Pilimor. Very handsome…and rich."

"I'm sure you two will be very happy." Legolas smiled quietly, attempting to move on elsewhere.

"Happy?" She barked a laugh, causing some birds in the vine next to Legolas to take flight. "Besides for his riches and looks, the man's a waste of space. I'm only supposed to marry him because it's tradition of the North. I'd much rather find a man of my own choosing, but tradition has a way of coming back around and kicking it's predecessors in the rear."

"I'm sorry to hear it." Legolas said, and he was sorry. He thought how awful it would be if tradition would have him married by now. Not that his father didn't try; he often went on rants about his old age and well being, and with Legolas being the next in line to lord over Mirkwood, he had tried many attempts to marry Legolas off. Unfortunately, it always came crashing down around the poor King who still had wifeless son with no intention of marrying. That is, no intention of marrying any of the women his father would like him to.

"Yes well, so is the way with royalty." Rodwen sighed dramatically, swatting at a fly buzzing around her perfectly curled hair that lay gently around her shoulders. "What of you're people? Are you to be married as well?"

"Not by law of tradition, no. Though my father would greatly desire me to be wed by now." Legolas admitted.

"Does he want you to marry other royalty?"

Legolas nodded. "Preferably."

"I see." Rodwen studied him. "It's amazing to me that you aren't wed. After all, you seem decent enough, and you have the looks."

Legolas blushed, but attempted to hide it by scratching a nonexistent itch on his forehead.

Rodwen didn't seem to notice. "And in being a prince, you think you'd have women lining up at the door volunteering to wed you!"

"They've tried." Legolas mumbled.

Rodwen smiled sweetly. "We're a lot alike, you and me. I think we go through a lot of the same routines, being royalty and all. If ever you need someone to talk to, who understands, I'm here to listen."

Legolas smiled politely and just then, Caniel appeared around the corner, her jumper bundled with more beans and potatoes and her hands dirty and scratched.

"Oh!" She stopped abruptly seeing the two of them. "You're still here?"

Legolas meant to say something so she wouldn't get suspicious, but Rodwen beat him to it.

"We were just discussing the life of a royalty." She waved her hand dismissively, walking daintily past a confused Caniel. "Not that it would concern you really. I mean, you have it relatively easy just being the sister of Elrond. Yes, Legolas and I share many troubles that outsiders can't easily understand."

The last sentence was said in an almost wistful voice, and Caniel's face showed more confusion. She looked to Legolas who only shrugged, clueless.

Caniel obviously decided to dismiss it for soon she had started talking again.

"I was hoping to find you two, for I really could use some more help. I've gathered enough beans, I think. But there are not enough potatoes and I haven't even started on the tomatoes yet…"

"Oh silly me, I think I forgot the soup on the fire!" Rodwen picked up her heavy red velvet dress as to avoid dirt and hurried towards the house. "I would love to help darling, but I don't want the soup to be overdone!"

And with that she disappeared inside. Caniel only wiped her forehead once more and looked to the garden apprehensively. "Oh well." She sighed.

Legolas watched her, feeling a guilty pit in his stomach as she emptied the beans into the bowel and began twisting tomatoes off the vines with her unhurt hand. She seemed so beat and worn, and by the winces she issued when she thought no one was looking, Legolas could tell she was in pain still. Yet she continued to help, pushing away her pain and confusion, and tolerating stupid antics brought on by the likes of him. Marching forward, eager to ease the guilt in his stomach, he knelt next to her once more and helped remove some tomatoes.

"Rodwen and I were justtalking earlier. You know that?" He asked quietly, so as not to be overheard in the kitchen.

"I do." Was her quiet reply.

Legolas felt worse that she remained so timid about the whole thing, not allowing her emotions to show, just her kindness and nobleness. Wanting more then ever now to feel better about the way he had been acting, he tried again.

"Look Caniel, maybe you should go inside and rest," His words seemed to plead. "You're in pain and I-"

"I'm fine."

"Yes I know you say that, but I-"

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." She snapped. "I thought you knew that. Or do you do it differently?"

This caught Legolas by surprise. "I'm sorry?"

"Nothing." She grumbled, wanting more then ever to hit herself for the random outburst.

"Caniel, listen to me. No," He grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her back down when she had started to stand. "listen. Just know that I…I mean to say that I…I think you should know that I-" His words ran dry whenever he tried to say it.

"You what?" Caniel sighed, not even daring to get her hopes up this time.

"I-"

"Caniel!" Arwen called from the kitchen. "Do you have those vegetables yet?"

"Yes!" Caniel jumped up at the opportunity to escape Legolas and hurried towards the kitchen. Legolas watched in dismay, hitting himself on the forehead, feeling foolish and guilty all over again. Then, after picking many more vegetables in hopes of making up for his earlier stupidity, he made his way reluctantly into the room of laughing and chattering people.


	16. The Dinner

_The Undecided of Earendil_

_By- Larien_

**Chapter 16**

* * *

**Elvnchic9- **I don't think any of us trust Aragorn with cooking! Lol. And indeed Caniel does seemed a little chuffed with Legolas, and Rodwen isn't helping much is she? I'm glad you liked the thoughts of Legolas incorporated into the story. I wasn't sure how it would turn out, so there it is. At least it wasn't a complete wreck! And I'm also very enthralled that you remarked on the romance between Aragorn and Arwen. I knew it had to be there, but I'm trying to keep it subtle, for I feel they have more of a grasp on their feelings then say, Caniel and Legolas. Thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**HyperSquishy-** I think Legolas should tell her too...men! Lol, thanks for the review!

**drangonlore- **Whoo hoo! I'm glad you are enjoying this so much! I, too, enjoyed Legolas with the elflings; there was really no point to it except thatI thought it was horribly adorable. And thank you so much for the wondeful comments; I'm truly flattered! Um, yes. The author's note was if I should keep the romance, so you've already answered that. Keep reviewing and thanks again for the wonderful reviews already submitted!

**Loony Kay- **Yes, there has been much drama. And I promise much more in this chapter. More, drama, can you believe that? Neither can I. Lol. Thanks for the review!

**madrone- **Hmm, the evil elves you say? It will become more evident who the evil elves are later on, but, ohhow can I say this without giving away too much? Don't look for a specific elf or group of elves, it might just be the way the elves are viewed by someone. After all, we already know people of the North pretty much view elves as the bad guys, so it's something along that line. Anyway, thanks for the review and I'm glad you enjoy the story!

**Legolaslover77- **Rodwen does seem to be adding more trouble doesn't she? Thank you for the advice on writing the romantic scenes. I agree that those who don't like it should not read it, but as we know, there are always critics who would say otherwise. Anyway, thank you for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**A/N- **Everyone must see Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Johnny Depp, once again, is amazing. Anyway, this chapter is going to be interesting and very long. I'll leave it at that. The reason for the absurd length is that I will be gone for the next few days so this will hopefully suffice until I shall return. Once again, and I'm sure you can recite this by now, _please review! _It will make my return grand to find many reviews waiting. Ooh, I'm excited for this chapter, and I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

Making dinner turned out to be quite a hassle. With the vegetables taking so long to be gathered, the meat was slightly delayed in cooking and Aragorn suddenly realized that the bread that was suppose to be cut was non other then the bread he had ripped to dip in the spinach dip and the bread he had been cutting was to be sliced for butter, not for sandwiches. With an exasperated wave of her towel and some shrilled reprimanding, Arwen sent a laughing Aragorn and Legolas out of the kitchen. Caniel watched in amusement as the boys took their laughter into the living room, falling onto the couch and gasping for breath, Aragorn remarking about the look on Arwen's face.

Arwen, on the other hand, sighed, frustrated, and started to fix what could be fixed of the mixed up breads. Caniel noticed the slight smile she concealed between her pursed lips, but said nothing and busied herself where she was seated on a stool, mixing a spicy salsa. Rodwen was at the stove, as she had been ever since Caniel came in from the outside, stirring her soup saying little but laughing shrilly at anything and everything that could be amusing.

"I just don't understand how he could mess this up." Arwen mumbled angrily under her breath as she tossed some bread into a bowel and replaced the bread on the platter with fresh bread from the cabinet. "I clearly told him the long bread is sliced in two and the round bread is ripped. How can anyone…"

Caniel smiled to herself, amused by the immense amount of grumbling that ensued from her niece, then picked up the salsa bringing it to the stove where she placed it next to the soup.

"What are you making?" Rodwen asked curtly, eyeing the salsa over her raised nose.

"It is a dip." Caniel answered, stirring it once before taking her spot at the table again where she began slicing away at an apple who's fellow apples had been piled in a glass bowel along with other assortments of fruit.

"I see. It looks delicious." Rodwen smiled faintly.

"Thank you." Caniel looked to Arwen who was too engrossed in her mumbling to care what was being said elsewhere in the room.

"How long have you known Legolas?" Rodwen asked abruptly.

Caniel shrugged, her insides lurching with a little resentment at the mention of his name. "Not long. A week maybe?"

"I see." Rodwen set the spoon down and stroked her chin thoughtfully. "He seems nice enough."

"He is." Caniel said smugly, keeping her attention on the apple in front of her.

Rodwen eyed the girl quietly for a moment, wondering whether to prod her for more insight on the elf, but decided that with the amount of people around, it was best saved for another time.

Eventually, after much carrying out of demands from Arwen, the dinner was finished. Caniel ushered everyone out of her home, save for Arwen, and then went to her room to change. Looking through her closet, she wondered whether it was an occasion that called for more formal wear or casual wear, so she beckoned over her shoulder to Arwen.

"How should one dress for tonight?" She asked as Arwen made her way into the bedroom, wiping her hands on the front of her apron.

"I'm wearing this." She replied, indicating the simple yet elegant yellow dress under the apron. "If I could make a suggestion though, wear that one."

Arwen pulled out a lovely, light pink dress that Caniel had not worn for quite a while. It hung loose off the shoulders with shimmering sleeves and a diamond belt. It fit her figure well, accentuating the fine curves of her waist and trailing slightly at the bottom. For a moment Caniel wondered if it was too extravagant, but after reassurance from Arwen she pulled it on with some help and admired herself in the mirror. It was very flattering, although she felt dainty and it vaguely reminded her of something Rodwen would wear.

"Rodwen would have the entire dress studded with diamonds." Arwen smirked, brushing through Caniel's long hair. "You don't look anything like her."

"And anyway," She continued, pulling back some of Caniel's hair into a braid. "Don't you want to look presentable? After all, you'll need to make a good impression for King Thranduil."

"I'll have to make a good impression for everyone." Caniel corrected.

"Indeed, but especially for the King." Arwen smiled, tying the braid and admiring her fine work.

"Thank you." Caniel replied, standing to retrieve a matching necklace from her vanity drawer.

"Caniel, I've been meaning to ask you," Arwen said slowly, following her and helping her clasp the necklace. "Have you had any more of those visions lately?"

"No." Came Caniel's immediate response. "Why?"

"I was just wondering."

Caniel thought back to the dreams she still had at night, of the trip from Valinor. It seemed that ever since the first night with Gandalf, they progressively got more clear and accurate. She rather enjoyed them, truth be told, for she found she was learning a great deal from the wizards that she had long since forgotten.

"All right, ready to go?" Arwen asked finally, checking her own hair once in the mirror before turning to Caniel.

She nodded and they grabbed the food that the others had not already taken and made their way to the dining hall. In the dining hall, many of the invited guests had already arrived. At the head of the table sat Elrond, his golden garments glittering from the fading sun in the high windows and the many candles littering both on and around the table. To his left sat Gandalf, his usual gray robes and long hair sitting through a cloud of smoke issuing from his pipe. To Elrond's left sat King Thranduil in garments of regal green and silver, his firm face outlined with a brilliant head piece, and his long robes enlarging his already broad shoulders and wide chest. Next to him, looking much younger and fairer sat Legolas in his silver garments he'd been wearing earlier with a lighter green robe now pulled over them. He was smiling curtly to Gandalf who he was engaged in conversation with. No doubt to avoid conversation with the man next to him; Aradhel lounged easily in his chair, decorated in garments of dark red, his brown hair brushed back and his face clean and etched with fine features. He was nodding vaguely to his sister who sat to his right, as she mumbled continuously in low tones under her breath, wearing an extravagant gown of purple that was laced and frilled in so many places, it could've passed for a shamble of curtains sewn together. Her hair was braided around her head with a large purple flower tucked behind her ear, which too was decorated with the largest purple gems Caniel had ever seen.

The twins, Elladan and Elrohir, each looking handsome in garments of dark orange and tan, were seated in the last two chairs next to Rodwen, and across from them, three chairs down from Gandalf, sat Aragorn who was sharing apparently a rather amusing story to the two of them, for their laughter continuously rose and died over the sound of the other chatter. A chair at the other end of the table sat empty, Caniel figured for Glorfindel, and the two between Gandalf and Aragorn she presumed to be hers and Arwen's. Setting the food on the table amongst the other platters and wines already littering it, Caniel and Arwen were greeted by many cheery hellos and hungry comments. Legolas smiled curtly to Caniel who only nodded politely in response while Thranduil studied her carefully.

"Who is that?" He asked his son quietly, as she made her way around the table.

"Caniel?" Legolas asked, surprised his father had taken interest in her.

"Is that her name?" Thranduil huffed. "Where have I heard that before?"

"She is Elrond's sister, father." Legolas said quietly. "The youngest child and only daughter of Earendil?"

"Ah yes!" He said, leaning back in his chair. "The undecided one."

Legolas didn't respond for she had taken her seat across from him and was greeting Gandalf with a warm hug.

"My dear Caniel!" Gandalf greeted, setting aside his pipe. "How is your arm?"

"Just fine," Caniel said, though Legolas noticed she wasn't moving it at all.

"I'm glad to hear it." Gandalf smiled.

"You gave us quite a scare." Elrond commented, taking a sip of wine.

"I'm sorry." Caniel said, frowning at her brother.

"It's nothing to apologize for," Gandalf remarked. "We're just glad you were not seriously hurt."

"From what I hear tell of, you were quite the warrior out there." Elrond remarked, a slight smile tickling the edges of his lips.

Caniel blushed. "I was just doing my job."

"She was marvelous." Legolas blurted and he was vaguely aware his father was looking intently at him now. "I've never seen someone fight so gallantly before."

"I concur!" Aragorn had raised his glass from his spot down the table and took a large sip.

"Aragorn!" Arwen scolded, pulling his cup from his grasp. "We haven't even started eating yet and you're drinking like a well!"

"There's no harm in it!" Elladan laughed as he too took a large swig.

"Well, in any case Caniel, I'm glad you proved me wrong." Elrond smiled sincerely, bringing Caniel's heart much warmth.

After a few many minutes of conversation, their last guest arrived. Glorfindel strutted in, wearing an appealing robe of fine black and gray and he was immediately greeted with courteous welcomes. Making his way to Elrond, Caniel strained to hear what he was whispering in Elrond's ear. No one else seemed too concerned, for they were all once again engaged in their own conversations.

"…We believe he may have been taken to the Trollshaws. And yes, I believe he was indeed kidnapped, or at least, forced against his own will to leave, for at one point there were blood marks on the trees. And the ground showed more then one pair of footprints. I have ten elves out searching other boarders, just to be sure, but I think if he his in the Trollshaws, it's beyond our control."

Elrond nodded, his fingers pressed together tapping his lip sternly. Glorfindel straightened, nodded to Gandalf and spotting Caniel made his way over to her.

"Caniel! You're all right?" He asked warmly, kneeling next to her chair.

She nodded and looked him over. "And you? No scratches I see."

He laughed. "I might have hit some poison oak along the way; my ankle itches horribly!"

They shared a quiet laugh before he stood and made his way to the end of the table where he was soon engaged in the drinking along with Aragorn and the twins. Under his breath, Legolas heard his father say something like,

"Quite the popular one around here, isn't she?"

Legolas didn't know what to make of these words, and once again he was delayed from saying anything for Elrond began to make his dining speech and soon trays and platters of food were being passed around. Once their plates were full, some almost to the point of overflowing, many compliments were passed around and then small talk followed as everyone dug in to the delicious meal. It was an alluring meal, pink and yellow rays of sunlight danced off the table as the sun set in the distance, and birds sang merrily outside the open windows. Candles and flowers were spectacular unlike any they had seen outside of festivities and the food was excellent.

As Caniel took a sip of wine, she heard Aragorn let out a rather loud belch, looking horribly ruffled and embarrassed afterward. The twins and Glorfindel felt no shame in laughing aloud at this spectacle, while Arwen only rolled her eyes and Legolas stifled a laugh, keeping his gaze firmly on his plate below him. Even Gandalf chuckled where he sat.

"He's in the spirit, isn't he?" Gandalf smiled to Caniel who returned the smile.

"Gandalf, did you know that the orcs had tamed the wargs?" Caniel asked suddenly. It had been a thought that had bugged her since she had first saw them.

Gandalf shook his head. "I didn't know that they had tamed the wargs. But I had guessed that they were taming some fell creature. After all, they are orcs. They look for easy, efficient ways of getting their tasks done. And they have amazing influence over the more wicked creatures of our lands." He dabbed his beard with a napkin before looking at her. "So no. I did not know that it was wargs. But keep in mind, they probably will have more fowl things in store."

"Trolls, horses, goblins from the mountains. They have even found a way to get wolves to prowl out spies for them." Aradhel spoke up, startling everyone at the end of the table. The other end was too engrossed in their drinking and jokes to care. "I have seen it all as my city is attacked. I have lost many of my wood spies to wolves that prowl them out. Evil creatures they are, and wickedly fast. It's near impossible to tell an orc wolf from the wild wolves."

"Indeed." Gandalf nodded. "Wolves would be efficient, especially for the wild lands. The orcs are smarter and more ahead then we thought."

"And something should be done about it." Aradhel agreed.

"I don't think it wise to jump into wars that we don't know about." Thranduil said simply, picking carefully at a vine of grapes.

"What do you mean?" Elrond asked.

"I mean, it's one thing to warn the orcs off our lands. It's another matter to travel to the northern lands, where my people have no business, and fight a war for them. Especially," he added tossing a grape into his mouth. "When we get nothing in return for our services."

"You did not ask for anything when I brought the deal to you!" Aradhel accused Elrond, sitting forward on his seat.

"I'm aware of what I did and did not ask you, Aradhel." Elrond said calmly, chewing thoughtfully on a piece of meat.

"What has the north ever done for us anyway?" Thranduil demanded of Aradhel. "From what I've heard tell of, your city has only led to deceit and losses. Thankfully, my realm has steered clear your kind so we've never had to experience it first hand. But if fellow elves are being treated unfairly, then I have as much right to base my opinion around their past dealings with you."

"A fair statement." Aradhel replied coolly. Legolas, who was caught in the middle of this, wanted nothing more then to blend in with his chair. Seeing as that was impossible, he only continued to eat, careful to keep his mouth shut and his eyes down. "But that was then. This is now. My cities previous rulers made mistakes, as do many rulers of other realms."

"Ridiculous." Thranduil grumbled.

Aradhel ignored him. "Nonetheless, I have realized these mistakes and am intent to see that they are not repeated. I want to see the alliance of elves and men reunited. Why shouldn't we give it another chance? A chance that can only result in peace and benefits for the both of us."

"You only say that now because you are at war with the orcs." Thranduil harrumphed. "If peace between elves and men is so important to you, why have you waited until now?"

"For the same reason you have waited. It wasn't until I was desperate that I started to think of my options. When it became clear that the elves were my only saving grace, I thought more on the matter and realized what a fool I had been for not allying earlier on. But again, mistakes are made and we learn."

"It is curious to me these benefits you claim we will gain." Elrond asked quietly. "What do you have in mind?"

"Indeed the only benefit I see is you getting your rear out of this war in one piece!" Thranduil shoved a roll into his mouth distastefully.

"Open trade, peace between the elves and men, free range of open lands, and should enemies know of our alliance, we will have no difficulty in keeping future prowlers out of our lands." Aradhel replied smoothly.

This was followed my many minutes of quiet eating while they all pondered it over. Legolas was grateful to have finally escaped the middle of the discussion and he watched Caniel, who ate her food slowly, her impaired arm sitting in her lap. She seemed so limp, so frail, yet she stunned him. Her appearance in the hall had nearly rendered him speechless during his conversation with Gandalf, and he could not keep his eyes off her. The dress she wore was stunning and he had trouble, even now, keeping his mouth from openly gapping at her.

As the meal progressed, so did the drinking. Gandalf found no shame in helping himself to many glasses of the bitter wine and Elrond too seemed to go for glass after glass, and Caniel wondered if it was because of the constant nagging from the King and Aradhel. She, herself, had had a couple of glasses, but not enough to affect her much. Legolas was laughing at the ranger who had completely gone drunk, talking loudly and hiccupping constantly. The twins as well were acting very boisterously, whether it was because they had actually drunk so much to that point, or if because they were just caught up in the moment she did not know. Glorfindel too was laughing hysterically at the antics while Arwen tried her hardest to continue reprimanding, though her smile was inevitable now that Aragorn was such a pathetic sight.

"Ugh, he reminds me of Pilimor." Caniel heard Rodwen remark.

"Who?"

"Pilimor." Rodwen looked at her smugly. "He's the prince of Annúminas. I'm supposed to be engaged to him."

"Then you are not?" Caniel asked through a loud outbreak of laughter.

"I don't know." Rodwen waved her hand dismissively. "I've only met him once. Tradition." She added, seeing the confused look on Caniel's face. "He's really a waste of man if you ask me. But he's rich and I have very little say in it anyway…"

"Well, it sounds as though your city is well in order." Thranduil remarked loudly, startling Legolas who had been sitting quietly up to this point. "It's a wise decision to wed the royalty to other royalty. Keeps the royalty alive and healthy for one, and a sturdy lineage."

Rodwen shrugged. "I don't know. It's not all that great, after all, wedding people you don't even know to ensure a strong royalty line?"

"The kings of the city get old and need younglings to be ready to take their place." Thranduil eyed Legolas harshly.

"Father, please." Legolas begged quietly.

"You are not wed then?" Aradhel joined the conversation, turning to Legolas.

"No."

"But he ruddy well should be!" Thranduil exclaimed. "While we're on the subject, have you thought any more on the offer from Malrín?"

"No."

"A woman suitor?" Aradhel asked smiling. "You must have them by the hundreds, being a renowned warrior such as yourself."

"Indeed he does." Thranduil nodded. "In fact, this Malrín comes from a very noble blood line, and her parents are offering a wonderful assortment of riches and offerings for the marriage of the two of them. The best offer I've seen so far."

"Father, I've met her once." Legolas grumbled.

"Rodwen has only met her fiancé one!"

"She's empty in the head." Legolas turned to his father. "I've never met such a dimwitted woman in my life."

"That's not always a bad thing." Aradhel mused, sipping his wine.

"She's been trained to you, Legolas. That's what she has been raised to do; to be the perfect wife for you! She's slower then you so that as King, you are the respected one. She answers your every call and does whatever you ask her to do. When you don't need her, she hides in the shadows and when you do, she's there for your entertainment."

"Is she beautiful?" Aradhel asked.

"Very." Thranduil smiled. "So his entertainment should not be lacking."

Caniel choked on her wine, which she had been sipping. Sputtering, she replaced her glass on the table and hurriedly dabbed her chin with the napkin, feeling rather embarrassed by the looks she was receiving from the King and Aradhel. Legolas, on the other hand, was smiling down at his plate.

"Good gracious, Caniel!" Gandalf smiled, patting her back lightly. "Are you all right?"

"Fine." She gasped, trying to smile through the coughs.

"Anyway," Thranduil had turned back to his son as though nothing had happened. Legolas' smile vanished immediately. "Why have you not thought of her offer? It is the best we've had my son."

"Yes, but I do not like her being my slave." Legolas said. "I do not want her just to answer my every call and provide entertainment. If I marry it will be for love."

"Fine then. What of Gailrin? She was a little more headstrong. Not as noble a blood line, but still very well to do. Or Gwenel? She was very nice. A little timid, not to mention not quite the body of the others…"

"Father!" Legolas exclaimed, as Caniel hid a snort of laughter and Gandalf hurriedly covered his chortle with a cough.

Aradhel looked amused. "You do not look for attractive features in women, Legolas?"

"I don't think it should be a main concern, no." Legolas said firmly.

"My son. You have so many women to choose from. Each entirely different in their own respects and features. You could make them the perfect wife if you so choose. We have that power." Thranduil said more quietly.

"I do not want that power. I will not 'make' the perfect wife. I will find her."

"Then let's review who we have waiting at home, shall we?" Thranduil huffed. "There's Malrín and Gailrin. Gwenel, Arniel, and Nethwen. Arniel, mind you, being a very active elf in our politics at the moment. Wonderful girl. And let's see, there's Randiriel, Rochíriel and Braniel, whose parents are very high ambassadors of Mirkwood."

"And, of course, Caniel." Aradhel added quietly.

This was followed by a very awkward silence, during which Caniel looked wide eyed at the Lord of the North who held a very amused look on his face. Rodwen stared at Legolas who also had snapped his attention to Aradhel. Thranduil slowly tore his eyes away from his son to look at Caniel, while Elrond stopped chewing mid way to stare at Caniel as well, awaiting an explanation. Gandalf, though, only chuckled.

"Very good, very good." He laughed, blowing some smoke from his pipe. "You forgot Arwen as well, my good Aradhel."

"I'm sorry what?" Arwen said, turning her attention from the singing ranger.

"We were just listing all the possible wives for our dear Legolas." Gandalf explained, nodding to Legolas who showed a hint of understanding.

Elrond too, seemed to catch on and said, "I know this lovely girl who works my gardens for me. She's very pretty…"

"Enough!" Thranduil snapped out of his daze. "You are all delusional. Legolas couldn't possibly marry any of these girls! He is to wed an elf of noble, if not royal blood. I need to keep my city under good and noble hands you know!"

"Of course." Elrond nodded, his face showing sour at these words. "We were simply making suggestions."

"And pointing out that any woman should be able to wed Legolas." Gandalf agreed.

Caniel let out a breath she had been holding, relieved that they made such a quick cover.

"Well it was kind enough for you to suggest. But he will marry one of the elves of Mirkwood so that I may rest easy my last years."

"Last years?" Gandalf asked incredulously. "Are you expected to die soon?"

Elrond laughed quietly.

"Hard times are approaching Gandalf. I know not what to expect. But I do expect to see that my city will be taken care of, whence I'm gone." Thranduil said seriously.

The conversation died again, and though Caniel was relieved that it did so, she felt both anger and confusion welling within her. Why had Aradhel mentioned her name? Did he know more then he lead on? But how? It wasn't as if she openly expressed her feelings for Legolas, if there were any at all. Then perhaps Legolas had said something. She felt her heart give a leap right before it plummeted again.

Even if he had said something, it was no good. Thranduil made it clear as day he was to wed an elf maiden of Mirkwood, of noble origin. Since there were two things wrong with this as it applied to her- she wasn't of Mirkwood or an elf- there was no point in getting her hopes up. And perhaps Legolas hadn't said anything at all, and her ways around him just triggered Aradhel's curiosity. Either way, the situation seemed hopeless and she found herself feeling very small and exposed right then. Wishing to drown away some of her inner sorrow, she drained the last of her wine and turned to Gandalf who had the bottle sitting next to him.

"Im faug. Aníron halph." She said quietly and Gandalf poured her glass full of the red liquid. (I'm thirsty. I would like some drink.)

With a sigh, she took the cup to her lips and swallowed the bitter contents in a fluid gulp. Gandalf watched in mild amusement as she finished it and held her glass to him again.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and he granted her request, refilling it. Legolas had looked up at this point, watching her drain her second full glass, her features remaining calm and undisturbed, as if it was not affecting her. Unlike Aragorn, the affects seemed to take longer to kick in. After another three glasses full, she hiccupped slightly, still not drunk but getting there. Her eyes were slowly showing foggy and her face became slightly paler. Aragorn had the twins singing a song at the end of the table, Glorfindel stomping his hand on the table to keep a rhythm, while Elrond and Gandalf had engrossed themselves in discussions of a meeting on the orcs. Aradhel and Rodwen were talking to each other, seemingly in a disagreement about something, for both appeared angered and their voices continued to rise along with the singing. Arwen was the only one not talking as she kept taking away the bottle from Aragorn and helping him to remain upright in his seat. She was smiling, despite the horrible mess the ranger had created, and even encourage another song when they had finished.

As Caniel was filling her glass again, putting her opinion in on the conversation with Elrond and Gandalf every so often, Thranduil mumbled to Legolas,

"Able to hold a lot of wine, isn't she?"

Legolas nodded, unable to deny the fact that she still acted completely normal despite the amount of wine consumed.

"There's something wrong with her." Thranduil commented.

"What do you mean?" Legolas asked.

"I mean she's too involved for a maiden of the house. She seems to draw too much attention to herself. Women should be backup for the men. Not up front negotiators of the court."

"She is very wise in the way of the politics and decisions of Rivendell." Legolas said defensively. "She knows a lot more then I do, as well as most other elves I have met. Her knowledge is gained much through teachings of the Istari, whom she spent many months with. I would not underestimate her, father."

"I do not." Thranduil huffed into his napkin. "But that is exactly the kind of woman I do not want to see sitting in my courts."

Legolas felt his insides churn with anger at this remark.

"She is more wise and knowledgeable then you are father. And instead of being frightened by it, perhaps you should embrace it as a gift and use her knowledge to your advantage!"

"Women should be pretty and house-maidens. Not warriors and powerful politicians!"

"You offered me a politician!"

"A secretary who takes time and notes on the issues discussed!"

Their voices had risen considerably now, and Caniel, Gandalf and Elrond had stopped to watch.

Legolas was reddening with anger now. "Why are you so afraid of things beyond you? That's why you don't like me traveling, because you don't know what's out there! And you don't like the idea of sending troops North because you don't know what awaits them in unfamiliar territory. And you don't like Caniel because her knowledge and wisdom of the Istari is beyond your own!" He almost shrieked this last sentence.

Gandalf and Elrond exchanged worried glances, but Caniel's eyes remained sadly upon the bickering father and son.

"Legolas keep your voice down!" Thranduil demanded, though his was almost equally a shriek. "And do not speak of things you do not know! I do not like you traveling because what would Mirkwood do if something happened to me and you were away? What would Mirkwood do if I should perish and leave you without a wife, without children, with no money except the funds I leave and a city to rule? What would happen if you suddenly had to rule with no knowledge of your own city because you've been too busy exploring filthy human cities and bargaining with the likes of half-bloods and traitors!"

"Excuse me," Caniel interrupted suddenly.

"Caniel I don't think-" Gandalf started, but she cut him off.

"But I don't think you realize that there are half-bloods here that don't appreciate being associated with traitors and humans, who are not filthy!"

"You're all the like." Thranduil grumbled, staring angrily at her. "You all think you are so powerful and wise when really it's all arrogance."

"The only arrogant one here is the elf that speaks of what he knows nothing of!" Caniel replied coldly. "Have you ever dealt with half-bloods Thranduil? Or do you just kick them out of the city?"

"Caniel, please." Legolas said quietly, not looking at her, rather at his lap.

"I only deal with them if they choose elf." Thranduil said with a bone-chilling glare.

"Father-"

"I'm glad to see that you're city is so noble after all." Caniel shot back.

"What do you know of nobility anyway?" Thranduil spat. "You who rides your fathers fame and pretends to have wisdom. Yet all you know of is your dwelling in Rivendell and the name of Gandalf. Nobility earns you the right to rule a city not sit and play pretend within the decisions of your brother!"

"Thranduil, I think you've said quite enough." Elrond interjected sternly.

"I think not!" Thranduil barked loudly. "This girl needs to learn her place Elrond, since you are clearly incapable of teaching her where the line is!"  
"You mean the line between your "nobility" and pretend?" Caniel said through clenched teeth. "Oh wait! They're one in the same when it comes to Mirkwood, aren't they?"

"Thranduil, you would do best to hold your tongue!" Gandalf also intervened, starring fixedly at the king. "And Caniel, please. Stop this bickering."

"See, see!" Thranduil roared. "Pitying the half blood! No reprimanding, no putting her in place! She should already be chosen, Elrond, and you know it! And she should be wed to a higher authority in the politics of Rivendell, bearing him a family and scrubbing floors. She should not be here, in eloquent dress, dinning with royalty and arguing with a king!"

"You mean a coward!" Caniel retorted.

"Caniel, please!" Elrond warned sternly, turning a cold stare to the King.

"More pity!" Thranduil laughed hysterically. "But I suppose that's all you're good for, isn't it Caniel? Half bloods deserve pity." He almost yelled the last sentence in her face, his face glowing red.

"Enough!" Legolas yelled, slamming his fist on the table and standing. "You will not speak another word to her!"

Thranduil looked slightly taken aback, but more angered. "You're actually standing up for this poor excuse of a woman?"

At this, Gandalf and Elrond also stood in anger, hitting the table hard and almost causing a rather large candle to topple over. In their heated yelling and accusations, Caniel made to grab for the teetering candle, as Aradhel, Rodwen, and Arwen turned their attention to the argument, while the others only sang louder. Unfortunately in her haste to grab the candle, Caniel reached out her left arm, sending unbearable pain raking through her body. The wound reopened in her arm, and the blood started to seep into the bandages causing her to scream in pain. The yelling immediately stopped, as did the singing, for the scream was blood curling just like the pain she was experiencing. Steadying the candle and slowly lowering her arm, Caniel was gasping for breath and tears swarmed her cheeks.

"Oh my…Caniel your arm!" Arwen gasped, pointing to the leaking blood that was seeping through the bandages.

Caniel only stood abruptly, hitting the table and leaving the silenced hall in a rage of pain, anger, and sorrow. The only sound that could now be heard was her pained sobs quietly disturbing the peacefully dreary Rivendell.


	17. The New Ambassador

_The Undecided of Earendil_

_By- Larien_

**Chapter 17**

* * *

**Loony Kay- **I had to have Aragorn mess up something, so I'm glad you enjoyed it. Lol. Thanks for the review! 

**YeLLoSpRiNkOz- **May I just say your name is really difficult to type! Lol. I'm glad you love the story. It means a lot to hear it. Thanks for the review and I look foreward to hearing from you in the future.

**Elvnchic9- **Yeah, the whole Aragorn and the twins was probably the most fun thing to type. I've actually been to family reunions where they've done that and it made me laugh then so I encorporated it. I'm glad you enjoyed it cause it made me laugh as well. As for Glorfindel's news, well, it will get more complicated. Not this chapter but in the next. Thanks for the review and I'm happy to be back to post another chapter! ( I went to a lake cabin for a while, good times.)

**madrone-** That was my hope, to make Thranduil appear to be an ass. It's always good when you can make a character appear a certain way to everyone. At least I'm doing my job as a writer. And don't worry; I think Thranduil will learn some hard lessons before the end. Let's just hope he doesn't do anything too stupid before then. Thanks for the review!

**dragonlore- **Yeah, Thranduil is kinda mean isn't he? If that isn't an understatement! Andeven though it appears that his kindgom isall he cares about, I think we'll learna lot more about our hot-headed king as the story progresses. Let's just hope he cools it for awhile.And I too feel sorry for Legoals forIcan relate. I think we all can really, which is whatI was hopingto portray. It's a feeling of being torn that everyone expiriences sometime in their life. We just all handle it differently. I just hope I can make Legoals as relatable as possible. But anyway, thanks for the reveiw!

* * *

**A/N- **Is it really already chapter 17? Gawl, it feels like I should be accomplishing more with these chapters for there's still a ton that needs to happen…oh well. I guess I'll just see where this goes. Hopefully I don't get too many chapters and start loosing readers; that would be horrible! Well, I hope I continue to please you with each chapter for I have some good twists and ideas, so keep the reviews alive and coming. They drive me to write more. 

P.S. Wasn't that a horribly lame author's note? Oh well.

* * *

Once inside her room, and after lighting many candles in frustration (which proved difficult with one hand that was shaking with fury) Caniel fell to the floor with hysterical sobs. Her lungs hurt with each heaving breath and her left arm was beyond numb. It was as if every passing moment another orc twisted a blade back into the wound. The blood was showing visible through the dress sleeve now, but she didn't care. Her tears fell to the floor like heavy raindrops and her body shook violently. After a few moments of sobbing, she heard the door open and tried to wipe away some tears, which was pointless since her face was drenched and stained red. 

Arwen hurried to her side, dabbing her face with a soft cloth and cradling her in her arms. This only caused more crying to ensue from Caniel, who felt so stupid to have broken down in front of Arwen. But Arwen didn't budge from her spot on the floor where she cradled Caniel, stroking her hair and mumbling softly to her in elvish. After a while, Caniel managed to calm the sobs, though the tears were still evident. Arwen helped her up, and changed her into her silk nightgown after carefully rewrapping her arm. She did not say anything out loud and Caniel was grateful- the last thing she wanted was pity or counsel. When the arm had been rewrapped and the nightgown on, Arwen sat them on the couch in Caniel's bedroom, where she looked at her sadly.

"Will you be all right?" She asked softly.

Caniel shrugged, trying her hardest to stop the tears. Her breath was short and quick, and her nose was running like a river. A quick look in the mirror showed her eyes were swollen and red, and she looked as though she had transformed into a wet, red balloon.

"I know you don't need to hear this," Arwen said softly. "But don't listen to Thranduil. He knows not of what he speaks."

Anger raced through her at the mention of his name and Caniel stood suddenly, frightening Arwen who raised her arms as if afraid Caniel would fall over. Instead, she began pacing, her breath heavy and quick and her nostrils flared.

"How dare he talk that way!" She said through clenched teeth. "I can't believe he would dare treat any woman in that manner! Scrubbing floors and bearing children. He talks as if we're slaves. Objects!"

"Under his rule, that is what he envisions for the perfect wife. He meant no offense." Arwen tried to believe it herself, but found it less then comforting.

"All I'm good for, is it? Pity?" She bawled her fists, continuing to grumble as if she hadn't heard Arwen. "I'm sure it makes him joyous to know you ran after me no doubt to pity me. I'd like to see him put me in my place!" She said this harshly, spitting out the words as if they were poison. Arwen watched from the couch helplessly as she vented.

"What's so different about me anyway?" Caniel shrieked, the tears returning but this time out of anger. "Who does he think he is deciding who belongs and who doesn't? I've been raised by elves, trained by elves, lived like elves. As has Aragorn and I don't see him taunting the ranger! We are the same on the outside! Why is he so…. arrogant? And keeping a strong royal line? Who can tell one way or the other? Royal, noble, peasant, slave, there's no bloodline in any of it! Why the shame he lacks, I just can't…."

She whirled on Arwen. "What is so different!"

"I don't-"

"I'm not different!" She yelled pacing past her vanity whereon her elven blades glimmered in the candlelight. "If anything, I'm better for I do not have such horrible opinions of people! Nobility earns you the right to rule a city? There's nothing noble about ruling a city under a prejudice pretense! Argh, he makes me so angry! I just…how can he…how can one be so horrible!"

With this last sentence, Caniel had grabbed a blade off her vanity with her right arm, and in a swift, blurred motion had spun and chucked it across the room where it hit dead center of the door frame, where Legolas stood. His eyes grew in shock, as he looked down where the blade was perfectly imbedded into the crevice between the frame and the wall. Caniel upon seeing him standing there sank down next to Arwen in dismay.

"I could've killed you." Caniel grumbled with renewed tears as she buried her face in her hands. Arwen rubbed her back quietly, sharing an understanding smile with Legolas.

"Why don't you talk to her?" Arwen said after a moment and she stood leaving Legolas standing in the room quietly with Caniel still sitting on the couch. After a minute of silence, Arwen having shut the front door behind her to ensure they were alone, Legolas moved next to Caniel, feeling more horrible and guilty then he thought possible.

"Caniel…I'm, I'm so sorry."

To his surprise Caniel laughed in her hands. "Why? You didn't do anything."

"But…my father…"

"Yes, your father did a lot."

Legolas smiled despite himself. Though a wreck and in more pain then he could imagine her being in, Caniel still managed to remain sarcastic.

"What he did, what he said, wasn't right." Legolas said quietly. "And I think him horrible for saying anything of the sort."

Caniel looked up from her hands, her face once again red and wet. "But he's your father."

"Why do you think I have no remorse in traveling?" Legolas asked quietly.

"But, what's worse…" Caniel took a steadying breath. "What if he's right? What if everyone views us like outsiders? Like filth? What if-"

"Don't start on the what if's." Legolas warned. "That's what my father does and look what it does to him. It messes with his thinking until he becomes a horrible lunatic who's only worried about his future and his reputation with other people."

Caniel nodded vaguely, not entirely convinced.

"Caniel, believe me when I say I don't agree with my father. On anything he said." Legolas said firmly, trying to lock her eyes with his own. "You are not filth, and if you ever become one of those woman he's trying to force me into marrying…well then, you'll have to answer to me."

Caniel laughed despite herself and he wrapped his arm affectionately around her.

"Don't ever change, Caniel. It's people like him who will do away with all that is good and decent in this world. And it's people like you who will make sure it lives."

For some reason, and perhaps it was that the wine had finally caught up with her, these words struck a chord with her, bringing on a new flood of tears. Legolas smiled slightly, pulling her to him, letting her rest her head on his chest, where she sobbed quietly. He ran his fingers through her hair, resting his head on hers and kissing her forehead softly.

"I'm sorry, Caniel." He whispered, as he held her shaking body next to his own.

After many moments of listening to her quiet sobs, she managed to bring them under control, but instead of releasing her, Legolas continued to hold her and she had no objections. In his embrace she found comfort that she had not felt since the discussion on who he was to be wed to. And soon enough, though her body was aching and tender, and though Legolas' robe showed spots of tears, they fell asleep on the couch, sitting with each other, each one as disturbed by the nights events as the other. Both dreams were unsettled, Legolas' of unhappy marriages while watching Caniel grow powerful within the politics of Rivendell and wedding a high politician. Caniel dreamt of Thranduil banning her from seeing his son, while being shunned to a remote island where fell beasts awaited blood traitors. Then she watched Legolas wed Rodwen, from a cage where she was bound for eternity, or until one of the fell beasts got hungry, Thranduil all the while telling her that she would receive no pity from beasts and that this was her place; in a cage.

Eventually Legolas was awoken by the disturbing images of his dreams, which had gotten pretty intimate. He was being tied to a chair, to be "entertained" by his new wife, who didn't speak, only said "yes master" and "no master" and "whatever pleases you master." And she had just removed much of her clothing, to which Legolas had closed his eyes, his father saying, "See! This is entertainment for a king," and that's when he had awoken.

Being slightly startled that he was holding a woman, his first thought was of the woman in the dream, but then he settled remembering that it was indeed only Caniel. Looking down at her, still fast asleep, he smiled to himself and debated whether to move or not. For it was still rather late and he thought they would both be better off if he moved her back to her bed. So, kissing her forehead once more, he carefully lifted her, avoiding her arm, and rested her on her bed where he wrapped a woven blanket around her. As he removed himself from her bedside, he stopped in his tracks hearing her mumble.

"Legolas?" She asked softly.

"Yes?" He moved to her side quickly.

"You are not married?"

He smiled. "No. It was a dream, Caniel. I'm here with you tonight."

"But Rodwen? Is she not waiting for you? You're supposed to…oh I don't remember."

"Rodwen?" Legolas asked incredulously. "I'm wedded to her?"

"Then you _are_ married?"

"What? No!" Legolas laughed.

"You won't let your father take me will you?"

This startled him, despite the more amusing comments earlier. "Take you? Take you where?"

"A cage. It's my place. I should go there. He said so. And you should-"

"Stay with you." Legolas said quietly. She smiled, her eyes weighing heavily again. "Now rest, melleth nín. And let your dreams carry you to more pleasant places. I will be here to greet you when you awake. Now sleep."

Acting instinctively, he leaned over her and kissed her gently. And even though she did not return it, merely let him do it closing her eyes and falling back asleep, he could not get over that feeling. Making his way back to the couch, his spirits considerably lighter, he laid himself down and fell into a sleep with visions of Caniel, which were thankfully more pleasant.

* * *

The next morning came quickly for Legolas, who was rather dismayed that his dreams of Caniel had been cut so short. But it couldn't have been any longer for Caniel who continued to struggle with mixed dreams. It seemed as they progressed, they got worse. Mixed with Thranduil's taunting and caging, the visions of sailing from Valinor continued as well as the vision of the Orbelo game, which had gotten much clearer as of late. And during it all, her stomach ached for Legolas always seemed to appear, wedded to some woman. At first it was Rodwen, but then it slowly became many different people. Every time Caniel would try to talk to him, he would simply blow her off, saying that she never cared for him anyway. And of course, at one point she was mercilessly given to Aradhel in hopes that he would make her the perfect wife. 

Those disturbing images were fresh in her mind as she awoke to Legolas laughing with someone outside her bedroom. Blinking a few times, she judged it to be early morning, so why someone would already be visiting her wascurious. Sitting up slightly and peering around the giant doorframe, she could vaguely make out the rather large figure of a man with dark hair and tattered clothing. As the ranger laughed again, a hearty sound that filled the house and echoed off the marble walls, Legolas turned abruptly. Seeing that Caniel had awoken, he said his farewells to Aragorn who nodded and left, and then Legolas sauntered back into the room, wearing a dark brown outfit that was embroidered in delicate designs and his hair was pulled back into a low ponytail again.

"How's your arm?" He smiled, standing next to her bed.

"Sore." She admitted. "How did you sleep?"

"Fair." Legolas picked up some fresh wraps and held them out to Caniel. "Arwen wants your arm to be rewrapped again. Just to be sure it's not being exposed and healing properly. And Elrond dropped this ointment off earlier to help ease the pain."

"I'm not in pain," She laughed. "Only mild discomfort. But so would you be, if you had an orc blade dug into your arm."

"No doubt." Legolas laughed along. "Arwen left just a while ago, though, to talk to Elrond. So either I can help you wrap it, or you can wait for her arrival."

Caniel shrugged. "I don't mind one way or the other. Why don't you do it, and just get it over with."

Legolas nodded and opened a bottle of the cream colored ointment. Caniel watched for a moment before she threw her legs over the side of the bed and stood to face him.

"You'll need to help me with this," She said quietly, turning her back to him. "Unbutton the first few buttons so I can slip my arm out."

Legolas hesitated a moment, but then set to work carefully undoing each of the small buttons until half her slender back was exposed to him. Then he helped her delicately pull out her arm, while her right hand held the rest of the dress over herself. Once her arm was out, they sat on the bed and began to unwrap the old bandages.

"Aradhel stopped by." Legolas said softly, not removing his eyes from the focused work in front of him.

"Really? What for?"

"He wants to meet with you later today." Legolas said in a much harsher tone.

"I see." Caniel mused, starring out her window. "I supposed he didn't say as to what we were meeting about?"

"No." Legolas started to rub the cool ointment onto the wound that looked cruelly scabbed.

"Interesting. What time did he want to meet?"

"After lunch. At his dwelling." Legolas set aside the bottle and began to rewrap the arm.

"You do not approve?" Caniel looked at Legolas, whose lips were pursed and eyes were narrowed.

"I do not." He said shortly. "I don't trust him."

"But what could he possibly do?" Caniel thought out loud. "Perhaps he really just wants to discuss something. Perhaps politics since he seems so interested in them."

"Or perhaps just you." Legolas grumbled again.

"Perhaps." Caniel jested, watching Legolas grind his teeth. "I hope it's nothing formal, anyway. For I do not feel up for dressing nice."

"You are going then?" Legolas asked, looking up for a moment.

"I don't see why not."

"I wouldn't."

"Why not?"

"I told you. I just don't trust him." Legolas harrumphed.

"What if he actually has something to say that's worth while?"

"I don't care."

Caniel actually laughed. "You out of all people don't care! I thought you to be greatly involved with other races? He may have some more information on this war that he has yet to disclose."

"If he's saving it for you, then I wouldn't trust it. Whatever he has to say that's important should have been said in front of Elrond." Legolas stated firmly.

"Oh lighten up Legolas." Caniel said. "I'm sure he's just wanting to visit. It could easily be an innocent tea time."

"Or a not so innocent entertainment time." Legolas let the words slip before he could catch himself. It seemed ever since his father brought up the prospect of being "entertained," it had been weighing heavily on his mind. For what reason wasn't clear. But now with Caniel going to be alone with the weasel Aradhel, Legolas found the words back and strong on his mind.

Caniel smiled despite herself, looking at Legolas slyly as he tied the wrap. "Are you jealous?"

"No." Legolas grunted.

"Really? So you're not bothered that I'll be alone with Aradhel? All afternoon?"

"You can do what you want."

"So can Aradhel." Caniel teased, sensing the disturbance within Legolas. "And with my hurt arm, I won't be able to fend off any approaches…"

"If he so much as breathes on you, I'll tear his insides out and feed them to the very horse he sits upon."

Caniel laughed and Legolas looked at her slyly, having finished the wrap.

"What?" He asked.

"You're so jealous, and it's only your pride that will not let you admit it." Caniel smiled softly, and Legolas could not hide his smile.

But instead of giving in to her pressure he said, "Let's get your arm back into that sleeve."

Caniel's smiled faded only slightly as she stood to allow him help her back into her nightdress, and after he had finished her buttons, which he did with a heavy heart, she turned back around to look at him.

"Thank you." She smiled softly. From where she stood, a soft gleam of light from the windows struck him and illuminating his handsome features, which she found herself disturbingly attracted to.

"Caniel, if you go," He hesitated. "_When_ you go, just be careful. I don't think any of us trust him and with you being hurt, I don't want him to take advantage of you."

"You don't have to worry about me." She said seriously.

Legolas smiled and stroked her cheek gently with his finger. "I know." He smiled, clasping her head and bringing her closer to him.

Caniel smiled slightly, allowing herself to be pulled to him when the front door open and a voice called,

"Legolas?"

They broke apart immediately, Legolas rushing out of the bedroom to the beckoning voice. Caniel followed him out into the living room where Arwen, who was looking pale and a little disheveled, greeted them.

"Your father wants to speak with you." She said quickly. "He doesn't seem in too good a mood. For he almost attacked me when I said I didn't know where you were."

"Thank you." Legolas said hurriedly, moving to the door. As a brief after thought he turned back to Caniel. "Remember what I said."

With that he moved out the door and Arwen looked to Caniel.

"I feel bad for him. Thranduil is not going to be pleasant."

Caniel nodded wondering what on earth had disturbed the King so much. Perhaps he had caught wind of Legolas staying with Caniel. Or perhaps he had run into another half blood, Caniel thought sarcastically as Arwen helped her slip into a cream colored dress and dark blue robes.

After a brief lunch with her niece, Caniel brushed through her hair then made her way to the Lord of the North's dwelling. It was rather large for one man, for Caniel had visited this particular guesthouse once before when Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel had come to stay at Rivendell. Walking up the familiar stone pathway, the door opened before she reached it and Aradhel greeted her with a friendly smile wearing a simply white tunic and black pants. As he led her inside, she noticed there to be many books splattered on and around the furniture, as well as maps and many pieces of parchment and half empty ink bottles littering the tables. On the patio, two chairs sat around a larger table that was decorated with fresh flowers and a try of tea and biscuits. Indicating a chair, Aradhel sat across from the rather fragile girl and poured them a cup of tea.

"Thank you." Caniel said softly, taking the hot cup.

"How's you arm?" He smiled, studying her carefully.

"Fine."

"Good." He sipped the drink. "I'll have you know that what the king said yesterday, I feel was cod swallow."

Caniel smiled.

"I mean it." He said. "I think that women should be just as involved as men are, and are more powerful in some aspects then we like to give them credit for."

"I would agree." Caniel nodded.

"And I also think it very rude of him to comment on the half bloods and humans as he did." Aradhel continued. "I myself, have no trouble embracing other races. Even the elves, who my people have grown to be wary of."

Caniel nodded. "What is your city like?"

Aradhel smiled and leaned back as if hoping to be asked that question. "It is a very friendly city. Full of people from all over- dwarves, half bloods, humans, the like. There aren't any "poor" people so to speak, for we, the politicians, make sure everyone has enough money to provide. And the houses are all relatively the same; the streets being more alleyways once the carts have lined them every morning. People spend a lot of their days shopping the streets, eating at cafes, and watching the Orbelo games in our arena." He closed his eyes as if to picture it all. "It's a wonderful place really."

"I see." Caniel smiled politely.

"But I suppose that's all very irrelevant to you." He sighed, opening his eyes. "And I suppose you're more curious as to why I've asked you here."

"It's crossed my mind."

"The fact of the matter is your brother has called for a council meeting, to take place tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Caniel asked incredulously. "Why was I not informed?"

"You were to be, but I'm not sure by whom." Aradhel replied. "Anyway, he is summoning a representative from the realm of Lorien as well King Thranduil, myself and my sister, and some other people from Rivendell. I believe Legolas is to accompany his father and you and Aragorn are to attend as well. Aragorn to represent the men of the realm."

"What is the meeting about? To discuss the matter of the orcs?" Caniel asked.

"Indeed. At last we are to make our decision on what should be done and hopefully take some action."

"You are impatient on the matter then?"

"I'm tired of watching my people killed at the hands of the orcs, yes."

Caniel nodded. "Understandable. But what does that have to do with now?"

Aradhel sighed. "What I'm going off of is entirely assumption, mind you. But I have long since studied the ways of your brother and I feel I can make some wise guesses as to what will happen tomorrow."

"If what I think will happen, Elrond will allege for an ambassador to be sent to the North, to verify that all I say is true and to study my city and it's inhabitants. It is upon this information that he will base his decision upon." Aradhel smiled quietly. "Now I know that all ambassadors are wise and fair but let's face it Caniel. The way Thranduil acted towards you last night is the way many higher elves are towards the half bloods and different races of these lands. Therefore I fear that with an unknown and possibly prejudice ambassador being sent to my lands, they may deem it unfit to help."

"And you want me to be the ambassador, my lord?" Caniel asked, stunned.

"You catch on quick, which is another reason I want to move for a vote in your favor." Aradhel nodded. "You are wise with the Istari and knowledgeable with the elves. Not to mention you know what it is like being a half-blood and will not be prejudice against those people in my city."

"Do you have many then? Half-bloods?" Caniel asked hopefully, setting down her cup.

He nodded. "And not just of human and elves either. That's what makes my city so unique. Anyone is allowed, no matter what the blood or appearance. Granted, there is a majority of men, but that is simply because their numbers have risen. Many originally came from realms such as Gondor and Rohan where they were either banned or were not pleased with the rulers."

"Banned? So there are criminals?"

"Oh no, Caniel! No." Aradhel laughed. "Our justice system is such that criminals dare not try any such thing. No, many of them have actually improved in their ways, putting their aggressive natures towards things such as Orbelo."

"I see." Caniel chewed her lip thoughtfully. "But back to the ambassador notion. How do you intend to move for a vote in my favor to begin with? I'm not exactly an elected politician and Rivendell has already too many ambassadors."

"I have faith that the majority of the people will see my way. All except Thranduil who only has one vote anyway." He sipped more tea. "Anyway, I happened to notice that you have much say when it comes to decisions with your brother. And he is very keen on listening to your opinion, as is the wizard. Which only shows that they have confidence in your abilities as a politician, even though you are not an elected one." He looked sternly at Caniel. "Believe me when I say you have more power then they let you know."

Caniel didn't respond to this right away, only watched a content butterfly flitter past. If she was voted ambassador, she would for once in her life leave the confides of Rivendell and be able to see the outside world. Her stomach lurched at the thought, and excitement filtered through her.

After another couple hours of simple chatter, Caniel said her farewells and made her way back to her house. The sun was already low in the sky and her stomach rumbled for dinner. Passing a group of elflings, who waved frantically and shoved one another to see better, Caniel found her dwelling and made her way inside where all the candles had already been lit and on the patio, Aragorn, Legolas, and Arwen sat chattering and laughing quietly. From the smell of it, and from the looks of the pot on the table, Caniel guessed dinner had already been served as well.

"There's a bowel on the table for you, Caniel." Arwen called over her shoulder.

Caniel wasted no time in helping herself to some of the delicious stew and then made her way out to a chair, which sat empty next to Legolas. As she ate and they continued on their conversation about Aragorn's trouble in the stables, Caniel noticed that Legolas was not laughing quite as hard, nor smiling quite as long. Remembering back to Arwen's message earlier from his father, she felt her heart sink at what might have been said. It made her feel even guiltier to think it might have been about her.

"Legolas? What troubles you?" She asked quietly.

Legolas turned away from the conversation and looked sadly at her feet. "You have already been informed of the meeting tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"The following day I am to return to Mirkwood." He said sadly.

Caniel almost dropped her bowel upon hearing this. "Why?"

"My father demanded it."

Her thoughts scrambled for possible ways to keep him there in Rivendell. "But what can your father do about it? You travel don't you? Just tell him you'll return after your visit here."

"I tried." He said. "But I face banishment if I don't return with him."

"Isn't it disgusting?" Aragorn said sharply, apparently done with his story. "First Thranduil's get-up on you. And now this!"

"It isn't fair." Arwen said simply, patting Legolas' shoulder. "You should choose whenever you're ready."

"Choose?" Caniel asked timidly, almost afraid to hear what was next.

"When I return to Mirkwood, I have within a week to…" Legolas swallowed, his face ashen white and his hands trembling. "To choose from the women my father presents to be my wife. From then on I will begin training to become King. If I choose not to comply, I will be banished forthwith from Mirkwood."


	18. The First Council

_The Undecided of Earendil_

_By- Larien_

**Chapter 18**

**

* * *

**

**madrone- **Yes, I would like for Thranduil to wake up as well, for it's no good for him to loose his son. I mean, no one wants that! Thanks for the review, and I'm glad you approve of the romance.

**Elvnchic9-** I agree- It is a petty reason to banish someone, but we all have our reasons. Some just stupider then others. Thanks for the review and I'm sorry it took so long to get this one up. And it would be interesting to see Thranduil's reaction if Legolas went back to Caniel...interesting indeed. Lol.

**dragonlore- **Woo hoo! You saw the melleth! Well done, well done. And let's leave Thranduil alive for a little bit longer, after all, he hasn't banished him...yet...huzzah indeed. Thank you for all the wonderful comments, by the by. It means a lot to hear it.

**Legolaslover77-** You are right in saying I have something planned. So here we begin...

**hungry hobbit- **There will be more Legolas/Caniel in this chapter and next. So hold on. I can't promise what will happen later, though. If Legolas is forced to marry...lol. Thanks for the review!

**Hypersquishy- **Life's not fair is it? And yes, Thranduil is mean, but what can we do? Hope he makes better decisions, that's what. Thanks for the review!

* * *

**A/N- **Sorry this one took so long to get up, but I've been horribly busy and this was a difficult chapter. So there it is. Thanks for the many reviews, they all make me smile and I really try to hurry when I read them. So enjoy, review, and eat chocolate. It's wonderful stuff. Oh! Before I forget; this chapter has its cheesy moments. I apologize in advance, so kill me now, and spare the story. Just bear with me. Le hannon!

* * *

Upon hearing the heart wrenching news of Legolas' discussion with his father, Caniel had up and left the company for a brisk walk. To where it was she went, she cared not, for she only wanted a moment to clear the thoughts that now mingled with the great emotion stirring within her. After a great roundabout of Rivendell and after many long detours, she headed back home. Her heart felt heavier then a great Olivant and her feet weighed with each passing step. For some reason the thought of him returning home did not bother her half as much as what awaited him there. A new wife. A wife that would not be Caniel. Not that she had ever really thought about being his wife. It just aroused great conflict to think of him with another woman. 

He would never again be there to catch her when her visions took hold. Never around to tease her or watch over her at night. No, instead he would be in the arms of some foreign elf, to live out eternity with her as though Caniel had never existed. Trying her very hardest to hold back the tears that fought their way out, Caniel wondered whether she would ever see him again. And if she were able to, would she want to? The thought of seeing him with his wife was unbearable and Caniel decided if nothing could be done, then she would not choose elf, but human. That way, her pain would be ended quickly and without any looking back. Perhaps it was a coward's way out, but what was coward about turning away from a love that would never again be rekindled within a dying heart?

Caniel stopped suddenly, facing her doorway that was slightly ajar. Had she just thought of her relationship with him as love? Surly it had been an over-exaggeration, but the more she pondered it the more she realized it was true. She did love him. No matter how hard she may play innocent out front for people, inside she could not lie to herself. She loved him with such a passion she was willing to spare his emotions and not say anything. There was no point in raising their hopes only to see them be crushed again. Not to mention, there was no telling how he was feeling and she had remained this quiet thus far; surly she could hold her tongue just a few days more.

Making her way into her dwelling, she discerned that the company had left. That is, all except Legolas who she could faintly see sitting on the patio, his back to her, still overlooking the setting sun. Letting her feet carry her slowly out to him, she felt as if her insides were swallowing themselves whole. Sweat started to form on the back of her neck and her fists were rolled up in tight balls at her side. As she approached, her composure waned with every step until she had to brace herself in the doorframe to keep from fainting.

"Avo 'osto nad." Legolas said quietly, not bothering to turn around. (Do not be afraid.)

"I am not afraid." She replied rather weakly.

"I wish I could say the same." Legolas responded.

Caniel took a deep breath as he stood; preparing herself for whatever it was he was about to say. For some reason, she had expected something that would make her cry, just loose it right there in front of him. Fall to the floor, clinging to his legs and pleading with him to stay. But instead, he only smiled meekly.

"Boe le anno nen?" He asked. (Do you need a drink of water?)

"Han aníron." She nodded. (I desire it.)

Pouring them both glasses of water, they stood awkwardly in the kitchen; Caniel gazing at the floor and Legolas studying her quietly.

"Mas bennil?" He asked after a moment, trying to break the silence. (Where did you go?)

"Around. Just for a walk." Caniel answered.

"Garo bost." Legolas said, indicating her room. (Take a rest) "You appear worn and tired. It's no state to be in for the council tomorrow."

She waved her hand in the air. "Avo breston." (I don't care.)

"But I do."

Caniel looked up at him, and he gazed at her sternly. "Where are we then, Legolas?"

"I'm sorry?" He asked, baffled by these words.

"You and I. Just so I know where we stand." She said, her words coming out stronger then she actually felt. So much for her not saying anything.

Legolas looked at her for a moment, his thoughts racing and his eyes twittering uncertainly. "Caniel, I do care for you. I thought you would know that."

She nodded, agitated suddenly by his lack of words. "I thought I did, but nowI'm not certain. Is that all then?"

"Uir el vellon nîn, Caniel." He said lightly, hoping to get around the subject, which had been thrown so suddenly upon him. (Forever you are my friend.)

"Friend? All right then." She miffed, stalking past him into her room. "All right."

Legolas turned to watch her. "What more do you want?"

Caniel stopped in her tracks, both anger and immense sadness rushing through her. "Something. Anything!"

Legolas felt his heart lurch with agitation. "What does that even mean?"

"Pedin in naid i aníron, a nin ava cheniathal." She grumbled, continuing into her bedroom. (I can say what I want, but you won't understand me.)

"And just what wouldn't I understand?" Legolas asked, his voice raising considerably as he marched after her.

"Anything! You never have, have you?" She whirled on him, her face twisted in anger. "All those hints, all those little moves were just for show weren't they?"

Instead of taking this hint as an explanation, Legolas only clenched his teeth and retorted, "Little moves? _Hints?_ Why I thought I might have been hitting you over the head with them!"

"Ha!" Caniel barked, taking a few steps away from him then marching right back to his face. "You know, when most people want something done, they speak or have others speak for them! Or has your subtle little game messed with your communication, because it's all static on this end!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Legolas threw his hands in the air. "I communicate just fine! And I stay loyal to the one I communicate to. At least I don't run off with other people, causing mixed messages between us!"

The anger the both of them felt now, not necessarily towards each other, but to the cruel changes and events of the past few days, was showing through with each passing accusation and shout.

"If you're referring to Aradhel it's business!" Caniel said. "And I've seen you with Rodwen, and the communication seems perfectly clear there! _'We were just discussing the difficulties of being royalty!' _That's a bunch of cod swallow!"

"We _were _discussing the difficulties of being royalty! I can tell you now that it doesn't include playing hard to get!"

"Me play hard to get!" Caniel laughed hysterically. "It's you that turns down every perfect moment we have!"  
"I try to make the perfect moment!" Legolas laughed right back.

"Well then you should check your definition of perfect, because you're sure ruining this one!" Caniel pointed an accusing finger in his face.

"Fine!" He yelled turning from her in exasperation. "You want perfect? Okay. What do you want me to do-"

Just then, there was a knock at the front and Legolas glared at the door, breathing erratically.

"I'll get it." Caniel said through clenched teeth, also breathing heavy and hurrying to the door.

Opening it, she was surprised to see non other then Elrond, holding a small stack of papers and looking extremely tired.

"Caniel! I'm glad your still awake…are you well?" He asked, noticing her ruffled appearance.

"I'm fine. What's this all about?" She asked, looking at the papers.

He loaded the papers into her hands. "These are some papers I have just finished. I have been working on stacks of them today because of the meeting I've called tomorrow. Basically it's some information I would like you to review before the meeting, just so you have a clear head on all the events, both present and past, that will help to further a decision tomorrow."

"I see." Caniel looked at her brother. "Do you think some action will be taken finally?"

"I don't know. We have many different views that will come into play. Aradhel who wishes us to jump in with two feet, and Thranduil who wants us to bury ourselves in the ground. I do not know what will come of the meeting tomorrow."

"What would you have done?" She asked slowly.

"I'm not sure, but I would like to take it step by step. See what we're getting ourselves into before we launch two feet into a war. But action is needed if orcs are attacking the humans like they attacked Thranduil's party."

"An ambassador then?"

"That is a likely option. Though, between you and me," He lowered his voice slightly. "I've just received news that my top ambassador, Celebas, has gone missing. And has been for a couple days."

Caniel's eyes widened at this news. "What happened to him?"

Elrond shook his head sadly. "We do not know. There is no evidence as to where he's wandered off to. You know he was quite slow sometimes and would often fall into a daze while walking to meetings and whatnot. But he was to be on his way back from Bree, actually, and he hasn't returned. By all accounts he should've arrived by now and the messengers from Bree can account for that."

"You don't think some fell beast got him? An orc maybe?"

"Perhaps. We have scouts out looking for him, but no trace. Anyway," Elrond backed up a couple steps, looking to the darkened sky. "Get some rest. Tomorrow should be an interesting, if not long, day. Good night."

"Good night."

Caniel shut the door behind her brother and flipped through the stack of about twenty pages, each embedded with the fine script of Elrond. As she made her way back into her room, she realized that the earlier rage she had felt had vanished and it was not until she saw Legolas, standing at her tall window staring out, that it actually dawned on her what had happened between them.

Approaching him quietly, she too looked out the window.

"What was that all about?" Legolas asked softly, seeming to have also calmed down a considerable amount.

"Elrond just dropped off some papers to review before tomorrow's meeting. Some good information on the present and past events." Caniel answered timidly. "Legolas, I'm sorry-"

"Let's just pretend that never happened." Legolas cut her off, turning to look down at her. She smiled appreciatively, a smile that made his insides melt and his stomach churn all over again.

"Let's."

He smiled back and nodded to the door. "I can leave if you want. I doubt you need me to stick around anymore. And with tomorrow being such a complicated day…"

"I would rest easier knowing you were here." Caniel answered truthfully.

Legolas smiled slyly, teasing with her emotions so that she flushed red.

"That is, if it's okay with you!" She stammered. "I mean, I know it's not overly comfortable…"

"I would be pleased to stay." Legolas laughed.

"Wonderful."

After agreeing to go through the papers tomorrow, it already being considerably late, the two of them retired. As Caniel settled herself deep under her comforter, she watched out of the corner of her eye as Legolas pulled off his tunic and shirt, revealing a very trimmed chest that she could not help but gawk at. Seemingly unaware of her penetrating eyes, Legolas shuffled some blankets around on the couch he was to sleep on, checked on the fire which burned bright in the corner, then settled himself down, gazing into its' dancing flames.

* * *

The night had been so peaceful for Legolas, who had been consumed by thoughts and dreams of Caniel again, that when he felt his mind jog at her presence, he almost refused to acknowledge it. But gaining control, his eyes came into focus and he glanced over to her bed. The covers had been thrown back and the room was silent except for the still cracking of the fire. Reaching his senses to find her, a little panic racing through him, he discerned her to be close. Relaxing a hair, he threw his legs over the couch and rubbed his cricked neck. 

As he peered around the room, a faint flicker of light caught his attention not in this room, but in the kitchen. Walking wearily out into it, he found Caniel resting on a stool up to the counter, a glass of wine sitting in front of her and her face buried in her right hand. Legolas smiled at her ruffled appearance and sat next to her, to whom she looked up startled by his sudden appearance.

"I didn't hear you wake." She said quietly.

He took the glass and sipped a small amount. "You're up early. Or should I say, late?"

She smiled quietly. "I couldn't sleep."

"May I ask as to why?"

Caniel looked down at the counter, debating whether or not to tell him. But feeling guilty that she had once again awoken him, she decided he deserved to hear the truth.

"I had…dreams of you leaving." She admitted softly. Legolas smiled. "They were not pleasant, and they kept occurring after that fight we had earlier. You would leave being angry and I would go to Aradhel and…." She cut off there and Legolas didn't probe further.

"I still have one day." He offered.  
"I know." She smiled sadly. "I guess I just can't seem to shake the thought of you leaving and it's now making its way into my dreams."

Legolas nodded, moving some hair out of her face and behind her ear. "Do you want to know what I dreamt about?"

Caniel actually laughed at this seemingly cheery question, but nodded anyway.

"I was dreaming that my father had changed his mind once he got to know you and I was allowed to stay as long as I wanted."

"I only wish it were so."

"As do I."

Caniel shared a smile with Legolas, who then stood rather abruptly and held his hand to her.

"Come. It is late and you really do need some sleep."

She sighed, taking his hand as he led her back into her room.

"I cannot sleep now. I'm too much awake and too fearful of dreams."

"All right then. Let us talk for a while, so that your mind will clear of unpleasant thoughts and you may hopefully find it fitting to rest."

Legolas gestured to the couch, which was considerably more comfortable with all his pillows and blankets scattering it. Seating himself next to her, and pulling up a footrest, Legolas wrapped a blanket around Caniel, who let him do as he will, then settled himself down comfortably, his head on a pillow and his feet propped up by the rather large, plush footrest.

"What to talk about then?" He smiled to her, pulling a blanket over his legs.

"This was your idea, not mine."

"Very well. Let us play a game then."

"What kind of game?"

"A game Aragorn and I used to drink to." Legolas laughed, looking at the ceiling.

"This should be interesting."

Legolas laughed. "First you need to raise five fingers." She did so following his lead. "And then I'll start by saying something I've never done. If you have done it, you put a finger down. If you haven't, then leave them up. Then you'll say something you've never done and I'll have to either put one finger down or leave them up. Simple?"  
"I think so." Caniel folded her legs under her and watched him in anticipation.

"So, to begin…" He thought for a moment before saying, "I have never gotten drunk."

"Not fair." She smiled as she put one down.

Legolas eyed her. "Can you get drunk? I know it's difficult for elves, we rarely actually feel the affects unless we've had a ton. But since you have some human blood…"

"If I try." She smiled slyly. "Okay, then. My turn. I have never traveled outside the boarders of Rivendell."

Legolas grumbled and put a finger down.

"All right Caniel. I have never had a niece."

Putting one down she shot back, "I've never met my father."

They laughed at the situation until Legolas silenced to think of another one. "I have never been in a relationship with someone."

To his surprise Caniel put one down.

"Really?"

She nodded grimly. "To a man named Celebas. He's an ambassador now; very much into politics."

"Sounds perfect."

"Also into elves. He spent our entire week together trying to convince me to choose the life of an elf."

"Short term then, huh?" Legolas smiled.

After many more minutes of the game, Caniel eventually winning, they both began to feel the lack of sleep. Yawning and stretching his arms over the couch, Legolas looked to Caniel who had burrowed into the blanket he had given her earlier and was trying to keep her eyes from drooping.

"We should retire." He said quietly.

She nodded, but didn't move.

"I don't think my legs will move." She laughed, shifting lazily in her position.

"Then don't. You can lie here, there's enough room." Legolas offered.

Sighing and studying the couch, Caniel moved closer to Legolas, resting her legs on the footrest next to his and laying her head on his warm chest. He smiled to himself, pulling a different blanket over the both of them and smelling the warm vanilla fragrance from her hair before wrapping his arms around her and letting his mind drift. As she closed her eyes, her cheek warmed with the feel of his skin and her body sharing his heat, she smiled quietly and listened to the sound of his shallow breathing along with the fire crackling away. Feeling protected, yet horribly sad that this is what she would never have, Caniel let her eyes weigh down and eventually sleep overtook the both of them.

* * *

"Caniel! Caniel! Legolas, you git, will you get up already?" 

Caniel's eyes snapped open at the abrupt shaking that had ensued. Looking wearily up at an exasperated Arwen, she smiled sarcastically.

"Monsters under the bed again?" She asked, yawning.

"No. Council meeting in ten minutes." Arwen said stiffly. "Honestly. Get up!" She hit Legolas over the head startling him.

"What was that for?" He asked, rubbing his head.

"You two better up and move, for you now have less time to get to the meeting." Arwen scolded, moving to Caniel's closet and grabbing some purple robes for her. "You can wear these. They're formal enough. I'll make a quick breakfast while you dress."

When she had scurried out the door, Caniel felt Legolas laugh low in his throat.

"I can't believe we slept this late." He said, running his fingers through Caniel's hair. "We should really get ready, though. And you should scan those papers Elrond left."

"Oh yes!" Caniel said hurriedly, as she jumped up and ran to the dress robes that Arwen had laid out for her.

After Legolas had left and Caniel had dressed, she dined quickly with Arwen then scurried out the door, the papers shuffling in her hands as she read them hastily. Upon reaching the council area, she was relieved to see she was not the last one there. Legolas had already arrived and was seated next to his father who looked more grim and proper then the last time she had seen him.

Caniel quickly averted her gaze from the elf that stirred so much anger within her, to the elves sitting next to him. Looking regal and enchanting in shimmering robes of white and silver sat the Lord and Lady of Lorien. Celeborn was talking quietly to Haldir, who sat next to him, holding a stern look on his fine face. Galadriel sat on the other side of him, smiling quietly to Caniel who nodded to acknowledge her.

Next to Caniel a seat was reserved for Aragorn who had yet to arrive and next to his chair was Legolas. To Caniel's other side was seats for Aradhel and Rodwen, who were just arriving in outstanding robes of gold and black. Aradhel looking his usual calm and content, while Rodwen looked rather nervous. In front of them all was Elrond in robes of stunning gold, watching Caniel as she read through the papers, his head rested on his hand, and his eyes rather blank as he meditated.

At last, the rest of the people arrived, Aragorn and Gandalf, just in time for Caniel to finish skimming the pages. Standing to acknowledge them all, Elrond said firmly,

"Rivendell welcomes you all. As you know, I have called this meeting to discuss the threat of the orcs in the North. As a review, sources claim that orcs have been massing in the north in the Carn Dûm. From there, there have been reports of attacks on the city of Nenuial on Lake Evendim. And just recently a baton of orcs passing through the eastern boarders of Rivendell did attack the elves of Mirkwood who were also passing through. Because of these reports, I have called you together to decide what should be done about these orcs."

Turning his attention to Aradhel and sitting slowly, Elrond nodded to him. "Representing the folk of Nenuial, Lord Aradhel has volunteered to present his case to us."

"Thank you Lord Elrond." Aradhel stood and started to walk slowly in front of him. After he had recounted the tale, just as he had for Elrond not to long ago, he sat again and nodded to conclude. Celeborn looked slightly troubled by the news, while Galadriel only held the same slight smile she had bore since Caniel had first seen her. Thranduil huffed.

"I find it rather ironic, if not offensive, my Lord Aradhel, that you have not come to us for aid quicker. It was not until your situation became grave that you crawled back here, begging for alliances." Thranduil stated.

"Indeed, it was wrong of me to wait so long. But again, my dear Thranduil, you make it sound as if the elves have wanted this alliance and I have turned it down! If that is what you think, then may I remind you that due to past conflicts, the elves have not made contact for many years. Therefore," He smiled sardonically. "I'm not clear on why you expected me to come back on two knees the minute a conflict arose in my city when the elves had long since turned their backs on us."

"We turn our backs on no one!" Thranduil barked. "It is your city which caused the conflict and we did not turn our backs! We simply backed out when things were not going right!"

"That may be. But the conflict was not with us, but with the elves. It was the elves that didn't like what it was that was happening. Everyone else seemed perfectly fine with it, didn't they?"

This greeted by a silence that proved that indeed only the elves had had any conflict with the actions of the north. Caniel silently wished she had read the papers more carefully and she could tell so did Legolas.

"The question is then," Gandalf said shortly. "What to do?"

"If we form an alliance, does this make it so we must fight this war?" Celeborn asked, his voice as firm as the old willow tree.

"Not fight. Only aid."

"Which would end in fighting." Thranduil finished flatly. "This is not our war. This is humans battling with nature."

"From what it appears, these orcs are not free travelers." Aragorn interceded. "We've discerned the possibility that they may be working for someone. In which case it is everyone's concern."

"Not to mention it's just not right to let _anyone_ be obliterated by orcs." Caniel added. Aragorn nodded in agreement.

"It appears then we are split." Elrond said at last. "We must choose then to either engage in an alliance and aid in the war, or stay out of the northern affairs."

"Have we seen this war in the North?" Celeborn asked.

"We have only the attack on my party to go by." Thranduil answered. "And that is not evidence. That could be coincidence."

"Perhaps then, should we engage in an alliance, we should pace our aid in this war." Gandalf offered.

"What do you mean?" Aradhel asked.

"I mean, perhaps we should get some evidence before jumping in with two feet." Gandalf said.

"I would agree!" Thranduil said loudly. "Let us see if what this human says is true!"

"An ambassador, perhaps?" Elrond asked quietly. This was greeted by murmurs of agreement.

"No!" Aradhel opposed. "It will take too long! By the time you inspect my word, there will be nothing left of my people! My city is dying, don't you understand? My men are out there sacrificing themselves why we sit and decide whether arrogant elves will see that those men will ever see their families again."

This was followed by an eerie silence, in which many curious glances were exchanged. It was a low, compromising voice that broke the silence at last.

"Time _is_ running low and this issue is not on whether or not to believe this man's word." Galadriel said, looking firmly at Thranduil who didn't respond. She continued. "We are forgetting that the issue at hand is whether to help in a fight against something that could, and has, spread to our boarders. This is to decide whether we again ally ourselves with others who face the same dangers we do, in hopes of reaching harmony and safety in the end."

"I still-"

Galadriel cut Thranduil off again, "If you do not trust that the orcs are attacking his city because of his word, then trust the word of an elf, Thranduil. His city is under attack and his men are dying. This I have seen."

A smirk crossed Aradhel's lips as Thranduil looked sulkily to the ground, being corrected by the elf. But to remove the smirk, Galadriel added,

"But to ally ourselves with him and send troops there, I know not whether to trust." Aradhel looked like he was going to spew off some harsh words, but Celeborn stopped him.

"We still do not know your intentions, Aradhel. I have heard of your dealings, both present and past, and I must admit to being wary with allying my services to you. Agree do I to fighting these orcs. But do I wish to ally with you and leave my elves to your orders in the north?" He sighed, looking wearily at the ground. "I do not think I do."

Aradhel looked furious, and some of Thranduil's cockiness had returned. Elrond studied the elves, trying to read into their words. Indeed the amount they knew troubled everyone there, except perhaps Gandalf who nodded understandingly. For many years Caniel had admired the tales of the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. But to see them in their full splendor and to hear their wise words was truly a blessing.

"Then what is decided?" Elrond asked at last, after receiving a nod from Galadriel. Caniel wondered if they had been exchanging thoughts, but didn't dare ask out loud.

"I think it wise to send an ambassador." Gandalf said. "That way we make fair the intentions of the north."

"And what of my people? What of the orcs?" Aradhel asked, trying to contain his anger behind clenched teeth.

"We will fight them on our own front." Celeborn said. "I will not hesitate to bring my troops, under Haldir, to the northern boarders and rid of any filth that is up to no good."

"I give you the support of my troops as well." Elrond nodded. "Glorfindel will be back tomorrow and can lead with Haldir. This way," He turned to Aradhel. "Your men will have less to deal with and you can wage war with the comfort of knowing that you have elves backing you up on other boarders."

Aradhel glared at Elrond for a moment before nodding. "Very well."

Thranduil cleared his throat obnoxiously, and Caniel almost slipped an aggressive spew of words in his directions, but luckily she held her tongue. Elrond, too, seemed dismayed by his distraction and turned a heavy look on him.

"Yes?"  
"I want to make it clear that I do not intend to fight anything until I know what we're fighting. Send your ambassador, return the news to me, and based on that, I will determine my course of action.

"Very well." Elrond replied coolly. "Now, we must decide on whom to send. My first choice is currently unavailable." Caniel cast a glance to Elrond who winked slightly. "Therefore I will find-"

"May I suggest someone?" Aradhel said, raising his hand slightly. This was greeted by curious glances and Caniel felt her stomach churn.

"Who?" Elrond asked incredulously.

"From what I have observed, Caniel has taken a considerable interest in the subject at hand and is well suited in the politics of Rivendell. Therefore, I vote for a move in her favor."

"Caniel?" Thranduil laughed.

"Are you serious?" Aragorn asked quietly. Caniel shrugged.

"She is involved, and she knows quite a lot." Gandalf mused quietly, starring at the ground contently.

"I don't think that's a wise suggestion." Elrond said firmly, casting a worried look at Gandalf.

"Why not?" Caniel blurted. "Why am I not suited to go? I'm just as involved and just as trained as the other ambassadors!"  
"Because, Caniel. Though you are involved, you are not an ambassador. And we have others who do it for a living." Elrond replied.

"I would not trust the news brought back from an unauthorized personnel anyway!" Thranduil said, waving his hand. "What a ridiculous idea!"  
"I could do it. In fact, I want to!" Caniel said firmly.

"Caniel, given your circumstances as of late, I don't think it's a great idea for you to be away." Elrond said, trying to contain his calm.

Caniel figured he was referring to her decision, or perhaps even her visions even though she hadn't told him any of the recent ones.

"What if I don't trust one of your authorized ambassadors?" Aradhel asked accusingly. "I could choose not to allow scum like that into my city, you know!"

"Then you would be no better off then you are now." Legolas replied.

"Please, my lord!" Caniel said quietly. "I would be honored to go, and this is something I feel needs to be done. And with your high ambassador gone, you might as well send someone who knows what's going on."

"I will not have a woman of the court doing the work of a high politician!" Thranduil barked.

"Caniel, I know you can do it. I have no doubts. But…" Elrond looked to Gandalf.

"You need to be here." The wizard answered. "Where you would be of more help to us."

"Caniel is well suited for the job." Galadriel said at length. The whole council turned their attention back to her. "I think it would be wise to send her. She is not prejudice. She knows the situation and she knows the opposing views. I second the notion in Caniel's favor." She concluded, arousing many more curious glances.

Elrond looked completely baffled as to her comments, as did Gandalf who Caniel had never seen look so baffled before. Surly the Lady had some reason behind this conclusion. But as to what it was, she did not share and Caniel did not question for Celeborn did third the notion and it was agreed upon. She was to be ambassador of Rivendell.


	19. The Tellings

_The undecided of Earendil_

_By-Larien_

**Chapter 19**

* * *

**Elvnchic9- **Wait, wait! I know this one! C. All of the above! No, Aragorn is not at all like Thranduil, I think he was just a little astounded and not expecting a notion like that to arise, especially since Caniel has not shown a lot of interest in the matter while with/around him. And it depends where Caniel and Legolas stand- last chapter they were standing in her dwelling, and then at the council meeting, etc. Lol. You'll find out in this chapter!

**madrone- **I don't think anyone trusts Aradhel at this point. But maybe we're just all mistaken, who knows? And Caniel and Legolas will become a little less timid in this chapter, so just hold on! Thanks for the review!

**Legolaslover77- **I've actually played that game before, hence where the idea came from. And yes, I felt Thranduil had to be outspoken by someone, and when the opportunity arose to have it be a woman, well that was just too good to pass up. Thanks for the review!

**Copperfang-** I was wondering who this copperfang was that had added me to their favorites! Well, that clears up some confusion! Lol. Anyway- oh my goodness! I'm completely speechless and not to mention flattered! Thank you so much for those wonderful compliments; I'm just so glad you enjoy the story. It's difficult writing one that pleases people and it made my day reading that! I hope it continues to please you and thanks again for putting me on your favorites!

* * *

**A/N- **This chapter has a portion of a rather romantic scene. Granted it's not "M" material, so I'm sorry for those who want more action, but let's face it- elves wouldn't pull the crap that we see in "R" movies today. So there is some romance; probably the most we've seen so far. But it's not vial, sex related material. So there you are. Feedback is encouraged for this chapter especially, and thanks to all those who have been faithful reviewers. You guys are great!

* * *

After the meeting during which it was decided that Aragorn was to accompany Caniel to the North, Legolas made his way back to his dwelling with mixed emotions. The reason he was going there was to pack, which cruelly reminded him that it was indeed his last day in Rivendell. And he was pleased that Caniel finally had gotten her way, though he could tell it greatly irritated his father- perhaps that was also a reason it made it that much better. Yet part of him felt wary with the thought of her spending time with Aradhel. The fact that Aragorn was accompanying quenched the wrenching in his stomach somewhat, but he couldn't help but feel concerned.

Upon entering his dwelling and after changing into a simple tan shirt and black leggings, he began filling his bag with the clothes hung in the closet. Coming across his elven blades, he couldn't help but give them a twirl. As he moved around with the delicate blades, his movements fast and fluid with each twirl and duck, he found himself aching for another battle. For some reason, it was just a drive of his; to fight. He loved the rush and the excitement. Jumping on a chair and tipping off the back of it, Legolas was startled to turn around with his blades raised in Thranduil's un-amused face.

"Father!" Legolas yelped, stumbling in his fluid step.

"Legolas." Thranduil replied, stalking past him to his half empty bag. "I see you've packed."

"I was getting there, I just-"

"Always allowing for distractions aren't we?" Thranduil grumbled, refolding one of the tunics and replacing it in the bag.

"What do you mean?" Legolas moved to place his blades in their shaft before returning to his clothes alongside his father.

"I mean you must keep your attention more alert and your senses more keen if you expect to uphold your reputation as a key fighter." Thranduil smiled. "You didn't even hear me approach."

"I wasn't actually in a battle." Legolas shrugged. "I wasn't trying."

"Indeed." Thranduil started to pace the room, looking at the paintings and running his hands over the furniture. "What think you of the outcome of the meeting?"

"I thought it was a good decision." Legolas stated firmly.

"Do you?" Thranduil stopped momentarily to gaze at his son. "You think we should involve ourselves in this war of Aradhel's?"

"I don't trust Aradhel if that's what you're asking." Legolas said. "And I don't know yet if this war is indeed ours. If it is, then yes. I believe we should get involved."

"But how is one to know?" Thranduil sighed. "Do we trust the word of an unauthorized authority?"

"Yes." Legolas nodded. "I would trust the every word of Caniel."

"I see. And why is that?" Thranduil asked, coming across the bow of Legolas, which sat precariously atop the dresser.

"She is wise beyond any others. And her knowledge of the politics and rulings is unmatchable."

"Is that all?"

Legolas felt his stomach drop and he asked more hesitantly. "What do you mean?"

"I came by last night, to discuss the meeting with you. It was well into the night, for I figured by then you would have finished your socializing and would have returned home. I was wrong." Thranduil studied the bow carefully, a sly smile crossing his lined features. "You did not return and eventually, I grew tired of waiting. Where were you?"

"My socializing went well into the night." Legolas mumbled, busying himself with tying the bag shut once it was full of his clothes.

"You're socializing with Caniel?"

"Perhaps."

"You find favor with her?"

"She is a friend."

"I see."

There was a moment's pause while Thranduil studied his son, who kept his gaze on the bag below.

"You do realize it's pointless to get your feelings too involved, don't you?" Thranduil said at last. "I've already expressed my views on who I think you should be with."

"Too many times you have." Legolas grumbled.

"I'm just making sure you have your head in the right place."

Thranduil picked up the bow, running his fingers over the fine engravings.

"And where is that father? With some woman I don't even know or care for?" Legolas shot back, looking up from his bag finally. He bit his tongue to refrain from saying more, for the smirk on his father's face was evident that he had said enough already.

"It should be with your kingdom, and your father who is counting on you to be an applicable ruler once I'm gone."

"I will rule Mirkwood then, in sorrow and darkness, for what is a ruler who is not happy? You are happy because you have Mirkwood. I am happy because I have Caniel. If I take away your Mirkwood, if I refuse to return with you and am banished, you would not be happy. You rule under what you feel is a just and peaceful leadership. Should you then be unhappy, so too will your rule reflect that and therefore your just system will fall to hypocrisy and your peace will turn to darkness."

"Are you saying then, that you are not to return?"

Legolas shrugged, catching the worry in his father's eye. "I have half a mind."

"Caniel is no more then a friend, whom you have become enthralled with because of her wisdom and power. I offer you power Legolas, the same you see in her. And wisdom is to be gained, and what better way to gain it then to become king and educate yourself? If you desire what she has, feast on the knowledge that awaits you as king!" Thranduil replied.

"I do not desire what she has, father!" Legolas threw his hands in the air. "I desire her!"

Thranduil almost dropped the bow that he was replacing on the dresser. "You are not serious?"

"I am."

"But she is not elf. She is not of royal blood." Thranduil turned sharply on his son. "You cannot desire her."

Legolas glared. "Who are you to decide what I can and can't desire?"

"You are young and naïve. She could never provide for you! She could not be a queen! Yes you may be happy now but in the long run…" Thranduil seemed to plead. "You must find a girl who knows how to be a queen to a wise king! You must find a girl who will be content to bear you sons and to walk in your shadow!"

"I will not have anyone in my shadow!" Legolas huffed. "And I would have no other woman bear my children. You can force me to marry, father. But unless you want our line to end with me, I would watch whom you choose."

"Legolas you are being irrational!" Thranduil barked, pacing the room again. "You are asking to wed a girl you hardly know and who can not be queen! Are you then turning away from your place in Mirkwood? From your people who admire and adhere to you?"

Legolas looked to the ground, his mind full of debate. Thranduil watched in silence, wondering what he could say to change his sons mind.

"Legolas please." Thranduil said more gently, clasping his son by the shoulder. "Return to Mirkwood. Spend some time with the women who wait to be your queen. See what being king has to offer and discover your people. The people you have neglected to know for so long. And then make your decision. I promise things will work out before long."

"And if not?" Legolas looked sharply at his father.

"But they will-"

"If not, I'm allowed to do as I will." Legolas cut him off. "If I am still not content, you will let me resume my travel."

Thranduil's face twisted into a mixture of sadness, anger, and debate. Letting his son travel again would allow him to return to Caniel, which was the lat thing he wanted. But it was possibly the only way to get him to return to Mirkwood, and Thranduil couldn't stand the thought of banishing him, when there was no other predecessor. So after some thought, the king nodded.

"We leave early afternoon tomorrow then."

"Fine." Legolas said, walking briskly towards the door. "I'll see you then."

"Where are you headed?" Thranduil asked, following behind.

"To Caniel."

"Why?"

"There's much I need to say."

"Legolas, you aren't-"

"Father, don't you ever get tired of telling me things?"

"No." Thranduil looked utterly baffled.

Legolas smiled in his spot at the door. "I only just realized, I don't tell people enough. And I think tonight's a good time to start saying some things that are long overdue."

With this, he opened the door where soft rain greeted him and sprinted down the corridor, pulling a hooded tunic over his shirt.

"Legolas! Legolas!" Thranduil called, sticking his head into the rain, but his voice was drowned by the thunder that clapped overhead.

* * *

Legolas opened the door to Caniel's dwelling, taking a steadying breath as he did so. Tonight, he thought, was it. Tonight he spilled his thoughts, feelings, and emotions to the girl until they piled and squirmed on the floor like a can of worms. Tonight she would know everything.

At least, that was how he hoped it would work.

As he walked in, out of the rain, he shook the water off his brown hooded cloak and glanced about the room. It was alluring, candles were lit everywhere, and a pot of tea was steaming on the wood-stove. In the opposite room, where the sheer curtains of the archway lay heavy, he could faintly see that the bed had its canopy tied back and the large closet sat open and dark. The flowers decorating the place seemed wet, as though they had just been watered, and his nose filled with a strong scent of vanilla.

How ironic, his thoughts continued as he took a few more steps into the room, that the allure should be so perfect. No clatter could be heard from the two small birds in the cage next to the bedroom, as they perched asleep. Everything was calm, resting. As if it were the perfect atmosphere just to lay back and let rest all the worries of the world. But the one thing missing, the one vital piece to its calming nature was Caniel. Just to make sure he had not missed her, he moved aside the curtains and stepped into the room, where the chairs sat empty, save for her silk nightgown and gold embroidered robe hanging off the back of her couch. The tall mirror sat quietly in the corner, and to the left, the closet in which he could faintly see the shadow of her garments. But not her.

Turning once more he made his way into her living quarters. No one sat in the chairs, or lounged on the couch where a book lay open, marking a page. So she had been here not to long ago. Then he looked up to the door leading to her patio over looking the back, and his eyes bore the familiar silhouette of a girl. Her hair was pulled back with a simple pin to her head and a shawl was wrapped tight around the green dress she wore. Because of the rain, everything was clinging to her slim figure, causing Legolas to choke down yet another deep breath. As he approached, he realized the situation had just made itself that much more complicated. Though dripping with rain and still, he could not think of a more attractive sight. Why was it she was so perfect? In every detail he could not describe? Perhaps, he thought, tonight was not the night. He still had much to learn about this puzzle it seemed…

Caniel felt the doors open behind her, and immediately recognized the presence as Legolas. What was he doing this late visiting her when he was supposed to be packing? She felt her insides leap, but merely pushed the thought away, and opened her eyes from her meditation.

"Legolas, le suilon." She said softly as he approached her. (I greet you Legolas)

Legolas smiled despite himself. She had recognized his presence without seeing him. "Le suilon." He positioned himself at her side, folding his arms across his chest and gazing at the dark silhouettes of houses and trees that lay before them.

"Man le carel sí?" Caniel asked, watching him with her peripheral vision. (What are you doing here?)

"I come to visit. For it is bleak out and my company was lonely." Legolas remarked.

"I see. Aren't you supposed to be packing?" Caniel smiled, turning to him.

"I've already finished." He turned to face her also, smiling slyly, as he so often did. "What is that you are doing?"

"Meditating."

"While catching a cold?" Legolas laughed. "Wouldn't you be better suited inside?"

"I love the rain. It's calming to me." Caniel shrugged looking up. "Plus, a little water never killed anyone."

Legolas could only smile as he stared down at her. How this was perfect for him. He could just say everything right now; get it out. So why couldn't he bring himself to do it? There she was, just smiling at him through those gorgeous dark blue eyes…because she didn't feel the same way. She said it before- he was just like her brother. Nothing more. At this moment, he wished he could do anything to change that view, but it seemed unlikely that words would be of any help. Words would be laughed at, and would terribly disrupt the calming environment she had created. If only he could bring himself to even say "Hello" at this point! Instead, he was stuck staring into those mysterious eyes of Caniel…

Caniel watched him with unwavering confidence. For some reason, she was so overly relaxed, she didn't even begin to worry about the conflict she felt stirring with Legolas. The longing look in his eyes. The way he didn't move or speak for many minutes, only gazed passionately into her eyes…passionately? Caniel blinked suddenly, turning away and looking out over the fields again. That was a look unlike he had given before. It was not sly, nor smug, nor friendly. Just compassionate, loving, and affectionate…even lustful. She suddenly realized her mistake. Her calm was blocking her senses from everything else. Nothing triggered danger. Even that look which she now understood did not concern her. For he would not act upon it…would he?

When she turned away, Legolas only watched, still unable to move.

"Manen gen?" Caniel asked, trying to break the silence. (How are you?)

"Wet." Legolas laughed.

Caniel shared the laugh.

"Actually I'm rather tired." He admitted, stifling a yawn.

"So it appears! To be honest, so am I." She admitted.

Legolas searched her feelings again, for the hundredth time. This time though, he found her troubling over the dreams that had been haunting her sleep. From what he understood, they were the same dreams she had been receiving with Gandalf. So they did still pester her, though she did not say so.

"Anírach halph?" She asked him. (Do you care for a drink?)

"No thank you."

"Are you sure? There's some tea on the stove and…"

"I'm fine, truly." He said, cutting her off. "I'm perfectly content."

Yet another pause ensued as they gazed at one another. For some reason, Legolas knew what he had to do. His calm slowly began to regain itself as the rain pelted his hood steadily. He had broken her defense once. Now it was only a matter of time before he made her vulnerable again. Not in a bad way, just willing to open up to him, as he wanted to open up to her. Caniel on the other hand, was loosing her calm demeanor. The looks, the remarks, the eyes…everything told her something was on the mind of the elf. And what it was, she could only guess. But did she want him to go through with it?

It was an even argument in her mind, she realized. Part of her said let him have her. The other part told her to be strong. At this point, though, she didn't know if being strong was an option…

"Legolas, am man theled le sí?" She asked him quietly. (Legolas, why are you here?)

Legolas thought about this. Why was he here? Had it not been to tell her everything he was feeling? Or was it just to look into those eyes again, to feel her presence? Perhaps, it was merely to get his mind off the thought of leaving.

"I do not know. " He admitted. "I was troubled by many a thing, of which now I cannot remember. So I let my feet lead and I arrived at your door."

"Was it I that troubled you?" She asked at length.

Not thinking twice he said, "Yes."

Then Legolas took a step closer to her, and she backed away, almost comically.

"Legolas…we can't. I won't let us." Caniel stammered, unaware of what she was saying. Maybe he wasn't even talking about what she thought he was. But for some reason, inside she was sure this was about their feelings. Perhaps he would finally tell her where they stood. But now that it was happening, she didn't want to hear it.

He again moved closer, but she held out her hand.

"Daro! Don't come any closer!" (Stop!) She held out her hand to stop him.

"But why Caniel? Why will you not allow us? Allow yourself?" He asked in a stern voice.

"Because it's not right. It's just not right is all." She managed to say, but her voice shook.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He assured, taking her outstretched hand in his own. "Garo estel ned nin." (Have trust in me.)

"Don't you understand?" She finally said, more confidently then he thought she would. She took her hand from his. "We were, I mean, we are just friends!"

Legolas shook his head. "You know as well as I that we are more then just friends."

Caniel studied him.

"I will not fall weak to this want of yours, Legolas. I see the desire in your eyes. I can feel it stir within you."

"And I you."

Caniel blinked. Surely her feelings were not that evident! Had she been so distracted as to hide her emotions, to let her feelings become so readable?

"I do not want this." She stated firmly. More firmly then she felt.

"Then why have you kissed me?"

"I was caught off guard. I knew not what to do. I just…" He was watching her carefully, no doubt reading past the excuses she threw at him. "This will never work, Legolas. And you know it!"

"You are not different from me Caniel. We share the same wants and dreams. We both breathe and move. We feel and live. We are not different and neither are our worlds."  
"But they are!" She corrected. "I'm not decided Legolas. According to the outside world, not to mention your father, I do not belong. Should I decide, I may still yet to belong. And what if I choose human? What then?"

"Earendil so loved his people, but for eternity spent his life with an elf." Legolas said quietly.

Caniel clenched her teeth. "And look what good it did! Look where they've left me!"

"Caniel, I wouldn't have you any different." Legolas breathed. "I want you for you. Your decision matters not to me. For I face my own, a different decision. But for now, while we still have time to enjoy what we have, what we desire, can we not share in it before we must make parting decisions?"  
"So you will have me only until tomorrow? Until you are forced to leave and lust upon another woman? Or until I decide, and then we are left astray?"

"I may leave tomorrow," He said firmly. "But I will forever be with you for I am yours. And no matter where we go or what we choose, I choose you, Caniel. And no other."

As he looked her in the eyes, she found herself paralyzed. Searching his feelings she found that there was much he wanted to say. Yes he wanted this, but did she? How could she trust him, this elf who for so long named her mellon nín? This elf who would no longer be a part of her life as of tomorrow?

"Why are you so afraid?" Legolas asked, holding his hand to her. "Were we not content to practice archery in the fields? To horse back ride the roads and race when we were through? To spend hours conversing and reading to one another in our spare time to just enjoy the company? Why is it now, you become afraid? I have not lied to you thus far. You have trusted me before. Trust me again as you once did."

She studied his etched hand. "But why, Legolas? Why did you become so interested in me?"

"Because I saw in you something I always wanted. I saw strength beyond the physical being. I saw life and compassion. And a mystery just crying out to be solved. I saw within you the perfect companion. I wanted to learn every secret Caniel." He took another step forward, keeping her still with his gaze. "I wanted to share your dreams and longings. To hold you through your tears and carry you through your troubles. I wanted to become one with you and I can't explain why. Have you not felt it since we met? The bond we have?"

Caniel slowly took his hand, trembling as she spoke. "Yes. I have felt it."

He pulled her slowly towards him. "Then you know why it is I came here. And you know what I say is true. I have learned so much about you…and yet there is much to be learned. I want to spend every minute with you. I want to admire you and know everything. I want to be more then a friend…do not ask me to stop this desire for it is beyond my control."

"As is my desire." She said slowly. They were face to face now. "I do not know what it is I'm doing. And I hope I do not regret it. But _I am yours_. From this point on…I trust you Legolas." She swallowed hard, letting go of any last thoughts or hesitations. "And yes…I desire this."

* * *

This time it was not Legolas, rather Caniel who reached up to meet his lips with hers. The urge for his touch was excruciating and she could not help but feel the rush of the moment. Whether it would work, whether they would be exiled, would not matter. He wanted her as much as she desired him. It was as if everything else mattered less. She didn't need family, friends, or a home. He was all that and more. Letting herself fall victim to his thoughts and feelings again, which were strong and open to anyone attempting to read them, she found true love and compassion. A desire for her presence, not just her body. Upon feeling this, she held him closer, and he gladly accepted, wrapping his arms tighter around her body and tasting her lips, which slid on his smooth as silk.

Her hands caressed his neck, relaxing every bone in his body. She allowed him to pry all he wanted, teasing occasionally his tongue with her own. At some points, she'd slide her body up his, sending chills crawling up his back. Yes, she knew what he wanted and how she delivered it was not direct, but teasing. And she knew it.

Long minutes passed, the two of them wet and clinging to each other as they continued to explore the other. Legolas realized the control Caniel was exhibiting, but it only made it more challenging. He liked her stubbornness and found it to be a game of who could hold it together the longest. Though he knew he probably already lost, he decided it was his turn to play her. So he moved his hands lower on her back, letting his fingertips trail just a little behind. Then he lessened his kiss on her, where then she searched for more, wondering why he was lessening. But he felt her begging, searching his lips for more. So he merely let her beg, only kissing the brim of her lips while she tried to pry. After a moment, sensing her frustration, he laughed low in his throat and let his kisses trail to her cheek, tasting the smoothness of her skin. It was fresh and new, untouched by any others. The taste was sweet and his lips felt like they were being caressed by rose petals.

His hands continued to caress her lower back, while his kisses moved away from her cheeks and to her ear and neck. Time flew by then, Caniel loosing complete control of her actions; she had fallen victim to his smooth movements again. As he covered her entire neck with his kisses, he knew exactly where to go to pry a gasp from her lips, or make her squirm and arch. Eventually he moved back to her lips, hungry for her fresh taste again.

"Legolas…" She breathed after several more minutes of persistent kissing. They were both breathing hard, and the rain had since gotten harder and the sky darker.

"Yes?" He let her rest her head against his chest, trying to steady all that was going through his mind. His mouth was full of her taste and his insides were a tangled mess. He wrapped his arms tighter around her waist to steady the trembling he had noticed.

She didn't speak again only stood with him, her arms wrapped around him. He acted as a shield; from what, she did not know. Perhaps the world itself. But for whatever reason, just standing there was right to her. This is what she needed, what she wanted. Everything else was nice, but having him there to protect her is what made her smile to herself. Caniel could hear the rapid beating of his heart and she could feel the slight trembling within him, for she too struggled to keep from shaking.

"Caniel? Nín goheno." Legolas said quietly after a moment. (Forgive me)

"For what?"

"I know you did not want this. I felt the conflict within you and I know the dangers you face and the struggles that lie ahead for you…I just-"

"Daro, avo bedo." She smiled, placing her fingers on his lips, where he then quieted. "This is what I wanted, Legolas." (Stop, do not speak.)

He searched her eyes as she smiled up at him, feeling so content with everything that had happened, that was happening. How he had lived without her now seemed impossible. She was his life, his everything. He knew not existence without her.

"Telo na nín." She whispered taking his hand and leading him inside. (Come with me.)

Once inside, she released his hand and closed the door behind them. The room was still as alluring as it had been when he had arrived though now with Caniel, it felt like home. Caniel unwrapped her shawl and placed it on a hanger in her closet while Legolas removed his and watched her through the sheer panels of the rather large archway that served as a door to her room. Her movements were steady and graceful once again. She had regained almost all of her composure. It was if everything was normal already. As if it was all a regular occurrence…how he wished it had been.

Making her way to the curtains, Caniel took his cloak from him hanging it next hers. Then she approached him, in his tan shirt, which lay loose around his muscular torso and his black leggings, which were already drying.

"You don't mind if I change? Unlike you, I managed to get wet."

"Not at all." He answered her quietly, smiling as he made his way to pour a cup of tea.

Legolas finished his tea after a while, listening to the soft pelting rain outside and the slow movements of Caniel. Everything was at peace and he never wanted it to end. He loved just sitting there, enjoying his warm tea inside the calming house while the harsh weather beat at the doors. But more so, he loved being relaxed and in love with the girl who stood in the other room just beyond his reach. Setting the cup down, he made his way to the curtains, lingering a second longer to view her hanging the wet dress to dry, before retrieving her robe from the chair. Slipping it on and pulling the pin from her hair, Caniel turned to Legolas who admired the fine figure that greeted him. Then he picked her up, locking eyes with her as he carried her to the bed.

There he set her down gently, lying on his side next to her where he propped his head up with one hand while wrapping the other around her waist. As she situated herself, he watched quietly, gazing at the girl he was falling more in love with, which he thought to be impossible. Caniel brushed a strand of hair from her eyes, then clasped his hand from around her waist in her own. Then she leaned over ever so slightly and met his lips with another kiss, bringing him down to her.

The kiss was gentle, neither feeling the need to go beyond what they had already achieved. Her fingertips ran delicately over his face, feeling the softness of his skin while he ran his fingers through her fine hair, massaging her scalp as he did so. His lips slid over hers tasting for anything they could, and his breath warmed her cheek. They enjoyed the moment, and the rain drummed along with their steady hearts as they parted, neither moving too far away from the other.

"Gavo bost hí." Caniel said finally breaking the silence. (Rest here.)

"Ae han aníral." He replied. (If you desire it.)

"Han aníron." (I desire it.)

Legolas looked at her compassionately. "Caniel le melin." (I love you Caniel.)

"Le melin." She whispered in his ear.

Legolas grabbed hold of a white blanket at the foot of the bed. Laying it over them, he settled next to her, holding her tight against him and letting her head fall to rest under his chin. With a final look to the girl who finally lay silent in his arms, for perhaps the last and only night in his life, he took a deep breath before closing his eyes for the best night of sleep he'd had in years.


	20. Be Strong

_The Undecided of Earendil_

_By- Larien_

**Chapter 20**

* * *

**Copperfang- **I share your joy in the fact that the finally admitted feelings for each other. And trouble will be lurking behind every door from this point on, so perhaps their actions will have consequences. But as Will Turner once said, "I must face the consequences of my actions..." Oh man, I hated that line. Anyway, will Thranduil lift the banishment? I guess we'll soon find out...Thanks for the review and for reading the other poems. It means a lot.

**Elvnchic- **I'm glad you enjoyed the romantic chapter, for I worried greatly about it. And the conversation with Thranduil and Legolas was fun, wasn't it? I tried to keep it subtle, but I still wanted Legolas to worry his father, because every child does it to their parents when they are in a disagreement. And I realized I've been slackign on the elvish as of late, so I felt that since it is a very romantic language, it would fit well with the moment. I'm glad you appreciated it. Thanks for the review!

**madrone- **Yes, I hope to write more romantic things further on, and you are right in saying after much angst. So continue doing happy ending dance, and thanks for the review!

**Legolaslover77- **Yay for it being tasteful! That was my goal, and it appears that most thought I achieved it. Whew wipes sweat from forehead Glad that's over with. And giving hell to Thranduil you say? Don't worry, Legolas has no shortage of ideas...lol. Thanks for the review!

* * *

**A/N- **Whoo hoo! Chapter twenty! It 'tis amazing I've gotten this far and still have many ideas to write about! Anyway, I'm glad the general opinion on the last cheesy chapter was positive. I was a tad worried about it. This chapter will have a completely different atmosphere, so bear with me because I'm going to fool with everyone's emotions. Reviews encouraged as always! Also, if you critics have the heart, check out the poems I've written recently, all related to LOTR. They're not that long or complex, and I really just want to get more opinions on them. So thanks to those who have, and those who haven't; you should read them and review! Le hannon!

**P.S.** Sorry this chapter took so long. I think this one, by far, has been one of the most difficult chapters to write. I wanted to get the emotion just right, and there were a lot of things I needed to accomplish. So be that as it may, I would really like to know how it turned out. Even if you just review with a "good," or "bad," I'll be pleased. So with no more ado…

* * *

Sky that was as dark as the dodgy water covered all of Rivendell. A bent old wizard leaning on his staff, under the protection of a covered bridge, watched in silence at the weary state Imladris seemed to withhold all this day. Pelts of water like falling tears of a great god covered the earth, moving the leaves and thumping the ground to a steady beat. The air smelt of rain and its humidity clung to every being that dared to venture forth into its wetness. The trees took on a hazy green today, looking bleak and worn, as they allowed their branches to be pelted and moved whichever way the wind wished it. The dwellings were lit, but silent, as most the elves were warm inside them, finding chores to last the rainy day.

The river swept along fluently, seemingly the only thing in a hurry, as its murky waters brushed the shore. It played its own tune along with the drumbeat of the water pelts and sprang white waves to break its shallow ends. No birds twittered, no animals moved. Only worms eager to move about freely, raced along the saddened ground towards nowhere in particular. Water that had already made its grand landing on the bridge's covering dripped itself onto the brim of his hat where then it fell onto his hand, which rested the railing. But he did not stir, only watched the scene below him.

Though bleak and in no condition to be out in, a convoy of elves and horses were situated at the gate. They wore dark cloaks covering their regal garments and their horses rustled uneasily, being continuously drenched by the never-ending rain. A clap of thunder startled one, causing it to rear and neigh in yet another flash of light that illuminated all of the watered-down and sorrowful dwellings. An elf hurried to calm it, splashing through large puddles in his haste and accumulating mud on his boots. A noble elf, in robes of brown, stood in the shadows, under a roof, watching the chaos of the packing elves, keeping himself dry and stern. Elrond showed no trace of emotion, though the way he tapped his finger restlessly on his arm indicated he wished them off in a hurry.

Shuffling his feet, which had grown rather cold, Gandalf pursed his lips as another roll of thunder shook the ground on which he stood. Some elves had just run to assist a larger, more regal looking elf who was carrying a rather large pack to a carriage that awaited him, pulled by two very anxious looking mares. The elves grabbed the pack from Thranduil, who nodded grimly, wiping the rain from his cloak and pulling his hood lower yet over his eyes. As the elves slipped and sloshed their way to his carriage with his belongings, he scanned the surroundings, raising his head high to peer from under the hood. This resulted in more rain pelting his face, so he grumbled and turned on the elf who had calmed the horse.

As Thranduil demanded to know where his son was (to which the other elf shrugged and tried explaining he had no idea, even though the princes' horse was completely packed and ready), Gandalf hummed a note to himself, turning around and crossing the bridge. On the other side, the view opened to many dwellings and side roads, on which there was occupying one, and elf and a girl. He watched quietly, as the two spoke quietly to each other, the girl staying under a lowered roof, but the elf letting his deep black robes get soaked in the rain.

"This is where I take my leave, then." Legolas said quietly.

"It 'tis." Caniel replied, looking at his feet, which were sinking into the muddy roads of Rivendell. "You will return?"

"I swear it." He tried to smile, but it proved as vain as not getting wet.

Caniel shivered, only wearing a silk blue dress and cape with matching gloves, her skin wrinkling with bumps and her hair damp and straight. Legolas made to move towards her, but then stopped, realizing he could be of little help in his wet state.

"Don't be too long."

Legolas wondered how long the trip away would be; for it was entirely up to his father how long he dared endured this escapade. But Legolas nodded from under his hood.

"Be careful when you're with Aradhel. I've already told you-"

"You don't trust him. I am aware." Caniel smiled sadly, wrapping her arms around herself.

"I don't." Legolas agreed. "And if he breathes on you…"

They laughed quietly, though not heartily. Both felt as cold and empty as the very streets of Imladris, and neither wanted to be the first to say good-bye. But as voices started beckoning for Legolas, their farewell was cut short and Legolas looked, dismayed, towards where the voices were coming from.

"Already…" He sighed. Looking back to Caniel, he saw a wet trail leading down her cheek. Had he not known better, he might have been fooled into believing it to only be a raindrop. But when he cuffed her chin in his hand, and brought her eyes up to him, he saw them red and wet. Smiling softly he said,

"Be strong, Caniel."

She smiled back, nearly choking on her words, but retaining the rest of the tears. "I am."

Legolas nodded, moving closer as he did so. "I know."

Kissing her good bye was not passionate, not sweet, or even loving. It was as bitter sweet as the sour remarks his father had issued. It was as bitter as the wine they had shared. Or perhaps it was as bitter as the harsh events the world liked to throw at them, with each passing day new ones abounding. Either way, after what seemed like many moments of them holding to one another, neither wishing the moment to end, Legolas pulled away and walked away from her, not looking back nor saying good bye. Only wishing to rid himself of the desire he felt and not wanting her to see the tears that had welled under the darkened hood.

Pulling it down farther, causing a great shadow to hide his eyes, he sauntered to his horse, ignoring the reprimanding that was issuing from his father. Gandalf felt a drip of water caress his cheek as Caniel walked slowly towards the entrance gate, keeping to the shadows. Raising a weary old hand to wipe away the sudden tear, the wizard clomped back to his original position, watching Legolas mount his horse with another great clap of thunder. It was as if everything was finally being broken apart. Here before them time seemed to split and everything that was right had gone wrong. Nature had turned bleak for a reason, and Gandalf did not shed tears in vain. Passings and fates were altered in this one breaking of persons, and Gandalf knew that things would be different whence these elves left. The rain pelted harder as Thranduil tromped into his carriage, bringing along fresh tears hewed from the heavens above, and hellish mud that clung to everything that was turning against it.

As the procession started out of the gate, Elrond holding a steady hand in farewell, Legolas strayed a second behind the carriage to stare into the shadows he knew Caniel to be lurking in. He felt her presence, felt her will to be strong, and with a kick to his horse, who reared slightly as more lightening illuminated her shaking, frail shadow, Legolas left the dwelling of Rivendell.

Gandalf watched the gates close and Elrond rub his forehead wearily, glancing to the haunting sky before turning away from the leave of elves. Checking once the shadows, Gandalf sighed deeply, taking in the once sweet scent of rain, which was now stained with wrong and bitterness. Then he too made his way back into the library where he sat with his books, to wait out the rain.

Riding behind his father, keeping his connection to the presence of Caniel, Legolas fought every urge to turn and go back. For a while it appeared that Caniel had remained strong and the only tears shed were those of the gods. But as more thunder rolled, Legolas felt his heart wrench and he knew she was in pain. A tear escaped his heavy eyes and was soon to fall with those of the sky as he continued on, nudging his horse faster, wishing to no longer feel the anguish that was so strongly emitting from her.

For in the shadows, the half-blood had broken down. Her sobs shook her shoulders and were drowned by the thumping of water to the ground. Covering her face with one hand, she allowed them to consume her, racking her body of any energy and turning her face a violent shade of red to brighten the black surroundings. As she sobbed, her cries bringing about a flash of lighting that was blinding, no elf bothered to look. No one noticed the lone girl who was almost screaming in the anguish that consumed her every muscle and bone. No one heard the blood that pulsated through her, and the heart that had broken into a thousand pieces. No one felt the utter helplessness of her who felt as though the world was tumbling in around her.

No one that is, except another who sat silently in a dwelling on the opposite side of Rivendell.

* * *

The next days flew by, and each grew as long and as tiring as a life span of the earth. The elves of Rivendell went about their daily routine; Caniel had resumed lessons with Elrond, to which he droned on while she gazed out the window, apparently oblivious to all the wise elf was saying. But she heard it all; her eyes were just fixed on the horizon where somewhere inside her she awaited the familiar silhouette of an elf clad on the back of a black stallion. But as days became weeks, and weeks into a month, no such elf came and the days were steadily growing nearer to her departure from Rivendell to the north.

Aradhel and his sister had already returned, about a week after the meeting, and Aragorn had left Rivendell for a time. For what, no one was quite sure. Gandalf could be seen often pacing the sullen bridges, smoking his pipe then disappearing for days at a time before again showing up in Elrond's library, digging through books. Elrond himself seemed to be in a rather hazy, if not dazed state. When his lessons commenced, he didn't seem bothered that Caniel was in no state to listen. Instead he only continued to drone on, himself not listening to the words he recited. At times, he would have finished a lesson, neither him nor Caniel remembering a single thing that had been taught.

On many of the days, Caniel would lock herself inside her house, which had succumb to a rather pathetic state; dishes sat unwashed on the tables, candles were burnt out and windows locked tight. Her cupboards were continuously bare and the books she read were scattered in piles around the desolate building. When she wasn't hiding away there, she would move herself to her clearing, which was always vacant of other elves. There she would often just lay in the sun or practice her archery, for which she had acquired a beautiful bow from Aragorn before he had left. She had gotten quite skilled in a short amount of time, her arrows all aligning within the center ring. When she tired of the constant stringing of the bow, she would return home to find that Arwen had left her food or had cleaned up some of the house, but never did she actually visit with her. It seemed that nowadays most people preferred seclusion to company.

It wasn't until one particular day, in which the clouds covered gray again and the dew sat lazily over the dying flowerbeds, that Caniel was interrupted from her reading in the dim light. An obtrusive pounding on her front door made her jump from her spot on the couch, sending her book fluttering to the floor.

"Come in." Caniel called, reaching down to pick it up.

Arwen came bursting in a second later, looking rather excited in her velvet robes and billowing hair.

Rushing up to the girl, who was in a high neck, peasant gown, Arwen pulled Caniel up from the couch by the elbow and started dragging her towards the door.

"You must come. Quick!"

Caniel felt her heart pulsate at the excitement and hurried along to follow the girl who raced ahead down the corridors towards the entrance gate. As they neared it, Caniel smiling uncertainly, but scanning quickly for the elf she so longed to see, it was a great surprise when Arwen continued on past the gates. Feeling her heart sink, but curiosity rising, Caniel called out,

"Where are we going?"

"Sírdhem's dwelling."

Quickening her step to catch up, and rounding a corner to the more quiet part of Rivendell, Caniel felt to secure the pin that was holding her hair in place.

"Why are we headed there?"

"Because, she wants to see you." Was all that came from Arwen as she took a short cut through an alleyway. Soon the high up dwelling loomed in front of them, looking as bleak and deserted as ever.

"What?" Caniel paused in her step, startled by this news.

"She wants to see you." Arwen turned briefly, thrusting a piece of parchment rather small in size into Caniel's hand. "Look. When I came to visit her today, she wrote this down and I immediately sent for you."

Caniel looked at the frail parchment on which it was wrote,

_Caniel_

"She wrote this? I didn't know she could-"

"We don't know a lot about her now do we?" Arwen smiled as she turned and started up the winding stairs to the door. "I just think it's incredible that she actually communicated. Have you any idea what she wants?"

Caniel thought back to the vision she had last received when with Sírdhem and wondered if it had anything to do with this visit. Simply shaking her head no, though, she followed Arwen up the staircases, where on they knocked quietly before entering the dusty house and once again finding themselves in the small room where Sírdhem sat in her chair waiting for them.

"I brought her." Arwen said breathlessly, looking to Sírdhem who was eyeing Caniel with those vacant blue eyes. "Is there anything more you would like, Sírdhem? Would you like me to leave?"

"Yes." Caniel spoke, but it wasn't of her choosing.

"I'm sorry?" Arwen turned to Caniel, looking rather shocked and confused. "Yes? You want me to leave?"

"I don't, that is, I didn't say that." Caniel muttered, looking at Sírdhem with wide eyes.

"But then how…" Arwen suddenly caught on and looked too at Sírdhem whose unwavering stare wasn't the least bit penetrated by their flustered looks. "Did she…"

"I think so." Caniel whispered back. "Perhaps then you should go."

Arwen nodded. "I will wait right outside if you need me. Good bye Sírdhem."

Hastily she walked out of the room, but not before casting one more curious glance at the silent girl in the corner. When at last she'd gone, Caniel sat again in the chair across from her.

"You wished to see me?" Caniel asked, but there was no reply. "Was it because of the vision I had last time?"

This time a smile, very faint and almost painful looking was etching the skinny features of her face. Her thin lips parted slightly and her big eyes blinked once. Nodding, Caniel straightened.

"Well then?"

Sírdhem reached out her hand, holding it palm up for Caniel to grasp. Looking at it wearily, but decided it was as good as anything, Caniel took the bony hand and immediately was launched into another vision.

This time she was in a rather dark chamber where all she could see was small breakage of light through the cracks in the wall. The floor was littered with scurrying animals and straw and there were bars surrounding her on all sides. And behind those bars were the most beat-up people she had ever seen. Men of all ages, scratched and bruised, and coated with so much mud they appeared to be nothing more then a moving mound, stared at her from all angles…though not at her. The cage behind her where a small girl, the same one who had been dancing in the streets, sat silently just as bruised and muddy as the rest. Her eyes were hazy as she stared at the ground where a mouse scurried around her feet and her hair was in tangles around her shoulders. The men didn't talk, only watched intently as if waiting for her to start dancing. But she only sat remorsefully in her corner, where very little light etched her older body.

Then there was a loud clang and some heavy looking jail-keepers marched in, hitting the other cages with their whips as they walked past, just to taunt the men, then laughing to themselves. Occasionally they'd throw out insults and when they reached the cage of the girl, they pulled out their keys and dragged her out by the scruff of the cloth she had tied around her. Forcing her roughly ahead of them to a man who stood in the doorway, Caniel moved to the side to better view the scene. The man in the doorway was sturdy and handsome, and Caniel recognized him as the boy that had danced with Sírdhem earlier. As the girl crawled to the mans feet, tears smearing the mud on her cheeks, Caniel was amazed at the lack of caring on the mans expression. The jail men crossed their arms with bemused looks on their faces as she pleaded with the man to have pity on her.

With a rough kick, the man issued her away from his shiny boots and scoffed in her face. With a wave of his hand, and a joyous smile on her face, the jail guards picked her up and tossed her out of the doorway onto the barren streets, where she shouted back many hoarse thanks to which the man simply turned away and left her to crawl away.

As Caniel watched the frail figure crawl away, the scene turned a blurry shade of gray, twisting and melting in front of her like fog, until she reappeared in a bar that appeared just as smoky. It clung like fine clothes over the red lamps everywhere, and the shouts and poundings of tables and glasses filled her ears as she peered around the dense bar filled with drunken men of every shape and size. Tables were filled with gamblers who would slap their cards down violently if they lost, daggers constantly threatening the throats of the winners. The bar itself, stretched from one end of the building to the other, was packed with new orders of drinks, to which bar maidens hastily filled and refilled the glasses, taking only a moment to flirt with every customer in their lacy chemises and tight bodices. Grease and hair was all that could be made out for most of the men, and meandering over to a nearby table, Caniel was amused to find the same girl, very full and voluptuous in tight garments playing a ruddy hand at some gambling game. The game seemed rather intense, a lot of money piled into the center, when a man slipped some fake cards in to claim a victory.

Disgusted by the dishonesty, Caniel wished someone would notice and do something. And as the other men grumbled and threw away their cards, the girl did. Sírdhem whipped a dagger from her cleavage, jumping from her chair with some rather rude words and clasping it against he man's throat, pinning him in a clever maneuver against his chair. One of the other men made to grab her away from him, but with a forceful kick, unlike any Caniel had seen, Sírdhem sent him tumbling back into the bar where others laughed, offering him a drink. The other men decided better then to argue and let her threaten the winner into admitting that he had cheated. Shoving him aside and piling the money into her pouch, Caniel watched a different man, rather rich and handsomely dressed in a military garb approach Sírdhem. After many compliments he offered her to come with him and soon they were headed out of the bar to start Sírdhem's training to join the battle units of the city.

As the vision again faded and smoke clouded her vision, Caniel was surprised when the scene that greeted her was the face of Sírdhem back in her room, her hand holding tight to Caniel's. Sweat had accumulated under Caniel's neck and she was feeling weak as she looked to the ground, taking her hand to wipe her brow. Sírdhem said nothing, only watched quietly, leaning back in her chair.

"Is that it then?" Caniel asked with a shaky voice.

When there was no respond, she nodded and made her way out of the building. The sky had grown dark and she guessed it to be around dinnertime, but her mind was debating more crucial facts besides what to eat. Why was it that Sírdhem was so intent on showing her, her past life? Was there some significance that Caniel just wasn't catching? Some message that she hoped to portray? Or maybe it was just to have something to do, to keep company. Either way, the visions were startling and Caniel wondered why it was she was in a jail to begin with. And why the man who had so loved her earlier would turn his back on her like that now?

Perhaps, Caniel thought as Arwen raced towards her full of questions, there was some similarity with their relationships. Maybe the man Sírdhem had once loved had learned of some different blood or lineage and had turned from her, as Thranduil had done with Caniel. Yes, there were some similarities with their fighting abilities and how both had been left by the ones they loved. But why was it necessary for Sírdhem to show it all? Was it just because she finally had someone who would understand? In any case, Caniel hoped that if they continued to be similar, her fate wouldn't lead her to a desolate building where she would then live out her life in silence.

* * *

"Nin dago! Nin dago!" Legolas ordered as he dodged two sets of blades that hurtled towards him. (Kill me, kill me!)

Throwing his helmet aside and blocking another set of very slow and clumsy attacks, Legolas held out his arms. "Man gen carel?" (What are you doing?)

The two other elves only continued to attack rather pathetically in the clearing, their armor showing many cuts and gashes where Legolas had hit them effortlessly with his blades. As Legolas swung around them, his form being a blur with his speed, he managed another two swipes getting their back armor before coming around and snagging one of them in the arm. As the two elves stumbled around, he tossed his blades aside.

"Nin dago." (Kill me.)

The two elves looked at each other through their helmets before lunging at the prince. Legolas only watched with amusement before dodging both attacks and pulling both sets of blades away from them. As they turned to face their own weapons held to their throats, Legolas sighed, tossing them aside as well.

"Mudatha. Am man theled agorech?" He asked quietly. (That will suffice. Why did you do that?)

The other elves took off their helmets, wiping the sweat from their brows. One was a dark haired, very sturdy elf while the other was blonde and flexible like Legolas. The dark haired elf spoke,

"Legolas nin goheno. Your father warned us to go easy on you." He admitted. (Forgive me Legolas.)

"He what?"

"He didn't want you getting hurt, what with your upcoming decision." The other elf nodded. "He just said to give you practice, but to let you win since that is what a prince should do."

"Win?" Legolas rolled his eyes. "Sunc ylf ernediaid." He laughed and the other elves tried to hide their smiles as well. (He had too many cups of drink.)

"I'm sorry Legolas, but that is what he ordered." The dark haired elf said again.

Legolas nodded just as the very elf who had ordered the chaos came sauntering towards them.

"Legolas! Prestad?" Thranduil asked, smiling warmly and opening his arms wide to the trio who nodded a greeting. (Is there trouble?)

"In fact there is." Legolas turned to him. "Did you order them to go light on my practices?"

"I just said to make sure you didn't get hurt."

"And that I won?"

"Prince's always win."

Legolas threw his hands in the air in exasperation, turning to the other elves. "Iston vellas gîn ne ndager. And you two are comparable fighters to myself. So I want a fair fight that will teach me something. And my father will not object lest he wants his son to learn nothing." (I know your strength in battle.)

Thranduil sighed before he nodded smugly, stepping aside, still looking more pleased then ever since his sons return home. Legolas, on the other hand, grumbled to himself as he grabbed his helmet before saying,

"Iuitho vefyl gîn i bado thegra." (Draw your swords and go first.)

The others nodded, doing as he said and soon a full battle ensued. Their movements were all gallant and quick, the others scrapping occasionally on Legolas' armor, but for the most part, Legolas' remained with the upper hand. His swings never missed and his parries were excellent, twisting and turning in all sorts of unseen directions. After a very long, and very exciting match, Legolas had once again locked weapons with them, sending their blades flying in opposite directions. Sharing a hearty laugh, the two trainers held their hands up in defeat and Legolas nodded, sheathing both blades and turning to his father.

"Impressive, Legolas. I will admit." Thranduil clapped his hands a few times while making his way to Legolas who stood gallantly in the middle of the field.

"Nothing to worry about." Legolas said grimly as the two instructors left the field, each rubbing the sore spots where the blades had hit them hard.

Thranduil raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't go that far. You are skilled yes, but accidents do occur."

Legolas said nothing and his father gestured for him to walk, so he tore off his armor and started down a winding path, taking in the deep scent of the old trees that was Mirkwood. As sunlight breached his face in scattered etchings and birds sang songs of old, Thranduil tromped along side him, running his fingers through his golden hair and beaming at the shading trees that stood old and proud.

"While we speak of worries, I must admit to being a bit worried on your lack of decision, Legolas." Thranduil said suddenly.

Legolas was not surprised and fought hard to suppress his agitation. "I am aware of my lack of decision, father. And it has been for a reason."

"And what reason is that? The fact that you have not even tried?" Thranduil asked incredulously.

"I had dinner with one of the many." Legolas smiled sarcastically.

"And you didn't speak a word to each other."

"She wasn't one for talking." Legolas brushed away a pesky fly that buzzed around his forehead. "And I said hello."  
Thranduil grunted as they rounded a bend to a shallow pond that was littered with algae and croaking with obnoxious frogs on every lily pad. Legolas picked up a twig to twist around his fingers as Thranduil wondered what he could say to challenge his son's stubbornness towards giving the women a try.

"What about dinner with another one of them tonight?" Thranduil offered.

"I have a dinner already with some old comrades."

"What of tomorrow?"

"I feel not like cooking."

"They will cook!"

"Perhaps I will not be hungry."

"Legolas!" Thranduil shrieked. "You are making excuses as the tree makes leaves! Is there no end? I brought you here to give them a chance, to which you agreed! And I will not take this as lightly as I have done. This needs to be done as soon as possible, for a prince does not dally in his affairs. Especially ones that will determine much of his future."

Legolas snarled. "I was with one of them the other day father, and do you know what I accomplished? Instead of her saying, "Yes Legolas," I finally got her to say, "Whatever you wish Legolas." Do you know what it's like to be with someone who will crawl on all fours if you ask them to?"

"Do you?"

"Yes!" Legolas actually laughed at the absurdity of the memory. "She did it for hours until I finally told her she could stop."

"You didn't actually…" Thranduil looked utterly appalled at his son.

"I did. I wanted to see how long she would go." Legolas was completely stern as he admitted to it. "And I will say this now, no wife of mine will ever get down on all fours, even if she has a blade to her neck. She will stand tall and strong as a ruler would be."

Thranduil slapped his forehead in disbelieve. Legolas only smirked to himself, still recalling the meeting with the elf maiden, and tossing his twig into the pond.

"Legolas, as amazed as I am by your antics, I am not amused, nor are any of the elf maidens, I'm sure! You are their prince and should start acting like it! What do I have to do to impress upon you the seriousness of the situation? You need to find a wife from among those women or else!"

"I still face banishment?" Legolas asked timidly, as they emerged into the dwellings.

Thranduil nodded grimly. "I will not go back on my word Legolas. I need you. You're people need you and it seems threats are the only way to get you in the right state of mind. Now, tonight after your dinner, I will be sure to have one of the maidens waiting back at your dwelling. I don't care what you plan to do, but believe me when I say I better not see anyone crawling around come tomorrow, or you can consider yourself an outcast."

"And what is one to do after dinner?" Legolas asked through clenched teeth as they stopped walking at a parting in the road.

"You used to find plenty to do with Caniel after dark." Thranduil said sarcastically, raising an eyebrow at his son. "And I'm sure these girls are much more suited for the cause."

"You disgust me, father." Legolas spat. His fists were clenched at his side and he felt his blood pulsate through him. "I would never dishonor Caniel."

"Ah. Well at least you've learned what it means to be a gentlemen." Thranduil shrugged and turned to make his way back to his dwelling. "I was worried you had learned nothing during your travels."

Legolas bit back some nasty words, but instead shouted after his father, "I learned how to love, my lord. And it appears that's only something learned by traveling, seeing as though you've somehow missed it."

Thranduil stopped dead in his tracks for a moment, before continuing on, mumbling about love and how little his son knew of it. Legolas on the other hand sank into a nearby bench, suddenly aching for the presence of Caniel. It had been weeks since he had brought her up for often he refrained from saying her name, or evening admitting he knew her for the pain was too deep. At night his dreams were haunted with images of her, leaving him lonely and depressed come morning. Through the days he'd busy himself with other affairs, though every minute he spent with another woman, he found himself comparing them to Caniel.

Would he ever be able to get over her? Legolas' body ached as he thought on a marriage with one of the elves, where on all he would do for the rest of his life is compare her every deed to that of Caniel. Time would bring healing, he assured himself. Yet as the elf sat there on the bench, his face clapped in his hands, deep inside a voice told him there was nothing to heal a broken love. Not time. Not people. Only the lover herself who was back, meditating deeply on the same issue, in Rivendell.


	21. The Dying of the Water

_The Undecided of Earendil_

_By- Larien_

**Chapter 21

* * *

**

**Copperfang- **I'm glad the last chapter was effective. And I'm also glad you remember the dream Gandalf had for it will come into play. Everything that happens, happens for a reason, and we will discover more on Sirdhem later. Ah! I don't want you to die, so I'll try to get them out of this rift...eventually! Lol. No, things will look better soon, I hope. It just depends how long all this other craps takes, 'cause there are more twists being added this chapter. So thanks for the long review and I hope you don't die anytime soon, 'cause yes. I still need you to kill Thranduil eventually.

**Elvnchic9- **Yes, Sirdhem is important and all will be explained as we go along. And I agree that I would not get on all fours at the rudy command of an elvish prince. Even one so bold as Legolas. Lol. Did you check out the poems? How were they? Thanks for the review and I hope that things become clearer as we progress.

**nunkih-** Hey! I'm glad you like it and thanks a ton for the review! I look foreward to hearing from you in the future so keep reviewing!

**Legolaslover77-** Seriously, are you reading my mind or something! Lol. You always comment on something that is incorporated into the story the next chapter. And I'm glad that the last chapter was satisfactory. It was a pain to write, that's for sure. And this one is a little bit lame, so sorry in advance. Thanks again for the reviews!

**Loony Kay- **I hope you had a good vacation, and I'm glad you enjoyed the bittersweetness of the last chapter. It was kind of a change from the sweeter chapters earlier on. Lol. Anyway, thanks for the review!

**

* * *

**

**A/N- **Warning: I will be vacationing for a week, so this will be the last chapter for a while. You can expect to see a new one any time after Sunday, which is the 21st I believe. Anyway, just know that I'm not leaving you for no reason, and I will write as soon as I can upon my return home. So there it is. On that note, many reviews encouraged as I will be looking forward to reading them when I get back, and again if you have the ambition, check out the poems I've posted and let me know what you think.

Some new names mentioned in this chapter, and here's what they mean-  
**Rochval- **_Powerful Horse_(Aradhel's grandfather)  
**Belegorn- **_Mighty Tree_ (Aradhel's father)  
**Celin- **_Water Flows Musically _(Caniel's second name)

And as a reminder, since dates come into play this chapter, this is the year 2980, Third Age. Caniel is 1980 years old, Aragorn is 49 years old, Sírdhem is 517 years old, Rodwen is 21 years old, and Aradhel is 30 years old. Just so you are all clear on this. If you want a complete timeline of Aradhel's family, request it in your review, and I will post it either next chapter, or on my homepage. Le hannon.

A lot of people have been asking me about Sírdhem to which I will say this- she _is_ important. I know it doesn't seem like it, but everything she does has a point and purpose and if you've been paying attention some things might become a little clearer in this chapter. I'm not going to give away anymore, because it will all be explained in time. Just know she's important, to say the least, and pay attention to what she does. I can tell you it will impact the outcome of this story greatly.

And if that doesn't make you wonder, I leave you with this quote from dear old Elijah Wood, "You can see the wildness in his eyes. He goes slightly mental…something kinda clicks, tick!" (He's describing Viggo. Genius that one. Lol.)

* * *

Silver ripples caressed the surface of the water where her body broke its smooth glass. No waves stirred, no creatures circled her. The sky was cloudy and dreary gray as it had been for most of the month. It seemed ever since the Mirkwood elves had retreated, all had lost its splendor. Her dress was heavy in the water, and its cool fingers brushed her legs where she was waded in waist deep. The very tips of her hair floated in its fine surface and her hands moved back and forth, shaping the waters form and dripping on new patterns. Breathing deep and slowly sinking to her knees, Caniel let herself drop below the surface for only a minute, wallowing her sorrow in the murky waters of the pond she was so accustomed to viewing from her secret spot. Now the water was a shield from the world above. Opening her eyes under the water, she gazed up to the faint light that tried breaking through to reach her, but she sat low on the sandy bed and kept herself hidden, stretching her hand upward as if to tease its rays. After a moment, her lungs aching for the fresh air, Caniel stood, emerging into once again the dreary world above. 

Blinking the water away from her eyes and being soaked to the core, Caniel felt relaxed and serene with the pools of blue, which surrounded her. Feeling a great presence approaching from behind, she turned suddenly to behold the old wizard standing on the shore, his staff at his side and his eyes gleaming warmly. Smiling slightly, she made her way back to him, her steps weighed with her water-absorbed dress and her hair dripping more water behind her. As she approached him, he gestured to the boulders where they sat.

"Caniel Celin."Gandalf smiled to her. "You are named for the water for even as a child you held fascination with its calming allure."

"I do find it serene and a place of comfort." Caniel admitted, wiping some water from her forehead. "What brings you here, wise one?"

"News, I'm afraid. From the Valar."

Caniel looked to the lake, which was still once again without any disturbance. How she longed to suddenly plunge herself in and keep away the news she could feel to be troubling. But she could not bring herself to move, herself being frozen in this spot startled by the sudden presence of her old friend.

"Let's hear it then." She said hesitantly, looking at her feet, which were leaving fine imprints on the rock's rough exterior.

Gandalf let out a weary sigh, also looking at the ground. He was leaning heavily against his staff, a sure sign that the news was troubling, and his brow was wrinkled in thought.

"Caniel there is no easy way around this, and therefore I will not delay in revealing what we have discovered." With another deep breath he began. "The Valar have decided to let you return to Valinor. But you must choose elf, and you must depart before the end of the month."

Caniel looked to the wizard who watched her carefully. She didn't know what to make of the news. "End of the month? That is a little soon isn't it?"  
"It is."

"The other elves have only just started to leave. Why is it then I must go so soon?" Caniel asked.

Gandalf shook his head. "They have their reasons, Caniel. I do not question their decisions, only abide by them."

"Then you know not why this is their judgment?"

"I have my guesses."

"So should I choose elf-"

"Therein lies the other news." Gandalf interrupted her. "You have only the month to decide as well."

"Absurd!" Caniel breathed. "To decide whether to leave immediately for Valinor as an elf or die then within the next short time as a human?"

Gandalf nodded sadly. "That is their decision."

Caniel stood and started pacing. "There is no fairness in this at all! If I choose human now, then my life will be shortened, if not ended, within a few weeks! And if I choose elf, I just leave what life I had anyway and sail to the Undying Lands!" She threw her hands in the air in exasperation. "What about my duty as ambassador? I leave in two days! How am I to fulfill that duty if it takes longer then a month?"

"By then there could be another ambassador to take your place." Gandalf tried to comfort her, though he knew it would not help. Instead, she suddenly seemed to become more worried.

"And what if I choose human? What of Legolas? They really leave me no choice do they?"

"They are doing what they think to be right, Caniel…"

"And for some reason what is right is to get me out of Middle Earth at the end of the month, is that it?" Caniel shrieked. " And what if I just decide not to make a decision? What then?"

"Caniel! Do not challenge the Valar!" Gandalf warned sternly. "You would not want to upset them."  
"Indeed, though they have no trouble upsetting my life!" Caniel sank wearily against the boulders, a look of great weariness replacing the angered one. "Gandalf, what am I to do? I know not the decision to make. I do not want to die just yet, and neither do I want to leave Middle Earth."

"It is an unfair game the Valar are playing with you." Gandalf sighed. "But understand that their reasons are great for taking a rash action like this."

Caniel nodded sadly, not being able to allow herself to believe that. During the time Legolas had been here, the decision had seemed minimal. She rarely thought about it, but now it appeared that all that time was wasted. She should've considered it, should've been weighing her options when she had more then a month to decide. Perhaps that is why the Valar had decided to put a deadline on it- she had procrastinated too much. Or perhaps it was the extreme visions she had been having and they thought her place to be right with the elves.

Not that the last thought was comforting. In fact, it angered her to think that the Valar might be hoping that quick death would persuade her into choosing the elf life. Who were they to be biased anyway? And why did it matter what she chose? Was elf just that much better then human? Surely both had their ups and downs, so why then did this outcome seem so prejudice?  
"Do not think bad of them, Caniel." Gandalf interrupted her thoughts, as if he had read them. "We cannot presume to know their exact motives, whether good or bad. But just because we do not know, doesn't mean we ourselves should become prejudice against them."

"I don't understand why this is so difficult for me." Caniel sat down, looking at her feet again which had dried. "There are so many half-bloods. So many undecideds that don't have such troubles with their decision. They live out their lives, some not ever deciding. I just don't see why I'm so different."

"Not all of them had parents like yours, nor were they born under the same circumstances." Gandalf said.

"I'm aware." Caniel mumbled. Shaking her head, she tried to smile. "I still have a month. And I should not let this ruin the job I have lying in front of me."

"Alas! Another matter I came to speak with you about!" Gandalf smiled as well, though his was more genuine. "You have studied hard on the matter at hand, I'm sure? So you are well prepared for this visit?"

Caniel nodded.

"Well done. The truth is, Caniel, there are some tricky twists to this whole matter that I'm not sure you understand. So to begin, I want you to know that this visit should not influence your choice at all. Do not let Aradhel persuade you one way or another."

"Why would he?" Caniel asked, surprised by this seemingly random advice.

"Just listen to my word and promise me." Gandalf said sternly. "Secondly, beware of the people there. I know Aradhel claims that there is no crime, but there are criminals residing there nonetheless and I just want you to be cautious. Also, be the kindness that Aradhel lacks."

"What does that mean?" Caniel looked baffled at the wizard.

"You will understand. Just be the kindness he lacks and don't be hasty to judge. There are a lot of things that aren't as they appear and what is good can easily be covered by evil, conniving lies. So be open to all possibilities and go with what you know to be right. Just be kind. Love. And you will be fine."

Caniel didn't even bother to ask further. The advice, she thought, was rather obscure and not very helpful at all. Was she not always kind? And why was Aradhel lacking kindness in Gandalf's opinion? And lies were everywhere, and should she come across them, how was she to know what was right and wrong?

Her head swam with the cornucopia of questions that had aroused since his talk, but taking a deep breath, filling her lungs with the humid air, she cleared her mind of all the jumble. She would have time to meditate on it later. Caniel then decided to ask Gandalf other questions that she had formed since her studies on the history of the Northern colonies.

"Gandalf, I've been researching some of the history of Aradhel's city. And from what I gather, the kings are of bloodline, are they not? And they rule until they die, whereon their first-born is the predecessor? Even if it is a woman?"

"You are correct." Gandalf nodded, stroking his beard thoughtfully. "There is not a lot of information on the northern lands, for so many of the cities come and go. But yes, in Aradhel's city the ruler is of blood. When the king dies, the first-born becomes king. Unless it's a woman, then she becomes queen, and whomever she is wed to becomes king. And it is then their first born that will be next in line. Hence why every member of the royal family must be married off. So that there is always the next first born to take over."

"But Aradhel is not married and he is king." Caniel thought aloud.

"Indeed he is not, to which I've heard many bad things commented on." Gandalf smiled sardonically. "He should be marrying soon I wager, if he does not want the rest of the royal family to get angry."

Caniel shared the smile. "My real question, however, is what happened to Aradhel's father? In the books it does not say much, only that he died rather young and after only a short span as king."

"Ah, this is one of a few things I have recently discovered during my traveling this month." Gandalf sighed, leaning back and looking to the sky. "And I will share it with you only because I feel it might help you in the long run while you're there."

"It all began, really, with the grandfather of Aradhel, King Rochval. He became king at a very young age about nineteen in the year 2882, Third Age. Now as it goes, he was a very fine lad growing up, his father being very noble and well thought of around the whole of Middle Earth. But he became king when his father was tried for pillaging in our very own Rivendell. As he was only to be locked up and removed his title of king, the elves made arrangements to jail him when he put up a fight, killing a few elves. Which, in turn, he was killed for in the rush of the moment. It was said, that from that disaster sprung the boy Rochval's hatred towards the elves. He became king shortly after that and started campaigning against the elves, which to this day is still in affect. Hence why there are so many disputes between us now."

"As king, Rochval accomplished many terrible but great feats. His plan of invading the Undying Lands being the most brilliant, if not terribly foolish of them all."

"Invading Valinor? That's lunacy!" Caniel gasped.

"Indeed. But he had a way of overlooking that one little detail and spent many years trying to get the location of Valinor. His first way being to question the half bloods of his city, which there were many since the elves and men had been allies for many years before. Granted many of the half-bloods did not know the whereabouts of the Undying Lands and in his frustration many of them were killed or jailed."

"Did he ever find out where it was located?"  
Gandalf shook his head. "Oh no. He tried almost everything, even invading cities and elvish villages, threatening to destroy everyone if they did not tell him."

"But, they could have and it wouldn't have made a difference!" Caniel said suddenly. "He wouldn't have stood a chance invading Valinor!"

Gandalf nodded grimly. "That was the elves biggest mistake; their own pride. So no, he never did find out and eventually he was killed at the age of 62, in the year 2925 Third Age. His killer, though, was a ban of people named the ghosts of Arnor. They were led by a leader so powerful, people started believing him to be an Istari!"

"Was he?"

Gandalf laughed quietly. "No. There are only a few of us here and we have better things to do then assassinate kings. But the leader was powerful, being very able with the mind, so that they tricked the guards into letting the party right into the palace grounds where the king was."

"What man is capable of such a feat?" Caniel asked, with wide eyes. "It is almost sorcery!"

"No man. But an elf perhaps?" Gandalf suggested. "Little is known of this leader. For all I know, it may have been a woman! But it was said they were powerful and very quick in the killing. King Rochval was slaughtered and the party vanished. Then, in the year of 2946 Third Age, Aradhel's father, Belegorn became king. Now, his rule was interesting, for you see he was born almost a year after his father was killed. So growing up, Belegorn had a great hate of the elves who had slaughtered his father. Carrying on his fathers duties, he continued to search out the location of Valinor, but in much more subtle ways. He opened his city to travelers, made it a haven for the half bloods of Middle Earth. And through them he gathered all the information he could. But again, never the whereabouts of Valinor."

"Well, his ruling seemed to be going smoothly, Aradhel being born when he was twenty-four, and Rodwen coming along nine years later. Eventually though, he too was assassinated. And here's the punch line; it was the same group of people who did it! And the same leader!"

"Do you think there is a secret society of these people?" Caniel asked.

"I don't know. And I don't know if they are even a society!" Gandalf looked utterly baffled. "Fact is, I cannot decide whether they are the good guys or bad guys, for they killed Belegorn when he was 38, and at that age he had started more brutal means of getting information. He had reverted to attacking small villages and burning them to the ground if they failed to comply. And whenever he was questioned by authorities, his response was that the village had been allies who had failed to comply to all that had been requested of them."

"Sounds a lot like what Aradhel had been saying." Caniel mused, biting her lip thoughtfully.

"Indeed it does, and when he became king at the age of twenty, in the year 2970 Third Age, we were worried that once again we'd be faced with the same problem."

"You haven't?"

"Aradhel, it seems, likes to play things low-key as his father did. And very low at that, for it is often difficult for us to catch him up to anything. That is why we fear you attending his city with no one to watch out for you. I believe this may be his way of getting some new information, while making it look as though he's just doing business."

"But what of the orcs? Would he make that up?"

"It is a big risk, especially now that you are going to verify it. But one cannot say until one has seen, I suppose." Gandalf sighed. "But now you know why your brother is so weary of the Northerners. They have not had a good past with the elves, and this new alliance is sudden and seemingly fishy to all of us."

Caniel nodded, a whole new jumble of thoughts now engulfing her already saturated mind. She was amazed at this new information for nowhere in the books did it give all that information. Sure it had mentioned how there were mild disagreements between the elves and men at some points, and how some fights had ensued with villages of the north, but nothing to the extent of what Gandalf had said. In fact, they didn't even mention the "ghosts" that had assassinated the Kings.

Whilst she was thinking on the assassins, she wondered if Aradhel would be next, even if he was playing it low key. And if he was, who would take his place since he was short a son and wife? And the leader that was so highly regarded; who was it? A list of powerful men came to mind, but most were renowned in Gondor and Rohan. And who would be so powerful as to play with people's minds? Caniel thought to how Gandalf had been worried about the dreams being shared with Caniel and she wondered if it was an Istari power, or if someone else had been playing with their minds. If someone else was involved, though, she assured herself that Gandalf would have sensed it.

Thinking also to the history of Sírdhem, Caniel wondered if she had in fact come from one of the cities burned by the previous kings. It would make sense, Caniel thought. And if she had, was she questioned by the invaders as to the whereabouts of Valinor?

Standing rather abruptly, the wizard startled Caniel who shook herself from the deep thoughts she had been wallowing in. Stretching his back, he smiled warmly.

"Come, it is late and you should rest. You leave in two days after all." He said.

"I will find no rest until I can sort out the many thoughts that have enveloped me." Caniel said wearily, standing as well.

But her footing was off and her legs felt weak, and the girl fell to the ground with a cry of surprise. Gandalf hurried to help her up and was surprised to see the pale glow that had come over her face. Helping her to a sitting position, as she mumbled about how clumsy she had become as of late, Gandalf felt her forehead, which felt rather cold.

"Caniel, are you all right?" He asked hurriedly, searching her still piercing eyes.

"Yes, yes. Just a clumsy fall." She waved her hand dismissively. "I swear I've forgotten how to walk these past few weeks."

"This has happened before?"

Caniel nodded, eying him curiously. "Yes. Why?"

"And how have you been feeling?"

Caniel hesitated before answering. "Rather cold, now that you ask. And always tired it seems. What are you getting at Gandalf?"

"Do you feel weak? Like your legs won't support you and her hands can't move as well, or grasp as tight? Do you feel faint and dizzy, or even just light headed when you move?" Gandalf had clasped her shoulders now, and was watching her fiercely.

Uncertain as to what the big deal was, she nodded slightly. "Sometimes. Why?"

Gandalf continued to look exceedingly worried as he stood and started pacing around the clearing, the sky casting dark shadows all around them and the clouds continuing to linger as if to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"When did this start? When Legolas left is it?" Gandalf asked quietly.

Caniel thought back and realized that it had been since he left. "Yes."

"I know this may seem personal, but trust me as you always have and just answer truthfully. Do you miss him?"

Caniel smiled, thinking this to be a rather lame, impersonal question, but she nodded.

"A lot?"

"More then words can say."

Gandalf nodded grimly. "And you loved him?"

This caught Caniel by surprise, and she felt the heat rush to her cheeks.

"I thought so." Gandalf smiled sadly, sitting again next to her. "Caniel, this feeling, or feelings, you have for him, what are they like?"

"They are wonderful and beautiful all combined." She said without hesitation. Her insides felt light and fluffy as they had when she had been with Legolas. "They are the sun and moon, my earth and sky. The hell drowned by heaven's angles. My joy outliving my sorrow, and my every protection and desire. He is my life and death."

"Therein lies the problem." Gandalf sighed. "I do not doubt your feelings to be true, Caniel. Nor do I doubt that he shares them. For that reason, I worry for your well being. He is your life when he is near, but when he is gone…do you not wonder if he is in fact your death?"

Caniel studied the wrinkled features of the wise one in front of her, dawning comprehension showing through her silver eyes. "You don't think…" She took a deep breath, for she had begun to tremble at the thought. "You mean to say I am dying?"

"Your heart has been broken, Caniel. Don't think no one has noticed. The sun has not shine since his departure, you have not smiled sincerely since he's left, and you grow weaker by the day. Your brother has seen it, Arwen has seen it, even the short time Aragorn has been here, he has noticed."

"I…I don't mean to…" Caniel couldn't say a complete sentence now as she averted her eyes to the ground.

"No one does, Caniel. And with your uncanny elvish traits, this is indeed worrisome."

"But how can I-"

"Stop it?" Gandalf finished. "I don't know."

Holding his hand to her, Gandalf led her back to her dwelling, which they found to be cleaned again, probably thanks to Arwen. Promising her he'd talk to Elrond about the matter, Gandalf left her to think on all he had said. With all the new possibilities, the Valar's news, the past of Aradhel, and the prospect of her dying, Caniel thought it to be rather ironic. If her decision alone wouldn't kill her, then there was always Aradhel. And if he didn't, well then her sadness would be the end of her.

With all this weighing on her and more, Caniel figured it was no wonder she was dying. And by the looks of things, this was shaping out to be one difficult month.

* * *

Caniel lie on the soft moss floor, her golden hair strewn about her, decorated with the silver gems that were rain crystals falling from the heavens. In her eyes were tears welling, but never leaving. Just resting silently as she gazed towards the direction she felt her soul being lifted. The silver and blue garments she wore caressed her frail, pale body like the very water she was named for. More tears fell from the sky as her breathing slowed and her eyes dared to narrow into fine slits. Her lips were a chapped pink, uttering one word, "Greenleaf." 

But no green leaves showed around, for the very earth seemed brown and dried, though fresh water was drenching their roots. Everything was dying along with Caniel who drew her last breath and fell silent to her muttering. One fragile hand slipped off her stomach where it had rested, and landing with a resounding thump on the forest floor below. A crack of thunder caused the rain to swallow her in sheets, an illuminating light seemingly protecting her from getting wet. Then a man picked up her head. His hair was dark and long, and his features pointed and dark. As he laid her limp head back to the ground, his other hand replacing hers on her stomach, Aradhel stood and laid a silver sheet over her, silhouetting her unmoving body against the sudden lightening.

"No!" Legolas breathed, trying to move, but his body would not allow it. Struggling against all that he knew to be wrong, he willed himself to move. "She is not dead! Caniel IS NOT DEAD! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Jumping from his spot on the couch, breathing fast and hard and sweat dripping from him, Legolas starred at the shocked figure in front of him. His father had his hands in the air, looking widely alarmed and surprised. It was then Legolas noticed he had a blade clenched in his fist, threatening his father's throat. Letting it fall to the floor as his arm fell numbly to his side, Legolas sank wearily in to the couch, burying his face in his hands, which rested on his knees.

"You were only dreaming, my son." Thranduil said softly, still recovering from the near death experience.

Legolas moved his head in what appeared to be a nod, though he himself had trouble believing it to only be a dream.

Thranduil sat next to his son, whose hair was laid askew on his bare back and his leggings hung tightly to his tense legs. "What happened, Legolas? What did you see?"

"Caniel was dying." Legolas said meekly. "And Aradhel was the only one there to mourn her passing."

"I see." Thranduil nodded. "If it is of any comfort, I happen to know that Aradhel left for home shortly after we did, therefore it was not a vision of the present."

"But it may be of the future." Legolas grumbled.

Thranduil said nothing, only watched his son as his breathing began to calm and his figure relaxed. He wondered if indeed it was of the future, and should it be, what had the maiden died from? It would be rather sudden, though Thranduil wondered if she had chosen human hence why she was with Aradhel. But he said nothing to his son, who had in fact already thought of this, and many other options. So they sat in silence for a moment, until finally Legolas stood walking towards a tub of water and splashing it uncaringly onto his face, splattering the floor with random drops.

"You still miss her then?"

"Terribly."

"And non of the maidens you have visited with have filled the void?"

"Non." Legolas wiped his face, letting some drip onto his chest. "Do you not understand it father? I _loved_ her."

"There is more then one love in the world Legolas." Thranduil said pointedly. "And you can find someone to love more suited for you here. Which brings me as to why I'm here. I have arranged for another meeting with Gailrin. She is available today and is bringing lunch to you in about an hour."

"Is it already that time?"

"Indeed it is. You slept late. How was it with Arniel last night? I heard she had a wonderful time, which is an improvement since the last disaster." Thranduil smiled.

Legolas rolled his eyes. "Right. We sat and discussed likes and dislikes. I found it most peculiar when all her likes were the same as mine, until I discovered that she was supposed to like everything I liked and agree to everything I said. In which case I told her to stop it and tell me what she really liked."

Thranduil sighed deeply, looking utterly dumbfounded at his son. "Do you not want a maiden who agrees with you? That way you don't have to work past all the disagreements for there will never be any!"  
"I do not want to marry myself, father." Legolas said. "Also, apparently she was expecting me to want more last night, for someone told her to give me a good time."

"I merely meant it to lighten your spirits, Legolas. You've been so down as of late, and I thought maybe something to get your mind off what's her name would do you some good." Thranduil replied dismissively.

"First of all, her name's Caniel and you would do well to remember it." Legolas said through gritted teeth. "Secondly, I will not have any of this entertainment you speak of from a maiden I am not wed to. And thirdly, presenting me with maidens to get my mind off Caniel is possibly the worst idea yet! What do you think I do whenever I'm with them? I see Caniel in them. If they move a certain way, it reminds me of her. If they smile, I compare it to hers. When they call me master, or agree with everything, I think of how nice it was to have a normal conversation with Caniel. No father," Legolas marched past him to the closet where he pulled out some gray robes and threw them over his leggings. "You are doing more harm by presenting me with maidens who only occupy me with thoughts of Caniel."

Thranduil watched with wide eyes as his son played out his biggest mistake in front of him. And a sudden realization was inching through ever vein of the king. Presenting maidens to get Legolas to stop thinking on Caniel was having the reverse affect, but not presenting maidens made marrying off his son a lot more difficult. His options weighing thin, Thranduil thought a moment before turning again to his son who was pulling back his hair from his blood-shot eyes.

"What if I tell them to stop the whole 'master' escapade? What if they are just themselves, no entertainment, no lies or stupid antics? Just nice maidens who you are to get to know?"

"Unless one of them is Caniel, I'm not interested." Legolas stated.

"You know that is not an option." Thranduil harrumphed, standing and walking to the door. "Anyway, I will inform them of this new change immediately and I will hope that you have a fine luncheon then."

"I'm not hungry." Legolas again stated.

"Nonsense, of course you are." Thranduil said sharply. "She will be arriving shortly. Look presentable."

And with that, his father left the dwelling. Legolas turned as soon as the door shut behind him and glanced outside. Indeed it was nearing lunchtime, and his stomach gave a hungry grumble as he looked to the door as if expecting there to be a maiden standing there, smiling at him. Thankfully it was still closed and though he was hungry, he ached for time to mediate on his dream, which was still haunting his thoughts. Caniel wasn't dead, she couldn't be. And if she was…which she wasn't…why had Aradhel been with her?

A sudden knocking on the door startled Legolas, who bit his tongue hard to keep from calling out. Cursing under his breath and reaching for his boots, he darted to the back of his dwelling where a door stood ajar to the trees behind the house. Creeping out of it silently and running quickly towards the trees, he was soon lost to their dark canopy. Taking a moment to watch from behind some brush, he saw the elf maiden make her way from his house back down the street, a basket of food slung over her arm.

Legolas felt a little guilty watching her go, but that was soon replaced when he watched her meet up with a different elf, who inconspicuously wrap his arm around her and lead her into his dwelling where Legolas figured she'd have much more fun anyway. Putting on his boots and making his way further into the woods, Legolas allowed himself to mediate on the dream, as birds chirped vividly overhead and sun brushed his fine face. His insides felt heavier then they had in a long time, and he ached to know if Caniel was indeed alive. But how would he know? He supposed he could write to Rivendell. But what if she had already left? He knew not where to send the letter in the North and knowing Aradhel, it'd probably be intercepted before it every got to her.

Sighing heavily and falling onto a stump of a knocked over tree, Legolas sat for many moments, allowing himself to stretch out his feelings and thoughts, hoping to somewhere find Caniel who he prayed silently would still be alive.


	22. The Lesser of Great Sires

_The Undecided of Earendil_

_By- Larien_

**Chapter 22**

* * *

**Loony Kay- **I did have fun on my vacation, thanks! And it seems that Thranduil is making many people mad, so hopefully he'll show some quality soon, or he might be getting himself killed. Lol. Anyway, thanks for the review, as always! It means a lot. 

**Copperfang- **I agree. Physicals are lame and I'm sorry you had to go through that. Lol, and it seems your hatred of Thranduil has caught on to everyone as more and more people are saying how much they dislike the, how did you say, _Mr. Powerful-king_.  And I'm glad your curiosity of Sírdhem is peaked, along with everyone else's. All will be explained in due time. So thanks for the review, as always, and I grant you dibs on killing Thranduil.

**Elvnchic9- **Did Sírdhem kill the kings? I dunno, you tell me! Lol. And huzzah for you, for putting together clues. Really, that's what this whole story is winding down to; piecing together a million little hints and clues throughout the entire thing. So kudos to you. And yes, I placed Aradhel in the dream since that is one of Legolas' fears. Originally it was going to be Elrond, just a kind of sad moment, but then I thought to make it more of a nightmare Aradhel would be more fitting. Oh, and to un-confuse you (that's not even a word, I'm sorry) I figured, and I could be wrong on this, that if Caniel is to choose mortality now, being already 1980 years old, she will in fact age rather quickly as a mortal since no man lives that long to begin with. And as Arwen and Bilbo both aged very quickly during the weeks/months of the LOTR, I'm just making assumptions. But I could be wrong. Hopefully that cleared it up a little. And thanks for the review and reading the poems. I'm glad they were satisfactory.

**madrone- **Lol, I think a lot of people are hoping for a choice of elf and a future with Legolas. And I'm glad the story is growing more interesting instead of dry. That's a worry of mine, so it meant a lot to hear it. Thank you.

**Gemini969-** Thanks for the review, and I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter! I look forward to hearing from you in the future!

**Legolaslover77- **I did have fun on my trip, thanks! And yes, a lot of people agree that Thranduil is a jerk and I believe someone has even called dibs on being the first to kill him. Lol. Anyway, thanks for the review and don't apologize for reading my mind. It makes me laugh!

* * *

**A/N- **Well, I'm back. And I'm already quoting Sam by accident. Oh well. Anyway, thanks to the many reviews. It was great fun to come home from vacation and see so many people had reviewed. So, since my last author's note was an entire novel in itself, I will make this short and sweet and as always leave with, **REVIEW!** Le hannon.

* * *

The bustle of the elves was not drowned by the weary sky, for most had just grown accustomed to its rather dull appearance. As the streets busied themselves with quiet gossip and cups of tea, and the musicians entertained the children throughout the parks, a maiden in peasant gowns of brown was digging through her garden. Voices echoed all around her, birds sang high from the branches over head that provided shade from the nonexistent sun. The humidity was unbearable as such, that even with her hair pulled back into a braid, sweat still found its way to the surface of her neck. But she couldn't look more beautiful. 

With dirt paned across her cheeks and weeds sticking under her nails, Caniel filled basket upon basket with the ripe vegetables that begged to be picked. As little company often visited these days, Elrond being busy with the war in the north and Gandalf still coming and going, Caniel had found this chore to be one of great importance since it kept her busy. For when she was busy she was able to keep from thinking. Instead she devoted her attention to the stern roots, which were often as stubborn as she was, as she pulled and tugged with more effort now that her left arm had been fully healed. The tomatoes already sat in a basket, being the easiest to pick, and the bugs swarmed around Caniel without a second's hesitation, continuing their way onward towards the more colorful flowers further away in the garden. That's where the columns stood tall and proud amidst the vines and hedges that she and Legolas had raced through what seemed like eternity ago. It was under the steady gaze of that old statue that he had pinned her there against that column, both being too stubborn to admit anything, but both enjoying the closeness that had ensued…

A slight breeze cooled her face as Caniel turned from the columns to a stubborn carrot, which she had given up on earlier. As it absolutely refused to come free of the earth, Caniel found herself muttering under her breath, as if coaxing it to come out. But it did not and she eventually stood, her bottom high in the air as she clasped the carrot with both hands, tugging hard and grinding her teeth. With a snap of the roots, the carrot finally launched itself free, sending Caniel stumbling backward into a heap. Rolling a little way, then cursing quietly to herself, Caniel lay in a heap, breathing hard, the carrot successfully in her hand.

As she gazed to the cloud laden sky, the mud on her face was smeared by rain. No, not rain. For the clouds had not yet released their fury on the elven dwellings. Instead, Caniel recognized it to be a tear. Not of frustration but of immense sorrow that had once again sprung without warning. How she ached to see the familiar face of the elf whom she loved more then her own life. Why was it that everything she set eyes on reminded her of him? Even a simple carrot, whose stubbornness to reveal itself reminded her of Legolas' stubbornness to reveal his feelings towards her. Yes, even a vegetable was bringing back memories of him. For it had been in this very garden he had helped her pick the vegetables for dinner. Only Legolas had realized her struggling with a hurt arm and had bothered to assist her...How she missed him so.

As more wind wiped at her frail, heaving body lying still on the thick grass, more tears continued to swim on her cheeks. Often she was caught without warning, as tears would flood her vision while she was immersed in her studies, or practicing her archery. And no longer she tried to fight them; for this was a battle she could not win. It was sorrow unlike she had ever experienced. Whilst around others, her smile was not etched, only hidden in a secret crevice, though she often forced a grin that looked more painful than warming. And her appearance, though still beautiful in nature, could not help but suffer that of a broken down girl, whose dreams and life were falling down before her very eyes. How the sky reflected her feelings to the core. So dark and damp. Slow moving and unpleasant to look at. How she wished she could just move on, emerge from this endless pit of despair and laugh and dine with her friends as she had done so often before. But it seemed that before was forever ago, and the only road back to it was through Legolas.

The elf, she figured, was probably already married. She originally would not have allowed herself to believe it, but after weeks of him never writing, and not hearing of any soon return, her inner heart told her it was over. He would not be coming back. He had Mirkwood to rule and suitors to choose from. Beautiful elves all suited to his every need. And once he chose, which she figured he already had, he would wed and she would bear him many sons. They would grow to be ambitious little fighters like their father, and aspire to be great travelers and warriors, with elven graces and looks, and acceptance wherever they went. Caniel felt her hand travel to her stomach, where it sat almost willing herself to feel the presence of a child, his child, within her. But all she felt was the slow up and down of her breathing, which had become considerably shallow.

"Caniel?"

The voice startled her out of her daydreams and the maiden hastened to wipe away the tears on the back of sleeve. Which, in turn, only placed more mud upon her face.

"Caniel, are you all right?" Aragorn had hastened to her side and was helping her up by the support of her elbow.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said quickly, brushing some dirt from her dress with little avail. "Just took a bit of a fall is all." She held up the carrot. "Stubborn carrot."

Aragorn smiled slightly, studying her carefully as if to see past the lousy lie. But she held firm her gaze and he was forced to accept it. "Are you sure?"

She nodded and tossed the carrot into its basket. "What brings you here? It has been a while since I have seen you."

"Ranger business." He replied dismissively. "And I return from that journey to prepare for the next journey. We leave tomorrow after all."

Caniel nodded and gestured inside. "Would you care for a drink?"

"A drink would be wonderful."

As they made their way inside, Caniel stopping momentarily to wash some dirt from her hands. Aragorn remarked on the fine state of her garden, and once she had retrieved them drinks, they settled into her living room couch.

Digging inside one of his cloaks, Aragorn protruded an elegantly sealed letter and handed it to Caniel before slouching back and taking a deep gulp of the sweet drink.

"What's this?" Caniel asked, scanning over the fine silk feel of the letter.

"A letter from Aradhel." Aragorn said, looking decisively at the girl, who rolled her eyes before peeling the crest and unrolling the piece of parchment.

As she read it, her eyes moving back and froth rather quickly, her mouth seemed to drop open at the words she read.

_My Fair Caniel-_

_I write to you with the greatest anticipation of your coming to my city in the next short time. My citizens are most anxious to meet you and the city has never been more alive. Your dealings, I shall have you know, have not gone unnoticed in the eyes of men. But that is beside the point. I am writing to you to help prepare your entry into my city and with a few words of wisdom that will make your stay here more relaxed and enjoyable. _

_In the common tradition of my people, visitors of high authority often make a grand entrance accompanied by a parade. Being of the most humble nature, I expect that you have not prepared any such grandeur; therefore I am writing to request that some thing will accompany you. Visitors often fashion the parade after the culture of whence they came, therefore enlightening my people and bringing together the different races of Middle Earth. Being of the elvish origin, your parade shall bring an abundance of elvish culture with it. It is long overdue in the Northern parts, as many of my people have forgotten the elves in their true splendor and I hope this enlightenment will bring about a sense of understanding between the two people's once again._

_Enclosed I have a list of all the artifacts I would wish to see present in your parade along with the necessary payment for all. I have also sent the necessary means of transportation, with carriages and horses, waiting for your departure from Rivendell. Here are the necessities-_

_-10 gallons of elvish wine_

_-100 yards of elvish cloth, of the finest quality_

_-20 of Rivendell's finest breed horses (which will be returned afterwards)_

_-50 barrels of the fabled lembas bread to share with the street viewers_

_-80 satchels of elven jewels and_

_-Another 80 satchels of elvish jewelry_

_-50 grand elvish statues_

_-If it is at all possible, a stand of musicians is most encouraged_

_I hope these requests are not too bold, and I have sent enough payment for the required things. If there is a problem in retaining some of the items requested, I assure you we can make up for the loss of culture somehow._

_So with no more ado, I grant you the fairest of evenings and a safe journey. My guards will be expecting your party at the front gates by evening, whereon the streets will be eagerly awaiting your entrance. _

_Until we meet-_

_Lord Aradhel_

Aragorn watched as Caniel read and reread the letter over many times, a look of complete bafflement etched on her fine face. After many moments, she looked up to the ceiling with an exasperated laugh and then handed the letter to Aragorn who read it over, also succumbing to the baffled expression.

"A parade?" Aragorn asked, disbelieving.

Caniel nodded vaguely. "This is such a big to do about nothing!"

Aragorn couldn't agree more as he scanned again the lists of items Aradhel wished to purchase. "Eighty satchels of elvish jewels and another 80 satchels of jewelry? How is he going to pay for all this?" The ranger paused for a moment, the looked up at Caniel with the utmost of understanding.

"You must come with me. Quick!"

Caniel leapt up and ran after the ranger who had sprung to the door and began racing down the corridors of the busy Rivendell. Soon they approached the front gate, where there was nothing out of the ordinary except a rather large case, which Caniel thought for a moment to be a casket. But as they drew near, she saw on it writing of unfamiliar language and a crest of a snake on the brass cover.

"What is this?" She asked, running her fingers over it.

"It arrived shortly after the letter was delivered. Being in a hurry to give the letter to you, I didn't stay to see what it was." Aragorn answered, scanning the clearing as if awaiting an answer to spring out at him from the passing elves.

"Shall we open it?" Caniel asked.

"I think it may be payment for all the listings." Aragorn nodded and they both heaved the heavy brass lid of the case. Inside, shimmering up at them like thousands of fallen stars, was a case full of the finest silver and gold coins Caniel had ever seen.

Running his fingers over the fine engraved coins and picking up one to examine it, Aragorn nodded grimly to himself. So this was the payment, and in what abundance it was!

"He sure knows how to spend." Caniel breathed, unable to avert her eyes from the shimmering gold and silver that stared up at her.

"Indeed." Aragorn answered, flipping the coin back to join the others. "I think we should inform Elrond immediately. We'll need to see if any of this is even plausible."

That night was spent, instead of finishing her garden, which she had intended, talking with Elrond and preparing the necessary means of the parade. Elrond himself did not seem too keen on the idea, for he felt it reflected a rather bold nature and to flaunt the elvish riches in the human's faces, he did not consider bonding. But he complied anyway, seeing as though all was already paid for and there was really no way around it. After gathering the many horses and carriages and filling them with the great riches, Aragorn said his good night and left Caniel and Elrond to finish counting the coins in his study, where the only light that remained was from the many candles burning around them.

As Caniel checked off another pound of money on her piece of parchment, Elrond studied her carefully. Her complexion was worn and paler as of late, and he didn't miss how frail her movements had become. It was as if everything pained her, even if it was a small task, like writing. Setting his own quill down and moving aside some coins, he leaned back in his chair.

"How feel you, Caniel?" He asked.

"Tired."

"You look worse for wear really." He sighed. "Are you sure you are up to this?"

Caniel nodded, not wishing to divert her attention back to the troubles of her own life, but instead continue on counting the coins in front of her.

"Caniel, I know troubled times lie ahead of you now. As do decisions that no one else can even begin to fathom. But that does not mean they don't exist and will go away if you refuse to acknowledge them." When she didn't reply, he continued. "I know you are dying, Caniel. And it is for this reason I strongly encourage you to choose soon."

"Choose?" Caniel laughed half-heartedly, tossing some more coins to the side and starting on a different stack. "Choose to leave or die when already I am doing both?"

Elrond didn't respond immediately, feeling the immense anger and sorrow that welled inside the sister that sat in front of him. How he wished he could just tell her to choose elf. That the Valar was right in giving her the chance to leave as an elf, where she could live out her life in peace with her family. But his own self could not bring himself to pressure her. She already knew what he thought, Elrond assured himself. Caniel would know he would wish her to be elf. But he would not tell her. No. She had enough people telling her otherwise already.

"How are your visions as of late?" Elrond asked instead.

The reaction on Caniel's face was unmistakable. First flashed surprise, then anger, then calm, as if this was unimportant.

"Diminishing." Was all she said.

"You still are dreaming of the sail from Valinor then?"

"Perhaps." Caniel looked up finally from her parchment and gazed sternly into her brother's eyes. "Who told you?"

"Many people." Elrond replied just as smoothly.

"Legolas?"

Elrond didn't answer and Caniel clenched her teeth. "How many others have been retelling you all that I have seen? If you are indeed so interested, why did you not just come to me and ask?"

"You would not have told me."

Caniel couldn't argue this, and it didn't make her feel any better. Who was he to issue people to spy on her? That's what they were doing, spying. And why did Legolas not say anything about it? Was he shallow enough to play her like that just so he could discover her visions? Perhaps he was being paid and everything he did, everything he said was just one big cover to discover what visions she had been having.

"Do not think badly of Legolas, for he did not want to and was not being paid to do so." Elrond said at length, reading the anger that had billowed in her eyes. "He did it because he cared for you and knew that the visions were more then you were letting them on to be."

Caniel didn't know what to say and at the mention of Legolas' name, even though she had been thinking of him, her stomach churned and her eyes struggled to contain the tears that had begun to stir.

"You must fight theses visions Caniel." Elrond warned. "You must try to forget them."

"It is a little late for that."

"Then do not speak of them!" Elrond insisted. "Promise me that while you're away, you will not mention any dreams, any visions you have to anyone. Promise me!"

Caniel nodded vaguely, wondering why it was so desperate she kept her dreams to herself. Perhaps Elrond just wanted to figure them out and was jealous of the fact that she had been telling others of them and not him. Or perhaps he was worried of her revealing the location of Valinor to Aradhel, in which case she felt insulted. How he dare think her to betray the elves!

"Retire for the night Caniel. It is going to be a long day for you tomorrow." Elrond said quietly, standing from the coin littered table. I will finish counting tomorrow."

Caniel didn't argue, only nodded her good night and made her way to bed, where once again the night was haunted by dreams all the like. But this time, Elrond, warning her not to tell anyone and trying to stop the dreams all together, occasionally interrupted the dream. But she wouldn't let him. Just because he could control some aspects of her life, didn't mean he would rule her sleep either. So pushing him aside, she willed the dreams to go on and struggled with the night away with fresh dreams and distant lands of plenty.

* * *

The next day came all to soon and it wasn't before long that the horses and carriages were assembled and the procession was lined up at the front gate of Rivendell. As she said her good byes to Gandalf, who had returned early that morning, he again reminded her of all that he had said earlier that week. And Elrond too warned her not to share the visions and to report back every couple of days with news on the city. As she made to get on her horse, Caniel found herself unable to hoist herself onto Aníron, who whinnied at the pathetic appearance of Caniel. Aragorn too noticed and jumped off his to help her. Being dressed in the finest and most elaborate robes of Rivendell made riding a bit more difficult as well, but for the most part, it was just keeping her balance, which was proving to be the most difficult. 

So did the morning progress and the afternoon, where they stopped to drink in the shade of old trees before heading off again towards the north. Aragorn and Caniel chatted the whole way, swapping ideas on the affairs of Aradhel and talking of Aragorn's duties of the last month. And before long, which was dismaying to all of the party, which consisted of at least 25 elves, they emerged over a hill to behold the city of Nenuil sitting on the large Lake Evendim. Right on the high shores of the lake, a beautiful mansion built of brick and with roofs that scrapped as tall as the magnificent trees grown there, caught the eye of Caniel who immediately recognized it from her dream. The city itself was also a sight to be marveled at, for the houses all stood close with high pillars and shimmering statues as if they had traveled into a city entirely of palaces. Trees unlike any Caniel had seen were grown everywhere throughout, their branches being long and thick. The streets were all done in patterns of brick and the shops all sat fine furniture outside under the silk canopies issuing from their doorways.

The women here were dressed in fine gowns of the most elegant natures. Bodices, chemises and long billowing skirts all embroidered with silk and velvet. And hairpieces of gems and flowers decorated the flowing, sun-streaked hair of the ladies visiting outside the shops. Baskets of fruits and flowers slung over the arms of ever maiden, and busty old woman, who were not at all afraid to expose themselves, drank heartedly with the men outside the bars. The men, who looked like ban of pirates, all decorated themselves in fine leather and fur. Their hair was long and dark and their features were rusty and chiseled to the bone. Many sailors in finer outfits of linen littered the many ports, where large ships of white sails and dark wood kept arriving and departing. In the alleyways and amidst the barrels of the ports, drunken town men would lie, strewn with the pigs or crushing the nests of wild chickens that roamed the streets freely. Their teeth were rotted too soon and their songs wailed with the whistles issuing from the commanders at port. Young girls lead children into song and dance outside the school yards, where banners and streamers were flung around, creating brilliant displays of color amidst the green fields found only in some parts of the city. Fishnets and hook, poles and ship parts decorated the fine lines of the city, making it feel as though you never actually left the side of the lake. And fountains and gardens made for a beautiful walkway up the entrance of the large palace that was Aradhel's.

"This is a surprise." Aragorn breathed as they neared the front entrance gate, where as the letter had promised, guards stood awaiting them.

Caniel nodded in agreement and lead the way to gate, where the guards wasted no time in preparing them in a grand parade. As if to surprise them more, Aradhel had prepared dancers of the most extreme kind to be intermingled through out and hundreds of palace workers were assembled to carry banners of the elvish material and toss lembas and jewels to the street watchers. Aragorn and Caniel were ushered to the back of the parade, where two thick rows of military men surrounded their horses in fine garments of silver and gold. Joking between themselves, Aragorn and Caniel waited patiently for the parade to start, and when it did, loud trumpets sounded and cheers could be heard from within the city as the procession started inward.

* * *

Legolas rode his horse with new vigor. It wasn't because he was racing, or being chased, or even in a hurry. All his new anger, his frustration which had until this moment been pent up inside him, was exhibited as he pushed his horse faster and faster through the ever billowing trees around him. News of his wedding day had been set and all because he had left when Gailrin had come for lunch. Had she too not been so afraid of telling the truth, she would have told Thranduil that Legolas had not been there and she had spent the afternoon with a different elf. But instead she had also lied in saying that she had had a wonderful time with the elf and that was the last piece Thranduil needed. After hearing from his son how Gailrin had been pleasant enough the king had hurried to prepare for a wedding. Little did he know that both already had interests in others elsewhere and they had both lied to keep away from his fury. 

But now Legolas' own fury was predominant as he raced through the woods of Mirkwood, eager to forget all that had happened in the past few hours and leave the wedding behind him. He would not let himself be wed to a maiden who in turn had no interest in him and especially when he was still obsessing over Caniel. This wasn't right, he thought. Why was it that when trying to be pleasant with his father, everything goes askew? Had he told the truth, his father would have vented and forced more women upon him. So by lying, Legolas had figured his father would smile, comment on how things were looking up, and leave him to visit with whomever he wished whenever he wished.

Wrong.

Now Legolas was stuck with a wedding that wasn't even supposed to be happening for a few months time. Not to mention, with the wrong girl. Jumping over a log, Legolas lurched forward on the horse, releasing him from the venting inside his head. They swerved and dodged boulders and trees as they made their way further into the dark woods, where little light was visible and creature's unblinking eyes stared out at them from the dead stumps everywhere.

The wind whipped behind them as Legolas kicked the horse faster, not caring that the horse was clearly becoming exhausted. But it obliged and they ran harder, into unfamiliar woods where Legolas was sure he was forbidden to be alone. But he didn't care. So much of his life was out of his control that being here made him feel like a rebel. At least his father couldn't find him here, where strange creatures abound and trees cast shadows perfect for hiding in should anyone be looking for the lone elf.

Without warning, the horse upon which he rode, veered from the road with a horrendous screech, and Legolas held tight to the reigns scanning the ground for the reason of this panic. But there was nothing to be found. As the horse continued to panic, bucking up and down and spinning in circles, Legolas patted its head, murmuring soothing words to it to calm the frenzy. But with a sudden cry, Legolas was pulled from the horse to the ground as a vicious spider wrapped its legs around the elf. Struggling to retrieve his blades, Legolas squirmed from underneath the spider and stood quickly, looking at the hairy fiend. Around, though, more spiders began to advance and his horse was nowhere to be found. Swiping at the nearest spider that had lunged at him, Legolas whirled and made a mad dash in the direction they had come.

The spiders were not easy to lose; for they followed climbing high the trees overhead and falling down around him like a shower of rain. Dodging low branches and leaping over pits, the elf ran as fast as he could, which was a good speed, back to the more familiar parts of the woods, whereon the spiders gave up and headed back into their coves. As his run slowed to a walk, Legolas held his hand up to above his eyebrow, where a gash was allowing blood to run down his cheek. Cringing at its sting when he touched it, he replaced his blades and called out for his horse. After many moments of yelling and whistling, the horse return, still looking panicked. Patting it gently, Legolas mounted it and raced back to his dwelling where he was greeted by none other then the man he had tried to escape.

"Legolas what happened?" Thranduil asked, rushing towards his son, who only rolled his eyes and walked past.

"I was attacked by some spiders." Legolas answered dryly, making his way inside the dwelling whereon he set to cleaning it with a damp rag.

"What were you doing in those parts of the wood?" Thranduil demanded, not noticing the cold shoulder issuing from his son.

"It is none of your concern." Was all Legolas willed himself to say. Had he not held his tongue, he worried that a whole spew of words he would regret would have escaped.

"It is certainly my business when the prince wanders off into the dangerous parts of our woods!" Thranduil exclaimed, marching after his son who had moved to retrieve some ointment.

"I didn't wander. I went there on purpose." Legolas said through gritted teeth.

"Why? To get yourself killed?"

"That would've been a blessing."

"Legolas!" Thranduil shrieked. "What has gotten into you?"

Legolas whirled on his father, dropping the glass container, which shattered on the floor, spilling ointment onto both of their feet.

"Father, this is ridiculous! I don't want to marry Gailrin, don't you understand? I will not marry her and you cannot force me to marry any of the other maidens either! If I marry, it will be to only one and that is Caniel. Nothing you can do will change that!"  
Thranduil's face flushed red with anger, and he stood to his full height, which was easily as tall as Legolas. "I still have the power to banish you and don't think I won't just because you're my son!"

"Banish me then! For I am already banished from the one I love." Legolas growled, locking eyes with his father who did not reply for many moments.

"The wedding is arranged." Thranduil said finally, his fists bawled and his eyes bulging. "And I've received news that Aragorn and Caniel arrived yesterday in Nenuial. So you can stop thinking on her, now that she is with her own kind. She's probably forgotten you by now anyway. And you can instead focus your attention on the wedding that is to be held in one week's time. You will marry Gailrin and become king. And that's final."

"I won't. I choose banishment." Legolas remarked storming past his father.

Thranduil grabbed his son's arm and whirled him around. "I had hoped it wouldn't come to this but you leave me no choice. If you decide to back out of this wedding, so help me Legolas I will jail you. And not just for the time being, but for many years to follow until Caniel has surly moved on and you have become nothing more then a lesser son of great sires." Releasing Legolas' arm rather roughly the king marched past him to the door where he paused only momentarily. "Your choice."

With that he slammed the door behind him and Legolas stood silently in his room, anger pulsating through him like a raging river, and thoughts all a mess in his head. After many moments of simply watching the door, breathing hard and keeping himself from digging a knife into him fathers back, Legolas retrieved a cloth and began picking up the shards of glass. As he was doing so, he lost his footing, stumbling slighting and falling into the post of his bed. Grumbling to himself and deciding instead to mop up the slippery ointment, he tossed aside his rag and began soaking it up.

As he did so, he couldn't help but notice the intoxicating smell it left, filling the room and making his head swim. It was very strong and it tickled his nose with each breath of air he took. Eventually, his eyes watering and his head dizzy with the perfume, Legolas made to open a window, but as he approached he looked outside of it to see a maiden standing with her back to him. She wore a beautiful gown of blue that glittered like fish scales and etched every fine curve of her small body. Her golden hair lay shimmering down her back as she looked to the trees. Watching with renewed interest, Legolas moved closer so that his nose was pressed against the window as he stared at the familiar silhouette of the girl. When she turned, even though he should not have been surprised, Legolas felt his heart stop and his breath seize. Caniel smiled slyly at him, her eyes twinkling that deep silver smile and her skin smooth as the very silk she wore. After a moment of smiling at him, she turned at started towards the trees.

"No!" Legolas breathed, backing up and pulling at his window. "No, don't go." He struggled with the window but it would not budge. Slamming a fist against it he continued to yell, "Caniel, wait! Come back!"

But she did not and he ran to the door and out in back where he meant to follow her. But as he emerged, a gust of wind enveloped him and he breathed deep the fresh air, cleansing his lungs of the intoxicating fumes that had swallowed him earlier. Looking around frantically, he felt his head clearing and his senses sharpening, but there was no one to be found. Looking around more carefully he saw that there weren't new footprints on the grass below, nor was there any blue amidst the trees in the distance.

"Caniel?" Legolas yelled out, his voice bouncing off the trees and coming back to only himself. "Caniel please…"

The elf sank onto the ground where he buried his face in his hands and began sobbing quietly. His tears fell to the ground like heavy pools weighed with immense grief, and his sobs were heavy and full of anguish. Then, as if to taunt him, actual rain began to fall lightly around him in a soft mist and Legolas swore that someone had just wrapped their arms around him in comfort. But he did not bother to look up. Instead, he let his sobs subdue and his eyes focused on the ground below. It was all just a dream, he told himself. If only everything else was too.


	23. Nenuial

_The Undecided of Earendil_

_By- Larien_

**Chapter 23**

* * *

**Elvnchic9-** Wow, that was some rant, my dear friend! And I like the chainsaw...I was going to use one of the broken shards of Narzil, but I like your idea better! Lol. Don't worry, I think there might be some sun on the horizon, so hold on. We're getting to happier times. Thanks for the review!

**Copperfang-** As I've already assured Elvnchic9, there _is_ some sun on the horizon. I promise. Things will hopefully be happier soon. And also like Elvnchic9; that was some spew of words! And I think your obsession with killing Thranduil has finally caught on to everyone else as well, you should see the reviews I've been getting! I'm almost feel bad for the Mr. Powerful-king! So anyway thanks again for the review and I hope I haven't borken you down permanently yet!

**Loony Kay-** I don't understand Thranduil's motives either...which isn't necassarily good since I'm writing the story! Whoops! We just won't tell anyone! Lol. Anyway, I'm reassuring everyone, there is some sun on the horizon so hang tight. Things will be looking up I hope. Thanks for the review as always, it means a lot!

**madrone-** I think you've got everyone doing a happy ending dance now! lol. But as I'e told everyone else, this is sun on the horizon and things will be looking better soon, I promise. But I still agree that Thranduil is a mean bugger and I thank you again for the review. It means a lot!

**Legolaslover77- **Escape his "buttheaded" father! Lol. That made me laugh. But don't worry, as I've told everyone, there is sun on the horizon so hold on. Things will be looking up I think soon. So thanks for the review and I hope this chapter didn't take too long! It was difficult.

* * *

**A/N- **Ugh, this was a gross chapter. Hence why is took so long. So many, many apologies in advance and I hope this doesn't kill off too many of you! But in all honesty, this was a very difficult chapter, and I can't say I'm horribly proud of it. So keep the insults to a minimum in your review. Lol. Le hannon! 

**P.S.** I have made my new email available to readers and whatnot, so to anyone who feels like it (I know I've already told some of you) feel free to drop me a line. I'm always up to hearing from people.

* * *

The first day in Neuial was…interesting. Upon arriving at the palace after the longest parade Caniel thought she had ever experienced, the Lord Aradhel wasted no time in touring them the palace grounds. The palace itself was overly large with floors upon floors of the most elegant rooms and large marble staircases winding all over the place. With its six kitchens and nine living rooms, Caniel was sure she was going to get lost within the first few minutes. The second level was home to many meeting rooms all large with long tables and tall chairs suited for the most exquisite visitors and politicians. The third floor was where most of the bedrooms were located; Aradhel's being the first and being nothing short of a separate house. Decorated in blacks and golds, it almost reminded Aragorn of an armory he had once seen. That wasn't far from the truth anyway, for most of the furniture in the room was gold anyway. 

Caniel's room, being slightly more modest, was decorated in fine silver and blue silks, to which she was most pleased to see. It had been fashioned much after the elvish homes; large marble statues stared at her from corners lined with tall candles, and draperies intermingled with vines lined the crafted walls. Tall windows and a large patio all were to her disposal as well, and a cage of exotic birds chirped at her when she approached while another large fish tank sat in the far corner next to a large marble bookcase filled with books of every size. Her heart fluttered at the sight of the books and Aradhel watched with amusement as she looked through them all.

Showing her to the large closet was another adventure in itself. Garments of the finest material filled its every inch, and shoes and headdresses lined the shelves up to the ceiling. As Caniel ran her fingers over the dresses, Aradhel opened a large chest in the back and the glimmer of jewelry caught the maiden's eye as she was soon faced with piles of the finest jewelry she had ever laid eyes on.

"This is too much." She said quietly, not daring to touch them.

Aradhel only laughed.

"They are yours to do with what you wish. All of it," He gestured to the entire closest.

Aragorn walked in at this point, after touring his own room, and stopped short upon seeing the jewels. Caniel nodded at him, sharing his shock at such exquisite treatment. Aradhel couldn't look more pleased with himself and from the little she heard from Aragorn, Caniel guessed his room to be just as fashionable.

The next day, Aradhel had summoned them a carriage whereon he began their tour of the city. They rode through the many houses, being pointed towards the famous cafes and bakeries as well as being introduced to many merchants who waved the carriage down. Soon after setting eyes upon the fine restaurants and many shops, the carriage was directed towards the busy port, where Aragorn remarked on the number of people gathered there.

"Lake Evendim is our greatest pride. It is large and provides us with much." Aradhel remarked as they left the carriage and began walking around the bustling port. "Food, sport, trade, jobs. All revolves around the lake."

Caniel watched as a man, his hat on crocked and his eyes a blaze danced atop a barrel, others clapping in a circle around him, as he sang loud and strong. A voice that was croaked with the drink of whiskey and joined with the yell of sea birds who scattered and dove to catch the remainders of fish from a small boat that was emptying their nets. Aragorn sidled up alongside her and gestured to another man, amidst the barrels of mead, a bottle at hand, sleeping soundly, snoring as if his very lung was drowning itself.

"This is all a bit…carefree." Aragorn said quietly, a small smile etching his lips. Aradhel had busied himself with arranging a boat ride to the near islands in the middle of the lake.

"I find it rather quaint." Caniel remarked, turning her attention to yet another group of sailors, who had embarked on fighting one another so ferociously Caniel worried one was going to get killed. With their drunken yells and raised bottles, she turned to Aradhel who didn't seem a bit fazed by it.

"Should you not stop them?" She asked as one of the louder men was silenced when a bottled was broke over his head.

"It is not my affair and this happens all the time here." Aradhel shrugged, dealing some coins to the commander of the ship. "It is a ruff place here, in this port. Men live for themselves and nothing more."

"I thought you said there was no crime here?"

"Our crime is different from your crime, my dear Caniel." Aradhel smiled. "These men are simply settling a disagreement over payment. It will die down soon enough."

"Just so long as one of them doesn't die along with it." Aragorn mumbled and Caniel nodded.

But Aradhel was right for after the first man had been knocked out, blood flowing from his forehead where he lie on the ground, the others scattered, all grumbling to themselves as they made their way down different allies or back to their ships. A woman dressed in not but a tight bodice which threatened to release her cleavage the moment she bent, and a wrap for a skirt moved to the unconscious man, a little child in her arms wearing nothing at all. Placing a damp rag on the man's head she did nothing more for him but sit and wait under the tall street lamp, and to waste time, Caniel was astonished though not surprised, that she started nursing the child right there, in front of everyone.

"Is there no modesty?" Caniel asked to no one in particular.

"I told you, they live for themselves." Aradhel again remarked, pocketing some parchment and gesturing towards their ship. "Now come. Our transportation is ready."

Following him to the ship the party passed another sailor who cheered his bottle of whiskey to every whore that passed him, throwing them coins and remarking on the goodness all gone and virtue all but lost. He even cheered Caniel, who shook her head sadly at his pathetic appearance and instead turned her attention to a group of young men courting some maidens in more tight bodices and chemises. Their laughter rose with a roar of their jokes and they continued to laugh and lust as the girls twirled their hair and batted their eyes, and the men broke into dances as the accordions busted out tuneless music.

Once on the ship, Caniel and Aragorn were greeted with more pleasant sights of rolling hills and deep shores. Aradhel remarked on a number of sea creatures they observed and soon, the white sails slowed and they beached on to one of the longest islands Caniel had seen. Tall trees, like the ones grown in the city covered almost every inch and were trimmed and lined in groups perfectly. Their branches aligned and Caniel suddenly noticed balls of turquoise high in the uppermost parts of the trees, dangling by a thick vine and glimmering in the sunlight.

"This is the terra firma." Aradhel remarked, nodding to the trees. "And those trees are grown only in these parts for this particular sport."

"Orbelo." Caniel nodded. "Balrant told me about it."

Aradhel smiled. "So he did. I thought it might interest you to see what our arena actually looks like. See over there?" He pointed to the water where for the first time Caniel noticed tall wooden bleachers protruding from the water. They were long and tall and on both sides of the terra firma, each able to fit hundreds of people. "Those are the stands from where we watch."

"Orbelo?" Aragorn asked skeptically. "I have never heard of such a sport."

"Ah, well you wouldn't if you've never been here, for it is a game kept to Nenuial and Annúminas." Aradhel agreed walking forward.

They followed him to the main crux where a group of men were busy in the center, talking loudly, each holding different weapons and each looking gruffer then the next. Aradhel had explained the game briefly to Aragorn as they had approached and upon seeing the players, Aradhel turned to Caniel.

"This is one of Nenuial's teams. In my opinion, our finest team." He said the last part quietly then gestured to a small bridge at the edge of the islands, seeing as though the crux and terra firma were separated by water. "Shall we?"

Caniel looked to Aragorn who nodded quietly and they followed the king across the bridge and onto the soft grass that covered the whole three cruxes, which were now visible. The two on either side of the one they were standing were considerably smaller, each with a large net on them. And opposite the crux was another terra firma with more trees and orbs. As the group approached the team, the discussion silenced and they were greeted by grins of gold and chipped teeth and tanned faces.

"Greetings, greetings team Nenuial!" Aradhel praised, opening his arms wide as he sauntered forward. "I bring guests of whom I wish you to meet."

"This," he pulled Caniel forward to which many of the players exchanged raised eyebrows and cocky grins. "Is the new ambassador from Rivendell, Caniel Celin."

"A pleasure." She nodded grimly.

"And this is Aragorn son of Arathorn, who is accompanying her." Aradhel concluded. The players nodded solemnly to him, seemingly having heard his name before.

"Pleasure meeting you my lady." One of the players stepped forward and kissed Caniel's hand pleasantly. He was tall, but well built, with a bald head and dark green eyes. His face was firm and etched with a dark beard and his smile was cocky. "I'm Hirvegil. I play master, not that you would know the sport-"

"You play in the core, retrieving the orbs from the trackers." Caniel said immediately. He raised an eyebrow at her in amusement. "I've heard of it."

From that time on, the other players regarded her with more respect. They no longer looked at her as a pretty object, but a powerful leader and capable player. In fact, they almost regarded her as one of their own teammates. Introducing themselves to her she soon learned of the two raiders, Nengel who had shoulder length black hair with a trimmed beard and warm brown eyes, and Oerlin who resembled a stocky pirate with his shaggy brown hair tied back in a bandana and a trimmed brown mustache. After the raiders, the trackers were introduced as Díorn and Tathar. The first of them being a bald black man who towered well over Caniel and Aragorn and whose speed contrasted with his etched muscles. Tathar, on the other hand, though also black, was completely opposite. He was slim and very flexible, his hair being done in thick braids and his smile revealing much of his sense of humor. And lastly, the guard, Gilorn, kissed her hand. His olive skin and long black hair pulled back into a ponytail made him very attractive. And despite his average build, Caniel was soon to learn of his amazing reflexes when he stopped about ten practice shots with a wonderful twirl of his netted staff.

As the team continued to practice, Caniel found herself absolutely fascinated by the intensity of the game and was most reluctant when Aradhel informed them they had to leave. Promising the team she would return later to learn the different positions, she headed back to shore with Aradhel and Aragorn. Soon thereafter, Aradhel was leading them to the Northern most gate, which is where few houses stood and many trees instead grew. The tall wall here was accumulated with many guards, all at the ready, and all was silent. This, Caniel thought, was where the attacks had been issuing.

They made their way up the stone steps of the wall, which overlooked the vast woods of the lands behind Nenuial, and she was introduced to many captains as they strolled along the wall, moving around large piles of wood and arrows, and barrels of powder.

"I will not keep you up here for long, for it is upon this wall that many of the attacks have been issuing." Aradhel said quietly. "Fortunately, I have many men down amidst the trees outside the wall, to hopefully discourage the actual fighting from ever reaching here. Every so often, though, some orcs creep through unexpected."

Caniel nodded and Aragorn kept glancing at the trees, almost paranoid that an orc blade would pierce the eerie silence that was following them. Nearing the end of the wall, where a large tower stood, they climbed it and looked back over the city. Along the stair well they passed many warriors, each with a bow drawn and aiming out small slits in the brick at the trees, which still stood empty. From the top of the tower, the entire city could be seen and it was breath taking. Admiring it for a few moments, Caniel looked to Aradhel who admired it with a look of great satisfaction. Noticing her stare, he turned to her.

"It is a city to be proud of." He smiled. "It is not like the elves, I know. But it is home in its own way."

Caniel nodded. "I enjoyed it."

Aragorn couldn't agree quite as much, but could admit that the city had a strange way of feeling homely. A rather quaint, simple way about it that he remembered feeling once before while passing through the hobbits town.

"It amazes me, "Aragorn said at length. "How accepting everyone is here. Nothing seems to bother anyone, even things I consider abnormal are just viewed as all right."

Aradhel nodded. "The people here care not what others do or think. They live for themselves, which makes it that much easier to live. They do not care of the concerns of others, so long as they're taken care of. While friendships and alliances are still formed, in the end, it comes down to you being you and getting along in this world."

Caniel thought this sounded vaguely arrogant, yet at the same time, simple and true. Wouldn't everyone be better off if they stopped worrying so much about what others thought and just carried on with their own lives? Wouldn't she be better off if the elves did not put so much effort into what she was to be, elf or mortal? Perhaps, she thought, these men had figured some things out better then the elves after all.

"Come, I have kept you here long enough." Aradhel said suddenly, ushering them back down the stairwell and back to the wall where Caniel noticed many guards had shuffled themselves to aim bows down the wall into the trees.

Hurrying her step, they made to get back to the safer part of the wall, but with a yell, the sky was soon filled with shouts and arrows. Caniel glimpsed only momentarily a scout of orcs running from the trees towards the wall with what looked like small balls that were on fire. Some of the hideous creatures carried the corpses of the guards they had killed already in the forest, their bodies being a tangle of bloody limbs and arrows. As one of the fiery balls landed next to Caniel, she looked at it curiously before feeling herself being launched away from it. Aragorn shielded her as the ball exploded, sending shards of stone flying around them, a couple chipping the side of Aragorn's face. After a moment, there were numerous "thumps" as ladders were laid against the wall and more orcs ran up them to greet the fire of many arrows. Aradhel was off in a corner, shielding himself from the arrow fire and yelling out orders to the guard nearest him who had drawn his sword to protect the king.

Standing quickly, Aragorn beckoned Caniel to help him push over one of the ladders, which proved difficult with the weight of the orcs weighing it down. But after a moment, the ladder fell backward and they moved onto the next one. Their tactic worked for a while, until the old ladders were raised again and a group of orcs breached the wall where swords replaced the bows of the guards and a fight ensued. Aragorn was quick to join, already having his sword on him, whereas Caniel was weaponless and moved to join Aradhel in the corner. In a moment's time, though, she picked up the fallen sword of a guard and dug it into the back of the orc nearest to her. The orc screamed and fell before her, but not before turning some attention her way. Two orcs leapt over their comrade and advanced on her quickly. She backed away, parrying their hard attacks and feeling very weak by the simple fighting.

As she struggled to hold onto the sword, she spun around one of the orcs and brushed his side with the blade, causing him to fall in pain. But the other orc was in full fighting mode and advanced on her fast, hitting her sword hard until she could no longer keep a firm grip on it. Why was this so difficult?

Dodging his blade and pulling a dagger from the ground, Caniel began to yell for Aragorn. But her voice was weaker then her body and was already being drowned by the other battle cries. Digging the blade into the orcs arm, she hurried over to the other side of the wall, hoping that Aradhel would be there to help. But he had gone and she was cornered and weak with a furious orc in close pursuit. Thinking hard and noticing the banner flying above her head from an adjacent wall of the tower, she climbed onto the walls ledge and watched as the orc raised his sword above his head and charged. Just when he was about to crash into her, she leapt up and grabbed the banner, pulling herself up and causing the orc to tumble over the wall with a muffled cry. But the banner would not hold and soon she tumbled hard onto the ground.

Groaning in pain and frustration, Caniel watched as the last of the orcs on the wall were killed while the rest on the ground retreated to the shade of the trees. Aragorn was soon rushing to her side, helping her up and hurrying her to the end of the wall where Aradhel was waiting.

"Quickly, she needs water." He said and Aradhel summoned their carriage to rush them back to the palace.

Picking up her frail body, which was shaking from exhaustion, Aragorn brought her into the main hall where he placed her on a couch and emptied some of the warm water from his flask into her mouth.

"That's disgusting." She mumbled, with a wry smile.

Aragorn smiled as well. "Until they can get you a glass of good water…are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

"You say that but you don't look it." Aragorn said, noting the sweat formed on the pale forehead of the girl. "You have no strength left."

"I'm just tired is all." Caniel continued to grunt as water was brought to her.

Aragorn knew she was lying, but helped her sit without any further arguing and watched as she drank the water greedily, her hands trembling as they held the glass.

"You're not hurt?" Aradhel asked, sitting also next to her.

"Will everyone relax?" She asked. "I'm fine."

"That was some fighting out there." Aradhel mused, smiling slyly at her. "I had heard tales of your earlier fight, but to see it is an entirely different matter."

Caniel shrugged, too engrossed in her water to take any great interest in his compliments.

"When you are well again, I would very much like a demonstration." He continued.

Aragorn eyed him. "One does not fight for valor and splendor. It is a necessity that should not be shown off nor bragged about."

Aradhel smiled slyly. "Humble, really, to come from a ranger who spends a lot of time fighting."

"Only when I must." Aragorn remarked.

"I merely mean to see what she is fully capable of." Aradhel pressed. "After all, how will she ever know what she can do if she doesn't try?"  
"You practice." Caniel replied quietly.

"Indeed, but you do not push yourself to become a feared killer." Aragorn corrected before Aradhel could remark.

"She does not have to be a feared killer, but a mighty warrior." Aradhel corrected. "She has the potential to be great."

"There are other ways of becoming great without a sword, Aradhel." Aragorn miffed. "Now if you please, she needs more water."

Aradhel studied the ranger, before taking Caniel's empty glass, winking to her and waltzing off down the hall to find a maid. Turning to Aragorn, Caniel studied his fierce eyes who watched as the king left them in silence then nodded towards the side of his face where cuts and bruises abound.

"You should really clean those." She noted.

He shrugged, rubbing one lightly. "It's nothing more then a scrape."  
"You're as stubborn as I am," She laughed. "Now come, let us find something to clean it."

Helping her up, Aragorn walked tenderly beside Caniel who made her way slowly across the room and towards a long corridor lined with doors, which in between sat large paintings and expensive sculptures. Arriving at the end, after finding many of the doors locked, they took a left and started down some stairs. Caniel grasped the railing tightly and as they descended they could here the faint sound of voices echoing through the marble palace.

When they arrived at the bottom, Aragorn led them in the direction of the voices, which it turned out to be far at the end of yet another corridor. Inside, though, they were amazed to see a large room, beds littering every inch, filled with wounded soldiers who were moaning and yelling in pain as different medical procedures were being preformed. Nurses and doctors, who were few in number, hurried back and forth between the men, wrapping arms and soaking wounds in ointments and gels, while others gave drinks of medicine or took temperatures.

"This is horrible." Caniel breathed to Aragorn, who looked exceedingly grim. "There isn't nearly enough help here!"

"Excuse me!" Aragorn had up and walked away from her before she could blink. Grabbing a nearby doctor, they exchanged quick words before Aragorn turned back to Caniel, beckoning her in.

"I've volunteered to help." He said quickly. "You are free to stay or leave, whatever you wish. But if you stay, things get pretty gruesome around here…"

"I'm sure I can handle it." Caniel cut him off.

Rolling up their sleeves, they set about aiding the doctors. Aragorn was given the more bloody jobs, mopping up large open wounds and holding down patients whose limbs needed to be amputated. Caniel, on the other hand, busied herself with laying soothing rags onto the foreheads of the soldiers, who greatly appreciated her calming words. After many hours of helping, both the girl and the ranger loosing track of time with each new soldier being brought in, the room finally quieted as the men started to sleep, some still moaning in pain.

Caniel was seated next to a younger solider whose eye had been badly cut down to his jaw, and his left arm broken in many places. She was nursing the cut on his face, exchanging small talk with him when he suddenly said,

"You're the most beautiful maiden I've ever seen."

Caniel smiled sheepishly, dabbing at the blood. "I'm most flattered."

"I mean it." He said, smiling sincerely. "There are none like you around here."

"Perhaps it is that I'm a half blood."

"A lot of people are half bloods here."

"Ah yes. I forgot."

The boy studied her, cringing at the gel she had rubbed on his forehead. "You are the new ambassador then? From Rivendell?"

"Indeed."

He tossed some of his shaggy brown hair out of his face. "Then why are you down here? With us?"

Caniel thought it over a moment before replying, "The doctors needed help. So I help where I can."

"But you are of importance!" He exclaimed, his eyes gazing with wonder. "Not so much as the palace servants even to bother to come down here! You should be dealing with the politicians of the palace!"

"I'm no more important then any of you here. Some would remark less so even." She said quietly, as she began wrapping his head.

"Nonsense. You are kind and humble. What's more important then that?"

Caniel laughed sadly, thinking to Thranduil who was convinced she was about as worthy as a servant with her mixed blood. If only he thought her character to be more important then her blood. If only he saw past lineage and past glory and fame, she would be with his son. Perhaps not living a carefree live, but with him just the same. Again her mind soon wandered to distant thoughts of what life would've been like had she been allowed to stay with Legolas. If they had ever married and had the children her womb ached for. Instead of giving life, though, she was instead nursing it and watching it fade with many of the critically injured soldiers.

"My lady, why do you cry?" The boy asked, startling Caniel out of her thoughts.

It was then she noticed the tears welling in her eyes, one escaping and leaking onto the floor.

"It's nothing."

As if to torture her further, even though he was merely changing the subject, the boy asked, "Are you married?"

"No I am not." Her voice cracked despite the effort to remain calm.

"But you would like to be." The boy had indeed noticed her ruffled state and looked at her empathetically. "Whomever he is, is a very lucky man."

"He's an elf." The words had escaped before she could stop them.

She did not miss the way his eyes widened, but he did not reply. She smiled sadly, setting aside the wrappings and moving the tray aside. He watched intently, letting the subject drop and she stood when she saw that Aragorn too was preparing to leave.

"You'll come back?" The boy asked, looking at her with wide hazel eyes of pure innocence.

Innocence stained by a sword, Caniel thought. How many had he slain? Why had such a young man been fighting anyway? And how many more would he have to face? How many of his own people would he see killed ruthlessly before him?

"I promise." She smiled, pulling the blanket over him and walking away to the ranger who awaited her at the door.

"Ready?" Aragorn asked, and with a nod they started back up to their rooms.

* * *

That night Caniel wrote a letter to Elrond, addressing the issue carefully incase it should be intercepted and retelling of all the events. She paid particular attention to the details of the attack on the wall and told him with great disgust of the under-cared for soldiers in the lower levels of the palace. Caniel also mentioned eagerly awaiting a meeting with the Orbelo team, retelling of the huge islands and trees that Elrond had failed to mention in his studies. Overall, her letter was pleasant and reassuring. 

Aragorn on the other hand, who was also writing a letter without Caniel's knowledge, talked grimly of the attack, being very skeptical on its suddenness and Aradhel's attention towards Caniel's fighting abilities. In one part of his letter he wrote also-

_Caniel remains in weak condition. While she did put up an impressive fight with the orcs, her strength waned thereafter and I was afraid of a near faint for a while. I do not think this visit should last long. I will see to it that strong evidence is collected soon, for I fear for her well-being. Walking has become difficult for her, though she will not admit to it. If more time is needed, I suggest something drastic be done, even if it means finding a new ambassador. For while I admit Caniel has been doing a splendid job, I fear she will not last the month…_

Both letters were mailed soon after that night and Elrond and Gandalf read both many times through, being both confused and troubled by the news. Almost a week after the two had departed, Aragorn's letters continuing to be grim while Caniel's were always optimistic, Elrond had called for the wizard again to meet in his study. When Gandalf arrived this time, Elrond was scratching on a piece of parchment, his brow furrowed and his eyes narrowed into angry slits.

"What is it my friend? Why do you call for me?"

"More letters." Elrond said sharply, thrusting two pieces of parchment towards the old wizard. "Caniel said council meetings are to begin tomorrow, whereon she will be meeting with the highest officials of the city to hear their stand on what action is being taken with the orcs."

"Well that's all well." Gandalf said.

"Yes it is. The past few days she has been touring more of the city, getting to know the citizens and watching much of the sport, Orbelo I think it's called. She says the people there are very kind, which is nothing short of what I have heard. She also claims that Aradhel is spoiling his company rotten, and is being much more pleasant then when he was here."

"He was never unpleasant." Gandalf chuckled. "Just sly is all."

"Either way." Elrond moaned. "If _that_ isn't worrisome, Aragorn's letter states that it's becoming more and more difficult to keep up with Aradhel for he is constantly out and about with Caniel. He assumes it is nothing of concern, but it becomes troublesome when Caniel is still dying. Aragorn said that last night she again tumbled down a stairwell, getting a fairly decent bump on her head. He also says she's not eating as much. Claims not to be hungry."

"Does she indeed?" Gandalf huffed, his nose dug into the letters as he read along while Elrond commentated.

"Aragorn is also having troubling spotting evidence of any kind. For whenever he is around the wall or with the guards, nothing appears to happen. But when he is at the palace with the wounded soldiers, there is constantly more coming in. And all claim to have been stationed around the wall. So either the orcs are very good about attacking whenever Aragorn isn't around, or it's become made coincidence that he hasn't been able to prove that the attacks are worrisome or not, because he cannot face any evidence."

Elrond finished with a flourish of his quill, splattering some ink onto the ground. "In conclusion, things are a mess."

"Not entirely." Gandalf replaced the letters on the desk and sat back on a chair, thinking it over as he chewed on his lip. "At least we have Aragorn able to search for evidence while Aradhel is hording Caniel. And Caniel is still getting inside information from him and higher authorities there." He nodded vaguely. "We could be doing worse."

"Yes that's all fine except that Caniel can hardly walk, Gandalf!" Elrond stood abruptly, rattling the desk. As he paced, the wizard watched intently at the mixed fury and hesitation the elf exhibited.

"What am I to do?" Elrond asked sadly after a few moments of pacing. "I could pull Caniel back now, except I know she would not come. And if she stays, she will not be of use much longer as long as her health continues to digress!"

"Caniel is strong, Elrond. And I do not think bringing her back here would do anyone any good. For one we would cease to get her inside information and two, she'd still be suffering." Gandalf shook his head sadly. "No, she will remain there leaving us only one option then."

"And what is that?"

Gandalf smiled slightly. "I think it's time we visit our old friend in Mirkwood."


	24. Everything a Lie

_The Undecided of Earendil_

_By- Larien_

**Chapter 24**

* * *

**madrone- **Gandalf is a good person to set thinsg right. In actuallity, however, it was going to be Aragorn, but I decided that with him being so busy, Gandalf would be more suited for the job. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the chapter ('cause I didn't) and yes. Happy ending dance till the end! 

**Copperfang- **Ooh! I'll join your mob of 200! Hold on a minute while I scrape my pockets for that dollar! lol. Yes, I realize I forgot Legolas in the last chapter, well didn't actually forget but decided that it was more important to focus on Nenuial and Aradhel for a while. Also, I realized that poor Legolas had very few interesting things going on his life, now with the wedding to plan and all. But don't worry! He's in this chapter! So thanks for the review, and I agree. The city of Nenuial is slightly shabby, isn't it? Sorry Tolkien, it had to be done mate!

**Elvnchic9- **Legolas and Caniel can't be together because Legolas is getting married! I'm kidding, I'm kidding! You can put away that chainsaw now! Lol. I guess we'll see what happens in this chapther, aye? Thanks for the review as always!

**Loony Kay- **Huh, I hadn't thought of the last chapter as sad until you said so. I guess it was kind of a sad chapter, wasn't it? I guess I was just so worried about it being a lousy chapter I missed that emotion. Anyway, the reason behind the treament of the soliders will be explained later. So thanks for the review!

**Kim- **Hey, I remember you! Good to hear from you! I'm glad your still reading the story (And still liking it, lol!) and I'm even more glad you reviewed. It means a lot to hear from you and I hope to again hear from you! If ever you have any ideas or comments (or just decide not to be slack, which is understandable. I'm the same way, lol) just drop a quick review. Like I said, I love hearing from you all.

**Legolaslover77- **Ooh, some good stuff happens when Elrond and Gandalf confront the butthead! You'll just have to read to find out! Lol. And I too feel bad for Caniel, and let me tell you, it's a pain in the butt to have to always remember, "Okay, she's weak. What can she do, what can't she do? What would happen if a person was dying?" So I try to make it subtle, yet evident that she's not like she used to be. Oh well, obviously it's working to some degree, so thanks for the review and I hope this chapter proves more interesting then the last!

* * *

**A/N- **Huh. Well I'm glad to see that not all of you were too devastated by the last chapter, I know I was. But I'm much more excited for this chapter and I hope it makes up for the crappy last one. Anyway, thanks for all the positive reviews, they really do make this all worthwhile. So please continue and enjoy! Le hannon!

**P.S.** This is a really, really, ridiculously long chapter, so I'm sorry. I just got going and couldn't stop so I hope it doesn't lose you all half way through. Maybe it will make up for the crappy last chapter. Anyway, just thought I'd forewarn you all!

* * *

It was training camp for the warriors of the city. A large field strung with tents in perfect rows, each identical white sphere's with only a few still lit by the candles. It was night and most of the soldiers had retired, save for the watch posts at either end, mounted high in their tower. Had they been at all ambitious, they might have abandoned their towers to check on one particular tent, which had now accumulated quite a number of people in it. But their lazy bodies and arrogant minds told them it was all a big to do about nothing. For that tent was often bustling with hordes of men, being ushered in and out rather quickly for it belonged to the only female in ranks. How she had come to be a warrior was a crazy story to begin with; one of their lesser known captains had run across her in a bar and had offered her a decent wage should she nurse the wounded in their camp. But before long, as their men were running short, she was lined with them in the front ranks and became as well skilled as any of them. But a woman she remained and a camp full of men still knocked on her tent every night. 

But what the foolish tower men did not know was that the men coming and going were not visiting her for pleasure at all. In fact, she had never entertained so much as a flea while in the training grounds. Instead, the nights were full of strategies and plans of the first mutiny to ever occur inside the ranks of an army. The commander of the soldiers, Commander Hithoer, was the largest, most unforgiving captain the army had ever endured. Not so much as the trace of smile flittered across his chiseled face, which, aside from the rude smirks that occasionally crossed it, remained blank while issuing orders. The orders themselves reflected well his brutal nature, for often they consisted of raiding cities and kidnapping half-breeds. Sometimes, when he was in a particularly good mood, the city would be burned to the ground and all the citizens imprisoned. Never was it explained to the soldiers as to why they were doing such feats, nor did they dare ask in fear of being burned at the stake (the common way of imprisonment for traitors of their city).

So did the killings and raids progress under Hithoer's direction, but not for long. Caniel watched as the ranks of men and the one woman invaded the commander's tent that night, and with a muffled cry he was slit at the throat. The party did not stay to celebrate by the fires, for their gathering aroused the many faithful soldiers who started at them with a flurry of arrows and swords. But the party lead by Sírdhem was strong and with much ease slipped out of the grounds and lost themselves under the shade of trees. They left many dead behind them, and Caniel was suddenly caught in a whirlwind of haze as the dream shifted. Once again gray clouds seemed to engulf her as she was fast-forwarded a couple of years.

Now there were no tents, no mutinies. Just a man standing in his garden, puzzling over a piece of parchment. He wore elegant gowns of gold and black, reminding Caniel of Aradhel. And more so, his face resembled that of Aradhel's with his pointed nose and curly, long black hair. For a moment, Caniel thought it to be Aradhel's father, but a distinct difference stood out. His eyes were a piercing blue and the surroundings, Nenuial, were much younger then they should be. The trees which she was used to being tall and full, where just treelings, nothing more then tall twigs stuck in the ground, swaying dangerously in the wind. No, this was not his father but grandfather, King Belegorn. Caniel's attention was soon turned from the engrossed king to the muffled yelps from men behind her. Turning, she saw the guards, which had been stationed at the gate's entrance, lying motionless on the ground, buried in their pools of blood. And standing between them was a slender, but muscular woman.

It was without a doubt Sírdhem who stood there so tall and strong. The only feature that gave it away, though, was the huge blue eyes. Caniel was surprised to see them not empty, but alive and fierce. Much like the lusting she saw in the eyes of an orc, right as he was about to shove a dagger into your gut. Two other men, armed and ready were standing opposite the guards, no doubt being the killers themselves. But instead of advancing on the king as Sírdhem was now doing, they stood back and watched with bemused smiles, as if this was a long awaited celebration.

Caniel watched motionless as the girl, who had pulled out a glimmering dagger walked up behind the king, who was too engrossed to have noticed that his life was now in severe danger. For a brief moment, Sírdhem hesitated, breathing quick as she gazed at the man who once called her his own. The boy who had danced with her until he was the only one remaining. The young man who had vowed to marry her and make her a powerful queen with him as her king. The young man who released her from the prison from whence his father had placed her. Belegorn, the man Sírdhem both loved and hated with such a passion that she knew no other cure for the sickness then to rid herself of him. Caniel watched with stunned silence, feeling a scared yell boiling within her, yet never escaping. Her hands were clenched at her sides and her breathing quickened when Sírdhem took another step forward. Then before she could even take another breath, the dagger had been plunged into the back of the king.

Caniel felt herself gasp and her hand raised to her mouth, but she could not avert her eyes from the man who seemed to freeze where he stood, the only thing out of place being the dagger sticking from his back and the parchment that had slipped from his grasp. Then Sírdhem pulled it out, nonchalantly almost, and he turned slowly to face her, his eyes wide with surprise and tear swimming down her cheek.

He whispered her name, taking a brief second to glance at the bloody dagger in her hand. She only nodded sadly, holding a hand up to his cheek where she gazed into the once warm eyes that had since boyhood become cold and emotionless. Then, with a swift turn of heel, Sírdhem strode away from the man who fell with a thud to the ground, life no longer residing within him. As Caniel watched the trio leave, she felt the cold gray clouds return. But this time she was not launched into another dream of Sírdhem. In fact, the vision quit altogether, awakening her suddenly in the dead of night. Her room was pitch black and nothing was out of place, but Caniel felt as though she had been gutted. As she trembled, pulling the covers closer around her and settling back onto her pillow, she tried to close her eyes, but it was difficult. After many moments of struggling, she allowed herself to fall back to sleep. This time she dreamt of Valinor, of her parents who appeared as nothing more then a blurred shadow, and of Legolas' wedding, which had become a nightly routine along with the trips from Valinor. When she awoke the next morning, her head ached so badly, she couldn't find the strength to stand for many minutes, in which time she starred at the ceiling and listened to the hustle of Aragorn in the room adjacent hers.

All too soon, though, she was up and moving, dressing herself in royal garments of red and brown which darkened her features and gave her a very stern appearance. Just as she was tying the dress up, a small knock was issued from the door and she answered it with a smile. A woman who stood rather lean and proud, dressed in a simple apron and white jumper, greeted her.

"Yes?" Caniel asked.

"Caniel is it?" The woman asked; her voice was warm and deep. Caniel nodded. "Pleasure to meet you, my name is Alpheth and I've come to help you ready for the meetings today."

"Oh you really don't have to!" Caniel said.

"But I must. I've been assigned to you as a personal maid. After all being an ambassador takes a lot of your time and it's convenient to have an extra set of hands sometimes." Noticing the wary look on Caniel's face she added, "My lady, do not feel guilty. This is my job and it's what I get paid to do."

"All right then. Come in." Caniel gestured inwards, still feeling it unnecessary to have extra pampering.

After seeing the outfit, Alpheth volunteered to do Caniel's hair, which she tied back in an exquisite bun and decorated with many fine jewels. When she had finished that, Caniel left her to clean the room while she caught up with Aradhel who lead her to the one of the large council rooms on the second floor. As the walked, Aradhel escorting her, they talked quietly among themselves, nodding to passing servants.

"Are you nervous?" He asked.

"No."

"I didn't think so." Aradhel laughed quietly. "You never appear nervous."

"That is a far cry from the truth though."

Aradhel nodded. "Just be patient with the men in there. There are many characters, each as bold as the next. So just hear them all out, even though some tend to be rather rash."

Caniel smirked, thinking that after dealing with Thranduil any man would be easy to hear out. As they entered the room, many of the chairs, twelve at least, were already full of men and woman in fine dress robes. Most wore dark blues and black, while an occasional woman would add some color just to brighten up the rather dull state. Many stood and introduced themselves to Caniel as Aradhel lead her around the table to her chair. She met two men who looked like as though emotion was not a word in their vocabulary. All in black and with the sternest looks Caniel had ever seen, they nodded curtly as they introduced themselves as city spies. Another man who's thin face seemed to pull back as though a blast of wind was constantly on it, she discovered, was an ambassador from Annúminas and a woman who sat pudgy and stout on her chair was also a foreign ambassador. Seated next to Caniel on one side was an old man, tall and with skin as wrinkled as parchment, but with the most friendly complexion imaginable. It was as if a boy was gazing out at you from those squinted eyes and his gray robes contrasted his white hair, which stood up all over the place. And on the other side of her was the other woman, who looked as though dirt had never so much as flown within a couple of feet of her.

Her quills and parchment were aligned perfectly and her hair tied back into a tight bun, which smoothed the sour complexion of her etched face. Her robes were of slender dark blue with a giant, polished brooch of turquoise embedded on the front. With her pursed lips and slanted eyes, she gave off the appearance of tasting something horribly sour. And when Caniel sat, she did nothing more then fake a smile which looked as though she may have been choking on whatever sour thing she had been eating.

When Aradhel noticed everyone had arrived and had seated himself in the end chair, to his left a bald man with robes of fur sitting intently, and the meeting began. It started out rather dull, the man in fur reciting times and old news of which unenthusiastic remarks were tossed around briefly. And then the talk on the orcs started and everyone seemed to sit up straighter and look more alive. Feeling a bit awkward, Caniel said nothing as Aradhel threw out problems and suggestions, each which were tossed about by the other council members.

"I think we should advance our armies outside of the wall." The old man behind Caniel was arguing; they had started debating over what to do with the lesser numbers of soldiers.

"We don't have enough in number to advance." The lady on the opposite side of Caniel said. Her voice was high and thin, as though it pained her to speak.

"But posting them on the wall will only bring the orcs closer to our city!" The pudgy lady said, chewing on a finger.

"What think you Aradhel?" The man with the tight face asked.

The king looked around expectantly, raising his eyebrow in mock amusement. "I believe that the men should stay stationed where they are. Let the elves in the eastern parts fight out in the wild. Why should we advance to where they are when they seem to have things under control?"

"If they had things under control, the orcs wouldn't keep breaching our eastern and northern walls!" The old man said with a pointed finger. "And if the elves are generous enough to fight, then we should at least have the courtesy to fight along with them!"

"Outrageous!" The woman next to Caniel shrieked. It reminded her vaguely of a bird who had just seen a fox prowling after it. She hid a smile.

"Generous?" Aradhel in a voice chilled with sarcasm. "The elves are so reluctant to help that they station themselves so far away that their assistance is of no assistance at all! They are generous enough to wait out a report before helping our men in the core of the problem and letting mass numbers of soldiers get wounded or killed every day! They are generous enough to not so much as spare a dagger to protect our city when our people are cornered with no escape. Yes, they are generous aren't they?"

This statement was greeted by haunting silence during which some members nodded in agreement, whereas others look sullen.

"But my lord," The pudgy lady broke the silence with her low voice. "If we do nothing but sit, our soldiers will eventually run out and we will have no guard anyway!"

"And what will advancing accomplish but killing off the remainder quicker?" The first stern looking man spoke, his voice hollow and echoing off the walls.

"Perhaps we can send out spies? To see why it is the orcs keep getting past the elves?" The old man said timidly.

"Then we would be playing the same game the elves are playing with us." The tight face woman dabbed her quill on her parchment, not glancing up. "We should start a draft and see to it that our wall remained well guarded until those elves make up their mind and send reinforcements."

"Keep in mind that half the men of the city are already in the military." The other stern man said.

"Well then we draft the boys…"

"No!" Caniel interrupted the lady, and all eyes turned to her. Aradhel smiled sardonically.

"Ah yes. Ambassador. What do you think of the situation?"

Caniel looked nervously from one person to the next, not realizing the corner she had backed herself into.

Taking a deep breath she said firmly, "I do not think sending children to defend the wall will accomplish anything. For as we've seen; if men cannot hold the wall, what makes us think children will be of any use, except to perhaps delay the coming of the orcs. But they will come, slaughtering the boys of the city as they do so. So no. I do not think a draft of young boys will be of any use, nor is it moral."

"The orcs have slaughtered our men. This is war." The bald man beside Aradhel spoke up, stroking the collar of his robes. "There is a time when morals must be set aside for what is right."

"There is no such thing," Caniel said in a voice so cold that even the lady next to her glance up. "And should a day like that come, members of the council, the innocent will be slaughtered with the rest of us."

Aradhel lost his cocky grin and the old man beside her nodded grimly in agreement. Her words seemed to have struck a chord within everyone and negotiations did not continue on for long afterward, everyone being to haunted by the words to say much else. So was the meeting adjured until the next morning, and Caniel hurried from it to find Aragorn and relay all that had been said.

* * *

Legolas fired another arrow into the target, looking utterly bored and nonchalant as arrow after arrow hit the target, never missing a beat or bulls eye. His father was sitting under a tree to his left on a stone bench with a table full of parchment and quills. So far all afternoon had been spent planning the wedding, which in turn became Thranduil deciding things while Legolas issued rude remarks and was never too quick to help. In fact, the actual groom had planned nothing as he refused to put in his thoughts on any matter, unless of course, his input was, "I am not marrying her," and "No, that will clash with Caniel's eyes." All to which his father would sigh exasperated and threaten him in some new way. 

Either way, the threats had all become worn and old news, the only real worrisome one being the threat of imprisonment should Legolas choose not to partake in the wedding. But nothing said he had to plan it. So the last two afternoons had been spent him firing arrows or twirling blades while his father did all the work, mumbling continuously under his breath about his good-for-nothing son. This particular afternoon, however, was going to take a drastic change in events. For just as Thranduil had asked for the third time where Legolas wanted the wedding held, to which the elf replied "In a hole," a worker for Thranduil came running up to the king, his robs billowing behind him.

"My lord Thranduil!" He said, skidding to a stop and nodding a courteous hello to Legolas. "You have visitors."

"Who is it? Local folk?" Thranduil glanced up from his parchment stacks.

"Oh no. It's the wizard, Gandalf, and the Lord of Imladris."

"You don't say," Thranduil huffed looking back down, his enthusiasm dropping noticeably. "Well send them in, send them in. But tell them I'm busy and they should keep their visit short."

"Yes my lord."

In a few moments time, during which Legolas had retrieved his arrows with renewed vigor and a smile, the worker had brought the wizard clad in gray traveling clothes and Elrond, who marched up to Thranduil in a flourish of maroon and gold robes.

"My lord Thranduil we've come to speak with you on very important manners." Elrond said, skipping any sort of friendly introduction and getting right to the point. Gandalf merely stood to the side; smiling to Legolas who glanced at the direction they had come, almost hoping to see Caniel.

"Hello to you too, my friend." Thranduil said dryly, looking up and dipping his quill in more ink. "And what is this important business that has you traveling two days in pursuit of me?"

"It concerns Caniel."

"She is well?"

"No." Elrond said roughly, stopping Legolas from firing the next arrow. His attention was fully on Elrond now.

"No? What has happened?" Thranduil asked, not much real concern in his voice.

"She is dying, Thranduil." Elrond said sternly and he watched as Legolas nearly dropped the arrow, which had been held to his bow.

"Why? Where is she?" Legolas asked before his father could draw his breath to reply.

"She is currently working in Nenuial as ambassador of Rivendell as she was assigned." Gandalf said quietly.

"I must go to her!" Legolas said worriedly, dropping his bow and taking a few steps forward.

"You must stay here, Legolas." Thranduil barked, stopping Legolas in his tracks.

"I told you of my vision and you said it was nothing more then a dream!" Legolas stated, pointing accusingly in Thranduil's face. "I will not let it be fulfilled!"  
"You foresaw this?" Gandalf asked, looking surprised.

Legolas shrugged. "In a dream I saw her dead, and Aradhel was the only one there to mourn her passing."

"Curious…" Gandalf mused, leaning back against a tall pillar.

"Nothing more then a dream!" Thanduil laughed, throwing his hands in the air dismissively. "She will be fine now that you know of it, surely?"  
"No she will not be fine." Elrond glared at the king. "For there is nothing _we_ can do to help her. She has been getting progressively worse, I am told, and will not last more then a couple of weeks."

"You've been told?" Thranduil asked skeptically. "From whom?"

"Aragorn."

"But you have not seen her?"  
"She would not come to Rivendell should I ask her." Elrond said sadly.

"So what exactly is it that has hurt her so? An orc? Has she chosen human?" Thranduil asked, though he figured he knew the answer. Knowing it though would not allow himself to admit it any sooner.

"She dies because of her love." Legolas said loudly, throwing up his hands and pacing in a circle.

Elrond nodded. "Do you understand Thranduil? The only way to save her now is to allow Legolas to go to her."

"I will do no such thing!" Thranduil barked.

Elrond looked utterly outraged. "You will kill her then!"

"_She is not dying!"_ Thranduil laughed. "It is all for show! You are all blind. She will pretend to be ill when in fact she wants nothing more then to lust after Legolas. Who, mind you, has a wedding in two days time. He needs to be here."

"You ignorant fool!" Legolas barked, storming to his father and slamming the parchment off the table. "Caniel is dying and you are blinding yourself to it simply for your own pride! And now I see the only pride you have is in your ability to be arrogant. Caniel continues to be an ambassador to get _you_ information, even though she knows her very life is waning before her eyes. Can you now take some pity on her and allow me to go to her?"

"You will watch what you spew, Legolas, or you'll find yourself carving new words behind a prison cell." Thranduil said between clenched teeth, standing to tower over his son. "And you will do well to hold your tongue for my decision will not change until I have proof."

"Proof?" Elrond practically shrieked. "You will have your proof when you are invited to her funeral! Would you only but listen to yourself? You are being completely irrational! Why are you so afraid of loosing your son? He would but return to you as soon as he sees Caniel well!"

"I would not!" Legolas growled. "I would never return to a murderer."

"That's it!" Thranduil bellowed, grabbing Legolas' shoulder. "Since you're so intent on keeping away from a murder, you can hide forever in your cell while that worthless half-blood fades away into-"

_"THRANDUIL!"_ A voice as loud as a crack of thunder shuddered the ground. The sky had darkened considerably and every living creature had silenced, but the wind hollowed loud and strong as if a storm was brewing. _"Let Legolas go or I will see to it that you find eternal damnation with every breath you take and every half-blood you set eyes upon!"_

Gandalf had risen to what seemed like a towering height above them all and his voice rocked the very ground they stood upon as he spewed words in the black speech which pained the ears of all the elves standing there. Thranduil looked utterly terrified as if a very demon itself was chewing at his mind and he stumbled back into his seat. Legolas too looked nervous, but not half as scared as the king who was cowering in his seat. Elrond, who had covered his ears, watched with a stern face as Gandalf continued to wrack fear within the king, who eventually started to yell.

"Stop it! Just make it stop! All right! He can go! All right!" He screamed, tears streaming his face. Gandalf's menace stopped immediately, the sky lightening again and the birds started chirping whence the wind disappeared.

"Good." Gandalf said in his old hoarse voice.

Thranduil didn't look at any of them, only down at his papers, which were now splattered with tears. He had placed his face in his trembling hands and Legolas wondered what Gandalf had done to cause the king such anguish.

But Gandalf, after receiving a nod from Elrond, took a few steps forward and placed a hand on Thranduil's head and soon, after some soft mumbled words from the wizard, Thranduil stopped trembling, laying his head on the table and falling into what appeared to be a very strong sleep. Legolas watched in stunned amazement.

"Will he be all right?" He asked.

Gandalf nodded. "Yes, he will not remember any of the malice when he awakens."

"What did you do to him?"

"Questions best be saved for later I think." Gandalf nodded, then smiled sadly. "You have the free to go Legolas."

"I do…" Legolas suddenly realized what this meant. He would be seeing Caniel again!

"Here is a map of how to get to Nenuial." Elrond remarked, placing the parchment in Legolas' hands. He studied it briefly before nodding. Elrond continued, "I have already sent a letter to Aragorn informing him of your coming, so he will be awaiting your arrival."

"Thank you." Legolas said quickly, before picking up his bow and starting back to his dwelling. As a second thought he turned around once more. "She _is_ still alive?"

"Yes." Gandalf nodded. "Now quickly, Legolas. It is a three-day ride and Caniel needs you. Make haste!"

* * *

The entire Orbelo team was gathered at a local bar whereon they were celebrating yet another victory. Caniel had been invited to join them, as did Aragorn who sat drinking his mug full of ale quietly. The second morning of council meetings had been positively dry as nothing more was decided, and Caniel had been looking forward to the Orbelo game all afternoon. After an intense game, the Nenuial team once again claimed another victory by a large margin and had decided to spend the night drinking and cheering in the smoke reddened pub. 

The tables and chairs were all musty looking, as if they had been there for years before, enduring the constant spill of ales and the tap of feet as random dances often broke out thanks to the small band of players in the corner. They consisted of a guitarist who looked as though he was well over fed for his age, and a drummer who banged his chipped hands on anything that would make noise. There was also an out of tune piano that had a maiden in bursting red rags pounding on it and a wild accordion played by man who looked ancient. As Caniel sipped her drink slowly, allowing the stinging contents to slide down her throat, the master of the team who was still in his uniform of black and bright blue robes, sidled up next to her and ordered another drink. His baldhead reflected the many dark candles hanging from the high ceiling where cob webs could be seen hanging in great masses and birds filtered in and out of the night air. Hirvegil smiled and tossed the bartender a coin before turning to Caniel and offering up a cheer.

"To the new ambassador!" He yelled and the other inhabitants of the bar raised their glasses. "And best damn woman to play Orbelo yet!" (He was referring to a practice earlier on in the week where the team had trained her in each of the positions, all which she took to rather quickly. Even the team had a hard time passing orbs past her when she was guard and the masters battle took over an hour as the two were equally skilled with a staff.)

Roars of laughter and agreement filled the room and mugs were all emptied in swift chugs. As the night progressed, Caniel thoroughly enjoying herself as all of the players took turns visiting her at the bar counter, so did the drinks and dancing progress. Glad she had dressed in the traditional bodice and chemise, Caniel clapped along as some bar maidens danced on the tables to a rehearsed dance, getting many coins tossed their way. Even Aragorn applauded when they were done and ordered himself another drink, careful to keep an eye on Caniel who he feared for in this rough place. But he needn't worry, for the team was all friendly and the other bar players were all too drunk to do any real harm.

As a new song started, an upbeat tune which had many people clapping and stomping their feet, Oerlin the raider with shaggy dark hair tied back into a bandanna giving him the appearance of a pirate, called Caniel over and soon had her on a long table with him. His sly smile as he tapped cleverly around Caniel made her laugh and she mimicked his footing, and soon they were both dancing gaily across the table. The other teammates had gathered around to watch, laughing and clapping while Caniel twirled and dipped with the pirate, who was a very fine dancer with his fancy footwork and sly movements around her. When the song ended and more cheers were offered, Caniel glanced over to Aragorn who was talking with Hirvegil, and smoking his pipe casually. Feeling a bit weak, Caniel was about to leave the dance when another song started. So downing a quick mug of ale, Caniel was soon flung into another dance, but this time with the guard, Gilorn. His dance was more spontaneous, as he lacked the smooth moves of Oerlin, but his handsome olive skin and ponytail black hair made it that much more fun.

As Caniel was just about ask for some water, she felt her knees buckle and she stumbled forward and onto the table. Some people laughed, thinking she had merely tripped, while some, like Aragorn, rushed immediately to her side.

"I'm fine, really." She said quietly, holding her head that was spinning and sliding off the table with the ranger's help. "I just need water."  
The flexible Tather was quick to bring her the drink and she settled on a bench with Aragorn, as the other team members gathered around. Music continued on in the background, for the drunken bar men, and Caniel felt as though she might puke up every organ inside of her.

"She doesn't look too well." She heard someone say. Perhaps it was Díorn's deep voice? Caniel could vaguely make out the fuzzy shapes of figures looming before her, and her mind swam with uncertainty. She had become so confused in fact, that she never recalled dropping her glass or falling to one side.

"I'll get her back." Someone else said. A familiar warm voice that she should know. But as she felt herself lifted from wherever she had been…where was she? She could still hear music. But why was there music? As her head began to settle into complete blackness, so too did her questions. The last thing she could remember was the feeling of being set down again and a voice saying, "Hold on, Caniel. He will be here. Just hold on…"

* * *

Aragorn was up early the next morning and made straight away to check on Caniel, who he had let rest the night in her bed. As he entered, he was relieved to see that she had shifted in her position and her breathing was deep. Her face, though, was worn and pale and placing a hand on her forehead, he wasn't surprised to find it was rather cold. Wrapping the blankets around her, he left her to sleep and walked down to where Aradhel would have normally met her to lead her to the council. As he was a bit early, Aragorn waited around casually admiring the paintings on the walls and nodding hello to some of the members of the council as they passed. 

Then a man passed down the hall, and out of the corner of his eye Aragorn bore the familiar silhouette of a rather rugged man who walked around the corner. Turning quickly, he scanned for the man but could not see him. Trotting after him, Aragorn glanced down the corridor of which he had disappeared and was dismayed to see only the shaggy brown head of the man disappear inside of a door, which shut behind him.

"Aragorn!"

Aragorn turned around to see Aradhel approaching him in blinding robes of orange. Leaving the mysterious man and moving forward to greet the king, he bowed slightly and sighed.

"Where is Caniel?"

"She is ill." Aragorn said. Aradhel cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Ill? Or had one too many cups to drink I wonder?"

"I've decided to let her sleep." Aragorn said, choosing to ignore the remark.

"Oh have you?" Aradhel said with a forced smile. "Well I'm afraid that just can't be done. See, we need her to hear out the debate, and if she isn't there, we can't make a decision."

"She is in no state to be at a council meeting, Aradhel." Aragorn said grimly. "I've already told you that."

"Nonsense! She simply drank too much last night, as I knew she would. Our drinks are quite a bit stronger then that of the elves."

"There is more to it that you would not understand." Aragorn said impatiently.

"Try me."

Eyeing him angrily, but seeing no easy way out of this, Aragorn tried to explain with as little information as he could. "Fine. Caniel has not been well for a while. And in the elvish community she is considered to be dying for what she is sick with is something only elves can obtain."

"A broken heart." Aradhel said quietly. "Yes I have heard of it."

"Then you understand why she cannot come to the meeting?"  
"No."

Aragorn looked taken aback. "What?"

"She's come to all the others thus far."

"She has been getting progressively worse, Aradhel!"

"Then why is she here if she cannot be of use?" Aradhel asked smugly. "I have not heard hide or hair about such a matter from her. If she isn't able to go on then I will hear it from her and no one else."

Aragorn was about a second away from pulling out his dagger and slicing the throat of the king. But instead he clenched his fists and glared at him.

"If you would only give her a few days rest, then she will be well again."

"What makes you say that?"

"Legolas is coming."

Aradhel looked as though he had been slapped. His eyes widened and he seemed to stumble for words. Then after a moment he seemed to regain his composure and he straightened his robes as he spoke coolly.

"I'm afraid that isn't possible."

"What?" Aragorn asked sharply.

"You must understand, Aragorn, he is an elf. This simply will not do in a city that does not approve of the elves. He will be exiled the minute he tries to enter!"

"But you can allow him in. You're king."

"Well yes. But I myself am not sure I want a petty elf wandering my palace…"

"Then you condemn Caniel to death!" Aragorn yelled.

"There is happiness elsewhere Aragorn. Legolas will simply have to accept that Caniel is not his property and let her move on." Aradhel smiled slyly, looking to the ceiling. "My how time does fly. I do hope she is ready soon."

Aragorn was grinding his teeth so hard now that they felt raw for the next few days. As the blood pulsated through him and his veins began to bulge in his neck, he had to use everything to force a calm voice when he said,

"You will allow Legolas in or I take Caniel and news of your betrayal back with me to Rivendell right now."

Aradhel didn't seem to have heard this and fiddled with some tassels on his robe. "The only betrayal is of the elves sending one of their own into my city. He will not last the day, though, so no matter…"

Aragorn lost it with this last remark and had pulled out his dagger and was pinning Aradhel against the wall before the king could finish straightening the tassel. Breathing hard, Aragorn pressed the blade against the king's throat.

"You _will_ allow Legolas safe passage through your city. And you _will_ allow Caniel to rest until he comes." Aragorn said firmly, through clenched teeth.

Aradhel held his hands in mock defeat, and smiled sinisterly. "You forget, Aragorn, who it is you threaten. I am king."

"I'm aware." Aragorn said. "But you won't be should you not comply with what I request."

"You will be hunted by hundreds of my warriors." Aradhel said. "You cannot fight an entire army."

"Watch me."

"Aragorn? Aradhel?"

Aragorn released the king with a rough shove as Caniel approached, having changed into silver robes and looking worse for ware.

"What's going on?" She asked, sidling up next to Aragorn and eyeing them both curiously.

"Negotiating." Aragorn said roughly, glaring at Aradhel.

"I'm sorry I overslept." Caniel apologized. "I hope I'm not too late?"

"Not at all. Come along my lady." Aradhel offered her his arm and began leading her back to the meeting. But not before Aragorn tilted the dagger in the light so that it reflected in the kings face, reminding him of the gruesome fate that awaited him if he did not allow the elf into the city.


	25. A Time for Mistakes

_The Undecided of Earendil_

_By- Larien_

**Chapter 25**

**

* * *

**

**Gemini969- **Hey good to hear from you again! Sorry it took so long to update, but this chapter was difficult! Thanks for the review and I'm glad you're still enjoying it!

**Copperfang- **Wow, the hatred is contagious! It seems you and everyone else suddenly hates Aradhel instead of Thranduil...lucky Thranduil. Lol. And yes, well at least, from what we can assume, yes. Sirdhem was the leader of the ghosts of Arnor and was the one responsible for the killing of at least Aradhel's grandfather. The ghosts though, didn't raid the cities, they stopped the king from doing so. Ooh, things are coming together! And you might have to fight some other readers for Aradhel for the hatred has spread! Lol. So thanks for the review and thanks for the kind reviews on the poems. It means a lot!

**Loony Kay- **Yes, drama is the key to this story it appears! Lol. And you are not the only one who wants to beat Aradhel! But don't worry things should be getting better; at least Legolas is supposedly on his way...well they really can't get worse can they? Knock on wood. Lol. Thanks for the review as always!

**madrone- **And you will be left with yet another cliffie, I promise! Lol. The reunion may not happen for a while...or maybe it happens in this chapter? I dunno, guess you'll have to read. So thanks for the review and I'll leave this with a cliffie too, how's that? Lol.

**Elvnchic9- **I'm glad you appreciate how long the chapters are; sometimes I worry I get carried away! And you too? Everyone wants to kill Aradhel! Poor king, I think he just needs a hug...lol. Anyway, thanks for the kind review as always and I hope I didn't take too long to update this one! Also thank you for the kind reviews on the poems. It means a ton to me!

**Karone Evertree- **Glad to see a new reader and I'm glad you like the romance. It means a lot to hear it! Anyway, I'm not sure if you're yet to this chapter, but if you are, I hope you continue to enjoy the story and I look forward to speaking with you in the future! Thanks a ton!

**Legolaslover77- **I'm glad you appreciate how long the chapters are; sometimes I fear I get carried away! Also, I'm glad you enjoyed what happened between Thranduil and Gandalf; I was a bit worried it was too abrubt for a wizard and whatnot, maybe a bit too rash. But oh well. It's done and done. And you along with everyone else hates Aradhel; it seems to be the new "hating Thranduil." Anyway, thanks for the review as always!

* * *

**A/N- **As a heads-up sort of thing, school starts for me on Thursday, therefore chapters may take a little longer to get up. I promise to at least have one each week, if not more, but just so you all know why it may take a little longer. Also, I'm currently looking for staff members of my C2 archive, The Elvish Library. Anyone interested, please drop me an email. Otherwise I hope you enjoy this twenty-fifth chapter! We're a fourth of the way there…lol. Just kidding…I hope. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Aradhel poured himself and his advisor, Dirum, glasses of wine in the study as a glorious new afternoon poured its delightful rays through the windows. The velvet curtains moved little in the breeze and the smell of fish and fresh water washed over them as the very waves of the lake on the horizon. Off in the distance they could see the port, busy as usual, bustling in and out the different sized ships amidst the horns and whistles of sailors and hearty laughs as members boarded the goods to be traded. Dirum, an elderly man in his late fifties was attired in his usual fur garments with their high collars and long sleeves. Often Aradhel wondered what the man fancied in looking like the days hunt, but said nothing as Dirum's advice and council were of great importance.

The advisor had taken a seat, rather starkly, at the end of a fine wooden chair, his eyes raised to look at the King who stood at the window, causing a great many wrinkles to encompass his shiny bald head and his pointed chin was etched with sternness. Aradhel looked back at the rather vulture like man and raised his glass in cheers before taking a sip. The councilor did likewise, but sipped only but a drop of his before placing it next to him and starting on what he had to say.

"You put too much faith in the ambassador from Rivendell." He said thickly in a voice leaden with a hoarse sound that melted around you like myrrh.

"I put faith in nothing but my own plans." Aradhel said lightly. "And I knew that is what was troubling you."

"She is not to be trusted. She is just like one of _them_." Dirum continued stiffly.

"Caniel has exhibited incredible sense of balance with the whole situation, not to mention the uncanny ability to state what needs to be stated in order to bring about resolution." Aradhel looked dreamily out the window, recalling their earlier meeting during which Caniel again had the final word in the debate over whether or not to send spies into the Southern lands to scout out who was behind the order of attacks.

"Her ability to silence the entire council is impressive but not practical." Dirum stood and walked towards the king's side. "She is biased towards the elves, my lord. It's only right she should be after being raised by them. We got her too late."

"She is the piece we've needed to finish what my forefathers began!" Aradhel said in hushed tones, facing his advisor. "Caniel will see our way. The way of men."

"In time perhaps, but that doesn't change what is happening now!" Dirum said impatiently. "In case you've failed to notice, her actions have not lead the elves any closer to Nenuial and that has been the whole point of this operation, has it not? Her decisions have only prolonged this folly of a war!"

"Do not speak so bluntly of such matters!" Aradhel warned, pulling him away from the open window. Checking briefly over his shoulder, he continued, "Her actions, whether to our advantage or not have done more then you give credit! They have secured a feeling of safety and progress among the council. Caniel thinks her actions have impacted the war for the good and the outcome of the soldiers. The city loves her, have you not seen?"

"I have seen and that's what worries me." Dirum said dryly.

"What's worrisome about that?" Aradhel asked stubbornly, watching as the old man paced. "They worship her in the streets, they crowd her at the Orbelo games just to shake her hand. According to one of the Orbelo teams, there have even been requests to have her join the team!" Aradhel laughed. "More and more people are getting involved with the cities activities in hopes that they will get to speak with her! She's practicly a goddess in their eyes!"  
"Excatly!" Dirum shrieked, pointing a long crooked finger in Aradhel's face. "She is their ruler, not you! Don't you understand? The people feel safe because of _her_ decisions, not yours! The respect you've worked to earn has all been obliterated by this woman's socializing in the few weeks time she's been here. The people don't need a king because they've found a new queen!"  
"Alas! And that's what she should be!" Aradhel smiled. "This is perfect don't you see? With the people trusting everything she does, and Caniel trusting me, we'll have no problem getting what we need!"

"Caniel is wary of you Aradhel. And it doesn't help with that ranger poking his nose in places it doesn't belong. She will not be so quick to give us information."

"That's what leverage is for." Aradhel said slyly, walking past the old man to pour more wine.

"Threatening her will no sooner bring the elves here then offering a present of Balrogs." Dirum said skeptically.

"No. No threatening is too brutal for now. I was thinking more subtle means, more emotional means."

"Explain yourself."

Aradhel leaned back against a table in his garments of startling black. Silver jewels decorated it in fashion and his long, curly black hair hung around his shoulders in thick layers. He had also long since acquired a fine mustache that curled up around his lips in a menacing, almost pirate, way. Not to mention the silver earring in his left ear was also a very pirating effect.

"Caniel is vulnerable as of now. She is desperate for love, which she has since lost. And she is torn between deciding whether to be human or elf. This city is giving her some power in the 'man' department. She gets to see what is offered from man should she choose human. She's also building trust with the humans here, unlike what she had with the elves. The elves did not worship her for they saw her as a danger. Here, she is a goddess, being offered what every person wants; power. And she loves the attention, the ability to do something with herself. Her decisions are important, her knowledge is useable and unmatched."

"With the elves, Caniel was a threat for she was too powerful for her own good. So they tried sheltering her, but that was their big mistake. Caniel began to feel unimportant, useless even. What she didn't know was that everything she said, everything she did was always carefully monitored and discussed. Being naïve, though, she started to rebel and hold things from them. While developing her power more, she lessened her trust with those she deemed unworthy of it. The elves became an enemy. The men here, though, are becoming subjects. They respect her for everything she's worth and that, my dear Dirum, is why I believe she will be open to read like a book in no time. It's a bragging right and it's important."

Dirum watched Aradhel finish with a swig of wine, and then sighed deeply, replacing himself on the chair and shrugging. "I see you have convinced yourself of the lesser sentence so I will not argue. But know this- the power she posses may yet be turned against us should those she loves be in danger."

"I think you put too much worry in a silly matter like love." Aradhel grunted.

"And I think you underestimate it." Dirum said firmly. "Do what you will then. But you have been warned."

"And what would you have me do?"

"Rid ourselves of her as planned. Torture her until we get the information we need then be done with it!"

"She is too strong willed."

"Then she watches those she loves being tortured before her!" Dirum threw his hands in the air, spilling his wine. "And we advance the troops on the line of elves in the East and finish them off with the orcs. And then we move on Valinor."

"If only it were that simple."

"It would be if you were not in love with the girl yourself." Dirum grumbled, eying the king angrily.

"That is bold."

"It is the truth and you'd do best to remember it." Dirum shrugged uncaringly. "Do not let yourself be blinded by a pretty face."

Aradhel set his glass down roughly and marched back to his window, his jaw set tight. "If we started torture, Elrond would become suspicious of the lack of letters and would send another ambassador."

"Celebas is dead. The lord of Imladris has no other he would trust with such a matter." Dirum smiled. "And if he does, they'll be next."

Aradhel chewed the side of his cheek for a moment before saying, "We could not afford to be killing elves both in and out of the city. Eventually they would catch on and send their troops here where we have little power to protect ourselves with our crowded city and weak walls. The plan is too risky."

"You asked me, I told you." Dirum stood a final time and with a bow moved towards the door, leaving Aradhel looking out the window. "Do as you will, majesty. And if you need any further advice, you know where to find me."

* * *

It had been four days since the morning Caniel had found Aragorn and Aradhel bickering in the hall. And when she inquired to either of them about it, she received the same answer, negotiations. Wondering what had to be negotiated with Aragorn's dagger bothered the girl all through the council meeting during which little progress was made. In fact, all four days had proved rather fruitless in negotiations with the council. Caniel was no where closer to telling Elrond to send his troops for aid, nor was she convinced that this was all a set up. What had been decided was to start a draft; whereon all men above the age of 19 were to be enlisted and new quarters were given to all wounded soldiers at Caniel's request. The council it seemed was unaware of the foul treatment and were quick to agreeing to sign on more doctors and nurses as well as give them a bigger room to treat the patients.

There was also a stronger camp being organized for all soldiers, after seeing the poor way they defended the walls. But as negotiations went, the exact intentions and whereabouts of the orcs remained a mystery. And the soldiers on the walls were to remain there. So far as Caniel was concerned, the king had no intentions of helping the elves, which she reckoned was out of spite towards their unwillingness to help. But she did not quarrel too much as the number of soldiers to send was minimal anyway.

On this fourth day, though, the meeting having already subsided, Caniel was spending some time with the soldiers again. She was seated next to the same young boy who had healed a considerable amount and was to be sent home the following day. Aragorn was across from her, sharing jokes with an elderly man who looked too frail to even lift a sword. But he had been fighting along the lad who now entertained Caniel with stories of his home life, which she thought to be quaint and entertaining. As she helped him pour another glass of juice, his arm still in a cast, a messenger came jogging into the room as they so often did with letters spilling from his pouch and newspapers sticking out of his backpack.

As he started handing the different letters from family members to the soldiers, Caniel listened as a particularly brutal looking man complained about the delay in the postage. The paperboy sighed and handed him his letters, apparently having heard this complaint a lot today.

"The orcs, sir, had moved to the southern gates! Their entire ranks are blocking all entrances to the city! The mail had to travel along the western parts and come by boat! If you would like to read it, it's front page."

The man tossed the boy a coin and greedily started reading the paper harrumphing under his breath and tossing his eyes back and forth across the bold print carefully.

Caniel watched as Aragorn, who had stopped half way through a joke to listen, had suddenly jumped up and was buying a paper. Caniel excused herself from the boy and walked over to Aragorn who was flipping through the pages with an astonished look on his face.

"What is it?" She asked quietly.

"The orcs they've moved just as…" He quieted his voice, ushering Caniel to a corner where the nosy men could not overhear. "Just as Legolas was suppose to arrive."

"He was supposed to have arrived days ago." Caniel said sadly. "He is not coming."

"But I was sure that Elrond would have talked sense into Thranduil." Aragorn sighed.

"He is a stubborn elf if I ever did see one. It would not surprise me if he had failed."

"But what worries me is, what if he had come? Legolas, that is. With the orcs having moved their ranks he may have easily run into them…"

"Oh Aragorn!" Caniel gasped, holding her hand to heart. "You don't presume to think?"  
"I'm sure he's all right, he's a warrior." Aragorn said hastily, trying to quench the pit in his own stomach upon hearing this unnerving news. "I just…I'll be back. Stay here!" He commanded over his shoulder as he bolted from the room, leaving Caniel with the paper and the worst feeling she could recall ever feeling.

* * *

That night the company was to have dinner with the King. But as predicted, when dinner started, Aragorn was nowhere to be found leaving Caniel alone with the king. As they started on their salads, Caniel having dressed herself in a simple blue dress that hung loose around her frail figure, the conversation immediately began on that of the war. To Caniel's dismay Aradhel could not talk about anything else, as his opinion on all the matters flooded over her in the many minutes they spent picking at their salads. After many moments, though, Aradhel silenced and studied Caniel's plate, which was still full of the food that she had managed to only move around in circles as he talked.

"Are you not hungry?" He asked taking a bite of his own.

"No."

"It's quite good."

"I'm sure it is." Caniel sighed, shuffling her napkin on her lap. Beginning daintily she asked, "Why do you refuse to help the elves in the war effort?"

"Because they refuse to help us."

"But they are fighting."

"And to little affect." Aradhel dabbed his lips before sipping some wine from a rather large golden goblet. It seemed everything in this palace was gold. "You see, Caniel, it is really of no surprise that their so called fighting has done little to aid us. You see, the elves want Nenuial destroyed."

"What?" She asked with surprise. "Why do you believe that?"

"Is it not obvious?" He smiled. "I'm sure you've looked up a lot on our past and have come to realize that since my grandfather, our kings have had short ruling spans. In any case, it's because the assassin did not agree with what they were doing. Ever since the pillaging of Rivendell, someone has been looking for a way to take out the kings of Nenuial. And the elves have done little to stop it."

"If the elves wanted you destroyed, they could have sent their armies to your city." Caniel pointed out.

"Indeed, but even that is too grotesque for the noble elves." Aradhel took another bite. "Fact is, they haven't needed to destroy anyone, as the ghosts of Arnor have been doing a right fine job of it, always killing of the king as soon as he steps out of line…"

"Well if he does step out of line, then something should be done."

"Then you agree with the assassins?"

"I agree with no one as of yet."

Aradhel studied her carefully. "Anyway, the elves still prove to be of little help, even though they claim we betrayed them when all these years they've continued to sit back and watch this city brought to its knees time and time again. They care nothing for the people here who have to sit and endure new policies every time a king is crowned and reboot the entire economy with each rise and fall. Do you think it is easy for them? Fair for them?"

Caniel shook her head slowly. "It is not fair. The people are of no consequence to the kings actions."

"Then you see why we hold such a grudge against the elves. They feel no shame in letting the humans here suffer while each dynasty is destroyed and restarted."

Caniel thought this over for a minute as some servants replaced her untouched salad with the main course of the meal. The plate was crowded with lamb and potatoes, and decorated with fine vegetables and sauces all the like. As Aradhel began his, Caniel picked carefully at a bean that she placed in her mouth, still not feeling like actually eating anything. In fact, she felt more like retiring for the next couple of weeks. Her limbs ached and she was constantly feeling tired. Her eyes had a sagging look to them when they were open, and they were redder then a rose some days. A red that contradicted the almost ghost like color her skin had taken on. The once honey-tone silk had been replaced with white skin that crinkled like parchment whence she moved and her hair had become thin and worn. In some people's opinion, she had begun to look a lot like Sírdhem.

"Where is Aragorn?" Aradhel asked after many moments of him eating the meal. "Was he not to join us?"

"He is overseeing the orc advancement in the south." Caniel answered, gazing lazily at the burning candles that danced around in the breeze.

"Ah yes. Unfortunate event isn't it? That they should so suddenly change their course. It's delaying all visitors, mail, trades, everything! Terribly unfortunate." He said this with a flourish of his fork, which then sunk itself back in the potatoes. Caniel thought she almost heard a hint of laziness, of uncaring in his words. As if he had been expecting such a move all along. But instead of questioning it (her curiosity had lessened much lately, as she was often too lazy to pressure matters in her weak state of mind) Caniel picked up her knife and twirled it nonchalantly in the dimming sunlight that cascaded the room with pink and orange rays.

"No word from Legolas yet?" Aradhel asked.

"No." Caniel answered in a voice of forced calm

"You think he would write, after all this time. Especially to those he claims to love…you must be worried sick for him." Aradhel swallowed. "I do hope he hasn't run into the orcs if he was in fact on his way."

All Caniel could manage to choke out at this was a simple, "Yes."

After an awkward pause, the silence was disturbed by Aragorn bustling in. He still wore his raggedy traveling clothes, and his hair dangled loose in his face as he took his seat across from Caniel. She looked at him carefully, feeling her heart flutter in the hopes of some good news, but he only nodded to them both before digging into his food.

"How goes the southern fight?" Aradhel asked after studying the rough appearance of the ranger in distaste.

"Unpredictable." Aragorn said after swallowing. "I do not understand the course of action taken by the orcs. They have huge numbers on the plain, yet only mild parties are attacking the walls. They could take over the entire city if they all advanced."

"They like to play games." Aradhel nodded. "They like to taunt us with their numbers. It's convenient really, how they've managed to secure off the entire city. I suppose it's only a matter of time now before they start advancing for real."

Aragorn nodded grimly then looked to Caniel. "No word."

Caniel felt her heart sink again; her eyes were downcast towards her untouched food once more. No sign of Legolas. He really wasn't coming.

"You really should eat, Caniel." Aradhel tried again. Aragorn looked up to study her full plate.

"I'm really not hungry, thank you."

Aragorn was just about to remark when a servant walked in, a rather skinny young man, who carried a goblet of some red wine.

"My lord." He said, bowing low and offering the cup to Aradhel who took it skeptically.

"What's this?" The king asked, swirling the contents about the cup.

"A drink for dessert." The young man replied in a squeaky voice. Neither Aragorn nor Caniel missed the way his hands fidgeted nervously at his side, or the way his breathing had seized all together when Aradhel sniffed the drink.

"Taste it." Aradhel demanded of the servant, handing him back the glass.

"What?"

"You heard me. Taste it."

The servant looked quickly at Caniel, in a way that suggested she was to argue against it. But she did not understand why it was such a big deal anyway, and keeping her place she said nothing. Looking down at the drink warily, the servant suddenly dropped to his knees and bowed low to the ground.

"Majesty, forgive me! I was to bring it from the head cook! He said he would hurt me otherwise! I had no choice! I did not want to do it my lord! Forgiveness, majesty! Please!"

Aragorn looked alarmingly at Caniel who watched with amazement as the servant wept before the king, with the poisoned drink still clenched in his shaking hands.

Aradhel, though, had the most vacant expression Caniel had ever seen. If he was surprised, moved, or amused it didn't show. And when he spoke, his words chilled the room like ice.

"I forgive you." He said. "Now taste it."

The servant looked up terrified at the king, before nodding solemnly and drinking the wine. In what seemed like only seconds, the man began to gasp and clutch at his throat, dropping the glass on the floor and withering to the ground. Caniel shoved her chair back and knelt down to the man whose limbs jerked uncontrollably. Holding his head in her lap, she turned to Aradhel.

"You must stop this!"

"It is too late."

Caniel glared at the king before looking back down at the man who watched her movements with frightened eyes. Then his movements stopped and those hazel eyes dimmed, as they stared up at the girl who held his lifeless body. Closing his eyes, Caniel felt like she had strayed into a dream and barely heard Aradhel call for servants to rid of the body. Aragorn apparently felt this to be a good time to conclude dinner so he grasped Caniel by the shoulders and led her away from the dinning room and back to her room where she sat on her bed, staring fixedly into space.

"That man…" She said after a moment to Aragorn who had started rinsing his hands. "He did not deserve to die."

"No one does." Aragorn said soothingly.

"I understand now what Gandalf said." Caniel continued to no one in particular.

"What did he say?" Aragorn moved to sit next to her.

"Be the kindness that Aradhel lacks." Caniel recited. "I didn't understand it then but now…" She whirled on Aragorn. "He isn't coming, is he?"

"Who, Legolas?" Aragorn asked. "I thought he was but-"

"But you never heard if he actually was did you?" Caniel stood and started pacing. "The entire time he's been away, do you know how many times he's written?"

"I-"

"Never!" Caniel cut him off. "He was so involved with that marriage that he couldn't even drop a letter…and who does Elrond think he can fool anyway? Talking Thranduil out of his son's wedding is like convincing a Balrog to live in Lothlorien! Not to mention it wasn't Thranduil they had to talk to anyway, it was Legolas! I don't blame him after all, he probably found some beautiful elf who could bear him many sons and raise them all elvish and…" Tears started to flow and Caniel stopped pacing and turned to the ranger. "He's never coming back."

Aragorn moved to her side when she crumpled to the floor, her sobs shaking her frail body and her tears flowing like rivers. "Caniel, mellon nin, think of what you are saying." The ranger said quietly. "You know Legolas loves you and would never abandon you so easily. My guess is he is on his way but has been delayed by the armies of orcs."

"If they haven't already killed him that is." Caniel said between her hands.

Aragorn couldn't deny that that had recently become his greatest fear, for the chances of it were likely. "He is strong. And so are you. And that is why you should not give up on him just yet."

Caniel wiped away her tears, sucking in quick breaths as she looked at the ranger through swollen eyes. "I am weak Aragorn. I can't eat, I don't sleep well. I don't think I can last much longer."

"But you must hold on. For him if no one else."

"I just need to know what's happened." Caniel gasped, ignoring his remark. "If he is wed, then so be it. I can die easier. If he is killed, then so be it. If he is coming…. if he comes then I will hold on."

Aragorn studied her through pitying eyes and nodded grimly. "He will come."

Caniel didn't respond only tried standing, whereon Aragorn had to help her gingerly cross the room to her bed where she sat down wearily. Then he poured her some water and sat next to her, watching as she sipped it carefully.

"Aradhel has postponed the meeting tomorrow." She said suddenly, startling Aragorn who had been gazing out one of her windows towards the lake.

"Did he?"

She nodded. "He said it looked as though I needed rest, so it is postponed." She sighed, sniffing. "I could use a morning to myself."

Aragorn smiled and drank his water, thinking silently before saying, "We could send for the elves."

This caught Caniel off guard. "What?"

Aragorn rubbed his forehead in a weary fashion. "Without you this war would be a mess. And without Legolas there is no you. And keeping Legolas from you is an army of orcs at the southern gates. It seems to me, then, the only way to rid of the orcs is to send for the elves."

Caniel gazed at him with curious eyes. "But we have not gathered sufficient evidence!"

"Time is running low Caniel and from what I've seen, we aren't going to find a huge piece of evidence any time soon." Aragorn sighed. "I don't know what else to do."

"You still don't trust Aradhel?"

"I do not."

"I'm not sure I do either." Caniel admitted. "Everything here is so divided, so suspicious. How is one ever supposed to discern lie from truth?"

"We work with what we have. We make do and trust our own judgment. If the elves want to be of any use, we can use them at the southern gate."

"You don't suppose it is a trap do you?"

This time, it was Aragorn who was surprised. "What do you mean?"

"I mean this sudden shift of the orcs. You don't think it was a plan to get the elves over here do you?"

"If it is, I have found nothing to support it." Aragorn said. "Then again, nothing is supported. Do you mean you wish to keep the elves away?"

Caniel thought it over for a moment. If the elves stayed away then the orcs would have a free city to move in on and they would be defenseless to do anything about it. And with the armies moving in on the city, Legolas would never make it. If he was coming at all…but was that selfish of her? To send for the elves just so she could see Legolas again? Surly they would see it was saving her _and_ the city. And as ambassador all she had to do was to prove that the war was real and Elrond had agreed to send aid. Was this not sufficient?

Sipping the last of her water, she turned to Aragorn.

"We might be making the biggest mistake of our lives."

Aragorn nodded grimly. "I'm aware. But what choice do we have?"

Caniel shrugged in a defeated manner.

Aragorn continued. "The time has now come where mistakes must be risked for the greater good. It is decided then. I will send the letter tonight."

Standing, the ranger blew out some of the candles in the room and set their glasses aside for the maid in the morning. Then he turned back around to Caniel who struggled to walk to her closet. Escorting her there, he grabbed her nightgown and led her back into the room.

"You'll be all right?" He asked.

She nodded grimly. "One can only hope."

"Then I leave you to rest. Sleep well."

With that, Aragorn left Caniel to a night filled with strange and haunting visions of Legolas, no longer at his wedding, but fending off thousands of orcs. And in the dream, Caniel would watch him get slaughtered in some brutal manner before awakening with a start, only to fall back asleep and see it again. At one point, she woke up sobbing and stayed awake for a long while after, crying into her pillow. But when the sun only started to break the horizon, she settled back into a more peaceful sleep of the trip from Valinor.

When morning finally did arrive, instead of sleeping in as she had hoped, Caniel was awoken when someone burst into her room at a very early hour and started pulling at her covers.

"You must come Caniel. Quickly!" The person said.

Opening her eyes wearily Caniel saw that Aragorn was bustling about her room, lighting the candles and grabbing some robes. But when she tried to move, she could not.

"Aragorn," She whimpered, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Oh Caniel!" He breathed, only now noticing the girl who looked nothing short of a skeleton with red eyes and translucent skin.

Rushing to her side, he felt her forehead; she was shivering and her skin felt of ice.

"What happened?" He asked, "You were to hold on until-"

"I can't." She whispered, as he cradled her. "I'm too weak. I just can't do this anymore."

"Can't do what?" Aragorn asked in a scared voice, helping her to a sitting position. "Can't do what Caniel?"

"I saw him die. Over and over again he was slain and I couldn't help him." She said, tears, which were so accustomed to her face now returned as she cried into the ranger's shoulder. "He is not coming Aragorn. And I cannot wait. My body is worn, and my limbs frail. I can hardly lift my hand…"

With a shaky breath she showed Aragorn her skeletal like fingers, which had grown to be crooked and white. He took her trembling hand in his and kissed her cheek.

"You are strong Caniel. You will be all right."

Then she spoke words that sent chills of fright up Aragorn's back.

"Let me go, Aragorn. Just let me go."

Aragorn looked at her strictly, his eyes flashing dangerously before he lifted her from the bed and set her on her feet.

"I will not!" He said sternly, grabbing her robe and slipping it over her. She cried harder still, unable to keep her balance without him to support her.

"Look at me, Aragorn! I'm not even a person anymore! I've become the walking dead, nothing more then a shell of who I was!" Her voice was hoarse and blended with gasping breaths.

Aragorn, though, seemed to ignore her completely as he slung one of her arms around his neck and braced her against him Her body was so frail that he was almost afraid of breaking it when he told her to walk with him. She complied but not easily. Her legs moved slowly and were trembling all the way down the hall, as she occasionally fell or stumbled. To which Aragorn would simply pull her back up. At the foot of the stairs, she turned to him and looked at him with a wet face.

"Why are you doing this?"

"There is something you must see." He said as he started her down the stairs.

Getting down took a good length of time and when they reached the bottom, he did not let her rest, only pushed her one towards the main circle in the entry way. The windows were all alight with the fresh morning sun as they walked into the hall where all was quite; most people were still asleep. But in the middle of the room stood Aradhel, looking grim and put out. His red robes glistened in the light and his long, curly hair stood a little more askew then normal. But his chiseled face and fixed eyes seemed to gaze past Caniel and Aragorn as they approached.

Lifting her head to look at Aradhel, a gesture that took a lot of strength, Caniel whimpered, pulling back from Aragorn.

"Not more meetings!" She said weekly, attempting to take a few steps backward on her own. But she was stopped when she hit another person behind her.

Then a soft voice said, "Just one."


	26. The Adventure

_The Undecided of Earendil_

_By- Larien_

**Chapter 26**

* * *

**Copperfang-** Is it him? Sorry to scare you wtih Caniel and don't apologize for extravagant sentences; we are all writers afterall. Okay, okay you can have Aradhel! I just don't want to be next on your list for saying no! Lol. As for who she bumbed into...I can't say. Guess you'll have to read. Thanks for the long review. They make my day. And I'm sorry this took so long; hopefully it's good enough!

**madrone- **I'm sorry for the cruel cliff hanger! It just seemed like such an ideal place to stop the chapter! So here is the rest; I hope I didn't make you wait too long. And this time, I think your happy ending dance worked...

**Kim- **Is it Leggie? Take a wild guess...okay done guessing? Lol. I still can't tell you; you'll just have to continue on reading. Hopefully I didn't take too long on this chapter. Thanks for the review!

**Legolaslover77-** It seems that you along with everyone is anticipating it to be Legolas behind her...so what if it isn't? Will I live to again see the light of day? Lol. Yeah, Thranduil was easier to manipulate, so I guess that's fair reason to dislike poor Aradhel more. Anyway, thanks for the review and I hope this one didn't take too long!

**Tubius- **Yay! Thanks for the review! I really hope I updated fast enough, because the sharp end of your review sounds painful! Lol. And I'm sorry for the cruel cliffhanger. It was all in good fun. And now you get to see who it was! Thanks again so much for the review and I hope to hear from you in the near future!

**Milanthiriel- **Thank you so much for the kind review! I'm glad you enjoy it! It means a lot to hear it.

**Elvnchic9- **AH! Don't die, don't die! I'm sorry about the cliffhanger, but it had to be done mate! And you finally get to see who it is...if you're still alive that is! Hopefully I didn't take too long! Oh no what I have I done! Lol. Thanks for the review!

**Loony Kay- **Thanks for the luck, and I'm really glad I got across emotion in the last chapter! That was my goal, so you made my day! And you'll find out who it was behind her soon enough; sorry for the wait by any means. Thanks for the review as well!

**hungryhobbit- **Thanks for the review- I hope I didn't take too long to update. And now your excitment will have paid off; you get to see who was behind her! Whoo hoo!

**101aether101- **Yay!A new reader! I'm so glad you are enjoying it and thank you so much for the most kind review! It means the world to hear it! And I hope you get better soon and like I said, thanks so much for all the nice compliments. It made my day!

**Karone Evertree- **Thank you for the kind review! I'm glad you're still enjoying it!

* * *

**A/N- **Sorry for the cruel cliffhanger, but it had to be done. And also sorry for the anticipated next chapter wait; as I said before, I've become busy with school once again, so it may take longer. So sorry for the wait and I hope it was worth it. Also, for those who haven't already (and thank you to those who have) check out the LOTR poems I've written. There are two newer ones up, and I love hearing feedback. And I think that is all for now. With no more gilding of the lily, and with no more ado, I present the one and only chapter twenty-six! (Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all week!) (Good ole Paul Bettany in A Knights Tale, lol!)

**P.S.** Wow! This is the most reviews I've ever gotten! Keep them up; they made my day!

* * *

Legolas and his steed had never ridden so hard in all their lives. The horse was running on a sense of pure exhilaration, after being locked up for the many weeks ever since their return to Mirkwood. His hooves pounded the ground in a steady rhythm and his nostrils flared, breathing in the crisp air that whipped through his black mane. Legolas wore his usual green tunic as he pushed his horse faster through a long stretch of prairie, and his hair blew from behind him in the chilling breeze. Unlike many of the days previous, today was bright and alive, and everything seemed clean, renewed. For many days it had been hot and heavy, with the trees sagging under the humid air and the sun refusing any wind and torching the ground with its unwavering rays.

As the horse splashed through a puddle, Legolas didn't even acknowledge the water that clung to his boots and after many more hours of this nonstop riding, the horse finally showing signs of growing weary, Legolas let them rest at a small spring they happen to come by. There, under the shade of a few trees, they camped for the night, Legolas prodding the fire while he hummed songs of old under his breath. His anxiousness to get to Caniel flowed in his very veins, and he couldn't shake the thought of what she might look like. If the situation had become grave enough for Elrond and Gandalf to intervene with such measures, surly she was doing worse. He could only imagine her pail appearance, frail and skeletal like. He had seen only one dismal elf in his time, and that was Sírdhem, who really wasn't an elf yet either. But nonetheless, he figured if Caniel were dying her appearance would look nothing short of Sírdhem's.

The next morning was started early, for as soon as the sun hit the horizon, Legolas was back on the horse riding swiftly towards his destination. But when his hope had just started to bubble at the land marking his destination, it was jarred with a sharp pang as he realized what lay between him and Nenuial. Instead of long prairies stretched far and green under the sky, the land was covered with black specks that the elf could easily discern to be that of hundreds of orcs all gathered and camping out. Most still were asleep on the cold earth, which had been trampled and void of life, while some wandered the camps lazily, chewing raw meet and kicking up dust in their wake. And beyond them, sitting quietly on the lakeshore was the looming city Nenuial, whose main focus from his hilltop was the expansive palace that stood the far shore of Lake Evendium. Upon seeing the lake, Legolas was struck with another idea. Veering off his main course, which was to lead to the main entrance, Legolas turned towards the west and headed to circle the lake. If his suspicions were right, ships farther north would be coming and going from the city with trade and postage, since the main entryway was blocked.

As he road for another day, making his way around the lake, Legolas pondered why the orcs had come around south. From what he had been aware of, the orcs were supposed to be attacking the eastern walls. It would be a rather rude awakening for them to take such a sudden course, though it did appear convenient. Now the orcs had the entire city at their mercy; the only escape route being that of the lake. Either way, Legolas was baffled as to the rash actions and as day three drew to a close, he had just reached the far northern shores, but not yet any city to which he could find a boat. So they rested.

The next day, though, was again early and new and he wasted no time in riding the shores coming across a city eventually. The city, though, was actually one large port where miles stretched along the lake with boats and harbors, docks and shops. Everyone seemed rather rough looking, and most didn't acknowledge the presence of an elf riding in their midst, all being too concerned with the ships full of goods and passengers. As he slowed to a trot, scanning each ship carefully for a passage to the city, he finally came face to a face with a large sail glimmering in the sun. People were boarding in an orderly fashion, handing the dock master their tickets as they did so. The passengers themselves did not look too rich or divine; in fact many could pass for crewmembers. But Legolas jumped off his horse and ran to the nearest dock attendant desperate for a ship to take him across.

"Good day there mate. You don't look like you're from around these parts." The elderly man said, tilting his sailor's hat to look better at the much taller elf.

"Indeed I'm not, so perhaps you could be of some assistance?" Legolas asked.

"I'll try."

"I need to cross the lake to Nenuial."

"And what does an elf have business in Nenuial?" The man asked, looking curiously at Legolas.

"My business is of my own." Legolas said impatiently. "Now if you please, this is urgent."

"Alright good sir, no offense was meant." The old chap said hoarsely. "But this here boat is already filled. And the next one of its kind won't be returning until tomorrow."

"Is there another?"

"Non other for passengers to Nenuial I'm afraid."

Legolas felt his heart drop. "Please, sir. I need to get on this boat. I must get to Nenuial as quickly as possible. I'm already two days late!"

The man studied Legolas with a pitying gaze, but then sighed sadly. "I like you, I really do. And if it were up to me, I'd let you on. But I have strict orders from the captain to allow only those with tickets and all ticketed passengers have boarded." When he saw the downcast look in Legolas' eyes he added hastily. "You must understand, it's a matter of loosing my job…"

"I understand." Legolas said quietly. "Then I will await for the boat of tomorrow. Thank you."

The elderly dock master watched as Legolas walked slowly back to his horse and was moved with pity. The elf seemed so distraught that the man couldn't help but stop him before he road away and offer him a place to sleep.

"It's really the least I can do." He said as he directed Legolas to his little shack behind the docks. "I feel so horrible…"

"You are most kind." Legolas said as he tied up his stallion to a tree.

The night was spent in uneasiness, Legolas constantly being awoken from his nightmares, only to fret more on the matter of Caniel. He wondered if this delay would have made Caniel any worse. And if it had, he couldn't help but feel a guilty pit in the bottom of his stomach. How would he ever be consoled if he were too late? Was he a coward for avoiding the orcs and taking the easy, but long way around? And if she was…dead, she wasn't, how was he to tell Elrond? These along with many other disturbing thoughts and dreams made his night most uneasy and he awoke early once again, but this time not because of sunlight, but because the old man was already up and readying himself for the docks.

Legolas waiting several more hours before trekking back to the ports, feeling weary and uneasy about the whole situation. When he came to the ticket booth, he was pleased to see the line was down to one person and he hastily dug some coins out of his pocket to pay. When the grumpy looking sailor had bought his ticket and stepped aside, Legolas walked forward and laid the coins under the glass window of the small wooden shack, which inside stood a buxom woman, spilling out of her bodice and having drawn a fake mole under her left eye. She studied the coins with a sour look, her eyes being black as night and hidden by locks of crisp black hair, then turned her gaze towards Legolas who felt as though he was being scrutinized.

"What is that you want?" She asked in a gruff voice, startling Legolas.

"I wish to purchase a ticket, for the boat that sails to Nenuial." He said firmly. He thought this was somewhat obvious.

"Fine. That'll be nine bets."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Nine bets." She repeated. "You know, money?"

"What about gold?" The elf asked, indicating the coins. "Will they not suffice?"

"Is that what you call these?" She asked, picking up one and pointing it in Legolas' face. "Where did you get this?"

"It's elvish currency."

"And this isn't an elvish community." She said, dropping the coin. "What am I suppose to do with it?"

"Please, I must get a ticket!" Legolas said frantically.

"No money, no ticket." She said firmly, crossing her stubby arms over her chest.

"But this is important!" Legolas tried again, almost pleading.

"It's the law."

"I don't care!" Legolas shouted, slamming his fist against the glass and making the woman inside jump back (which wasn't very far- the booth hardly fit her as it was on her stubby stool)

"Sir, I'll have to ask you to step away from the booth." A dock guard had come up behind Legolas at the sight of the commotion and was now steering the elf away from the cursing woman. As Legolas stalked away back to the docks, grumbling under his breath, he watched as the last of the passengers were boarded and the ship departed. By this time it was high noon.

As the frustrated and utterly beat elf sat on his stump, chewing his lip anxiously and watching the boats on the horizon, the old man found his way to his side.

"You didn't get on!" He said sadly. "Why?"

"I didn't have the money for a ticket."

"You could've just asked me boy!" The elderly man laughed. "I have money you know!"

"It wouldn't have been right in any case." Legolas sighed, looking back at his steed. "I will be leaving then at first light tomorrow."

"Where to?" The man followed behind Legolas back to his shack, leaning on a crooked walking staff.

"Back to the main entrance of Nenuial."

"But it's blocked by orcs!"  
"I'm aware," Legolas commented dryly, stroking the fine neck of his horse who shuffled impatiently. "But my choices have grown few."

"I can take you!" The old man said suddenly.

"You can?"

"I have a small boat," He rushed to the side of his house and grabbed some towels and then scurried inside where Legolas followed, new hope rekindling in him.

"It will take the better part of the day, and you will need to help with the sail and all," The elderly chap continued on, shoving some sacks of food into Legolas' arms. "And you can't bring the horse."

"I'll be back for him," Legolas said dismissively, hurrying the man out of the door and back to the docks, which had calmed down considerably. The booth with the woman was closed now. "And I will pay you considerably to watch after him."

"Thank you." He led the elf down the docks for quite a ways. As they walked the boats got smaller and smaller until finally they came upon the oldest looking boats, all small three passengers with hand-patched sails and ores dangling out of their chiseled wooded sides.

"This is her!" The man said happily, throwing his stuff in one of the boats and untying her from the dock. "Old faithful. Hasn't been a trip she can't handle."

"Fine indeed." Legolas clamored in after the old man and once they were situated, they pushed off and started towards Nenuial.

The ride was long and tiresome; Legolas was in charge of moving the sail to go with the wind, which wasn't all that strong to begin with. But the company was fine for the old man had many interesting stories to tell of and his songs he sang echoed with the very waves that pushed them along gently. Eventually, though, as night drew upon them, Legolas switched to the ores with the old man and they paddled themselves farther. Until at last they landed on the shore of Nenuial.

It wasn't a pretty sight; the docks here were still very much alive with tough looking sailors all about drinking and courting the whores of the city. Jumping out of the boat and pulling it ashore, Legolas noticed the unfriendly looks he was receiving from the harbormasters, who looked down at him from their stations atop the high docks, their parchment at hand and coins jingling their purse.

"You know where it is you're off too then?" The old man asked, scanning the surroundings. "It's a rough crowd in these parts."

"I do, thank you." Legolas was about to depart when he turned around and pulled a dagger from his belt. "Here, have this."

"What is this for?" The man asked, running his crooked fingers over the fine engravings.

"Payment. Part of it. Trade it in and it should be enough to suffice now. When I return, I will pay you in full." Legolas explained.

"I've never been too fond of elves; we don't get many around these parts anyway. But you…you're okay." The man nodded thanks before taking to the ores and pushing himself away.

Legolas gave him a final heave, then hurried up the bank, past a group of sailors who were all lying nearly naked in the barrels of feed with woman pouring bottles of whisky into their open mouths from barrels above. Continuing on down the streets in the direction he could only hope would lead him to the palace, he passed more unruly sights that disgusted the elf. A man burping and grunting, raising his glass in cheers to every whore that passed. Another group of men laughed loudly at some rude joke and started yelling obscene things to the elf as he passed. He simply ignored it and carried on. At one point, a girl, quite young in age, grabbed his rear from behind, causing the elf to pull one of his blades and spin around in a panic. The girl looked terrified, while the watchers simply shook with laughter and whistles.

Heaving a frustrated sigh, the elf stalked away from the girl, who felt no shame in soon grabbing another young lad who had been singing absently as he strolled the streets dunk. After many long minutes of walking these kinds of streets, Legolas was relieved to finally enter quieter, wealthier neighborhoods. Here the buildings were tall and close together, all being fashioned quite the same way in browns and whites. Some had shop signs hanging over the doors, whiles others were merely homes. Outside of them, tall trees unlike those Legolas had ever seen grew and flower beds filled with vivid colors let rest the night. Windows were dimmed and the streets were quiet, lit by tall street lamps with burning oil flames. Every now and then a cat would run across the brick streets, chasing a mouse, or a candle inside a window would show lovely interiors of lace and wooden décor. Had he not seen the harbor portion of the city, Legolas would have claimed it to be a beautiful, if not quaint, place to live.

Taking a turn left down a street, Legolas felt a jolt of hope at the sight of the looming palace at the end of a long stretch of street. This street was barren of houses, only lined with the tall trees and many lamps. The grass was trimmed perfectly and tall statues draped with flags stared down at him as he passed. They almost seemed to be the watchers of the palace grounds. When he reached the end of the road, a tall brass gate stood before him, with four guards standing in and out of it. The one nearest him gave him a curious look.

"What is it you want?" He asked.

"I must see the king. King Aradhel."

"The king does not see anyone during the night." The guard said lazily. "And he only sees those during the day that have prearranged meetings. Do you have a prearranged meeting?"

"No." Legolas said. "But this is on important matters."

"I'm sure it is."

"Please. I'm Legolas of the Mirkwood realm. Son of King Thranduil. I have been sent here on urgent business concerning the affairs with the war." Legolas said firmly, but his eyes pleaded with the guard who now looked slightly interested in what he had to say.

"How do I know if you're telling the truth?"  
Legolas realized there was no way to confirm it, besides that he was blatantly an elf. But his appearance had suffered from the long journey and he had no way to confirm his position as prince.

"You will wait until morning." The guard repeated, seeing that the elf had nothing to verify his word.

Legolas, though, being stubborn simply nodded and sat where he was on the grass, starring ahead of him towards the palace. If they were to make him wait until morning, then he would be sure to wait until the first sign of the sun. Which wasn't too far away. In a few hours time, during which Legolas meditated on Caniel and tried to let his limbs rest, the sun broke the horizon and Legolas sprung to his feet, feeling renewed energy.

"It is morning. The sun rises." Legolas said to the guard who looked amusedly at him. "I can see him now?"

The guard nodded to the guard inside of the gate, who then marched off to get the king. Waiting for the king, though only about half an hour in time, seemed like waiting eternity. Legolas shuffled impatiently, feeling the night itself had gone much faster then these few minutes. When the guard finally returned with Aradhel in close pursuit, Legolas stood taller and moved towards the gate.

"It's all right." Aradhel said, looking tired and grumpy this early in the morning. "He's clear to come in."

The gate was soon then opened and Legolas bounded in, following the irked Aradhel up the palace steps, which seemed to climb forever.

"You are here early." Aradhel said. "Although, I suppose it's more appropriate to say you are late?"

"You have visitors at the entrance." Legolas said dryly.

"I noticed."

"Any idea as to why the sudden shift?"

Aradhel stopped momentarily at the front doors, where more guards were positioned and turned to Legolas. "Let's be frank, shall we? I know you did not travel all this way to discuss orcs. In fact I know the only reason you are even near is for Caniel. And if I did not care for her as much as I do, I would have stopped your progress into my city a long time ago. Are we clear?"

Legolas clenched his teeth, locking eyes with the fuming king. "Very."

"And don't assume that because of your arrival, her duties as ambassador will change. She has a job to do whether you like it or not."

"As long as it remains a job and not a social hour for you, Aradhel." Legolas said, matching the cool voice Aradhel had been using.

The king glared at the elf for a moment before stalking inside. Legolas followed, noticing the rather rough appearance the king had taken on since he had last seen him; his hair was a lot longer, still curly though. And he had since acquired a go-t type beard and, perhaps he had only just noticed it, but a gold hoop earring in his ear. Legolas hid a smile, thinking that the king resembled a pirate. But with the harbors as they had, he supposed it was fitting.

Inside the main hall, Aradhel turned and pointed down a corridor.

"The ranger is down there in the study. Seventh door on your left. Keep it quiet."

Legolas nodded grimly and started down the hallway, which was being brightened by the rising sun. He was astonished at the amount of gold statues and carvings that intermingled with the fine red carpets and long curtains of the palace. Flowers and paintings sat everywhere with small tables and chairs set with tea parties. Upon reaching the seventh door, he knocked lightly and walked in to find the ranger smoking his pipe and gazing out the window. Upon hearing an entrance, Aragorn turned around and jumped up immediately at the sight of the elf.

"Legolas! Guren linna gen cened!" The ranger said, embracing Legolas in a big hug. "I was worried for your coming!" (My heart sings to see you.)

"As was I." Legolas smiled, clasping Aragorn's shoulder. "It was not brought to my attention that the orcs had moved to block my entrance!"  
"It happened only after I sent for you."

"Ironic." Legolas said darkly. "This is a strange city."

"I would agree." Aragorn nodded, walking towards the windows again. "There is much mystery. Much deception. I only wish I could figure it all out."

Legolas looked around the still elegant study with high bookshelves and many paintings of politicians. "Where is Caniel?"

"Asleep." Aragorn said sadly, turning to look at his friend. "She suffers greatly. I see it day by day."

Legolas felt the same quenching feeling in his stomach that he had felt when he had first learned of her dying. "May I see her?"

"Let us give her another hour yet. She can use the rest."

"I understand."

"But sit! Let me hear of your comings!" Aragorn gestured to the chair opposite his. Legolas sat. "I'm sure they must have been treacherous to delay you so!"

"There were." And Legolas proceeded to retell all of his traveling, from the discussion with Elrond and Gandalf, to the warning Aradhel had given him. Aragorn looked slightly disgruntled by the news of Aradhel, but did not say anything in return. Only nodded politely. When Legolas had finished, about an hour had passed and it was reaching actual morning now, where the city was starting to wake up as people got ready for their jobs.

"I will get her." Aragorn said as he started out of the room. Legolas followed until the main circle hallway, where Aradhel was seated, reading a book and sipping some strong smelling tea. Upon seeing the two friends enter, he set down his book and stood.

"Wait here."

Legolas watched as Aragorn ascended the stairs, and he heard the gruff breathing of Aradhel behind him. It made him uneasy.

"How long will you be staying then?" Aradhel asked.

"As long as she needs me."

"But she only needs to see you, doesn't she? To know that you live?"

"And that I am not married." The elf said quietly.

"You are not?" The king asked, a genuine sound of surprise etched his voice and his eyes had widened in panic. "But what of your father and the…"

"He cannot marry me while I'm here, can he?"

"But when you return?"

"If I return…"

Aradhel now looked as if he wanted nothing more then to run a sword through Legolas, but was stopped from doing anything when shuffling feet could be heard descending the stairs. Legolas moved to the side to get a better look and almost cried out loud when he saw Aragorn practically carrying Caniel down the stairs. Her head was hung, so he could not see her face perfectly, but he could tell she was near death. She had lost considerable weight and her limbs were crooked and bent weird. Her hair was un-kept and stringy, and her skin had taken a ghostly look about it. It would not have surprised him to see her very insides through its white surface. After many slow steps, Aragorn brought Caniel to the bottom, whereon she struggled to look up. When she saw Aradhel, though, she removed herself from Aragorn's grasp and took a few shaky steps backwards.

"Not more meetings!" She whimpered in a voice unlike Legolas was accustomed to. Moving behind her, he stopped her progression backwards.

"Just one." He said softly and watched as she turned around to face him.

Her blood shot eyes widened with surprise and almost horror as she gazed at his face, taking new steps back towards the king. Legolas' smile didn't falter, for this was the kind of reaction he had expected. Holding her hands to her mouth, he faintly heard her whimper, "Legolas?"  
He nodded, taking a step towards the skeletal girl. "Hello Caniel."

At these words, her eyes welled with tears and she turned away from him, crying weakly into her hands. He moved in front of her, under the watchful eyes of Aradhel and knelt down to look at her face, which was now screwed in agony.

"You are not dead?" She asked in-between sobs.

"No. No I am not dead. I'm here now." He said soothingly.

Taking a few steadying breaths, she seemed to regain herself. Or as much as a dying person _could_ regain themselves. "Where is your wife?"

Legolas actually laughed, and he saw that Aragorn also smiled. Already she was becoming her serious, sarcastic self again. "I am not married, Caniel. I came for you."

"You are not?" She asked, sniffing. Then she clenched her teeth and glared at the elf. "Why did you not write?" She demanded.

"Where was I to write to?" Legolas asked, not at all ruffled by her anger.

"You did not keep any contact! We didn't even know if you were indeed coming! I was worried to death…literally! And now you come waltzing in here like everything's okay and nothing's changed!" She threw her hands in the air. Legolas only bit back a smile.

"And what has changed?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know!" She grumbled. "Me! Look at me! I'm not the maiden you once knew!"

"You are beautiful no matter what the outside appearance." Legolas said.

"You can't just expect me to fall into your arms!" She shrieked, turning and marching away from him. But after a few feeble steps, she gave to her weak legs and before Aragorn and Aradhel could even blink, Legolas caught her. Again she started crying as he held her to him, cradling her limp body in her arms.

"I can't?" He smiled down at her, and she tried wiping away her tears. "Please don't be mad Caniel."

"I'm not." She said, trying to smile. "I'm just so happy…"

Legolas laughed and leaned down to kiss the thin, chapped lips of the girl he loved. She felt so small and weak in his arms that he would have been content holding her there forever, keeping her sheltered from the outside world who had so brutally shoved her aside. As he kissed her, she let herself rest against his firm chest, warming herself with the heat from his body and clinging his soft lips, which now caressed her own with so much care. His breath slid down her cheeks, and his nose brushed against hers, as he felt no shame in exploring every inch of her mouth and tasting every bit of her. He had longed for this since the moment they had departed.

Eventually, Legolas thought he heard Aradhel leave and stopping momentarily because of a tap on his shoulder, Legolas glanced back to see Aragorn smiling at him.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but there are people starting to arrive."

"Yes, of course." Legolas smiled back and looked down at Caniel who was gazing up at him with brightened eyes. "Where is your room then?"

For the first time in many weeks, Aragorn finally saw her genuine smile.

"Third floor." She said weakly.

Legolas nodded, then picked her up carrying her up the stairs with little trouble. She weighed hardly anything.

"I'll be in the study, should you need me." Aragorn waved them off before walking back to the room.

Whence Legolas reached the room of Caniel he laid her back on her bed, and she gratefully rested her head against the soft pillows. Already she felt more alive, but her body remained frail and weak and Legolas could tell her recovery would take time. Pouring them both glasses of water, he sat next to her on the bed and retold of all his "adventures," as he called them, from the moment he left her in Rivendell. Then she in turn told him of all that had happened. When she had finished, she suddenly threw her cup to the side and looked at Legolas.

"Sírdhem killed the kings!" She said, looking with excited eyes at Legolas, who nearly choked on his water.

"What kings?"  
"The kings of Nenuial!" She said impatiently. "I saw it in a vision. Sírdhem is the leader of the Ghosts of Arnor. I watched her slaughter King Rochval."

"King who?"

"Aradhel's grandfather." Caniel sighed, looking at the elf. "Do you remember nothing from the meeting in Rivendell?"

"We didn't cover that in the meeting." He said defensively.

"But it was in the papers."

"I never read the papers."

Caniel shrugged and looked at her hands. "Either way, isn't that odd? I would have never guessed Sírdhem to be a fighter."

"Not many people would guess you were a fighter if they saw you now either." Legolas said pointedly. "And why did she kill him? And weren't the ghosts raiders of the small villages?"

Caniel shook her head. "The king raided the cities, not the ghosts. The ghosts were a group of the king's soldiers who rebelled against him, for they did not want to slaughter the innocent. So they formed a group, the Ghosts of Arnor, and killed the king. Sírdhem was the leader I guess. And the king, Rochval anyway, used to be her lover."

"How do you know this?"

"It was in the vision!" She exclaimed. "All of this, I've been seeing. And I think Sírdhem is causing these visions."  
Legolas looked confused. "When you visited her, that is when you had the visions. And you think that perhaps they were intentional?"

"I know those were, for as I told you earlier, I went to see her after you left, and as I presumed, she showed me more of her life. But here too! At night I've seen more and more."

"I didn't know people were capable of such things." Legolas breathed finishing his water. Setting it aside, he leaned back in the pillows and looked thoughtfully out the window. "I wonder what else she is capable of."

"I don't know." Caniel admitted. "But I do think that Aradhel is next."

"Do you presume to think she will come here?"

Caniel bit her lip thoughtfully before looking at the elf with stern eyes. Her voice lowered when she answered. "Actually, I think the reason she had been showing me all this, is so that I will do it for her."

"Kill Aradhel?" Legolas asked, looking at her surprised. "But you can't!"

"I know that." Caniel smiled. "But even so. I wonder if she knows something about him that we don't."

"If she did, wouldn't she show you?"

Caniel shrugged. "I don't know half of what she does and doesn't show me. All I know is everything is a mess right now."

Legolas nodded grimly. "This war you mean?"

"Yes. Aragorn had sent a letter telling the elves to proceed towards the gate to fight the orcs because we were worried for your coming."

"Then have you got sufficient evidence supporting Aradhel?" He asked.

"We have nothing!" Caniel said sadly. "In all our time here, things are still as mysterious as before."

Legolas studied her momentarily as she rubbed her forehead wearily and lay back down. He rested his arm under her neck and gazed down at her fair, but as of late, frail and ghostly face. Yet he still could admire her fine features, and found her as attractive as ever despite her waning appearance.

"What am I to do Legolas?" She asked wistfully closing her eyes. "Aragorn and I think we've made a mistake in sending for the elves, and with all these visions and the lack of evidence…I feel so lost as to what to do next!"

"Rest." Legolas said simply. "You are weary and tired, this I can see. You will function more properly if you are well rested."

She opened her eyes and looked up at him with a smile. "I have not slept well in a long while. My mind was always torturing me with dreams of you."

"It is a shame they were not pleasant then." Legolas said quietly, kissing her forehead. Her skin was unbearably cold. "You are as of ice!" He laughed.

"Am I?" She asked. "I thought perhaps you were just very warm."

Legolas shook his head and stood up so he could pull the sheets around her. After he had gotten her tucked in under the comforter, her head rested comfortably in the many pillows, he grabbed himself a quilt from the end of the bed and lay next to her. Caniel rolled into him, inviting his warmth to sooth her shivering limbs, and he wrapped his arms around her gratefully, happy to have her back by his side.

"What of Aragorn?" Caniel asked suddenly, startling Legolas who had been trailing kisses along her jaw line.

He stopped momentarily, and then smiled his characteristic sly smile. "He can wait. It is not yet midday. We have time."

Caniel still felt bad for leaving the ranger alone down stairs, after all she had grown so use to his company and being with him whenever the day was in progress. But as Legolas continued to massage her skin with loving kisses, she could no longer keep herself awake and soon her eyes closed and her body fell limp against the elf.


	27. The Troubles of Nenuial

_The Undecided of Earendil_

_By- Larien_

**Chapter 27**

* * *

**Copperfang- **Okay, my logic behind Caniel fading versus Legoals remaining fine was this: Caniel didn't know what was to become of Legolas. In her mind he was wedded with a beautiful elf and had many years ahead of him without a second thought of her. Whereas Legolas knew he was going to go to any means to ensure he would not marry. So he knew that she would wait for him, but she didn't know he would wait for her. Make sense? That was the logic in my mind anyway; and I added a little bit of "fading" to him when he was seeing Caniel in a past chapter. But anyway; thanks for the review and I'm glad you liked the old man. I really enjoyed him too!

**Legolaslover77- **You DID know it was Legolas; I see there's no fooling you! Lol. Or maybe I've fooled you with Aradhel? Perhaps he really is innocent and we're all just a little biased towards our dear elf Legolas? Who can say. Thanks for patiently waiting nonetheless and I hope I don't disappoint!

**101aether101- **I hope by now you're feeling better- sorry about the long wait! I'm so glad you're enjoying it; it means a lot to hear it! So much thanks!

**Elvnchic9- **What is Aradhel up to? Not sure I have that entirely figured out yet either...sshh! Don't tell anyone! Lol. And you are right in saying I have more up my sleeve. In fact this chapter has many random and unseen happenings so I hope it does not disappoint. Enjoy and sorry for the wait!

**Loony Kay-** Aradhel has something up his sleeve you say? Perhaps it is his arm...Lol. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I'm sorry this one took so horribly long. So I hope you enjoy it and as always, thank you for the review!

**Tubius- **Yeah, I figured most people would asume it to be Legolas...in fact I was very much tempted to not have it be him, just to see the general reaction. But then I knew not who it could be so I gave in and had it be Legolas. Lol. And yes, the journey was mighty cruel and you and I are similiar in that I would've just gone head on with the orcs. Maybe it's just the elvish wisdom that saved him, lol. Anyway, thanks for the review and sorry for the wait. I hope it's still enjoyable!

**Karone Evertree- **Oh man! I have a lot of reviews to respond to for you! (thanks for the continous support by the by; it means a ton!) Okay first thing- I used to also believe that "Thank you" was hannon le until an elvish linguist told me otherwise. Her name is Navear Lalaith and if you are still curious check out her stuff; she has an entire sight dedicated to elvish for fanfics. You can find the addresses on my page. It's definatly worth checking out, but thanks for the concerns anyway! And staff members for my archive do very little; all I ask is if you see good stories/poems that you submit them. It's really low maintance. I just wanted some more people added things besides Navear and myself. If you're interested I'd be happy to accept you! Just take a look at some of the stories already archived to get a better feel for what my C2 is about. Thanks for the interest! And to keep this short; I too wish I lived in Middle Earth. In fact that's why I write for it is my means of getting there I guess. I dunno. I'm wierd like that I guess, I just love writing of the scenery and people; it fasinates me. But thanks for the reviews again, and I hope this didn't take too long!

**ChirikoFan-** Yeah! New reader! I'm so glad you enjoy it and thanks a ton for the review; it means the world to hear it! I hope this chapter didn't take too long. Normally I have them out sooner. But stuff happens I guess. Lol. Anyway, thanks again and I look forward to hearing from you in the future!

**

* * *

A/N- I feel so terrible about how long this dumb chapter took. Just understand; I've been busy with school and the latest musical I've auditioned for and my time has been very limited to type. Not to mention I had a major brain-leave for this particular chapter, no reason why really. I just couldn't decide where I needed to go now. So this may be a rough chapter; apologies. I also hope that the next chapter will be up quicker then this one, now that my schedule is a little more defined and I may have some set time to type now. But no promises. Just so long as I keep my readers and haven't lost anyone. Hopefully the ridiculouslength of this one, plus the added plot twists, will make up for the wait.Again, thanks for the reviews and keep them coming!**

**Some new names and here are their meanings:**

**Haloth-** Hiding Flower

**Goland-** Long Study

**Arad-** Without a path

**Aurel-** Morning Star

* * *

A week's time had passed during which Caniel had made a full recovery. Though she tired sooner now then she normally would have, her strength had almost returned in its entirety and her features and coloring had returned to normal. Once again, her mornings were filled with the vigorous negotiations of the council, which still managed to bore her to tears and never decide anything useful. But a change from what her normal routine was; instead of spending the rest of the day fretting over Legolas, she spent her time with him, touring the city and visiting in the fields of the palace grounds. They had caught each other up on all that had happened since their last meeting, and at night they talked with Aragorn, discerning on their own what should be done with the war. Aragorn was still most untrusting of the city, whereas Legolas was just completely biased against Aradhel to begin with. Had they had it their way, the city would be left to ruin. But Caniel had found peace with the citizens and found herself rather attached to the city of Nenuial, despite the crummy political system.

One Friday, later in the afternoon (the council meetings being cancelled due to city festivities) Caniel was in her room with Legolas, laughing lightly and conversing amongst themselves. For the life of her, Caniel could not clasp a stubborn brooch to her blue robe and Legolas was being of no help, lounging on the couch in his brown tunic and watching with amusement as the girl struggled.

"The almighty Caniel has finally been defeated," He jested. "By a brooch no less."

Caniel looked wearily at him. "Are you just going to sit there and mock me?"

Legolas smiled. "Indeed."

"How very kind of you."

He only laughed at her annoyance when there was a light tap on the door. Caniel beckoned them in. It was Aradhel.

"Good morning Aradhel." Caniel nodded courteously as the king entered in extravagant robes of green. His long hair was tied back in a bow and his fingers were adorned with gems as large as his eyes. Legolas watched menacingly, but the king ignored him.

"Good morning." Aradhel strode forward to Caniel. "I bring an invitation."

"I do love invites." Caniel smiled, turning back towards her mirror to better see the brooch that remained unfastened. "What is it that you are inviting us to?"

As if to see what she meant by "us" Aradhel swept his eyes over the room and let them rest momentarily on Legolas, who watched with the same penetrating gaze. Then he looked back to Caniel with a half smile.

"You are aware, I'm sure, that today is our yearly city festival. Hence the council meetings were canceled?"  
"I recall hearing something of the like."

He nodded. "There is a parade to happen in about an hours time. The royalty always attends; we have a reserved booth in the center of town and you are welcome to join us."

"It would be a pleasure." Caniel said with a grimace; she had just pinned her finger and a bubble of blood indicated where she had done so. Aradhel smiled sardonically and moved forward to pin it for her. As she sucked her finger she mumbled, "Thank you."

"Stubborn things, aren't they?" He asked, as he fastened it carefully. When he stepped back, he studied her casual dress that consisted of nothing more then a white dress tied at the waist with a belt and the light blue robe. "Are we taking on the appearance of a peasant today then?"

Caniel smiled sheepishly. "I don't like dressing so extravagant all the time. When I go into the city, I want to belong. I am just as any of the peasants on the street."

"Not so!" Aradhel protested. "You are from rich soil and noble blood. You are ambassador! Surly that counts far above the common peasant of the streets."

"It is only a title. Not who I am." Caniel replied simply. Legolas smiled from where he sat a bit more erectly since Aradhel's arrival.

Aradhel only shrugged before excusing himself and reminding them once more of the invite. Whence he had gone, Legolas snorted.

"That man could drown himself in arrogance." He said, rolling his eyes.

Caniel moved towards him. "And you, my dear archer, could hang yourself with bias."

Legolas smiled slyly as he stood to face her. "And what of you? What's your weakness?"

Caniel looked past him, out the window, which faced the large city filing with people already claiming spots on the street for the parade. "I care too much."

Legolas kissed her forehead softly. "Indeed."

She looked at him with a slight frown and he continued, pulling her closer to him. "But it is your caring that will save us all. You know that?"

Caniel sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. "I don't know anymore."

"Well know this then," Legolas assured. "You have the trust of many individuals who do not give their trust lightly."

"You?" She laughed into his shoulder.

"Mine, Elrond's, Gandalf's, Aragorn's, Sírdhem's…" He let the sentence hang. "Speaking of which, what of your visions lately? Any more from Sírdhem?"

Caniel looked around quickly; almost afraid somebody would be lurking in the corner. "Elrond told me not to speak openly about them, but I'm sure he meant it of Aradhel."

She lowered her voice. "There haven't been a lot lately. Sometimes at night I see bits and pieces of her life; none of it really makes sense though. And when I'm not dreaming of her, I still see the trip. It's all most strange."

"Do you think she is trying to tell you something?" Legolas asked.

"I don't know what." Caniel sighed. "If it was so important you think she would have said something while I was with her in Rivendell."

"I don't understand why she can't just kill Aradhel and be done with it."

Caniel held her fingers up to his lips, silencing him. "You must not speak so boldly of such things. The figures here are most unfriendly of elves and if someone were to hear you…"

"Then it's best that no one hears." Legolas kissed her fingers and smiled slyly at her.

"You enjoy living dangerously don't you?" Caniel asked, looking into his deep eyes.

"I'm with you aren't I?"

* * *

After much useless arguing with Aragorn, Caniel and Legolas left him in the palace while they ventured forth down the streets towards the reserved seating of the king. Children were running along side the streets, waving banners and flags while munching on candies and giggling within their clusters. Women were laying out blankets as they gossiped amidst each other and the men stood behind, filling their mugs with beer and laughing loudly at some joke. As the two neared the stand, after many curious glances that were tossed in Legolas' direction, Caniel wasn't at all surprised to see that the booth was more extravagant then anything any of the city folk had. Even the wealthy of the town adorned themselves in casual clothing and were seated on blankets and wicker furniture. But Aradhel had conjured up an entire platform with gold furniture decorated in many plush cushions and servants carrying trays of foods for him and the advisors to munch on. When he spotted Caniel, he raised his glass and smiled.

"Glad you could come!" He said loudly, and many of the others sitting around him nodded their respects. "There are seats here if you like!"

Caniel looked at the seats waiting for her but her attention was soon diverted to a young boy tugging at her robe, feverishly trying to get her attention. He was dressed in simple brown clothing, from a poorer home, but in his hand was a red rose in full bloom. He held it up to her with a smile full of crooked teeth. Smiling and glancing upward, Caniel saw his family, his mother and father both dressed in similar clothing and ratted hair seated with four other younglings all looking expectantly at her, the oldest daughter holding a basket of similar flowers.

Caniel looked back to the boy and knelt down to him, Aradhel and all the advisors watching curiously.

"What's this?" She asked softly, smiling at the child.

"For you." The boy responded, thrusting the flower in her face.

She took the flower from him and then reached into the pocket of her robe. "Thank you very much. And I have something for you too."

She handed him a handful of golden coins, which he looked at with wide brown eyes.

"No that's okay." He said, holding them back to her.

"I insist. As a gift." She closed his hand around the coins to which his smile spread wider across his face and he threw his arms around Caniel, causing her to fall back on her heels.

"Thank you!" He said again and again in an excited voice. Caniel only laughed and hugged the scrawny boy.

After watching him run across the street to his family, she looked up at Legolas whose smile reflected that of the child's. Aradhel, though, just looked amused.

"Ah, the tricks of the peasants." He said, indicating the chairs once again. Caniel let Legolas help her up and they made their way next to him, rather reluctantly.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Peasants are always coming up with new ways to get money. They target those they feel to be soft, and then pretend like they're doing a service when in fact, they know they will get something in return."

"I don't believe it." Caniel said sternly.

Aradhel shrugged. "Are you hungry? Thirsty?"  
A tray of food was placed before Caniel, who was too disgusted to eat. Her attention was focused on the family, who was asking every passing person to purchase a rose. Moved by their pathetic appearance, Caniel grabbed the tray of food and made her way back into the streets. Aradhel called after her, but with no avail. Marching up to the family, she placed the tray in front of them and took a step back.

"Please enjoy this. For you need it more then I."

The children looked at her with amazement and the mother's frown was soon replaced with that of a smile. Nodding to her children, they rushed forward and began devouring the food as if they had not eaten in weeks. Watching as the mother helped the youngest ones get food, the father moved to Caniel and extended his bony hand.

"Thank you my lady," He said in a low voice. "No one has ever been this kind before."

"Please, call me Caniel." She said, shaking his hand. "And it is the least I can do."

"Caniel?" He asked, his eyes now widening in disbelieve. "You are the ambassador from Rivendell?"

She nodded.

"An honor." He said, shaking her hand more furiously. "A great honor."

He turned to his wife and beckoned, "Haloth! This is Caniel!"

"The ambassador from Rivendell?" She said looking up suddenly; almost dropping the bread she had been feeding the child in her arms. When her husband nodded, she held her hand to her mouth. "Oh my stars…"

"Pardon my lack of introduction." The man said suddenly. "I'm Goland and that's my wife Haloth. These are our children; the one who gave you the flower is Arad. "

"And I am most thankful for the flower. It is beautiful." Caniel smiled.

"Thank you." Haloth said. "Unfortunately normally more of our flowers turn out as good as that one there, but it's been a rough season these past few months…"

"Perhaps I can be of assistance?" Caniel said. "I've been trained in the way of elvish gardening and I would be pleased to help you in any way I could."

Goland threw his head back suddenly and raised his voice to the heavens. "Today is truly a day worth celebrating, for we have finally been sent an angel."

"I'm flattered, sir." Caniel said, blushing. "But I'm no angel."

"If you only knew." Haloth said.

Then the sound of trumpets filled the air and Caniel along with the rest of the crowd turned their heads down to the beginning of the street. The trumpets were soon then joined with cheers and laughs of the audience as the parade started its slow procession towards them. While it did, Caniel nodded her good-byes and hurried back across the street to Legolas who sat in the booth, looking utterly perturbed and annoyed by the royalty seated around him.

"I was worried you would never return." He said through clenched teeth when she had finally sat.

"I wanted to speak with that family."

"I can see why, " He said flatly. "This group is a bunch of snobbish-"

"You could've come with." She said defensively, but their conversation was cut short by the first of the parade to come by. A large cage of birds pulled by silver plated rhinoceroses sang out loudly as they were soon followed by a group of bird dancers who flapped their extravagant wings to the drums and bells being played by the small band that walked alongside of them.

Following the bird display were many other animal displays, the reptiles being the audiences favorite for the many men walking down the street with snakes wrapped around them. There were some horses, which rode famous sailors of the city who tossed candy and coins to the audience, sending the children scrambling in fits of snatching and giggling. At one point a brigade of about three oliphants started up the street, one following the next; stomping up dirt with each thundering step they took. Caniel wondered how they had ever gotten them through the narrow strips of the city streets.

But her wondrous gaze at the large animals was soon distracted, for a familiar laugh had drawn her eyes back to the streets where a young boy was still floundering to get the last of the coins and candy dropped by the previous scribes. Caniel watched in horror as Haloth and Goland screamed for Arad to come back to them; the child being completely oblivious of the giant Oliphant that closed all gaps between them. Many crowds' people started shouting, a noise only mingled with that of the drums and trumpets of the parade so that the boy was not even bothering to look upward.

What happened next was a blur; at one point, Caniel had stood and was shouting at the boy to move when Legolas had jumped the rail of the booth and had moved into the street to the boy. Scooping him up swiftly with the yells of the crowd rising, Legolas moved the child to the side, but not before spooking the Oliphant who reared with a thundered noise and came crashing back down, splitting the road and jumbling everyone in their seats. This caused new screams to ensue, as the driver of the beast tried calming the animal down, which was now backing up into the other Oliphants. Legolas then grabbed hold of a reign, which had been dangling from the animal's ear and with one arm (the other being occupied with Arad) hoisted himself up the side of the Oliphant until he swung dangerously next to its ear. Watching with her heart skipping beats and her hand over her mouth, Caniel saw him whispering elvish to the creature, who suddenly stopped moving as if something had frozen it in it's spot. Once he had reached the top, the rider hoisting the elf and the child up, Legolas took the reigns, and patted the head of the confused beast, still murmuring words of elvish to it.

Like the animal, the crowd was frozen, watching in amazement as the Oliphant suddenly moved forward a step and then another and another, until it was again walking peacefully down the road as if nothing had happened. Legolas, satisfied that the beast was once again under control with the rider, grabbed the child and swung them down the side of the beast, landing in front of the family who ran towards him to retrieve their son in embraces of hugs and tears. Caniel moved from the booth down to the crowd, which had assembled around Legolas, all inspecting the child who was clinging tightly to his mother. But what's more, the crowd was all gazing in wonder at the elf, whom they couldn't decide was a hero or enemy.

Shoving her way through, Caniel was fully aware of the penetrating glares Legolas was receiving, despite his heroic feat. When she finally reached him, she immediately sensed his discomfort at the fact that many people, including the family had backed away from him.

"He's an elf." Someone in the crowd murmured.

"What is an elf doing here?" Came another voice.

"He was controlling the Oliphant's mind." Another voice murmured and was soon followed by many other rude speculations. Legolas looked at Caniel with a frown and she raised her eyebrows, helplessly.

"Thank you." Haloth said suddenly, setting down her son and approaching Legolas. "Thank you for saving my son. I owe a great deal to you, my elven friend."

This caused many of the crowd to gasp and a whole new series of whispers ensued as she embraced the elf in a hug. Legolas froze for a moment, before accepting the hug, to which then her family joined him, Goland shaking his hand and the children all clamoring at his feet .As the crowd watched this, someone started applauding, which was soon followed by more until the concerned men and women were all offering their thanks to the elf, who was utterly baffled by this change in attitude towards him.

* * *

Aragorn wandered the palace, almost in a pace like manner, wondering what had become of the elves. No word had been sent in reply to his earlier request of them, and no sightings of the troops had been reported either. Were they perhaps delayed by more orcs? And if that was the case, this war was a much grander operation then the ranger had originally envisioned. Or perhaps, on a lighter note, the elves had simply chosen not to come. Perhaps they felt they still didn't have sufficient evidence to send aid to the city. If that were the case with Thranduil, Aragorn wouldn't be surprised. But why would Elrond hold back? Had he not trusted everything Caniel had said thus far? Why would he now start to doubt, when their need was dire?

The elves all had their reasons, Strider assured himself as he started down a long hallway, they would make the moves that were necessary. As he continued down the dimly lit hallway, great paintings staring back at him under the abstract and thick frames, a man emerged suddenly from his left, nearly colliding with Aragorn who was rudely awakened from his thoughts. Turning to apologize, as well as accepting the apology from the man who was hurriedly saying sorry, Aragorn was stunned to recognize the thick face that now looked at him with wide eyes.

"You!" Aragorn said in a louder tone then he had meant. The face had just caught him off guard so.

Without a word, only a sharp intake of breath, the heavyset man started running back the way the ranger had come. Taking after him, Aragorn raced through the palace in pursuit of the man, who seemed to know the grounds well, for he found many passages that Aragorn didn't even know existed. Until at last, Aragorn was sure he knew not where they were, but continued on pursuing anyway. Up a hallway, down a flight of stairs, through a back door, out into the open, then back up more stairs and down another hallway. The chase subsided momentarily when Aragorn glanced up a corridor that was rather narrow with many doors lining it's walls, but the man was no where to be seen. Holding his breath and stepping lightly, the ranger strained to hear the sound of breath, and was relieved to hear the raspy intake of a man inside one of the doors.

Swinging it open, causing the man who was behind it to stumble to the ground, Aragorn was soon towering over him, dagger drawn, and looking into the familiar rough eyes which he had only glimpsed once before.

"What are you doing here?" The man asked in forced calm. His hands were held up in defeat.

"I was about to ask the same question. Balrant, is it not?" Aragorn asked.

The man nodded.

"This is my city." Balrant said hesitantly, his eyes still fixed on the dagger.

"I am aware of that." The ranger sighed. "My question would be better worded if I asked how did you get here? You were to be held in Rivendell until proven innocent of your conviction."

"Which would have proven to be never." Balrant huffed.

"That may be, but somehow you escaped. How?"

Balrant eyed him in a manner that suggested nothing was being said until he was allowed off the floor. Straightening, Aragorn gestured the man to a seat; only now did Aragorn notice that they were in a rather plain room with a small table in the middle and two chairs on either side of it. On the back wall was a large window over looking the lake, and wide bookshelves on either side, occupied with old books and worn plaques.

Balrant stood but did not bother to take a chair; instead he straightened his fur clothing and swung his tangled hair out of his eyes, which now glared at the ranger with renewed vigor.

"I didn't do it on my own. Aradhel's guards set me free when the king came to visit. It wasn't planned."

Aragorn nodded. "The place was in disarray. Was it to throw us off the trail?"

Balrant almost looked sheepish at this remark, and averted his eyes to the ground. "I said it wasn't planned." He grumbled. "I didn't want to go."

"Why?"

Balrant raised his eyebrows in amusement. "Think long and hard about it, strider. The elves and I haven't exactly been on good ground, now have we? If I actually tried to set foot outside of their little haven, my head would be gone before you could say 'the Shire.' Had it been up to me, I would've waited for a conviction, even if it had taken forever. I would rather have an assured right to leave with my head, then risking the loss of it."

"But why did Aradhel force you to leave?"

Balrant shrugged indignantly and looked out the window, running his fingers over the table. "He thought I knew too much of his palace life. He was afraid I would spill something in exchange for a right out."

Aragorn's curiosity peeked now. "And what do you know?"

"Nothing I'm going to repeat to you." He spat.

Aragorn eyed the dagger in his hand and held it up so that Balrant could see it too. "You're disposal would be easily carried out right now if I so wished."

"You wouldn't. You're too noble."

"You hope."

Balrant watched the dagger reflect the afternoon rays off its slender body before again shrugging. "Go on then. Use it."

Aragorn sighed wearily and lowered the weapon. "So what are you doing now? Here back at the palace anyway?"

"Trying to get to Caniel." Balrant conversed. "I had heard rumors she was here; I figured it was only a matter of time after Aradhel went to Rivendell anyway. But I digress. Since she is here, and from what I've heard, very involved with the council and war efforts, I thought it would be a good time to warn her."

"Warn her of what?" Aragorn's voice had become low and Balrant looked slightly startled by his seriousness.

"What concern is it to you?"

"Please, Balrant," The ranger said softly. "I must know if there is any danger to befall Caniel. That is why I am here, to watch over her. And if you are to warn her, it will find it's way back to me eventually anyway."

"Caniel will not be hurt. At least, not anytime soon that I know of." Balrant said. "It's concerning the war actually. I was just going to tell her not to send for the elves."

This caught Aragorn off guard and he fumbled for his next words. "The elves? What do you mean?"

"I mean I know why Aradhel has her here. He wants the elves to come aid in the war effort. And I knew that after speaking to Caniel and after hearing what the king of Mirkwood had to say about the whole affair that some sort of ambassador would be sent here to confirm the war. And I figured it would be Caniel."

"You spoke to Caniel?" Aragorn asked and the man nodded. "How did you receive all your information?"

"Elves spend the whole of their day talking amongst each other to sort out issues. It isn't difficult to pick up what is happening in Rivendell." Balrant rolled his eyes. "But that's beside the point. I'm here only to warn her not to send for the elves."

"You know something of this war effort then?"

"I know that the orcs aren't acting entirely on their own." Balrant looked semi triumphant with his news. "And I know that Aradhel is a rotten man if I ever did see one. He killed that one ambassador of Elrond's, Celebas I think was his name, simply because he wanted Caniel to come. All of his forefathers would have done likewise. A bunch of murderous, raging lunatics the lot of them. They're not to be trusted."

Aragorn's stomach was churning with this news and his head had started spinning with new ideas.

"So Aradhel is responsible for Celebas' disappearance!" Aragorn said, thinking out loud. "Where did he do it at?"

"The Trollshaws." Balrant said wearily, finally resting in a chair. "And that's the path through which they had me escape as well."

"Convenient." Aragorn said. "Why did Aradhel want Caniel to come so badly I wonder?"  
"I don't know." Balrant answered. "I haven't figured that out yet. But I do know that his main objective was to get the elves involved. Which I desperately need to warn Caniel of."

"I don't understand." Aragorn said, sitting next to the man but teetering dangerously on the edge of his seat. "Why can't the elves come?"

Balrant looked at him with piercing eyes. Aragorn sensed that there was some great secret, a clue to the whole war that was being thought about behind those brown eyes, but nothing was said. Instead of quenching the gnawing feeling in the ranger's stomach and instead of answering thousands of unanswered questions, the man shrugged after a moment and said, "They just can't. I don't think it would be a good idea. It is Aradhel requesting it after all."

Aragorn nodded sadly and looked back to the ground wondering what it would take to get the man to spill what he knew. Instead of prying further though, he heaved a great sigh and rubbed his head, a sudden thought striking him with great despair.

"What is it?" Balrant asked, noticing the distressed look that had befallen the man next to him.

Jumping up in a pace again, Aragorn grumbled under his breath. " It is too late! We have already sent for the elves! Many days ago! They should be here anytime now…"

"Actually, the letter never got to them."

"What?" Aragorn had wheeled on the man in a blink of an eye.

Digging in one of his deep pockets the man protruded a crumpled letter and handing it back to Aragorn, it was most certainly the letter he had written telling the elves to come aid.

"Where did you get this?" Aragorn asked with new hope pulsating through his entire body. His fingers were almost trembling as he gazed at the letter.

"I have been checking the palace mail every day since I heard of Caniel's arrival in fear that something like that would happen." Balrant replied.

For a brief moment, Aragorn felt angered by this fact, for what would have become of Legolas if he had not been able to bypass the orcs and no letter had ever reached the elves? But this anger was again soon replaced with hope that it wasn't too late to find a large chunk of the unraveling mystery of Aradhel.

"Balrant, you must tell me all you know." Aragorn said more urgently. "If Aradhel is plotting against the elves, they must be warned. If the elves are in danger then so is Caniel, Legolas, and myself…"

"Legolas is here!" The man cried out suddenly. Aragorn nodded. "He must leave immediately! He cannot be here!"

"Why?" Aragorn asked frantically as the man started to pace around the room, pulling at his hair. "Why must he leave?"

"I can't tell-"

His sentence was cut short for at this moment the door was flung open with a thunderous clap and a baton of about ten guards came rushing in, two of them seizing Balrant by the arms, another hitting him hard over the head and rendering him unconscious. His weight nearly drug the two other guards down and Aragorn watched in amazement as his faded eyes dropped along with his head and the guards heavily drug him from the room. It wasn't until Aragorn tried to move that he realized he too was caught by the arms of two guards, while the many others had their swords raised. Dropping his dagger to the ground, he felt his sword being removed from its' shaft and his insides squirmed at the thought of not having the faithful sword at his side. But instead of showing his discomfort, he raised his fingers in defeat and no sooner had he done so that he was faced with a bald, thin old man who's sharp features penetrated him with a steady gaze.

"It was only a matter of time before that mans' mouth got the better of him." Dirum, the king's advisor said in a drawing voice. "But no matter; there was little harm done. Just a peek of curiosity, isn't that right Aragorn?"

"Unhand me. I have done nothing wrong." Aragorn said sternly.

"On the contrary, you've said something quite wrong." Dirum smiled at the baffled expression issuing from the ranger. "Oh yes, mighty Strider. We've been keeping a good eye on you; always poking your nose in places they don't belong. Curiosity can be a man's greatest weakness. Just wanted to be informed didn't you? Just had to be sure there was evidence, right? Well now I have evidence against you, ranger, which is more then enough reason to cast you into the prison cells where you belong."

"Evidence against me?" Aragorn asked, genuinely confused. "What is it that I have been convicted of?"

"Acts against the king of course." Dirum yawned, waving his hand. "We all knew the elves wanted to get the better of us. And when they sent you as a little donkey for Caniel we had no doubts that your little wanderings were just covers for your secret communications with dear old Elrond; the elves are plotting against us aren't they? And you're their little spy. Informing them of our moves, giving them more reason to turn on us. And now we find you seducing a worker at the palace to reveal the king's confidential information. Tiss, tiss. Bad ranger."

With a laugh and another wave of his hand, Dirum watched as the guards pulled a struggling Aragorn from the room and down to the damp and weary prison cells…

* * *

Caniel and Legolas were headed back to the palace; it was almost dinner time after all and their stomachs were rumbling quite obnoxiously after spending the whole of the day wandering the city and visiting with it's folk. Many still remained weary of Legolas, though there was a good number who were told through gossip of his heroic act and were most eager to offer him their praises. Having just stopped by a small café and munching on a slice of roasted bread, they were making their way through the rougher portion of town, where beggars and sailors sat and chatted nonchalantly, glancing only briefly in the direction of the couple who stood out in their finer garments and cleaner features.

Passing a taller house, Caniel's attention was caught by that of a young woman sobbing bitterly into her shawl as she sat on her front step. From behind her, Caniel could hear the distinct cry of many children, all who were probably hungry and unchanged from the day. Stopping momentarily, Caniel studied the woman in pity- her hair was ratted and thick brown, and her olive skin was smeared with dirt and grease and her clothes were nothing more then faded gray rags. Grabbing Legolas' arm, she nodded towards the sad sight.

"What is it?" Legolas asked quietly, also studying the woman.

"I wonder what has got her so distraught?" Caniel asked.

Legolas only shrugged, his guess being as good as hers. Being moved with compassion though, Caniel started forward and soon seated herself next to the woman who looked up in mild surprise at the stranger sitting next to her.

"Yes?" She asked in between her sobs, dabbing at her eyes.

"You seem most saddened." Caniel said soothingly. "I was wondering if there was anything I could do to help?"  
The girl actually laughed; spit spewing from between her crooked teeth and her eyes slanting between her messy bangs. "Not unless you're interested in adopting a child."

"I'm sorry?" Caniel asked, surprised by this request.

"I run an orphanage." The girl responded, standing and beckoning them inside. "The many woman in this part of town don't seem to understand that when they have children, something has to happen to them. Unfortunately, most of them end up here."

Inside the crooked house, cobwebs coated each corner and dim candles dangled from hooks and chains from the ceiling. In the first left and right rooms, the doors being removed from their hinges, the small rooms were packed with wooden cradles; most were broken and supported by old cans, and some were rotted through. Children of every age and size were sleeping or sitting in them looking like nothing more then ghosts of former children. Their eyes were dark and their skulls were carved in and thin. Wisps of what appeared to be hair dangled long and messy around their eyes, while the few lucky ones who wore clothes appeared to be wearing nothing more then dish rags. The bodies of the children were thin and scarred, many being crippled or malnourished. Some had scrapes of paper Caniel assumed to be books, while others sipped from cans dirty water that was their lunch.

Caniel heard Legolas gasp quietly behind her at the horrid sight, and she felt him tense in anger and pity. As they made their way further in, a small girl, not much older then sixteen, was seated on broken chair, nursing a child Caniel could have been sure was not her own. The girl though only starred at the visitors with large blank eyes, and they were steered away from where she was seated in a poor excuse for a kitchen (a table and chair and pile of logs in the center probably used for cooking) to yet another room full of cradles. These children looked even worse then the first; obviously skinnier and younger, they resembled nothing more then a beat-up old rag doll.

"This child," The girl was saying, indicating a little girl in the corner, sleeping in her cradle. "She is very malnourished and is not getting healthier. And I found out today that our space is full so we cannot accept new children, which means I will have to disposes of someone here."

"Dispose?" Caniel asked in a voice so heavy with disgust that new tears returned to the girl's eyes. "You mean you kill them when they are too weak?"

"What else am I to do?" She wailed, falling to her knees. "They would have died long before now! I cannot deny the healthy children a place to rest!"

Caniel felt herself trembling at the thought. What kind of messed up society was this? Legolas moved behind her and placed a steadying arm around her waist, though she could tell that the pale in his cheeks was not because of his usual coloring. His eyes were fixed on the young girl whose very life was on the line. Looking too at her, Caniel studied the frail body, which had curled up into a crescent position and felt her stomach do about twenty flips. This was just sick. A child should not be killed because it could not survive off a lack of food!

"This child, how old is she?" Caniel asked the still sobbing girl on the floor.

"Almost eight months." She answered, looking up with renewed interest, but tears still cascading her cheeks.

"How much for her?"

"You are serious?" Legolas asked suddenly.

"Yes."

"You have so much to consider, Caniel." Legolas said firmly. "I do not deny that this is horrible and this child must be saved. But to take her as your own under the certain conditions…"

"Only as my own for a spell." Caniel said, locking eyes with the elf. "I will not leave her here." Turning back to the girl she repeated, "How much?"  
"Free. If I can save one child, I will do so."

Caniel nodded and moved to the cradle where she unclasped her robe and laid it over the child who stirred at this new touch of fabric to its exposed skin. Picking it up carefully, Caniel almost felt sick at how light the child was. But the babe did not stir or make any noise at this movement, only watched with dull blue eyes as the woman cradled her in her arms. Legolas watched as the child watched Caniel with wonder, but with no sound. He hid a smile when the child started smacking its lips, obviously waiting to be nursed, but Caniel shook her head sadly.

"I cannot feed you, little one." She said in a soft voice. "But you will have your fill soon enough."

Untying a sack from her belt loop, she tossed the rest of her coins to the girl who was rearranging the sheets of the cradle.

"Feed the children who need it most." Caniel said sternly. "And buy yourself some clothes."

With that Legolas and Caniel left the girl sobbing more thanks in the house of death, and graciously invited the cool evening air to consume them when they again emerged into the streets. Walking alongside of her to the looming palace that was growing in size from down the street, Legolas looked on sweetly as she talked quietly to the child in her arms, who was still fixing her with a wondrous gaze.

"That was a very noble thing you did." Legolas said, moving closer to Caniel who looked up to him with a smile.

"Noble. Or foolish." Caniel said sadly. "I don't know what came over me. I can't take care of a child. Not with a war, and a decision to be dealt with…I just didn't want to leave her."

"I don't blame you." Legolas said truthfully. "And I don't think anyone else will either. And you have me for help if you need it…what's her name?"

Caniel thought for a moment while gazing into the child's eyes. Those dull blue eyes that may have long since been closed and lifeless had she not been there to save this one life.

"Aurel." Caniel said at last after they had rounded the bend and were making their way up the long path to the front gate where the guards stood waiting to let them in. "Morning star."


	28. So She Speaks

_The Undecided of Earendil_

_By- Larien_

**Chapter 28**

* * *

**ChirikoFan**- Yay! I'm glad you like the character of Caniel. I didn't want to make one of those annoying mary-sues, so it made my day to hear you like her! Thanks so much for the review!

**madrone- **Indeed a climax is coming. No idea when, but slowly but surely it's coming! Lol. And I agree on disliking Nenuial and Aradhel; not a place I'd want to live. I also asure you you'll dislike the man they call king more after this chapter! Thanks for the review and happen ending dance! Always much appreciated!

**Corvis Greenleaf- **Sweet name! Oh the number of plot twists is only beginning. This chapter and the next are going to be filled with them, lol! Anyway, glad you're still enjoying it and thank you so much for the reviews!

**Copperfang-** Never hesitate to ask questions-that's why I'm here, lol! And why Legolas is constantly being warned to leave the city will be explained in good time...Perhaps you might even figure it out in this chapter, who knows? These next two chapters will bring about many realizations and twists, so hang on! And thanks for the reviews, no matter how long! I always enjoy hearing from you and totally enjoy your long reviews! Lol.

**Elvnchic9- **Lol, which question would you like me to answer first? And really, how do you truly feel about King-arrogant-ass? Lol. That made my day! So let's see, what happened to Aragorn isn't mentioned in this chapter, but probably the next. And Aradhel and the baby isn't really touched on much here either, but she'll be important later on, I promise. Tee hee, and I hope Legolas kills many people when he finds out what happened to Aragorn! Anyway, I'm glad you enjoyed the last scene with the orphange. I really enjoyed writing it, despite it's depressing nature. Thanks always for the review and sorry to leave you in suspense...

**Loony Kay- **I'm so glad you loved the last chapter! I was worried I would lose some readers since it took so long! Lol. Ah Balrant...he's rather important in his own way, so there's more of him to come. Along with many other twists so hold on! Thanks for the review!

* * *

**A/N-** I hope I didn't lose _that_ many readers! The last chapter only got a few reviews and some people who I normally hear from didn't review! I hope in any case that you're all still reading and enjoying this. Otherwise I am wasting my time writing it. So I hope it's something worth continuing. If not, just let me know.

This chapter and the next may be a little jumpy so I do apologize. There will be many twists in these chapters; therefore I felt it necessary to incorporate many things that are a bit out of par with my other chapters. With that in mind, I hope I don't lose to many of you and I really encourage feedback on it. If you have questions, feel free to ask. I'll answer them best I can. Otherwise, as always, enjoy and thanks to all of you who continue to read and review!

* * *

Sírdhem's entire life played before Caniel's eyes. It began with a young girl prancing through the streets, giggling and twirling a lace shawl around her head. Following close behind was a mob of about ten boys, all of whom were frolicking and shoving each other out of the way. The girl seemed to notice the attention given by the boys, but continued her dance through the streets, smiling to the adults as she went. The adults glanced only momentarily before returning to their duties. The vision then followed the dancing mob out of the town and into an open field. It was here that some of the boys struggled and turned around, casting one hopeful glance back at the girl they had followed, and then trudging along. This continued for minutes on end; twirling, dancing and giggling through woods and fields, until at last Sírdhem paused at a lake shore to look back and find one lone boy still dancing along, flailing his arms wildly and grinning all the more. Stopping to breathe, but still smiling at the girl, it was evident this boy indeed was up to something, for when he straightened, he ran to the girl who was sharing his grin and spun her around. Laughter filled the calm lake, and Caniel watched once again as they embraced in a kiss, wrapped around each other as though there was only one of them.

Then the gray fog began to swirl about her and Caniel was soon faced with yet another familiar scene. In the cage behind her a small girl, the same one who had been dancing in the streets, sat silently just as bruised and muddy as the other men in the dungeon. Then a loud clang, and the jail-keepers marched in and when they reached the cage of the girl, they pulled out their keys and dragged her out by the scruff of the cloth she had tied around her. Forcing her roughly ahead of them to a man who stood in the doorway, Caniel once again recognized him as the boy that Sírdhem had danced with earlier. But now he looked on uncaringly as Sírdhem pleaded for mercy at his feet. Thenwith a rough kick, the man issued her away from his shiny boots and scoffed in her face. Caniel looked as the man waved the jailors to toss her back into the streets, for which the young woman was most grateful to be free.

Then more fog and soon Caniel was back in the bar. Tables were again filled with the gamblers who were slapping their cards down violently if they lost, and pulling daggers to threaten the throats of the winners. Meandering over to the nearby table, Caniel again found Sírdhem, very full and voluptuous in tight garments, playing a ruddy hand at some gambling game. When one player slapped fake cards down to win the large pile of money, Caniel wasn't the least bit surprised when Sírdhem whipped a dagger from her cleavage and pinned the man to his chair with it held to his throat. And while she forced him into admitting he had cheated, Caniel watched a different man, rather rich and handsomely dressed in a military garb approach Sírdhem. After many compliments he offered her to come with him and soon they were headed out of the bar.

After the clearing of more smoke and yet another transition in the vision, Caniel almost laughed when she saw the training camp spread ahead of her. The night was still full of strategies and plans for the first mutiny to ever occur inside the ranks of an army. Caniel watched as the ranks of men and the one woman invaded the commander's tent that night, and with a muffled cry he was slit at the throat. Gray smoke clouded her sight for a fourth time.

Now there were no tents, no mutinies. Just a man standing in his garden, puzzling over a piece of parchment. Caniel turned from the engrossed King Belegorn to the muffled yelps from men behind her. There she saw the guards, which had been stationed at the gate's entrance, lying motionless on the ground, buried in their pools of blood. And standing between them was a slender, but muscular Sírdhem. Two other men, armed and ready were standing opposite the guards, no doubt being the killers themselves. But instead of advancing on the king as Sírdhem was now doing, they stood back and watched. Once again the girl, who had pulled out a glimmering dagger, walked up behind the king, who was too engrossed to have noticed that his life was now in severe danger. For a brief moment, Sírdhem hesitated, breathing quick as she gazed at the young man who had vowed to marry her and make her a powerful queen. The young man who released her from the prison from whence his father had placed her. Belegorn, the man Sírdhem both loved and hated with such a passion that she knew no other cure for the sickness then to rid herself of him. Sírdhem took another step forward and without ado, the dagger had been plunged into the back of the king.

The man seemed to freeze where he stood, the only thing out of place being the dagger sticking from his back and the parchment that had slipped from his grasp. Then Sírdhem pulled it out, nonchalantly almost, and he turned slowly to face her, his eyes wide with surprise and tear swimming down her cheek. He whispered her name, taking a brief second to glance at the bloody dagger in her hand. She only nodded sadly, holding a hand up to his cheek where she gazed into the once warm eyes that had since boyhood become cold and emotionless. Then, with a swift turn of heel, Sírdhem strode away from the man who fell with a thud to the ground, life no longer residing within him.

Cold gray clouds returned for a final round with the vision. But this was unlike her other visions; it was black as night and all that could be heard was Sírdhem screaming. Clawing and gnashing ensued thereafter and Caniel could do nothing but watch in horror as once again the girl struggled with a man who had grabbed her roughly by the arms. But what was this? Future? Past? Present? Just as she began to feel sick at the blood curling screams that vibrated in her ears, the darkness started to evaporate and instead of screaming, Sírdhem was gazing at Caniel with fierce blue eyes. Her skin was as pale as ever and her features just as shallow and haunting, but there was new life within that gaze. As Caniel looked into the familiar face she tried to speak. And though no words came from her mouth, making it as though she were a fish out of water, Sírdhem seemed to hear her.

_Sírdhem!_ _What do you want from me?_

"You." Sírdhem's face answered. It was a scratchy, rather low voice. It vaguely reminded Caniel of Galadriel's mesmerizing voice.

_What of me? What can I do?_

"Rid Middle Earth of the line of Aradhel."

_Why? What does this all mean?_

Sírdhem's face smiled. "You need not ask me all these questions Caniel. For in your heart you have come to realize the answers."

_But I haven't! _Caniel said exasperated. _Why do you keep using me?_

"If Aradhel is not destroyed, then the elves will be attacked and murdered along with the smaller races of men in the West." Sírdhem's face melted into another vision that played in front of her as if it were on a giant screen. At first it was that of woman and children fleeing their burning huts, screaming and grabbing one another as orcs and wild men of Nenuial advanced on them. The men of the villages, with rakes and clubs tried fending off the attacks, but clubs do little against a sword and shield. Then it melted into yet another city where two men were being dragged through the streets; each bound and in nothing but white shirts and black pants. Dirt clung to them as people spat on their passing and rocks were thrown, leaving cuts on their arms, which were already scarred, from previous beating. In horror, Caniel watched as Legolas and Aragorn were taken to a tall platform where two large polls stood waiting for them, surrounded by logs just waiting to be burned. As they were tied up and torches were being lit, Caniel started to scream for them. No noise issued from her, but her mouth gaped open and tears swam her cheeks. Closing her eyes and continuing to scream, she willed herself not to watch further.

"You see then why he must be destroyed."

_That is not certain! _Caniel denied opening her eyes slightly. She was relieved to see only the face of Sírdhem. _Nothing is certain!_

"Some things are certain!" Sírdhem said at length. "Why do you suppose the Valar want you to return? Because you are Aradhel's way to them. You are his map."

_I would not tell him of the location! It is folly should he even know, isn't it?_

"These men are dangerous. And if they can wreak havoc on Middle Earth, so will it inflict the Undying Lands. They are not to be underestimated. Their treachery runs deeper then we are aware."

_I don't understand. _Caniel said in dismay. _What am I to do? Why are you showing me all this?_

"You can kill him, Caniel."

_His supporters would catch me and he would be avenged! There are others supporting his cause!_

"Is it not a sacrifice worth taking? It is either you or Legolas and Aragorn."

Caniel's head felt thick, as if it were going to explode while thinking about all the decisions laying on her.

"Aradhel will use you to get to Valinor. You are his tool for mass destruction. And because you are his tool, so too must you be his destruction. Don't you see? This is your destiny!"

_Why can't you do it? You've done so in the past, haven't you? You are the leader of the ghosts!_

Sírdhem actually laughed in amusement. "So I am. But I cannot kill him this time, Caniel. For I am too far away to do it in time. You must finish him as soon as possible. Before anyone else gets involved with his war effort."

_Then it is real? This war?_

"I do not know."

_But you know everything else!_

"I have my limits, like anyone."

Caniel looked at the face angrily.

_So you expect me to kill the king of Nenuial on the whim that he is using me to get to Valinor? When even if he were to know, it would make no difference for his men would never stand a chance anyway against the Valar?_

"It makes all the difference!" Sírdhem said. "If you tell them, mankind will forever know where Valinor is! They will have won! Aradhel is foolish in that forever in his line the kings will bring battlefronts to the Undying Lands. If there is any hope at all that they are destroying the elvish life, then they will continue."

_It is all pride then? The elves don't want their big secret given to men?_

"We don't want to fight men for the rest of eternity, Caniel. Not when the elves once allied themselves with men and called them 'friend.'"

Caniel was crying again, trembling and burying her face in her hands.

_I cannot kill._

"Yes you can."

_I cannot be killed._

"Selfish?"

Caniel glared at the face.

_You are a murderer. You committed mutiny against your own captain. Why should I trust you?_

"My actions have been to better the lives of both men and elves."

_And instead they are still at odds and now clashing in views when they need most to agree. The orcs are killing the men of Nenuial and the elves are not aiding. Apparently your help has done little!_

"If I had not killed off the past kings, the consequences would be worse then they are now. In your place would have been me. And I would've betrayed the elves." She said the last sentence with her eyes averted downward.

_I don't understand._

"You are in love with Legolas. Elrond told you not to tell of your visions to anyone and yet you have already told Legolas in the city of Nenuial. My love was for the king's son, Belegorn. I told him everything. I know how to get to Valinor and should have he asked, I would've told him. Had he offered me love again, I would've given it. But so is the way with love. It is its own weakness."

_You're saying then, had you not killed Rochval, he would've used his son to get the location from you? And had you not killed Belegorn he would've seduced you?_

"Before I killed Belegorn, he was searching for me for that very reason."

_You betray both men and elves. And now you are asking for my assistance in betraying men?_

"And keeping your loyalties to the elves."

Caniel looked at her through watering eyes, her teeth clenched and her fists balled.

_What you say makes little sense to me. And I cannot kill Aradhel._

"Listen to me Caniel. _Aradhel must be killed_. Men cannot know of Valinor simply because they would spend forever trying to get there and cause destruction to the elves. And while elves reside in Middle Earth, they will forever be hunted by the likes of Nenuial. Therefore, to save the elves Aradhel must be stopped. His line and his followers must be done with."

_I have my own life to think of. I have Legolas. I have a child. I have family and friends._

"All of whom you will lose should Aradhel be permitted to live."

_You can't know this!_ Caniel screamed. More tears were streaking her face now. _You cannot know this!_

But Sírdhem did not reply. Instead, Caniel suddenly realized she was being violently shaken by someone. The vision started to disintegrate around her as the darkness became light and the familiar picture of her room became more and more clear. In the background a baby was crying from her cradle in the corner; Caniel had yet to feed her this morning. But more concerning was the voice awakening her from her vision with Sírdhem.

"Caniel! Caniel are you alright?" Aradhel asked, as he cradled her limp body in his lap.

She opened her eyes a bit more and her nose fought for fresh air; the king smelt strongly of wine and incense.

"Yes. Yes I'm fine." She said wearily, lifting herself to a sitting position. The king eyed her curiously, brushing some hair from her face. "What time is it?"

"Almost noon." Aradhel said, his gold hoop earring shimmering in the rays of the high sun. His long hair lay askew around his shoulders and his red velvet outfit shown brilliantly with gold embroidery. "What happened?"

Caniel thought about an adequate answer when she simply decided, "I don't know," was as good as anything.

"I heard the baby crying," Aradhel explained. "And when I knocked and received no answer, I became wary. And I'm glad I came in, for what should my eyes behold but you lying on the floor screaming random sentences and crying. You're body was limp but trembled every so often, and I've been trying to wake you for the longest time!"

Caniel nodded weakly. "It must have been something I ate this morning. I was just faint I guess."

Aradhel nodded vaguely and helped her up as she hastened to Aurel's cradle, where she picked up the crying child who had gained considerable weight for only being in the palace two days. Rushing to the cupboards and getting a bottle of milk, Caniel began to feed the child, cooing her gently as she did so.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Aradhel asked, as he watched her sit down wearily in a plush chair.

Caniel nodded, not looking at him, but rather at the bright eyes of the baby who gazed up at her in wonder.

"Okay then. If you need me, I'll be in my room. Just down the hall." Aradhel said and then scurried from her room. Once he had gone, Caniel dared look up and at the door, just to make sure that he had truly left. Wishing more then ever that Legolas was around (he had gone in search of Aragorn who they had not seen nor heard from in the past two days) to tell of her latest vision, she began to sort it out thinking back on all that was said.

In the back of her mind, she wondered if it had indeed been only a dream. But no dream had ever been that real. Still, the reasoning given to her from Sírdhem just didn't seem convincing. Why should she murder the king of Nenuial if the only reason behind it was to keep him from discovering the location of Valinor through her? Why couldn't she just not tell him? Was he so deceptive that he would weasel it out of her without her knowledge? But no man was that conniving. Even so, she wondered how on earth Sírdhem expected her to throw her life away so easily when there were clearly other means of getting out of this predicament. One way being to simply get Legolas and Aragorn out of Nenuial which seemed the most obvious way. But then again, they would never leave her there, so perhaps it wasn't that simple. And Caniel wouldn't allow herself to leave until it was all settled; foolish as it was, her stubbornness to finish what she started could not be argued with. She was staying put until things were figured out.

But then what of not telling Aradhel? She'd just make sure that she didn't allow her dreams to happen and perhaps hard meditation would rid her memory of the dreams. And if Legolas and Aragorn stayed with her at all times, there would be no reason for them to get killed. With a lurching stomach, Caniel wondered why Legolas was still gone and if perhaps today was the day that the killings were meant to take place. Trying to settle her paranoia though, she assured herself that everything was fine. For if Legolas was in trouble, surly she would sense it.

Aurel gave a soft hiccup and Caniel looked down to see the bottle empty. Slipping out of her robe and revealing her tunic (she had chose today to dress in a black silk tunic with matching leggings and a gold robe. For though it was frowned upon for a woman to dress so man-like and casual, she had been up most the night with the baby and was in no mood to impress.) she lay back in the rather large round chair and rested her feet on the footrest. The child curled up on Caniel's bosom, resting its soft head under her chin as Caniel patted it's back gently. Slowly, as the baby rested her eyelids, so did Caniel until she had fallen into adeep meditationwith the child in her arms.

* * *

"I cannot marry him brother!" Rodwen was saying impatiently to her brother, who had just returned not more then ten minutes ago from Caniel's bedroom. "He is below my standards and I feel nothing for him! Only contempt!"

"There is little I can do about this marriage, Rodwen." Aradhel said wearily rubbing his forehead and pouring a goblet full of strong wine. "My advice to you then is start feeling. For the wedding will proceed as planned."

"You should be more concerned with your own marriage." Rodwen's purple, gem-embroidered dress was glimmering in the window whence she stood. And her dark hair lay long around her shoulders in shiny layers. "You are king after all and without a queen."

"My marriage will happen in time." Aradhel retorted. "And mine has little to do with the matter at hand."

"And mine does?"

"Yes!" The king exclaimed, whirling around to face her and sloshing much of the wine onto the floor. "You must keep the peace with Annúminas, or the orcs will be out of my control!"

"You are still going through with this plan then?" Rodwen asked sadly.

"Of course. Why?"

Rodwen looked at her brother who sipped greedily from his goblet. "Don't drink so much. It's not healthy and you look vile."

Aradhel only shrugged.

"I just thought that perhaps in the months time I've been gone that you had thought better of this plan." She concluded.

"What's wrong with it?" Aradhel asked, throwing his red robe over a chair before sinking into it.

"Besides being a-moral and all?" Rodwen rolled her eyes sarcastically. "How many men have you lost?"

"Over three hundred last I heard."

"That is more then is necessary."  
"The elves must believe that this is real. That our people are dying."

"And how many more must we lose Aradhel? How many men will fall to the hands of the orcs at your command?"

"As many as necessary."

Rodwen glared at him. "You disgust me."

"You hypocrite!" Aradhel laughed loudly, spilling more wine. "You accuse me of being a-moral when look at all the men you've had! I could write a book! Have you ever actually loved anyone, Rodwen? How many men have been left alone at night when you suddenly change your mind on them? Lying in their beds naked and cold with no woman beside them, all because you've changed your mind? Hm?"

Rodwen's face was flushed with anger and her hands trembled in fists at her sides. "Only as many as you've had, Aradhel." She looked out the window. "And yes. I have loved before. Unlike you."

"You know nothing of love." Aradhel snorted, tossing his empty goblet aside.

Rodwen didn't reply only gazed out the window. After a moment's silence, Aradhel spoke again.

"Point of the matter is, you are marrying Pilimor and that's final. If Nenuial looses Annúminas as an ally, the orcs will be out of my control. They are far too large in number to handle myself. Not to mention they demand far too much money for this act."

Rodwen tried her hardest to conceal the tears that swam in her eyes. Pretending to shield the sun from her eyes, she wiped away the small rivers on her cheeks and moved to the door of her brother's room.

"You will have me marry even if I do not love him?"

"It is your duty to your people."

"And what of you?"

"Who and when I marry is of no concern to you."

"Caniel would die before marrying you."

Aradhel stood up at this comment and his eyes flashed dangerously. "Get out. Now." His voice was cold.

"Whatever you say." With that, Rodwen turned and left her brother.

Not long thereafter, there was yet another knock on the king's door and beckoning them in, Aradhel was pleased to see that the maid had found Dirum, who waltzed in with a sour look on his face.

"My lord." The old man said, bowing his baldhead slightly as he entered. His fingers were adorned with gold rings as he helped himself to some wine and his white robes were overlaid with a fur band, which wrapped diagonally across his body. "You wished to speak with me?"

"Yes!" Aradhel smiled, picking up his own goblet from the floor. "I have good news!"

"Good. Because I have bad news." The man said, with a sniff of his pointed nose.

"Well then, which shall we hear first?"

"Let's hear yours." Dirum's dark eyes were slit with disgust as he swallowed a gulp of wine. "Perhaps it will make my bad news seem less bad."

"Very well." Aradhel poured himself more wine before continuing .He paced around the room with an arrogant swagger as he spoke. "I have discovered who the leader of the ghosts is."

Dirum stopped in mid drink and stared with curious eyes at the king. "Who is he?"

"It is not a he, but she. Her name is Sírdhem." Aradhel said, studying the face of the man who now crinkled his forehead and chewed his lip in thought.

"I've heard that name before…"

"Indeed you have." Aradhel nodded. "Sírdhem was a village maiden of Nenuial in the days my grandfather was king. She was my father's lover if you remember correctly."

"Ah yes!" Dirum said with an air of understanding. "She was the half-blood Rochval thought knew of the whereabouts of Valinor!"

Aradhel nodded, taking a sip of wine as he paced. Dirum was leaning against the table, his goblet still full of wine. "When she claimed she did not know where Valinor was, he jailed her, remember? Then he realized his mistake. He needn't jail her; only use his son to retrieve the information from her. But my father was foolish and when he went down to get the information from her, he instead released her."

"You're grandfather was furious. Belegorn received a mighty good lashing that night." Dirum laughed a fake, thin laugh. "What a foolish thing love is."

Aradhel didn't respond to this only paused in his step momentarily before continuing. "When my father was king it took years for him to realize what a good plan seducing the girl was. And when he did realize it, she was long gone."

"But how did you find this out? And are you certain it is her?"

Aradhel smiled sinisterly. "I was walking down the hall earlier when I heard Caniel's child crying. When she never ceased, I went to check on her and found Caniel lying unconscious on the floor. At the time she wasn't talking or anything, but soon she started conversing with Sírdhem and I heard everything Caniel had to say."

Dirum sat down rather rigidly in a chair as Aradhel continued. "Apparently Sírdhem has been using Caniel through a series of visions. And today she was actually talking to her through these visions."

"What for?"

"Caniel is to kill me." Aradhel said with a wry smile. "Because Sírdhem is too far away to get here and do it herself in time."

"You think Caniel will?"

"No. And she knows she can't, that's why she was screaming and crying. Sírdhem was trying to convince her by telling her that I was using her to get to Valinor."

"Well then we must rid of Caniel too! She is on to us!"

"No!" Aradhel said sharply. "No not yet. She doesn't know whom to believe just yet. She is wary of Sírdhem's past, and yet everything she has been shown in the visions makes sense. No, Caniel is lost at the moment and posses as a little threat. Nothing more."

"But she will not reveal the location to you, now that she knows you are using her!"

Aradhel nodded in agreement. "She won't. But Sírdhem might."

"What do you mean?"

"Sírdhem is expecting me to seduce Caniel into telling me how to get to Valinor. But what if I tried seducing Sírdhem herself? While she was talking to Caniel in her vision, she said that had my father asked her where Valinor was, she would have told him. Again she was foolish in love. And that's why she killed him; so he could not ask her. And now she suspects that I will do likewise with Caniel."

"Aren't you?"

"Not anymore." Aradhel rubbed his forehead as though he were thinking hard. "What if I communicated to Sírdhem and instead seduced her into telling me?"

"But she is far away and will not easily be lead here."

"No. But what if I communicated through Caniel?"

Dirum's eyes widened. "Through the visions? Is that possible?"

Aradhel shrugged. "I don't know. But it's worth a shot isn't it?"

"And what if it fails?"

"Then we can send for her kidnap. Rash actions best be saved for later."

Dirum heaved a sigh and gulped a large amount of wine. "Wouldn't it just be easier to get the location from Caniel?"

Aradhel smiled slyly at the man. "It might. But now that she's on to us, it throws a loop in all our plans. And Sírdhem won't be expecting it."

"While you're on to her, shouldn't we rid ourselves of her threat?" Dirum asked, looking sternly at the king.

"I don't know how we would do it, unless we kidnapped her first and brought her here…"

"That seems logical to me." Dirum said sarcastically. "Then again you've never been one to follow logic."

Aradhel only smiled. "Kidnapping has many risks involved. Not to mention it may be wiser to lure her here through Caniel with the rest of the ghosts so we can rid of them all. It'll give the orcs something to do."

"That is if the communication through Caniel actually works." Dirum grunted, standing from his chair and making his way to the window. "And speaking of orcs, are you ready for the bad news?"

Aradhel raised his eyebrows and nodded, seating himself in a chair once again and watching his advisor with interest.

"The orcs are growing impatient. They are threatening to back out if no elves should arrive soon. Their troops in the east keep playing chicken with the aiding elves, and with no avail. As they lure the elves towards the city, the elves back off. And when they advance on them, the elves kill them. It is a loosing situation. Not to mention the ranks at our entrance are quite bored with nothing to do."

"They cannot back out!" Aradhel said in a flurry of anger. "They are being paid!"

"To which they are also demanding more."

"For doing nothing?"

Dirum nodded.

Aradhel threw his hands in the air. "They are already being paid thrice the amount my men are being paid! And it is my men who are fighting and dying for a cause they aren't even aware of!"

"I'm simply repeating their remarks to you, my lord." Dirum said defensively. "Nonetheless, something should be done about it if we wish to keep them here for the arrival of the elves."

Aradhel nodded wearily. "I will have Caniel send for the elves again. The letter intercepted from Balrant was out of date so we did not send it. But perhaps if I inform them that Aragorn has been taken by the orcs, some action will ensue quickly."

"One can only hope." Dirum nodded. "And what of their pay?"

"If Annúminas is in agreement, then comply with their wishes." Aradhel said into his hands where his face was buried.

"Very well. I will inform you of all that happens when we next meet. Until then, good day my lord," The advisor made his way to the door. "And good luck."

* * *

Legolas marched into Caniel's room angrily, tossing aside his tunic as he did so and slamming the door shut behind him. His blonde hair, which had been pulled back, let fly loose strands giving him a rather ruffled appearance. Caniel jumped from her spot on the chair and opened her eyes to see Legolas kick a chair angrily from where he was leaning over her desk, breathing hard.

"Legolas?" She asked quietly, not wanting to waken the child who was asleep in her arms.

Legolas turned around and looked at the girl with intense eyes. But upon seeing her fair face, his heart immediately lightened and he managed a small smile. Moving towards her, he ran his fingers over Aurel's head and kissed Caniel on the cheek before standing and marching back over to the desk where he pulled out a sheet of parchment and began scribbling in elvish.

Caniel watched him curiously before standing and placing the baby back in her cradle, where she wrapped her in her blankets before making her way back into the room where Legolas was writing.

"What are you doing?" She asked him, looking over his shoulder and reading.

"Sending once again for the elves." Came his short reply.

"Why? What is troubling you?"  
Legolas stopped momentarily and looked at her. "Aragorn. He has gone missing and one of the captains has informed me that they speculate he may have been captured by the orcs."

Caniel felt her stomach knot at the terrible news and her face went pale. "Captured? Are you sure?"

"We have not heard nor seen him for almost two days now. And neither has anyone else. The last anyone saw of him was the day of the parade. And he was often wandering the walls of the city, so it wouldn't surprise me."

Caniel sat down slowly in a chair next to Legolas, who continued to scribble a hasty note to Elrond. "But the letter will take too long."

"We have no choice. Here," he said, handing her the letter. "I need you to sign it."

Caniel took the quill in a trembling hand and signed the letter. When she handed it back to Legolas, he excused himself and ran from the room to deliver the letter to the mailroom.

While he was away, Caniel was frozen in her chair thinking of the ranger and what horrid treatment he would be receiving if her were indeed in the hands of the orcs. Her limbs felt numb and her eyes welled with tears at the prospect of him lying vulnerable to spears and whips. Shortly after his leave, though, Legolas returned still supporting a grim look on his face.

Spotting Caniel still in her chair next to the desk, he knelt down in front of her and clasped her hands in his own. Gazing into her watering eyes, he smiled sweetly and kissed her knuckles.

"Caniel, do not fear for him. Aragorn is strong and will survive whatever predicament he's gotten himself into." The elf said quietly.

"What if the elves do not come?"

Legolas knew that this was a problem and hesitated a moment before saying, "I must ride to Mirkwood and speak with my father. Only I can persuade him to send aid."

This brought new intensity to Caniel's eyes and she looked at him in horror. "You are leaving again?"  
"Only for a short time!" Legolas assured her quickly. "But I must. You know as well as I that he will not budge for anyone, least of all you."

"But he did not see your way when you were last with him."

"I think after his little confrontation with Gandalf he will be quicker to see reason." Legolas smiled slyly. "And he respects Aragorn as a friend. He will consider it. But I must be the one to speak to him. You needn't worry of Elrond; he trusts your word and will move Glorfindel to aid here. As for Lorien, I know not what they will do. I'm betting though if Glorfindel is moved, so too will they move Haldir."

Caniel nodded, chewing her lip. "When will you return?"

"In a few days time. I promise. I will only be gone to confront my father and then I will return."

Caniel nodded again and tried to smile. "I wonder if Aragorn still has his sword?"  
"No man dare touch that ranger's sword, lest he wants his head removed with it!" They shared a quite laugh, both using it as a cover for the immense worry that now consumed them.

Just then, Caniel remembered her vision and hastened to tell Legolas about it. He listened intently, pacing in front of her as she replayed everything that was said and when she concluded, he looked solemnly at her.

"Are you going to kill him then?"

"I don't think I can!" Caniel said sadly. "There must be other ways out of this! For still we have no evidence to support anything. Only people's words."

Legolas nodded, feeling as though another weight had been added to the already heavy load on his shoulders. Averting his eyes from the ground back to Caniel, he was moved with pity. For even though much was placed on him, the real weight was on the frail girl in the chair, who looked on the verge of tears once again. Moving to her and pulling her up to him, he kissed her gently then locked eyes with her.

"Everything will work out Caniel. I'm here to help you." He kissed her again and held her trembling body against his own. "I promise everything will be alright."


	29. Much News

_The Undecided of Earendil_

_By- Larien_

**Chapter 29**

* * *

**A/N- **So you're all aware- my computer is giving me immense problems, which I cannot fix at the moment. Therefore, I'm not able to post replies to your messages right now. But as soon as it gets working again, I will edit this chapter so I can reply to you all. Just know that I'm not just skipping that, and that I will reply ASAP. But thanks just the same to all who did message! Also, sorry for the wait. And these chapters are going to be packed full of stuff, so let me know if you have any questions. There's a lot to take in and many twists that have yet to be revealed. Everything will make sense in time, I promise! No more ado. Enjoy and do message when you are through!

* * *

Perched precariously in a tree, the elf's eyes scanned the surrounding below like beacons of piercing flame. They caught the brief hop of a jittery squirrel, who scampered up and down a nearby tree, its tail flicking like a spastic gesture which it had no control. And then a tree rustled in the wind and his eyes followed the many leaves floating to the ground. It was chilly out today. The shade hid much of the sun from them; all the better for the surprise. It was a well-concealed wood, with many tall trees all stocked with elves who blended in and were frozen as the very statues they mimed. 

In the tree next to him, Haldir saw the other captain shift his head slightly to the left, not noticeable to the naked eye, but easily spotted for an elf. What it was he saw, the elf did not know. Glorfindel's tree was parted perfectly for a view of the valley below, where his eyes were set. Whereas Haldir was watching the back entry of the woods. If their guesses were right, the orcs would come from one of the two entries. A twig snapped from behind him and Haldir shifted his eyes slowly to the right holding his breath and feeling the soft feather of the arrow cocked in his bow. But upon seeing the deer grazing gently, he let out his breath and closed his eyes momentarily. Other elves relaxed as well; the very excitement hung in the air about them. Static seemed to stick to their camouflaged cloaks and nerves were running high along with their patience. The trees, which they were perched, creaked and groaned to one another in converse, curious as to the tense atmosphere that reared about them. At any moment an explosion was to occur. But for now, the tension mounted and Haldir moved his eyes back to the left, allowing his arms to relax momentarily. They had been waiting for many hours.

Just as he did so, the deer reared and took off in a frenzy. No sooner had the deer left that Glorfindel let out the wail of a bird call and all bows were again tense and facing the direction of the prairie. Sliding himself around the tree, teetering on the branches, Haldir moved to take aim. Looking across from his tree, Glorfindel nodded at him and indicated the small troop of orcs marching ruthlessly across the terrain. Their footsteps were heavy, laden with armor and longing for rest.

As tree roots creaked and twigs and leaves snapped and crinkled under their storm of feet, they were completely oblivious as the first volley of arrows descended upon them as rain drops from a sky. The first line of orcs went down in scream and howls of pain. The air was now electric with war. The last line of orcs raised their bows blindly to the trees where they couldn't find the source of their attack. The arrows they released missed every elf, barely skimming the trees they stood and landing harmlessly on the ground below amidst the dead leaves and tall ferns. The orc captains shouted a reload, but already a new line of arrows pierced their second rank. The third rank jumped their dead and crying comrades and rushed to the trees, hoping to better see their attackers, and started chopping and swinging uncaringly at the trees, scanning the leafy branches and calling out rash names to the elves. The orcs that dared to run farther into the trees were killed instantly by the elves who were waiting in a line for them. It was as if the elves had formed a wall, invisible with their cloaks that blended them with the greenery, which stuck out many arms that dug blades and swords into the bodies of the unsuspecting orcs who ran into them. The other orcs, who remained closer to the front of the trees, were greeted with more arrows. The ones in the prairie, who were still desperately firing arrows, realized this passage was impossible and turned to run.

Nodding to one another, Glorfindel and Haldir jumped from their trees and beckoned the chase to their fellow soldiers.

"No lagor! Hain aphado!" Haldir shouted running swiftly through the tall grass in pursuit of the frantic orcs. (Hurry! Follow them!)

"Iuitho vegyl lîn!" Glorfindel ordered, pushing the other elves forward. To the elves that remained behind in the wood he ordered them to pile the dead orcs. (Draw your swords)

The chase lasted a very short time; the elves were much swifter with their light armor and strong bodies. They overcame the fleeing orcs like a fire over the wood. Swift and raging they dug their weapons into the exposed necks and backs of their enemies and with cries of, "Gurth an in yrch!" they finished off the last of the troop. (Death to the orcs!)

When the battle was complete the elves piled the carcasses and burned them in the prairie then rested for a moment by the fire washing off the remains of battle from their hands and weapons. Haldir had just brought back another bucket of water from the nearby creek for the soldier's use, when he took off his own tunic and began splashing water over his sweating chest and arms. Glorfindel drank his stale water with distaste then turned to his friend.

"That went well."

Haldir nodded, splashing some water onto his face. "The troop was small. The others must have broken off."

"Perhaps there were injuries?"

"Perhaps." Haldir sat on the ground leaning against his knees and looking at the soldiers, who were cleaning themselves and joking around with hearty laughs. "Or they were suspicious."

Glorfindel shrugged. "We have been doing this for weeks now. It's about time they caught on."

"So do we continue on like this then?" The elf said, looking at his fellow captain who ran his fingers wearily through his long hair.

"What choice do we have? Until we receive word to move forward this is what we do."

Haldir nodded grimly. "I don't like the look of this war thus far."

"Nor do I." Glorfindel agreed. "The orcs keep moving the chase closer to Nenuial. For some reason they seem pretty intent on getting us there."

"It doesn't make sense." Haldir said in a frustrated throw of his head. "Why would they want to fight where the men of Nenuial can fire on them from the city? It's like cornering yourself between two enemies."

"Unless the men aren't firing on them."

Haldir looked back at the other elf who was squinting in the sun as he scanned the men who were now tossing back and forth an empty water flask. "You think this is a trap?"

"It has crossed my mind."

"Do you think we should inform Elrond and Celeborn?"

"The letters we send have informed them. So they know as much as we do. If not more for it is they who are receiving news from Caniel and Aragorn." Glorfindel said.

Haldir fiddled with a blade of grass momentarily before tossing it aside. "Do you think they have found anything yet? Any evidence to verify this war?"

"I doubt it, or Elrond would've sent word."

"Perhaps you are right in saying this is a trap." Haldir mused. "After all, if it has taken them this long to get sufficient evidence, then obviously something's uncertain."

Glorfindel nodded.

"Then we continue this pointless fighting?" Haldir finished, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Then we continue fighting. Away from the city, mind you."

Haldir nodded. "Of course. "

"We don't want to get there any sooner then we have to."

With this Glorfindel pulled out a piece of parchment from his pocket and started digging in his pack for a quill and ink jar.

"Would you like to write it this time?" He asked Haldir who shook his head.

"It makes no matter to me who writes it." Haldir said, and Glorfindel then took it upon himself to start writing. Before he finished Haldir added, "Be sure to tell Lord Elrond that we suspect this to be a trap. And do tell that we have been fortunate thus far with not a single loss. But it's only a matter of time before the orcs decide to rid of us and advance with full forces. Tell him to hurry."

* * *

Legolas was stuffing only the necessities into his pack now. The bag lie half empty on Caniel's bed and he was pacing back and forth between it and the closet where he'd pick a tunic, crumple it unnecessarily in his hands as he marched back, and then stuff it ruthlessly into the bag. Caniel watched him from the chair in the corner (the room was one large dwelling without separate rooms; in the immediate left corner of the door was the kitchen and in the far left corner was the living room, which only separation was the fabric which had been hung from the ceiling, but even that was now tied back. In the far right corner was the "bedroom" with the dresser and large bed whose only "walls" were the large pillars that formed a box around that corner with more fabric draped between it.) as she rocked the baby in her arms. The child was wide-awake, staring at her with those large eyes and smiling uncontrollably. Caniel wondered for a brief moment if the smile was one of satisfaction that she was indeed still awake. Normally the child would've still been sleeping this early in the morning, but for reasons unknown, she chose today to remain awake. 

Legolas continued to mumble under his breath as he marched out of the bedroom and grabbed some fruit and bread from the kitchen, wrapping it in small cloths and marching back to the bed where he tossed the curtains aside ruthlessly. Caniel smiled exasperated at his frustration and made her way to him. When she approached him, he was fixing his quiver full of arrows to his back and when he heard her shift the curtains he turned to her with a start.

"I don't like the idea of leaving you again." He said bitterly, pulling the strap tight around himself.

Caniel smiled quietly. "Aradhel was just being sarcastic at dinner last night."

"Of course he was. He's always just being sarcastic isn't he?" Legolas grumbled, grabbing his blades off a shelf. "And I suppose those looks he gives you are just compliments? If I could only just…"

The elf raised his blades in a mock strike, then sighed and slid them onto his back with the quiver.

"Legolas, please try to relax. You're doing neither of us a favor acting this way." Caniel said in all seriousness.

Legolas looked at her sternly. "I'm sorry. But you cannot deny the man is lustful towards you. I see it in his eyes."

"Perhaps he is interested. But you must let go of your pride and do what needs to be done. I will always be yours. He cannot steal me from you. Try to remember that."

The elf, though still filled with remorse, felt himself relax at her words and the smile that slid across his lips was uncontainable.

"Stay away from him while I'm away."

"I cannot avoid the council meetings, Legolas." Caniel said looking down to the child who had just shifted uncomfortably in her arms. Moving back to the cradle she set the child down and wrapped her curled body in the blanket. When she looked up, Legolas was there gazing down at Aurel with compassion and sweet longing.

"The child is precious. Take care of her."

"Of course." Caniel said, smiling sweetly and taking Legolas' hand in her own.

"Someday, Caniel, we will have our own."

This caught Caniel by surprise and he looked at her with those sly eyes. But instead of being pleased by the news, she felt herself lapse inside.

"Legolas…"She moaned, moving away from him and burying her face in her hands. "Why must you do this to me?"

"Do what?"

Caniel twirled around looking sadly at the elf. "Why do you love me so?"

Legolas laughed and moved forward to face her. "Because you were meant to be mine."

"Would you listen to yourself? This is nonsense!" Caniel said, avoiding the passionate gaze the elf was issuing. "We can never be together Legolas! Why don't you understand this?"

"Because all I understand right now is that I love you. What more is there?"

"Reality!" Caniel threw her hands in the air, glaring at him. "You know the decision that lies ahead!"

"And I do not care what you choose." Legolas said, moving closer to her, wrapping his hands seductively around her waist.

Caniel shuddered at his touch, but averted her eyes to the window on their left. She could feel his gaze penetrating her, but for some reason her mind was not filled with pleasurable thoughts, but worry and regret.

"What if I leave?"

"Then I will find you." Legolas was completely against her now, his lips barely brushing her cheek as he spoke. His breath tingled her fair skin and more shivers consumed her body.

"And what if I choose human?"

"Then we love now while we have time."

"Legolas!" She actually laughed out loud at his bluntness and she felt him smile. "You are ridiculous!"

"And you are paranoid." He said smoothly, kissing her cheek gently. Then he moved to behind her ear where she then grabbed his shoulders with a gasp, digging her nails into his tunic.

"Will you stop?" She said desperately, falling victim to his seductive moves.

"Nin melithal an uir?" He whispered in her ear. (Will you marry me?)

Caniel whipped her head around to look at him. "What?"

The archer only smiled slyly, looking her deep in the eyes.

"But we can't! Not now! Not while we're…Legolas it's just not-"

"Is that a yes?" He cut off her jabbering, sliding his hands lower down her back, and she arched into him surprised.

"Geril veleth nîn." Caniel gasped, feeling every inch of him pressed against her. Her nerves were running high and her desire was beyond imagine. She couldn't believe what she was saying. (You have my love.)

Legolas laughed in that cocky manner before he kissed her hard, keeping her body firmly against his own. If he was to leave again, he was going to make sure it was not a disappointing good bye as it had been before. He was suddenly aware of Caniel pulling back from him and instead of releasing her, he deepened the kiss, feeling every inch of pleasure on her lips.

After a moment, she pulled away, overwhelmed. "Legolas, no. You must go and I-"

"You are mine for the next few minutes. My father can wait. I do not leave until darkness falls anyway." Legolas said sternly.

Caniel couldn't deny that the lust she felt was overwhelming and the moment was inviting, but part of her felt as if this was not the right time for it. Something just didn't feel right. But she didn't get a chance to argue for with a gentle force, the elf had locked his lips with hers again. After many intense minutes, the two locked in a passionate embrace, Legolas stopped momentarily gazing down at the girl who was watching him with intense eyes.

"Do you feel that?" He asked her.

Caniel didn't need him to explain. It was the uneasy feeling she had been sensing for a while. "Yes. Hence my hesitation earlier."

"I must have been too distracted to notice." The elf kidded and they laughed quietly before embracing yet again.

Suddenly the door burst open and Legolas, in one swift movement had grabbed a blade from his back and had pulled away from Caniel to face Aradhel who had stopped quite abruptly in the doorframe, gazing at the surprising sight he had just been faced with.

"What is it that you need?" Legolas asked in the most nonchalant voice he could muster, as he lowered the elven blade.

"Uh, the council meeting starts in five minutes." Aradhel said with a flushed look. In fact, he seemed more startled then Legolas did at the abrupt intrusion.

"Thank you." Caniel said quietly. She couldn't bring herself to look at the King who was staring blankly at her where she stood.

"Yeah, sure." The King mumbled before turning and leaving. When Legolas had shut the door, they couldn't contain their laughter and it filled the room with ringing tones, which eventually woke the baby who started crying where she slept.

Caniel rushed to the child, who she cooed and tried putting back to sleep. Legolas moved to finish packing and then made his way to Caniel's side.

"As if that man could do anything more to make me hate him…" Legolas kidded, receiving a hit on the arm from Caniel who smiled sardonically. Kissing her on the forehead the elf took the child in his arms. "Go on. The council is waiting."

* * *

At the council meeting, the debates raged a full frontal assault. The supporters of the war were more advocate then ever to send troops out to meet the orcs head on, while the pacifists tried holding firm the idea of keeping the men stationed on the wall. Aradhel seemed to argue both sides, neither giving evidence to caring nor any ambition to help matters. Caniel had just finished a rigorous debate with the bird-lady (as she had come to call her) on her left when Dirum raised his hands to silence the shouting others. 

"Cleary this debate is getting us no further." He said in a stark voice. "And with no aid thus far, we must push aside our fears and do what is best for the people."

"Which is?" The old man Caniel had come to like asked angrily. "Sending out the last of our troops to a certain death?"

"The people are impatient!" Dirum said, eyeing the man while running his fingers together. "They want something done."

"I doubt that 'something' is murdering our troops, advisor." Caniel said in an equally smooth voice.

"Then perhaps you have better ideas ambassador?" Dirum turned his chilling gaze on her.

"The men stay on the wall. The elves will come. We must be patient."

"Patient!" Aradhel laughed, receiving curious glances from the council. "You sent that letter how long ago? And they have yet to send any sort of response, let alone any hint of aid. They are not coming. And I am tired of my communications and front access being cut off."

"What will sending troops out accomplish?" Caniel asked.

"There is always a chance they could do a great deal."

"Poppycock!" The old man exclaimed. "Our numbers are so small each man would face about a hundred orcs himself. They would do little."

"We need a draft!" The bird lady said again. "Then we send them out."

"There are few left." Dirum remarked, scanning some parchment. "Only peasants. Merchant sailors, pirates, crew members. They are not fighters."

"Any man will work at this point. Anyone who can bare arms." The bird lady said with a nod.

"This is desperate!" Caniel sighed. "They will do as much as the men you have left."

"We are desperate, ambassador, if you haven't noticed!" Aradhel said smoothly. "No elves have arrived. Hundreds of orcs are barricading my city into a corner just waiting to strike and we have few then a hundred men left!"

"I will leave to get aid." Caniel said after a brief pause. This received many murmurs and curious glances.

"No!" Aradhel stood so fast, the table rattled under the suddenness. "You cannot leave!"

"Why?" Caniel asked stunned.

"It is not safe." The king fumbled for words.

Dirum nodded. "We cannot afford to loose you ambassador. And the elves will act on their own accord with or without you."

"Then please be patient! Legolas leaves tonight to get his fathers army from Mirkwood…"

"Legolas is leaving?" Aradhel asked with new surprise.

Caniel nodded.

Aradhel and Dirum exchanged understanding looks before the king seated himself again. Dirum looked back at Caniel with new intensity before saying,

"The men must move out, Caniel. They do not trust the elves and will feel betrayed whence they arrive at such a late time."

"Ridiculous!"

Dirum shrugged.

"If the men are slaughtered, who will defend our city?" The old man asked.

Aradhel's lips twitched into a slight smile before he said, "The elves, of course."

The tension of sarcasm dripped in the air, and Caniel had to bite her lip from saying a spew of rude words. From his spot at the head of the table, Aradhel watched her with an amused look. She held her angered glare for many moments before replying.

"Then do as you will. My word is of little force since I am biased with the elves." Her voice was low and cold as she gazed at each council member with ferocious eyes. "But know this; you will accomplish nothing. Before help arrives, and it will," She added looking at the king. "This city will cry out in agony as no city ever has. The orcs will move in and your people will fall at the hands of hundreds of blades. Houses will burn under torch and flame, and children will be slaughtered in their mother's arms. Before the end, you will feel the wrath of the Valar for your incompetence and nonchalance for human life. You will loose all you have worked to gain and Nenuial will fall out of existence."

With a final glare at the king, she finished her statement and stood to leave. But as she stood, with the silenced council members watching her with curious eyes, the king raised his hands to pause her actions.

"I assure you Caniel," he said in a calm voice. "That the elves would have it no other way."

Caniel felt her insides curl over and her face flushed red. With bawled fists, she sucked in a sharp breath and her eyes shown daggers as she looked at the king, who only leaned back in his chair and smiled at her.

"Ce chû faeg i nin gweriannech!" She spewed in elvish.

"I'm sorry?" Aradhel asked. The others were murmuring in worried whispers among them.

"Bado, echado veleth orch. Sûl tôl o nîf gîn." Caniel continued to say, her voice rising in high pitches above the whispering. "Dol gîn lost!"

With a last shriek she turned on her heel and marched from the room, leaving each council member looking worried and angered. Aradhel, though, only shrugged and called the meeting adjured until further notice.

* * *

Caniel marched outside the palace, pacing back and forth in the gardens where wild flowers were in bloom all around her and trees swayed in the gentle breeze. Her green dress ruffled in the wind and wrapped itself around her in knots, but she didn't pause to fix it .In her heart, Caniel was beginning to think that perhaps the king was right. Even though she would not admit it, part of her wondered what had been taking the elves so long. Why hadn't Elrond sent any word of his actions? Why as no aid arriving? 

"Ridiculous." She mumbled to herself, feeling stupid and traitorous at the same time. "They will come."

As if they needed to. The orcs hadn't made any attempt to take over the city thus far, and so long as the men left were stationed on the wall, nothing would happen anyway. But why weren't the orcs advancing? It was to their advantage after all. Unless they knew the elves were coming and didn't want to be cornered. But how would they know the elves were coming? Perhaps the elves had already intercepted a group of them farther south and word had spread. But even so; they were still caught between the men of Nenuial and the elves. Wasn't that a worse predicament?

Caniel sank to the ground and gazed up at the palace. What were her true feelings towards the people here? She couldn't decide. More and more she hated Aradhel and his council, while her love for the city grew. It wasn't a noble city, and the men here had countless issues. But because of whose fault? Was it the sailor's fault that their lives were miserable and unworthy?

"No. It's Aradhel's." Caniel sighed wearily.

Or what of the poor people? The orphans and whores of the city? Was it their fault all the jobs for women were given to the higher-class people? The ladies who adorned themselves in pearls and had lace umbrellas to watch the parade in?

"Still Aradhel's."

And the rich. Did they control who got the jobs? Their boss was the king. They hired according to the kings regulations. Even should they be moved to compassion no job would ever be given to the peasants on the streets who were then forced to sell flowers to those around them.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Caniel yelled, throwing a rock in the direction of the palace. "All your fault."

"Caniel!"

Caniel turned around with a start and watched as a tall, limber black man came racing towards her. She smiled warmly before standing to greet Tathar who embraced her in a friendly hug when he got to her.

"Caniel! I'm so glad I found you. The team has sent me to find you!"

"Why?"

"It's Hirvegil. He's been hurt."

"What?" Caniel looked at him with wide eyes. "Is he okay?"

Tathar nodded, his cornrows dangling around his shoulders. "Yeah. He's fine. Broke an arm though and is out of the game for the rest of the season."

"That's horrible!" Caniel said sincerely. "How did it break?"

"Oh we were practicing and he fell on it pretty hard." The tracker shook his head impatiently. "Point is, we have a game this afternoon and we can't cancel. Which means we need to find a new master."

Caniel studied him for a moment, and then suddenly realized what he was asking. "Oh no. No, no, no, no!" She laughed turning away from him. "I can't play Orbelo!"

"Sure you can! You've played with us before!" He ran in front of her to keep her from walking away.

"But then it was only for fun! I'm no good at it!" She said, looking sternly at him.

"You were a magnificent player!" He replied earnestly.

"Surely there are other people, other men, who would be much more suited for the job?"

Tathar shook his head. "There is no one else. We'd have to hold try-outs to find a decent one, and we don't have time." He held her shoulders firmly and looked her straight in the eye. "Please Caniel. Won't you do this for the team? For Nenuial? We need you!"

Caniel looked sternly at him for many moments, during which she pondered long and hard in her head. When she finally nodded her head reluctantly, Tathar let out a whoop of laughter and did a crazy jig in front of her before embracing her in a massive hug.

"Thank you Caniel! The team will be so pleased with this news!"

"Sure." Caniel said, a bit taken aback by his excitement. "Let's hope they're still excited when the game's over with."

Tathar grinned mischievously then pulled out a piece of parchment. "Here," he said handing it to her. "This is where and when you should meet us before the game. It's going to be a good one too. We're playing our biggest rivals from Annúminas."

"Wonderful." Caniel said dryly, scanning the paper. "But what if I…"

She never got to finish her thought for the boy was already running full throttle out of the palace grounds and back to the Orbelo islands to tell of the grand news.

* * *

Elrond was pacing once again in his study, the candles giving off scents of warm assortments and a breeze ruffled the open books and leaves on the ground. In his hands were two letters, which he kept reading, shuffling them back and forth, and chewing his lip as he tried to make sense of it all. He had just seated himself in a wooden chair when the wizard came limping in, his staff hitting lightly on the floor and his weary feet shuffling uneasily. In his hand there was yet another letter. 

Looking at the elf and his letters, Gandalf smiled sarcastically.

"Much news I see." He chuckled.

Elrond nodded and stood once again to hand his letters to Gandalf.

"I receive word from both Caniel and Galadriel. Caniel sends for aid. Aragorn has gone missing and they fear he may have been caught in a battle with the orcs. He often wandered the walls of the city where many of the small attacks happened."

"This is not Caniel's handwriting. Rather Legolas'." The wizard noted, scanning the letter briefly as Elrond continued on talking.

"They also are in fear of a mass take-over in the next short time, for as the orcs army continues to grow, so does the men's army continue to shrink. It is only a matter of time before they ransack the city with full force."

Gandalf nodded wearily. "Then we send for aid? Even with lack of evidence?"

Elrond studied the ground for a moment. "There is something amiss in this war. Some evil that blocks all logic and reason from that city. I do not think it is wise. But if Aragorn has been taken…"

"Then we have no choice?"

Elrond nodded solemnly to Gandalf.

"Then again," Gandalf said, watching Elrond carefully. "What if he wasn't taken?"

"What else would have happened to him?" Elrond asked. "Granted, that has crossed my mind as well." He added.

Gandalf shrugged. "I know not. But we still lack evidence that this war is real and not some well conceived ambush by Aradhel."

"And yet, the only way it could be an ambush is if Aradhel was controlling the orcs. And that's not possible is it?"

Gandalf sighed wearily and closed his eyes. For a moment the only sound that could be heard was the twittering of birds in the outside trees and Elrond's impatient shuffling of the paper in his hands.

When Gandalf spoke, it was quiet and hesitant. "I cannot say whether or not he is in control of the orcs. For it would take a man of great power to control such a large number of untamed killers. But it is possible. Aradhel has connections elsewhere outside his city. Not to mention, his city is possibly one of the wealthiest cities in this part of Middle Earth."

Elrond nodded in agreement. "Then what are you suggesting, wise one? For now you have argued both sides. Do we send aid or no?"

Gandalf read the letter once more before shaking his head no. "We need evidence Elrond. We must hold true to our purpose. If we send it now, we may regret it later. Hold true to our plan; that is what Aragorn would have wanted."

Elrond nodded sadly before nodding towards the other letter he had handed Gandalf. "And that letter there. Galadriel has sent word that Caniel is not to leave Middle Earth, no matter how tempting the offer from the Valar. I'm guessing this letter of yours then, is that of the Valar's?" He asked scanning briefly the letter that the wizard had handed him.

Gandalf nodded. "Yes. The Valar say that she has only a week left to decide. Should she choose elf, a ship will be waiting to take her to the Undying Lands at the end of the month. If not, then she is stuck forever in the confides of Middle Earth."

"Why do they punish her so?" Elrond asked, reading the letter.

"The Valar do not approve of Nenuial, we both know this." Gandalf said quietly. "They do not want any effort made on behalf of the elves to save the city or it's allies. It is a wicked city and they would rather see it fall into ruin then have their secret exposed."

"So much pride…"Elrond mused. "The men would never stand a chance if they tried raiding Valinor."

"Indeed. But they would forever know and therefore would, until their dying day, wreak havoc on the elves."

Elrond didn't reply only continued to read the letter. When he was through, he looked up with stern eyes. "Do we not send aid then, because the Valar does not want the city to survive?"

Gandalf didn't reply right away, only looked sheepishly at the ground.

"It seems a bit barbaric does it not?" The elf continued, starting to pace again. "Even if the king is corrupted and his allies false; the city still houses many innocent people who don't deserve to die!"

"Do not ask me to rationalize the Valar's judgment. But they do not want Caniel there."

"So they think that scaring her into choosing elf will help matters? The orcs will still be there! I will still have to decide whether or not to send aid!" Elrond's voice grew louder and harsher as he thought out the mess. Suddenly he stopped and looked at Gandalf. "Have you read what Galadriel said?"

The wizard quickly scanned the letter from the lady in white and then looked at the elf who had sunk himself back into a chair.

"She goes against the Valar again." He said sadly. "She doesn't want Caniel to leave?"

Elrond nodded. "Apparently, Caniel needs to stay to resolve this whole conflict. I do not know what it is Galadriel sees that the Valar do not, but her judgment is that Caniel needs to remain in Nenuial."

"But then…" Gandalf felt immense sadness well within him. "She has no chance of leaving to Valinor. She looses her immortality…"

Elrond averted his gaze to the floor. "It is a risk we all knew she would face in the end."

There was a moment's silence before either spoke again, both battling with the sadness that now consumed them. Eventually Gandalf broke the silence by placing the letters on Elrond's desk and leaning on his staff again.

"It all comes down to her decision, my dear Elrond. Caniel must choose what she thinks is best for her. We will decide our courses of action around that."

The elf nodded and walked with the wizard out onto the balcony overlooking the city.

"I will send her a letter then, informing her of my decision as of now. We need evidence and nothing less." Elrond said.

Gandalf nodded. "And I will inform her of the Valar's deadline. Hopefully, our predicament will not deepen itself any more and a resolution is coming over that horizon."

"And what if it isn't?" Elrond sighed, running a hand through his thick hair.

"It is." Gandalf said assuring. His smile was warm and his eyes twinkled mysteriously. "It is already starting to come together."


End file.
